


Bite Me

by Feynite, Little_Lotte



Series: Sharp and Shiny [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Hot Mess, I don't know what to call this, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 100,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Lotte/pseuds/Little_Lotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roleplay between my canon Lavellan, Aili, and Feynite's character, Uthvir, from her story Looking Glass, that initially looked like it was just going to trip into the smut pile, but then somehow exploded into something with an actual building relationship and plotline. Much to our surprise. Set in Fey's version of Elvhenan some time before the events of LG, and in a slightly different universe. (obviously)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hunter and Hare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867676) by [Feynite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feynite/pseuds/Feynite). 



> This is still in the RP format me and Fey wrote it in, so here are some guidelines if something seems confusing! 
> 
> (...) - Authors speaking  
> *...* -Thoughts/actions  
> "Name:" Indicates character speaking/acting

L: (Alright, so I was sort of wondering how Aili and Uthvir actually met each other? I have a general scenario that I like, but I’m not sure how plausible it is. Like maybe the evanuris sort of plan some big party thing in Arlathan, but it is a bit impromptu and they don’t have as many lower ranking attendants for it as they usually would, so they just sort of send people out to start grabbing “acceptable looking” people off the streets to help with easy stuff like serving food, and someone who knows Aili is like, ‘You should do this! It is easy and all you have to do is stand there with a pitcher of wine and try not to look bored’ and Aili is like, ‘Eh, that doesn’t sound like my scene, really.’ And they’re like, ‘Pride might be there!’ And Aili is all, ‘…okay, fine.’ So, the first time Uthvir sees her she is actually dressed up sort of nicely in a real dress and everything and her hair is actually done and maybe has a nice modest little hair ornament of a leaf or something???)

F: (THAT COULD ACTUALLY WORK! What would need to happen I think would be that Sylaise was throwing a big city party, and Andruil had gotten snarly about it because of some tiff with her sister and decided SHE was ALSO going to throw a big party in the city because THE CITY DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU SYLAISE IT IS PUBLIC PROPERTY and so Andruil would be scrambling to find people to serve at her fancy city party instead of Sylaise's. So in that case Aili would probably be dressed all fancy but woods-y too so she'd have leaves and some of the other servers would have antlers and Uthvir would just be like 'yum' and saunter on over.)

L: (Aili would know Uthvir by sight, but probably not who they actually are. She likes to watch the processions from the rooftops. Especially Mythal's. For...reasons. >_>)

F: (Lmao, all that time she spent people-watching for Pride and she ends up getting the attention of the Scary One. X3)

L: (*sigh* such is life. Well, obviously Uthvir did something...less than endearing on their first meeting. She already thinks they're pretty, so they must have ruined it with something. XD )

F: (Probably they opened their mouth. They're not quite as doomed as Thenvunin in that department, but they're still accomplished at ruining the pretty view when they talk.)

L: (LOL So, what would their approach be? She'd probably just be hanging out by the wall trying to see if Pride was actually here if she wasn't making the rounds with the wine jug.)

F: (They'd think she was pretty, and obviously unused to such parties, and that would make them curious because if she's unused to them, what is she doing here? So they would probably walk over and try to compliment her, and then maybe mention that she looks out of place.)

F: (Then they'd probably ask if she wanted to dance, and they might make a quip, if she hesitated, as to whether she *could* dance in an outfit like that.)

L: (She wouldn't know how to dance, regardless of what she's wearing. Besides what are you talking about people dance in dresses don't they?)

F: (Yes, but Uthvir is not certain if *she* can dance in that dress. Or at all, it seems. Rather lacking in preparedness for someone at a party like this.)

Aili: *holds up pitcher of wine* Dancing was not on the list of requirements for this job.

Uthvir: Ah, I see! You are the 'hired help'. That explains quite a bit.

Aili: Yes, I'm sure it does. *eye roll* *gestures to pitcher of wine* Were you thirsty?

Uthvir: Well you could help me slake a thirst or two. *runs a hand up her thigh*

Aili: *stiffens and takes a step back, until she's flush against the wall. Frowning slightly* I've...only got the one sort of wine, but if you wanted something else, I could try to find it for you. I know what most of the servers are carrying.

Uthvir: I'm not interested in the other servers. I rather thought you might have just I was looking for. *prowls forward, so that she's trapped between them and the wall*

Aili: *Swallows thickly, sort of freaking out a little, but trying not to act like it. Not really sure what they're doing, but getting skeevy vibes and fighting down the urge to shove them away because she doesn't want to start something and get in trouble* W-well...where's your glass, then?

Uthvir: *They laugh; is she serious? Ah, but the air around her is curling anxiously; they move back a bit, relenting.* Go and find me one, why don't you? There's a good rabbit.

Aili: *Frowns a bit more, fairly sure she's being insulted somehow, but grits her teeth and offers a smile that is more of a grimace, and does as she is bidden. When she returns, she fills the glass and holds it out to them without a word*

Uthvir: I thought the servants at these events were supposed to be friendly? *they take their drink, but spill it on the ground* Whoops.

Uthvir: Refill it.

Aili: *a very forced smile, something distinctly like anger flashing briefly in her eyes* Of course. *she refills the glass carefully, glaring at them all the while, jaw working like she's chewing on several scathing replies* Perhaps it is beyond my station to say so, but if you find yourself incapable of holding your glass steady, perhaps that should be your last one.

Uthvir: *laughs* Ah, now, that was charming. Do you do this sort of thing often? I cannot imagine you are well acquainted with serving hunters. *they leer at her, and take a drink from their glass; and then spit it out again, repulsed* What... what is in that pitcher?

Aili: *a look of feigned surprise followed by an innocent smile * Why, is the wine not to your liking? Such a shame. Perhaps one of the other servers has what you were seeking after all.

Uthvir: *suddenly the air of menace around them increases several times over* What did you do to the wine?

Aili: *blanches slightly, but holds her ground* N-nothing! *she mumbles under her breath* Nothing dangerous anyway...I mean, who knows how that dish soap fell into the pitcher? Not me. ...It seemed fine when I tasted it.

Uthvir: *takes the pitcher from her, and dumps its entire contents over her head* Oh look. Your dress has been ruined. I think you will have to leave now, don't you?

Aili: *makes a point of spitting wine directly in their face* Oh no! I don't know how I shall /bear/ the loss of your fine company. *moves to storm past them, pausing long enough to growl over her shoulder* This was my mother's /wedding/ dress, you ASS.

Uthvir: *wipes the spit from their face, and waves a hand, snapping the threads of the dress until they begin to unravel* Such a shame it was so poorly made.

Aili: *Gasps and clutches at her dress, trying to counteract their spell before it completely falls apart. Bits of it stay together, enough that she is not naked, but the dress is ruined beyond any hope of repair. She glares at them furiously, tears welling in her eyes as she snatches a passing platter of oysters seasoned rather strongly with garlic as well as something runny and egg based and plasters them across half their face and down their armor* Oops. My hand slipped.

Uthvir: *Silence falls over the party as it suddenly becomes apparent that Aili, a hired serving girl, has just accosted Uthvir, a ranking hunter. Well. This has gone further than they expected. If they don't exact some kind of punishment now, they'll lose face, and Andruil might demand one later. Striding forward, Uthvir grabs Aili by the hair, and makes a great show of snarling and projecting absolute fury as they drag her away from the party.* You will pay for that insolence.

Aili: *yelps as the sharp talons of their gauntlet digs into her hair, but otherwise makes little effort to stop them from hauling her off. She knew something like this was likely to happen as soon as the platter left her hands. She doesn't care. It was worth it for those few seconds of utter shock on their face as egg and oyster dripped down the side of their head. She is afraid, oh yes, there is no denying that, but she's not about to scream and cry and beg for mercy either.*

Uthvir: *gets Aili fully away from the party, and then tosses her roughly onto the street* Go. You're Ghilan'nain's; I will have to think on a fitting punishment for you.

Aili: *staggers back, breathing hard, but still glaring. She is...a bit surprised that they're just tossing her out, but now is hardly the time to think about it* Believe me, meeting you was punishment enough. *She kicks the fancy shoes she was forced into wearing off and moves back towards a building, keeping an eye on them the whole time. Then she spits at them again, aiming for their feet this time before reaching up and grabbing a low beam and pulling herself smoothly up into the shadows and out of sight.*

Uthvir: *they are moderately impressed by her adeptness at navigating the city like that; and by her fire in continuing to unapologetically insult them, despite the circumstances. This merits some further investigation, they decide. Perhaps her punishment will be to attend them in the city. Yes; that could work. They wonder what she will make of that.*

F: (Somebody from Ghilan'nain's people, who outranks her, will probably go and tell her that Uthvir's made a complaint and that they've worked it out that she basically needs to repay them by being their personal servant for a month or something.)

L: (She would be confused. Like...'is that it?' While at the same time just groaning internally like, 'omg noooo! I thought I would never have to deal with them again! Why can't they just have me whipped or something and call it a day?!')

F: (Meanwhile Uthvir's just like 'this is much nicer than having her whipped; I am a good person' XD)

Aili: *shows up in her worn street clothes and quite possibly the sourest expression in existence on her face* I was told you required my...assistance as some sort of recompense. *shrugs* ...here I am.

Uthvir: *slowly smirks* Come with me. *Spends all day making Aili follow them around, carrying things for them, picking up stuff when they drop it, and other petty chores*

Aili: *is mostly bored and more than a little annoyed and doesn't try too hard to hide either of those feelings. Oh well, it is only for a month.*

Uthvir: *likes Aili's dry commentary and persistent bad mood; keeps trying to flirt with her. Aili thinks they're just being antagonistic, though*

Aili: *when they're sitting down and sharpening their hunting knives and keep telling her to go fetch some random thing or other every five minutes she finally can't help snarking* I don't suppose I could interest you in some wine, while I'm at it? *smiles sweetly*

Uthvir: Well. You could slake my thirst, if you care to. *They slink forward, and start looming over her again*

Aili: *Her expression puckers, moving back again* You are awfully trusting, considering how much you enjoyed the last beverage I fetched for you. But...as you wish. *moves to go complete the errand they've set for her*

Uthvir: *stops her* Guess again, little bunny. I'm referring to a different kind of thirst. *They move closer, blocking her path to the door*

Aili: *her heart speeds up with a mild edge of panic, but she clamps it down as much as she can. Attempts to look unimpressed* Is this the part where you confess that you've really had a different sort of punishment in mind all along, and you actually drink the blood of the innocent to retain your godlike strength?

Uthvir: Godlike? That is quite the compliment. Such lofty heights you ascribe to me; both in power and in sinister intent. But perhaps I have different carnal intentions. *They reach for her, running the back of their gauntlet down her cheek, and leaning in closer still*

Aili: *She jerks back, confused and a bit alarmed, heat rising in her cheeks faintly* Yes, well. Don't flatter yourself too much with that praise, I read that in a book once.

Uthvir: Yet you call it praise, have I gone and impressed you, little rabbit? *they draw their touch down her neck, and smirk at her*

Aili: *her faces darkens with embarrassment and she frowns, pushing their hand away from her pointedly* You are a hunter with rank and reputation, I merely assumed you were good at your job. If you are insinuating that I was mistaken, I will gladly retract my statement.

Uthvir: Not in the least! But considering you have never seen me in action, as it were, I find your faith in my skills charming. There are other skills I could demonstrate for you as well, you know.

Aili: *glaring at the floor and mumbling* ...I've seen you. At the Games in the city. And...around. You stick out in that armor, you know. *she seems to shake away some of the embarrassment and sneers at them slightly*...There's no need to flex whatever other power you were going to use to assert your dominance, if that is your intention. You complained to the right people, like the big strong noble that you are, and insisted I come here, and here I am, as apologetic and contrite as you're ever going to see me.

Uthvir: Do you object to my asserting some dominance? I cannot tell. Is this excitement, or fear? Is that furious pride in your eyes a dare? A challenge? I can scarcely imagine why you would persist in playing with fire, unless you were looking for a certain degree of heat.

Aili: I am saying it is unnecessary. You've forced me to be here, is that not control enough? Anything more seems redundant, though I suppose you wouldn't be the first to insist on driving the point home. At any rate, this is not a game, and I certainly don't owe you any sort of insight into the nature of my character.

Uthvir: *They stare at Aili for a moment, and actually blink, obviously trying to figure out where she was going with this; and then their smirk widens, and they laugh. It's a mocking sound.* Truly? You are /that/ clueless? Or are you baiting me further?

Aili: *blinks back at them, baffled. Sputters indignantly* Baiting... What? You’re the one who started this whole mess by coming up to me with nothing but thinly veiled insults and wiping your hands all over me like I was some sort of napkin, and /I’m/ the one who was baiting /you/?

Uthvir: ...Sex. Sex is what we are talking about, right now. Verbal back and forth. Enticement. Baiting. Hunter and prey. *They raise an eyebrow, and wonder if this is an act on her part.*

Aili: *turns bright red, mouth flapping open and closed like a gate someone forgot to lock properly*

Uthvir: *smirks, leaning in a bit closer and blowing a breath on her ear*

Aili: But...but you don't even LIKE me! Why would you... would we... YOU DON'T MAKE SENSE.

Uthvir: It's not about LIKING you. It's about WINNING. Sometimes you win in the bedroom.

Uthvir: Sometimes everyone wins in the bedroom.

Aili: Of COURSE it's about liking someone! Or...well...probably. Or it should be. I'd want someone to like me if... Anyway, I don't need to be in a bedroom to win against you! (ง'̀-'́)ง

Uthvir: *kind of turned on* Well then, let's keep this... professional. *winks*

Aili: ...ಠ_ಠ What just happened here? Did I just agree to something? ...no. ...maybe.

Uthvir: I like the sound of that maybe. That sounds like a potential victory for me.

Aili: No, it wasn't! Even if we...which I'm not saying I would...but I wouldn't let you win! You're an ass and you don't like me and we’ve done nothing but argue since we met and... no. No winning for you.

Uthvir: *smiles, leans just a bit closer - not quite invading personal space, but it feels like it anyway* Aren't you curious, though? Of how it might all play out?

Aili: *Blushing, because well NOW she is. Pulls out the 'Most Stubborn’ face* N-no. Absolutely definitely not. I'm not. Not at all.

Uthvir: *exhales a pointed huff of air over one of Aili's ears, then shrugs, and moves back. * Not at all? What a shame. Well. I suppose that is that.

Uthvir: It's always disappointing when they prove too timid for me.

Aili: *noticeably twitches when the breath hits her ear, face darkening further* H-hey! Don't call me that! Don't say I'm timid like I'm scared of you or something. Because I'm not! *steps up and pokes them in the chest* I'm not afraid of you, you're just a jerk!

Uthvir: *leans forward, very, very close* Are you certain you aren't afraid of me? Not even a little?

Aili: *gulps nervously, but not about to back down and give them the satisfaction of being right* N-not...not in the slightest.

Uthvir: No? *leans in, lips perilously close to Aili's* That might just be a little foolhardy of you. Some things should be feared, after all.

Aili: *trembles slightly but holds her ground* S-some things are frightening, certainly. B-but not bullies like you. Only fools claim to fear nothing...fools and arrogant braggarts who like to hurt people for fun.

Uthvir: *trails a finger up the side of Aili's arm* Then if you are not afraid, what is making you shiver, little bunny?

Aili: M-maybe you just have bad breath.

Uthvir: *smirks, and then all at once swoops in on Aili, kissing her*

Aili: *Makes a startled sort of 'mmf!' noise, somehow completely caught off guard despite all the warning signs. She squirms a bit, struggling, and then after a few moments, starts pressing back into them. Biting at their lips and sucking at their tongue and fighting to give as good as she gets. Because it /is/ good. Which is alarming. She shoves them away, breathing hard. * N-no. I'm not going to...not with someone who can't even bring themselves to say something nice about me. I'm not going to forget that you're a jerk just because you’re good at kissing.

Uthvir: *licks their lips, and tilts their head* Is it a compliment you want, little bunny? Shall I commend your pretty eyes, your feisty spirit, your lovely voice? *leans in and kisses her again, nipping this time, their teeth sharp enough to draw a bead of blood. They lick at it, before Aili shoves them back again* Your taste?

Aili: *wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand, glancing down at the smear of blood before glaring back up at him. * Am I supposed to be impressed by empty platitudes? By the knowledge that this is over as soon as you feel like you've won at something? Tell me, hunter, how many times have you stayed to see a sunrise? ...I'm not the one who is afraid. You are.

Uthvir: Ooh, I am hurt! Truly! Oh no, the little bunny has guessed that I lack romantic intentions. But of course I do. I am not capable of such. Though I will say, finally seeing something teeth on you is doing nothing to dissuade my interest. *nods towards the door* But if you're ready to withdraw, feel free.

Aili: 'Not capable'...? That's...pathetic. *she steps forward again, challenging* That's the shittiest excuse I've ever heard. It's a cop-out. *she leans into them, face hard* You're a coward. And someday someone's going to prove it to you. *her tongue darts out to lick at her still bleeding lip*

Uthvir: *grasps Aili by the chin, no longer amused, and kisses her again before thrusting her back against the wall, pinning her wrists while they ravish her mouth, sucking at her wounded lip. When they pull back, they are glaring* Trying to provoke me? That will work. But be careful.

Aili: *Moans quietly, partly from the dull pain in her head and partly from...other things. She's breathing raggedly, but sticks her chin out defiantly* I... I didn't know the truth was so provocative. In the future, I'll try to be more gentle so I don't wound your delicate feelings.

Uthvir: *laughs, leans forward, and starts kissing her neck. Bites the skin there, too, and then steps back, ripping the front of her shirt with the claws of their gauntlet. The sharp points of it brush over her soft skin* Who is delicate, I wonder? You seem to like pain, if that spirited tongue of yours is any indication. Just how much do you like it, I wonder?

Aili: *her breath catches in her throat, the muscles of her abdomen twitching under the light scrape of their gauntlets. She meets their gaze, eyes burning* I have been poor and hungry and grievously wounded over the course of my life. I know what pain is and I know what fear is, and I will not submit to either of them, or to you, for that matter. I am not afraid of you. You are only one person...who seems to want to prove me wrong very badly. How troubling it must be, to bristle and bruise so easily.

Uthvir: Hmm. Let me educate you on just what is going on here, little bunny. Either you do submit to me, or I stop touching you. Or you keep goading me, in which case, I show you where exactly your place is. With all the aggression you seem to want from me. *scraps a feather-light track up Aili's stomach to the curve of her breast, before dipping back down to her navel again*

Aili: *Shudders at the touch, then bites down hard on her injured lip, causing blood to dribble down her chin, the pain reminds her to stay focused, to stay mad. She can't be scared if she's angry* My place? And just what is 'my place'? Don't overestimate yourself. Hurt me if you’re going to. Bend me if you think you're capable. But don't you dare think I'm going to break for you, or anyone else.

Uthvir: Break you? No, no, no. You do not break someone to put them in their place, bunny. You just conquer. *They swoop back in, licking up the tantalizing little wound Aili has just reopened, and clutching at her breast. Their grip is firm. The tips of their gauntlets prick at her skin. With their other hand, they begin tearing strips off of her shirt, pressing her back into the wall once more. Then they pull back, with a growl, and take her by the throat; tattered fabric dangling from their hand* Last chance to run.

Aili: *grips the wrist of the hand around her throat and gasps* Then...run...if you're going to.

Uthvir: *grins, and flings her to the floor. Straddles her, and starts tying her wrists with the strips of cloth from her shirt. They keep her pinned as they trail their touch down her exposed flesh, before tearing at her pants, in turn. One hand stays gripped around Aili's throat* I am going to enjoy this.

Aili: *dazed and a bit overwhelmed by the assault of sudden touches. Everything about them is sharp and cool against her, but...it isn't as horrible as it could be (or perhaps it should be, given the circumstances) Her pants are practically torn down her legs, and she vaguely considers being embarrassed, but then she recalls their dig about ‘winning in the bedroom’ and her instinct to fight back is suddenly cranked up as high as it can go, and she finds herself struggling against the bindings, trying to think of some way to reclaim some ground. She latches onto the only part of the she can reach, the arm holding her down, and digs her nails into the gaps between their armor as hard as she can*

Uthvir: *grins, and leans in close* Are you trying to draw blood? How precious. I'd need to take that off before you could get anywhere with it, though. *gives her neck a slight squeeze, before leaning down and blowing a careful breath over some of her exposed skin. It tingles, lit with magic fit to make her nerves perk up. Uthvir grins, dragging one clawed finger across her skin just deep enough to scratch, before following the trail with their tongue. They keep going, sucking one of her nipples into their mouth*

Aili: *The sound she makes is downright embarrassing, and all together infuriating. She responds with a growl and a jolt of her own magic, not enough to actually hurt them, but somewhere more along the lines of a slap. *

Uthvir: *nips at her, drawing a yelp, before pulling back to finish tearing off the last remnants of her pants. Pushes at her legs, parting them, and simply stares at her exposed form for a moment. * Such a show you're putting on for me. *They do pull off one of their gloves, then, using their teeth, and then drawing their fingers just gently across the insides of her thighs. Magic flares where they go, little sparklers of pleasure that sometimes snap too strongly, turning painful instead. The strips of cloth around her wrists abruptly get much heavier*

Aili: *In retrospect, it may have been wise to admit that she's never had sex before, because it seems like they're really only putting the minimum amount of effort into touching her, and she's struggling against the urge to arch completely off the floor. The smug bastard doesn't deserve to think it's due to their own prowess. The muscles in her thighs tremble as she fights the urge to clench them together. She reaches out with her magic again, the one thing they can't pin down, sending sparks skittering along her skin in retaliation. *

Uthvir: *laughs in delight, and in response, dives down to lick the sparks off the joint of her thigh. Their tongue burns, jolting, definitely a painful sensation. They swallow it down, and blow a light spray of frost over the track of saliva. Their magic wars with Aili's sparks, slipping in between them, increasing in potency of both pain and pleasure. With almost negligent air, then, they drag their fingers through the sensitive folds of her sex, drawing the spellwork along with them*

Aili: *a strangled whimper rips from her throat and her magic surges as she briefly loses focus, electricity crackling outwards in several directions across the room. Red faced and slightly humiliated, she scrapes together the presence of mind to glower at them. * W-was that all? Am I supposed to be humbled, yet?

Uthvir: *raises an eyebrow, glances pointedly at the scorch marks in the room* You tell me. *They move back a little, cancelling their own spell, and withdraw their touch. They wager anything too intensive is well beyond her at the moment. Don't want to set the whole room on fire, after all. Well. Not today, at least. * I think I've made my point. If you'd like me to keep going, I'm afraid you are going to have to ask me to.

Aili: *gapes at them in silent horror at the very real possibility that they're just going to leave her here on the floor, tied up with all her clothes ruined if she doesn't play their game. That, and the slight burning ache between her legs, which is...distracting. She presses her knees together as best she can and frowns. * A-and what point have you made? I accused you of running away all the time, and now you are. ...it must make it very difficult to hunt things.

Uthvir: Not in the least! But you know, bunny, I wouldn't want to break you. It seems I have been a little presumptuous. How impolite of me. I will take my leave, shall I? Someone will probably come along sooner or later to help you out of this predicament you've gotten yourself into. *grins wickedly*

Aili: Y-you wouldn't really- *she stops herself. They absolutely would. The 'Most Stubborn' look comes back in full force. * F-fine! I don't need your help! I wouldn't ask you for the time of day! *Starts struggling against the still strangely heavy bindings which won't seem budge from their spot on the floor no matter how she twists herself. After a minute or so of fruitless thrashing, she at least manages to roll to one side and kick Uthvir, which she definitely counts as a win. * What did you even do to these, you ass?!

Uthvir: *negligently slips their gauntlet back on, ignoring the kick* Oh. Well. Technically, I turned them partially to stone. It does not feel like it, does it? It's an interesting transmutation. Don't worry, it should only take about an hour to wear off; plenty of time for you to figure out how to reverse it, I'm sure. Though I do believe there is supposed to be a meeting in this room in... oh, yes. Half that time. So that does make things more of a challenge. *stands up*

Aili: *squawks in dismay, craning her head to look towards the door as though expecting someone at any minute. * Y-you...You...come back here and get these off me!

Uthvir: *winks* Ask nicely, bunny. Say 'please'.

Aili: *scowling hard enough to curdle milk* ...I...do not like you...at. all. *scrunches up her face like it causes actual physical pain and mumbles in the lowest voice she can possibly manage* ...please.

Uthvir: Please what? Please walk out the door and leave you like this? Please untie you? Or please, finish what I started? *they reach for her, but don't quite touch her; their magic snaps and flares, tingling briefly across her skin again*

Aili: *hisses at feel of the magic, back arching slightly, caught off guard. She still won't look at them, grinding the words out between her teeth. * ...please...don't leave me here like this.

Uthvir: Well that narrows it down. *Regards Aili for a moment, before crouching down, and carefully brushing their palm over her cheek* What do you want, hmm? Give in, or retreat? Surrender or withdrawal?

Aili: *finally looks back up at them, studying their features with a serious expression, trying to puzzle something out with little to no success. Her eyes drop to their mouth for a single burning instant and then dart away once more. * Why do you want to torture me?

Uthvir: *recoils in surprise* Torture? I have no desire to torture you. Is that what you think? *they sigh, and with a gesture, completely remove the binds on her arms* Oh, no, no. I am playing with you. Cat and mouse, hunter and prey, victor and spoils. A little torment here and there, but no torture. If I wanted to torture you, I would not use this to do it.

Aili: *Sits up slightly, rubbing at her wrists* A game between a cat and a mouse is really only fun for the cat. N-not that I'm a mouse, I just...*she looks at them for another long moment, then mimics their gesture from earlier, lightly running her palm over their cheek before hastily pulling it back* S-sorry! I couldn't...reach anything before and...

Uthvir: *shrugs* Well, that is the point. I dislike being touched. It is much easier to achieve that when one's partners aren't able to attempt it. *suddenly looks appalled at actually making that admission* Apart from which, some people do, indeed, enjoy being the mouse. Right. Well, I am sure we all learned a valuable lesson about assumptions. I'll go find you a jacket or something.

Aili: *deflating a bit* Oh. I'm...sorry. Nobody has wanted me for...for that sort of thing, and I just thought it was a little sad that I hadn't even really touched you. ...A-and you could have clarified a few things, you know. You could have asked. You just started kissing me and thought I'd keel over. It's one thing to play a mouse, and another to /be/ a mouse. *she smirks slightly* I get the feeling you wouldn't have a lot of fun with someone who was actually afraid of you.

Uthvir: Well, no. Not entirely at least. That just leads to gibbering panic. I'm a hunter, but I don't actually murder my bed partners. And I was being entirely clear. I just had no idea you were that perilously out-of-touch with the situation.

Uthvir: *smirks* Poor little bunny. Not much experience, hmm?

Aili: S-shut up! I've kissed someone before! ...and how was I supposed to know? You enjoy killing things! You won't shut up about killing things!

Uthvir: *shrugs* I did say I had no desire to break you, did I not?

Aili: *unconvinced* I was a little busy being slammed into a wall.

Uthvir: *laughs* As if you could not handle that. Or was I too rough?

Aili: It was...I mean, you were...*she colors slightly and looks down at her hands* I was...surprised. Mostly. I think.

Uthvir: Ah. Well. Perhaps next time, you will not be. *beats totally not hasty or at all conspicuous retreat*

Aili: ...WAIT, I'M STILL NAKED.

Uthvir: *opens door, throws in a coat, slams it again*

Aili: ...YOU'RE STILL AN ASS.

F: (...They are nowhere near complimentary wavelengths lol)

F: (I hope that coat is big enough to cover the relevant bits)

L: (Aili is smol, but who knows?)

F: (Juuuust barely covers her, has to streak through the building lol)

Aili: shit shit shit shit shit shit

Aili: *endures a lot of mockery for running around in only a jacket*

Uthvir: *utterly unrepentant, goes right back to being a capital shitheel after the fact*

*snowballs keep randomly flying from rooftops and hitting Uthvir every time they have to go outside*

*spiders start showing up in Aili's bed*

L: (OH GOD. She is terrified of spiders. XD)

F: (OH NO. Oh, man. Well sometimes they might be scorpions instead. Would that help?)

L: (surprisingly...yes)

*spirits of Compassion and Love start pestering Uthvir, they have it on good authority that they are in an emotional crisis and trying to get in touch with their softer feelings. Loudly. In public places. *

*spirits of Compassion and Love abruptly have to withdraw so that Uthvir does not, in fact, kill them. Somehow dozens of spider nests manage to hatch simultaneously in Aili's closet one morning*

L: (AND THERE WAS SUCH A SCREAM ACROSS THE STREETS OF ARLATHAN...)

*Somehow the inside of Uthvir's armor is miraculously coated with horribly itchy rashvine powder. Along with all of their underclothes*

*Aili comes home one evening to find that the lights to her room won't turn on. Crossing the threshold reveals that the floor feels strange. Almost like it's got something on it. Or many somethings. Possibly a vast sea of something, on every available surface, that start crawling up her pant legs...*

L: (That entire room would be set on fire.)

*Uthvir is confused when they leave their chambers after a bath one morning and notices that several people are trying very hard not to laugh at them (because they don't want to die) it isn't until well into the afternoon that they realize something in the shampoo they used has turned their hair an outlandish pink. And there appears to be several flowers growing out of it as well*

*Uthvir carefully grooms out the flowers, but keeps the pink. For some reason it actually makes them seem even more terrifying than usual. Aili learns that there is a type of underwater spider that can withstand high temperatures, like those in a bowl of soup*

Someone brave: *sigh* It's like they're sending little angry love notes.

Uthvir: Lust notes.

Uthvir: Angry little lust notes.

Aili: >:((((((((( ...NO.

Uthvir: *winks*

*several bottles of Uthvir's private alcohol have mysteriously been filled with vinegar. *

*All of Aili's pants somehow vanish*

*Also all of Aili's underwear vanishes, too. *

Aili: *in a VERY long dress* STOP. TAKING. MY. PANTS.

Uthvir: *look of perfect innocence, glances around as if searching for someone else, before adopting an aghast expression and pressing a hand to their chest* Me? You think I would do such a thing?

Aili: *hissing* I KNOW you would. I know you DID. Not everyone can afford to throw money at the tailor every other week, you ass!

Uthvir: I know. It is so sad. Poor people and they're lack of options. I could loan you some things to wear, if you need them. To compensate for whoever has been robbing you.

Aili: Offering to loan my own clothes back to me? Or did you just throw them away?

Uthvir: I'm sure whoever took them burned them quite thoroughly. But I happen to have some articles that might fit you.

F: (Uthvir bought her sexy dresses)

Aili: ...ಠ_ಠ I can't wear these.

Uthvir: Why not? They're your size.

Aili: They're all...cut funny. I can't climb anything in those, everyone would see my...no. Wait...how do you even know what my size is? Why do you have clothing in my size? ...what did you do to them?

Uthvir: Utterly destroyed them, of course. Guard your shirts. And keep the dresses, you might need them. They're better than coats, anyway. *smirks*

Aili: *is sort of weirded out because it is technically a gift, even if it is a horrible sort of gift after robbing her* At least I knew my breasts would stay inside the coat. These are ridiculous. I'd be better off naked. At least then most people would think I had simply been robbed instead of assuming I was seeking employment in the sex trade.

Uthvir: Ah, I see! You want something more sophisticated. Well, then, by all means. Let us go shopping. I will help you find something more to your tastes.

Aili: *suspicious* Why?

Uthvir: To put an end to all this petty squabbling, naturally!

Aili: ...you...are trying to be...nice? ...to me. You. The person who just admitted to burning all of my pants. Forgive me if I am... less than convinced of your sincerity.

Uthvir: *shrugs* Very well, then. Do as you like.

Uthvir: Here I am, trying to mend bridges.

Uthvir: Heal wounds.

Uthvir: Make things right between us.

Uthvir: But if you'd prefer not to try, I suppose that is your right.

Aili: Were things ever right between us? Was I drunk for that part?

Uthvir: Yes. It makes me so sad that you cannot recall the good old days due to your rampant alcoholism.

Aili: Psh, you wish. Then you might actually have a chance of talking me into bed with you.

Aili: *realizes what she just said*

Uthvir: *grin slowly spreads* I promise, bunny, I wouldn't want you drunk. Dulls the sensations, you know.

Aili: *clutching her very long dress and holding it up a little so she can walk faster* I'm going home. Right now. Immediately. *Glares over her shoulder* LEAVE MY SHIRTS ALONE.

Uthvir: So no shopping? Pity.

Uthvir: Well, if you change your mind, let me know!

Aili: NO.

Uthvir: *pats crate full of all the shirts Aili left in her closet that morning*

L: (my poor nekked baby. That dress wasn't even hers.)

*nobody sees her for a while, but there are strange rumors of an elf girl climbing across rooftops in the dead of night in what appears to be and artfully cut pillowcase. Soon after, Uthvir's bed develops a healthy infestation of lice. *

*Uthvir simply finds another accommodating bed. A new one every night, in fact*

L: (She has a rough time of it. The weird clothing makes everyone assume she's a vagrant trying to steal things, even when she isn't. She keeps getting chased by law enforcement)

F: (Poor bb. She could always wear the sexy dresses, but then Uthvir wins. Or let them take her shopping. But then, also, Uthvir wins.)

Aili: *hissing* neveerrrrrrrrrr

Uthvir: *has very nice, sensible outfit in Aili's size laid out in front of them. Not even beige pyjamas or anything. Hums, and then starts throwing articles of it into a nearby fire*

Aili: *from some secret nook up in the rafters where no one can see her* You are so...why would you? Those are perfectly good clothes!

Uthvir: *smiles, dangling the pants in front of the open flame* Such a shame no one seems to want these.

Aili: You are literally burning money to spite me. Someone else could have used those!

Uthvir: Yes. Yes, I am. *tosses pants into fire*

Aili: *a strangled cry of anguish at the wastefulness* You are...so... Rich people are gross.

Uthvir: True! But also, rich. Full of influence and access to things. Like tailors.

Uthvir: *tosses the shirt into the flames, too*

Aili: Some people can sew, you know! I'll have enough for fabric soon. I don't need your stupid charity! ...especially not when you're the one who stole my clothes to start with!

Uthvir: Poor people cannot afford much security, can they? I bet it would take you longer to sew new clothes than it would take me to steal them and destroy them. Just as an idle consideration.

Aili: Ha! As if I'd be foolish enough to leave them in the same place twice. Are you going to take them off while I'm sleeping? Because that is a whole new level of creepy for you.

Uthvir: True. But I think I could achieve it. That sounds like a challenge to me, after all.

Aili: Y-you...you'd have to find me first! And it's not like I'm going to come tell you when I've finished making them! *a distant sound of scrabbling, followed by a distinct crunch, followed by a startled yelp, followed by a loud crash*

Uthvir: *watches as Aili falls from the rafters and lands literally in their lap. Pauses a moment, because ow, but quickly plays it off and grins instead* Well. Finding you shouldn't be too difficult.

Aili: *squeals in dismay and rushes to make sure things are covering...places. Does a tuck and roll off of their lap and onto the floor, shifts into a little gold and cream colored fox with a faint pop and tries to make a beeline for the door, tripping constantly and running into several pieces of furniture*

Uthvir: *calmly watches Aili freak out as she realizes the fox is too short to reach the door handle. When she crashes into a foot stool on the way to the window, they move alarmingly fast, and catch her with all the experience of someone who professionally nabs small woodland creatures on a regular basis - holding her muzzle closed and tucking her up against their armour where she can't use her claws* Not a bunny but a fox, it seems! How charming.

Aili: *can't really say anything with their hand over her muzzle, so she just snarls and pins her ears back and tries to pull herself free. *

Uthvir: *hums and sets about righting some of the fallen objects in the room, before locking the doors and windows, and setting Aili down in the middle of it*

Aili: *bares her teeth at them* And now you're kidnapping me? Let me out of here!

Uthvir: You had the bad manners to get caught, so, no. I think I will keep you here for a while. It amuses me.

Aili: *begins pacing back and forth in agitation, eyes darting around to see if there is some opening they missed* It's not MY fault no one around here noticed the wood was rotting on that beam. Take it up with the architects. If anyone has a right to complain around here, it's me. I'm the one who had a long fall onto a porcupine.

Uthvir: Oh, the wood wasn't rotting. I did that on purpose. Didn't you wonder why I was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, directly beneath the only good hiding place? *retrieves bottle of very nice liquor, and starts pouring themselves a glass*

Aili: *pauses, cocking her head to one side, one ear up and the other down. Confused. * You set up a trap that was meant to end with someone falling on you? What if I had landed on your head? What if I had come down feet first and hit you where it counts?

Uthvir: Shapeshifter, remember? I do not generally keep vulnerable parts on my person when I don't have a use for them. And everyone takes risks. I got you nearly naked and in my lap; it worked out.

Aili: *an ominous buzzing sound drifts from the ceiling. Aili glances up, pinning her ears back and crouching down* ...what if I had been carrying a very large jar of bees?

Uthvir: ...Hmm. Interesting. How good are you at conjuring smoke?

Aili: I can't cast much as a fox...

Uthvir: *listening to the buzzing sound growing* Then I suggest you change back.

Aili: No! I'm practically naked! I'm not going to stand around in no clothes in a room full of angry bees and you! At least I have fur as a fox!

Uthvir: Ah, but if you change back, you can cast a smoke spell on the bees, thereby calming them and ending the danger. And I promise, I shall keep my hands to myself. Unless you change your mind on that front. *smirks*

Aili: Are you going to cover your eyes, too? Why don't YOU just cast the smoke spell?

Uthvir: I'm in full body armour, and I can always burn the little bees alive if they get too close to me. *sips drink*

Aili: *snarls and then crawls under a chair as the buzzing get progressively worse* May the burned bodies of a hundred bees land in your drink.

Uthvir: *laughs* I like that one. Truly, though, you are quite easy to look upon. Don't feel as if you have to avoid exposing yourself for my sake.

Aili: *scoffs* As if I would do anything for your sake. My privates are private. And you're a letch with a big mouth.

Uthvir: I am, at that. But I'm a letch with a big mouth who's already seen you naked.

Aili: Yes. Well. We both know how well that turned out.

Uthvir: Yes. Very embarrassing. I would suggest a do-over, but, you know. Bees. Even I don't think they'd add much to the mood.

Aili: *yips as one of the bees finds her hiding place* 'Very Embarrassing' didn't seem to put you off from talking about my breasts to other hunters. And I think I'll pass on another three weeks of mockery when you ruin what little clothing I have left to walk home in.

Uthvir: I did offer to replace it all, did I not? And I said very complimentary things about your breasts. I have no idea why you would be upset about that.

Aili: Because- *yelps* Fuck, my ear! Because your opinion on my breasts is not something I want to overhear on the way to buy my groceries! And don't pretend like you were acting out of the goodness of your heart with that offer, you just want to tip the balance so it feels like I owe you something. You and your bloody power-trips- *yips again and tries to tuck herself further under the chair*

Uthvir: *makes sympathetic noises, as the air wavers with heat in a small radius around them, killing any bees that come near* One could argue that being the 'bigger person' would entail taking advantage of my love of power-trips.

Aili: *growling and managing a few tiny spurts of flame to fend off some of the bees* Of course of course! For the small price of my pride I could be a pet for as long as you decide I'm interesting. And then you'd ramble on about it to your friends, some of which have even fewer scruples than you do, and if they get bored and decide to see what all the fuss is about, there are all sorts of wonderful things that could happen to me. You said it yourself: I don't have influence. I'm poor. I'm lucky I even have vallaslin. Even if I fended them off, they'd likely have me arrested. And then who's going to help me? Ghilan'nain? Andruil? *she scoffs* You?

Uthvir: Is that how you see it? There's no opportunity in this situation for you, then? To gain the regard of a high-ranking follower of Andruil's, who could show you all manner of things? Who knows exactly how to climb their way to the top? I did not realize you were a pessimist. Or so timid as to fail to see the opportunity here.

Aili: *snarling* I should be able to win your regard without having to fuck you for it! *after a pause* There is some freedom in obscurity. I'm going to leave this city someday. I'm going to see everything. Even places the dreaming doesn't reach. I've seen those simpering courtiers in their gold and silks. Useless and soft and cruel. I don't want to be that. That's even worse.

Uthvir: Damn. That is actually admirable of you. Well, I suppose you have succeeded, then. Congratulations; there is a chest of clothes next to the hearth. *Unlocks the door, and kills most of the bees*

Aili: *slinks out from under the chair, blinking in confusion* I... I won? *sits down, tilting her head to one side again, not entirely sure how this happened*

Uthvir: You won. Good job, little fox. Not a bunny after all.

Aili: *Both ears perk up in excitement and her chest puffs out a bit. She scampers over to the hearth, only tripping once or twice and tries to get the chest open. She is having trouble with no fingers so she shifts back to being an elf and starts rummaging around for something else to wear. The pillowcase is really VERY short*

Uthvir: *leans back, enjoys the view, taking a few more sips from their drink before putting it down* Weapons are in the one next to it. Take your pick.

Aili: *laughs* Walking around with a fancy weapon where I live is an excuse to get mugged. Besides, I've never had any training. Well, a little with a bow when we used to live further out in Ghilan'nain's territory, but that was ages ago.

Uthvir: They do not all look fancy. And there is a bow. If you wish to learn more, come to Andruil's compound before five a.m., and tell the guards I requested you.

Aili: *genuinely surprised. Stares at them for a long moment before looking back at the weapons. She picks up the bow, running her fingers over it, considering. Then she sets it down and chooses a simple looking sword. * ...thank you.

Uthvir: *shrugs* When people are obviously going places; it pays to be on their good side. *pulls out another bottle of liquor, looks to be planning on getting well and truly plastered tonight*

Aili: *brow furrows in mild concern, but feels like it isn't her place to say anything. Offers up a thin uncertain smile* Oh yes, your mighty friend the vagabond. Everyone will tremble when they hear my name.

Uthvir: *returns thin smile* Someday, they might. If you are the sort to make them tremble. Though I think you might lean more towards revered and hushed whispers, were it to come to it. *drinks straight from the bottle*

Aili: *eyes the bottle with mounting concern* I'm honestly having a hard enough time getting used to you not referring to me as 'bunny'. I'm not sure what I'd do if people started kowtowing to me in the streets. ...are you going to drink that whole thing?

Uthvir: Oh, probably. A few more might follow. And I expect you would get used to the kowtowing. It's how it goes. Either you are on top of the pile, or you are not.

Aili: *feels like there is a deeper meaning to that statement, but isn't sure what it is or how to ask about it. * I admit...I'm not especially good at being fawned over... *watches them continue to chug out of the bottle. Frowns and holds her hand out for it* Give it here. Drinking alone is bad for your health.

Uthvir: *laughs, and hands it over* If you insist. I expected you would be on your way out. *opens up a cabinet under their seat, procures yet another bottle*

Aili: Yeah, well...you gave me a sword, so I'm giving you some company. Besides, free booze, and you've got the good stuff. There was quite a party in my neck of the woods when I swapped it out for that vinegar. *takes a swig. sputters. gasps. glares down at the bottle and takes another drink*

Uthvir: I do. I am pleased to hear your fellow peasants enjoyed the festivities. It is like the gift I did not know I was giving! Your clothes burned very nicely, by the way. Some even make a few interesting colours in the hearth in the Hunter's Hall.

Aili: Hm, and everyone goes on and on about how exciting it is to work directly for an evanuris. Things must have been pretty dull if the highlight of the evening was publicly burning my underclothes. *takes another long drink, wincing slightly*

Uthvir: It did make an interesting change of pace from all the skinning. Andruil brought back a rather large trophy last hunt. We're still dissecting it, and I can admit, the work is somewhat tedious. *downs half the bottle*

Aili: *blinks at them, then glances down at the bottle in her hand. Grimaces and manages to chug down the last third of the bottle. coughs, eyes watering* Oh! An' Don' worry, I didn't tell anyone the booze was yers. Didn' want to ruin your reputation as an asshole or anythin'.

Uthvir: *amused* Thank you. Are you used to drinking alcohol of this level of potency? *takes another large swig*

Aili: *looks down at the empty bottle like it just insulted her mother* Yeeesssss?? But...not a lot. I've been tryin' ta save up, ‘member? Not gonna go out fer drinks when I don't have pants.

Uthvir: Oh. Yes. Sometimes I forget alcohol costs money. Well... *gestures towards various cabinetry throughout the room* feel free to indulge while you are here. I know I will. *goes and gets another bottle*

Aili: *snorts* Shit. I'd like ta forget things cost money. *opens random cabinet and laughs at the amount of bottles. She grabs one at random and decides standing is too much work, sliding down to sit on the floor and pulling the cork out with her teeth* If you ever get bored with killin' stuff all the time, you could open up a bar in here. Or three.

Uthvir: *stares in unabashed amusement as Aili drinks and gives them quite a show* You certainly seem to lose your inhibitions quickly. Would you care to stay the night, or am I going to have to escort you home like this?

Aili: *bottle still in her mouth* Hm? *looks down at her lap and gives a muffled squawk of alarm before glaring accusingly at Uthvir and adjusting things so at least the vital bits are covered. * 

Uthvir: *laughs* Do not look at me that way! You were the one who decided to stay and drink, rather than dress and leave. Not that I am objecting, mind. You are such a lovely little fox. *they wink and then take another drink, finally starting to seem slightly looser in their limbs than usual*

Aili: The only reason I stayed is 'cause wastin' fancy alcohol on lonely binge drinking is a crime punishable by death. Ask anyone. I jus' saved yer life.

Uthvir: Or endangered yours. As near as I can tell this is still binge drinking, just with slightly more company. And a better view. *Smiles at where her pillow case has flopped distinctly downwards*

Aili: I said LONELY binge drinking. Moping. Brooding. Whatever you wanna call it. /I'm/ not moping, I'm helpin' you feel less like an alcoholic. *remains completely oblivious about the problem with her top*

Uthvir: Ah. How silly of me. So what does one normally do when binge drinking in a non-lonely fashion? Toast the night? Set things on fire? Engage in inadvisable sexual exploits? *leers, a little - yeah that's definitely a leer*

Aili: Fire is accidental...usually. Usually accidental. Can't say much about that last one...but toasts...toasts are good. *grins and takes another drink* I jus’ won a pretty impressive battle, after all. Commendations are ta be expected. *giggles and one side of the pillowcase slips down off her shoulder*

Uthvir: *slinks up out of their seat, and moves to close the liquor cabinet. Crouches until they are at eye-level with Aili* You did, at that. What do you plan on doing with your victory, I wonder?

Aili: *smirks at them over the top of the bottle* Oh, you know. The usual. Demand a medal. Maybe a parade. Pay a few town criers to laud my heroic deeds. *she gestures with the bottle in her hand and laughs* An' drinking! Drinking is always better for celebrating than mopin'.

Uthvir: Yes, well. It is a rather different experience when you are the victor. Poor me. It seems I must drink away my sorrows in the midst of your celebrating, with nary a comfort in sight.

Aili: *laughs* Aw, well, I'd offer you a shoulder to cry on, but you're... ya'know. *gestures at their armor* Pointy.

Uthvir: *smirks* Precisely. Whereas you are, despite your victories, quite soft. *trails a touch down her shoulder*

Aili: *starts at the sudden contact, color rising in her cheeks as she bites her lip, shifts her weight uncertainly, and pushes her pillowcase back up onto her shoulder* It... it's not so bad though, is it? Sometimes softness opens doors you can't beat down with swords and stuff. Lotsa different ways to win at things.

Uthvir: I suppose. You certainly wear it well. *reaches over and picks her up, then, surprisingly quick and efficient about it, and carries her over to the nearest couch. Promptly drops her onto it, then goes back to drinking*

Aili: Oof! H-hey, what was that for? ...there's no booze over here! >:(

Uthvir: You have had enough. If you are going to stay, you may as well be comfortable. I wager you will pass out before long, you drank half a bottle of wyvern's blood wine. *settles back, admiring the view of her on the cushions*

Aili: Stingy! What happened to 'indulge yourself'? I feel /fine/! *struggles to get off the couch and ends up rolling back onto the floor face first* /Completely/ fine!

Uthvir: *stares as the pillow case is completely and hopelessly displaced, and Aili's rear is left exposed* Well. I certainly feel as if I am indulging in /something/. Though... it may, in fact, be the world's most compellingly inept strip-tease.

Aili: * still face down, puts her hands behind her to try and pull things back into place, moaning into the rug* Noooooooo. *Rolls her head to one side and frowns at them* Now I have to drink more. I've been traumatized.

Uthvir: *obligingly places the bottle they are holding on the floor by their feet* If you insist, little fox.

Aili: *laughs triumphantly and reaches out for the bottle, manages to push herself back up into a sitting position and slumps against the couch. * 'sides if I fell asleep this early, you'd be mope-drinking again. Plus, I never got my toast. *she takes a swig*

Uthvir: And what would you toast, then? *pulls another bottle out from the cabinet under their chair, but settles it onto the side table rather than opening it. Aili looks rather pretty, they think, slumped against the couch, with her hair pressed against the fronts of the cushions, and her bare legs splayed out*

Aili: *a very wide tipsy smile* Temporary truces, free drinks...and a mouse outwitting the cat. *takes another drink. Puts one hand in her hair, stretching slightly, and, feeling how mussed it has gotten, pulls out the tie completely so it falls around her shoulders in loose waves*

Uthvir: Hmm. As you like. *Uncorks bottle, and takes drink, before plunking it back down* Just for clarity's sake, little fox, are you trying to seduce me, or are you oblivious again? *taps one pointed finger of their gauntlet against the side of the bottle*

Aili: *chokes on the drink she was taking and begins to cough* S-seduce- I... I'm just sitting here! I haven't even done anything! I... I wouldn't even know how to /try / and do anything! *mumbles* I don't even know what made you kiss me the first time...

Uthvir: Truly? You must have a natural aptitude for it, then. You are brilliantly enticing. If you ever abandoned your ambitions, you could easily ensnare some high-ranking fool. Or combine them, even; seduce the fool, use them to access wealth and opportunity, and then, when they have outlived their usefulness, cast them aside. *takes another drink*

AIli: *stares at them a moment, mostly hung up on the phrase "brilliantly enticing", eyes as wide as saucers. A few seconds of silence seem to sober her slightly* I... like to build things on my own. Then they're mine completely, and I don't owe them to anyone. I don't want to just be handed things because an idiot thought I was pretty. *she tilts her head to one side slightly, considering them* Is...is that why you kissed me? You thought I was trying to seduce you so you'd give me things?

Uthvir: Well. That is usually how such things go. Not that it is an entirely bad arrangement, you know. *Starts drinking in earnest again*

Uthvir: *smiles sharply* Though it also can be spectacularly awful.

Aili: *takes another long drink herself* Maybe being poor isn't so bad then. We just have sex to be affectionate and feel close to someone else. ...and because it's fun. *she blushes * W-well...other people do, anyway. I've heard it's fun. That's ...I mean- *takes another very large drink*

Uthvir: *stares aghast* You have never had sex before? NEVER? You mean that subpar and aborted romp between us was the closest you've come to actual sexual intercourse?

Aili: *blushing increases tenfold* ...Yes?

Uthvir: *stares for a long moment; possibly screaming internally, though it is a little hard to tell* Well. That is... just... Yes. That would explain a lot. How did someone who looks like you do manage to last fifteen seconds without some high-ranking lecher immediately coercing you into the bedchamber?

Aili: *shrugs, squirming uncomfortably in embarrassment* I... I don't know? I mean, sometimes people stare at me funny, but that's about it. *her lips twitch upwards in a faint smile* Maybe you just have odd tastes.

Uthvir: *watches Aili squirming, and resists the urge to shift in their chair* I highly doubt that. Though now I feel incredibly remiss. If you would like, I could hire someone to take care of that whole... situation for you.

Aili: *gapes in horror* N-no! I don't want to have sex with some random person I don't even know! Especially not one that you... *tries to take another drink but the bottle is empty, so she tosses it away in disgust. Manages to get to all fours and starts creeping back towards the liquor cabinet* I am not nearly drunk enough for this conversation.

Uthvir: *sighs* It was just an offer! It seems a shame, that is all. At some point someone of considerable rank and very few qualms is going to decide to take you to bed. Best know what you are doing before that happens. *watches Aili crawl - excellent angle*

Aili: *reaches the cabinet and plops down with another bottle. She snorts in disbelief before pulling the cork out with her teeth and spitting it away* Careful, you'll start giving me delusions of grandeur.

Uthvir: You are dangerously unaware of your own appeal. And also the fact that I can see said appeal, quite clearly, from this angle. Do you enjoy baiting me? I suppose I could see the appeal in that. The enticing snare. If you were anyone else, I would be absolutely certain you wanted me to pounce upon you.

Aili: *pauses with the bottle half way to her mouth. Blinks. * So, /you're/ the person of considerable rank and few qualms? And I told you, I haven't /done/ anything. I'm sitting here trying to get drunk and you're acting like I'm giving you a lap dance. You're the one who said that last time was subpar, why should anything I do be appealing to you?

Uthvir: I almost was, was I not? And it was only subpar because you had no idea what was going on. I doubt you could plead ignorance twice. As it stands, you are perfectly alluring, and I am far from the pinnacle of restraint. So I must wonder... /do/ you want me to finish that failed little interlude?

Aili: ...wait...you're...really? *Blinks again and then stares at them for a long time. After a while her face gets red, clearly having thought of something from their previous encounter and starts fidgeting again before finally reaching some sort of resolution. She scooches over to them until she is sitting directly in front of their chair. * O-one condition. I... I get to kiss you first. I promise, I'll only touch you with my mouth. B-but...if it...if it isn't as good as we'd like, that can be it. And we can go back to drinking and pretend it didn't happen.

Uthvir: *considers this very carefully* I... suppose. Since you won our little contest. To the victor go the spoils. *They lean forward, just a bit, somehow managing to loom even as they move close enough for Aili to kiss, should she so desire. Then they stop there, waiting.*

Aili: *being very careful to avoid touching them, she puts her hands on the arms of the chair, giving herself the leverage to sit up far enough to reach them. She contemplates their mouth for a moment, face still red and heart hammering in her ears. Finally, she leans in further, sliding her mouth against theirs, firm, but brief, grazing their bottom lip with her teeth as she pulls away slightly. *

Uthvir: *catches her chin before she can finish withdrawing, eyes flitting down to her lips, and then back up to catch her gaze* Let's keep this simple. If you want me to stop, say 'stop'. *On that note, they lean forward, capturing her lips in return, slipping their tongue into her mouth before withdrawing with a surprisingly gentle nip. They do not normally like inexperienced bed partners. Too difficult to tell if they are excited or actually just terrified. But in this case, they are willing to... compromise. Somewhat. They think. *

Aili: *her fingers grip the chair fiercely, fighting down the urge to reach out. It seems so natural to want to hold someone...even if they’re covered in spikes* W-what...um...what do I say to get you to start, then?

Uthvir: *smirks* 'Please' is a common choice, but since you seem to find begging distasteful, we can skip the formalities. *stands up, and considers things a moment. They unstrap several of their more uncomfortable pieces of armour - spiky bits, mostly - and then lean down and scoop Aili up. If they are going to do this, they should probably do it in a bed. With... candles, or something. *

Aili: *squeaks in surprise and grabs their shoulders, before remembering herself and pulling her hands to her chest* Where are we going?

Uthvir: Well, now that you have consented, I thought I might take you to my sex dungeon and lock you into one of the cages for a while. *Carries her down the stairs to the next level, and down a hallway, through to a spare bedroom reserved for emergency stays in the city. They deposit Aili onto the bed, and set about gathering up some supplies from a nearby cabinet*

Aili: *Makes a face at them, slightly concerned until they actually get into the room in question. She sits up on the bed, watching them, not really sure what they're looking for* Do you...really have a sex dungeon?

Uthvir: No. Andruil does, though, and she shares some of it when she feels inclined. *Throws several silk ropes onto the bed, contemplates the cabinet, then leaves several more things with accessible reach, before selecting a couple bottles of oil and shutting it again. * I will be tying you up again, so make yourself comfortable.

Aili: *an expression of surprise mixed with slight aversion and a streak of curiosity flashes across her face. She's not sure she wants to know what exactly goes on in a sex dungeon, but the binding wasn't too bad. When she didn't think she was going to be stuck to a floor for the rest of her life anyway. She runs her hands over the ropes. Soft. * Um...*She fists her hands into the bottom of her pillowcase and bites her lip* S-should I be...Do I need to t-take this off first?

Uthvir: I was thinking I might tear it off you. But if you would prefer, go ahead. *starts taking off their gauntlets. They are wearing sleek, dark red gloves underneath*

Aili: We...we left all my clothes upstairs. I'd rather not run through another building in a coat. *pauses to collect herself, takes a deep shaky breath, and pulls the feeble attempt at clothing off over her head and drops it on the floor. She hurries to lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, avoiding looking them in the eye. *

Uthvir: *walks over to the bed, and looks her over carefully. Seems to be considering something very intently* You are... respectable. *They reach over, sliding a hand to her neck before pressing another kiss to her lips. This one his hungrier than the last. More demanding. Then they let go of her neck to grasp one of her arms instead, moving back, trailing alternating kisses and nips across the inside of her arm. They pause at the pulse point of her wrist, sucking a bruise there, before they begin to wind a rope around it - just firm enough to restrain. *

Aili: *digs her free hand into the bedding as hard as she can, flushed and panting. She lets out a shaky laugh* W-what happened to 'brilliantly enticing'?

Uthvir: I thought you might appreciate a different brand of sincerity. I can be magnanimous like that. After all, you have no desire to be a kept pet, do you? Enticement only means you are desirable prey. It speaks of a hunter's regard - which you do not find appealing. *Finishes tying her first hand down, and moves towards her leg on that same side. They brush their touch carefully down her thigh, slipping towards the inside of it, before beginning to tie her ankle, as well*

Aili: *The muscles in her legs twitch, and she automatically bends the one they aren't holding before forcing it back down. Her face colors as she looks down at them. * I-...thank you. I admit, I didn't think you'd take that to heart. *she glances up at her bound wrist, pulling gently to check the resistance* So... if I can't move...what do I do?

Uthvir: General practice is to lie back and enjoy the experience. It can be enhanced for my part of it if you care to be vocally expressive. Feel free to pull at the ropes, beg, cajole, or even laugh if you feel so compelled. *moves around the other side of the bed, and begins securing her other leg. Starts at the ankle, tying it with little fanfare, but then they run their hand up her leg. Leaning over, they kiss their way up from her knee, moving higher and higher up her thigh before they stop, and press a bite into her skin instead. * Of course, if you wish, we could always leave one of your hands untied; you could touch yourself with it.

Aili: *yelps a little at the unexpected bite, hips jerking slightly. She stares at them for a long moment, considering. Then, very slowly, she removes her free hand from the sheets, warm and glowing slightly with magic, and slides it down her stomach before pressing it between her legs.*

Uthvir: *watches intently as she moves her hand, eyes fixed on her fingers. They tilt their head slightly, and lick at the fresh bite mark. Then they move slightly upwards, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand, before rising up to loom over her on all fours. * Whatever shall I do to you, little fox? *They lower their mouth to her neck, tracing the tips of their sharp teeth over up to her ear, and nipping the lobe*

Aili: *a low whine trembles from the back of her throat as her sensitive ear twitches slightly. She screws her eyes shut, trying to focus on keeping and even rhythm going with her hand.* I... I hope that was a rhetorical question.

Uthvir: *chuckles* Not going to offer any suggestions? *licks their way up to the tip of her ear. Then leans back, just slightly, to blow a breath over the sensitive skin. Takes the tip between their lips, and sucks on it, once, before moving down her neck again, to her collarbone. Shifting so that only one hand is propping them up, they begin to lavish attention on her breasts, teasing sharp nails over sensitive skin. The first flare of magic comes from them; a bolt of sensation that shoots straight from their fingertips*

Aili: *her hand stops, all of her attention focus on what they're doing to her, grabbing onto the rope binding her wrist as she arches up and keens. She hasn't come yet, but the feeling is...intense. Her head is swimming.* You...you're the one who wanted to be in charge. Not mention, my knowledge on this front is going to be...limited at best. * she begins moving her fingers again, faster this time, her legs tugging at their bindings as she instinctually seeks to press them together.*

Uthvir: As you like. *All at once they descend onto her mouth, crushing her lips. They catch the wrist of the hand she's pleasing herself with and pull it away, biting down, just shy of drawing blood. They take up the last rope and finish tying her up, taking the time to lick her fingers clean before they secure her hand to the side of the bed. That done, they get up, and head back towards the cabinet*

Aili: *makes an odd noise somewhere between a whimper and growl in protestation at both the loss of their hands on her and her own fingers. She wriggles against the binds, trying to find some way to press something-anything- to where she wants to be touched, watching them intently all the while, her natural curiosity mingling with her mild frustration.*

Uthvir: *takes their time, carefully selecting a few items, before bringing them over to the bed. Lays out a selection of increasingly large 'instruments', before pouring a liberal amount of oil onto their hand. They do not, however, get straight to the point - instead the begin rubbing the oil into her skin, kneading the muscles of her thighs and calves, pausing occasionally to tease her. They go over her arms, as well, checking the ropes again to make certain things are to their satisfaction before acquiring more oil, and at last beginning to touch her where she wants to be touched. The seams on their gloves provide an interesting source of friction as they begin to work their fingers into her, achingly slow*

Aili: *eyes the instruments with mild trepidation, not entirely sure what all of them are meant to do. Some of them look far too large to fit...places. The oil is nice, warming her skin as they knead her muscles, she finds herself sighing as some of the nervous tension seeps from her limbs. The burning pressure at her groin is still there however, pulsing and insistent. She should probably be embarrassed about the noise she makes when they finally sink their fingers between her legs. But that can wait until later.*

Uthvir: *takes their time, bringing more oil into the proceedings as they gradually stretch her, until a spark begins to build at their fingertips. It starts small, just hint of warmth, but before long it's crackling, pressing at her internal walls and heightening the nerves there, and spreading warmth up through her abdomen. Uthvir pauses, then, and plucks up the smallest of the instruments. They ease the front end of it into her entrance. It seems to connect to the spell they have cast, a brief pulse that draws it the rest of the way into Aili when Uthvir lets go, and sets it thrusting in and out of her*

Aili: *gasps in surprise. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't that. She grabs onto the ropes binding her hands, holding on for dear life, her head falling back onto the mattress. She wants to reach for something, she feels like she walking along the edge of a cliff, so close to falling, but there is nothing, but the heat between her thighs and the weight of the ropes around her limbs, and she doesn't even know what to ask for, only that she needs something. She clenches her eyes shut and groans plaintively*

Uthvir: *smooths a hand over the skin of her stomach, and then reaches down to help their little toy bring her to climax. This will be easier if she comes before they continue. They work their thumb over the nub of nerves, and watch as Aili pulls at her ropes, her muscles straining as she comes. They don't let up once she does, however. Instead they wait until her wrists flop back down onto the bed. Then they withdraw the toy from her, reaching for a larger one instead. They thrust this one into her with a flick of their wrist, causing her to arch delightfully. As she lifts off the mattress some, they slide their hands across her ass, and lean forward to bite at her hip.*

Aili: *everything is warm and sliding, her skin buzzing as she starts to come down. The larger toy brings the pleasure rushing back, intense enough to dance along the fringes of pain, her back bows off the bed and she can distantly feel the hands on her backside, the sharp teeth nipping at her hipbone. And she wants to do something, make them feel something, too. Recalling their first mishap, she calls her magic, softer this time, since she doesn't have much in the way of spare energy, and brings back the little sparks of electricity. They're much smaller, less of a threat and more an expression of what her skin feels like inside her mind. She makes a point of keeping them away from anything that might be flammable.*

Uthvir: *licks across one of the sparks on Aili's skin, and shudders slightly. They trace one up from her hip, following it with tongue and lips and soft nips, over her stomach, around her navel. They pause to dip their tongue in there, working their touch up her back. The smooth panels over their armour press against her as they move, until their own crotch is flush against the toy sliding in and out of her; hips rocking with it for a moment, pushing it deeper in. The sparks skitter off their armour, but sink into their lips where they press them against her skin. It's not often someone gets even that much from them.* Well done. *They whisper the words against Aili's lips, waiting until she starts to show signs of her mounting pleasure. Then they pull back again, withdrawing it, as well, and holding up a larger one for consideration*

Aili: *She lets herself whine a little louder this time, focusing on a spark to make it a little stronger and zapping them as they withdraw as a sign of her displeasure. She's smiling though, despite herself, pleased that her instincts where at least somewhat on point.*

Uthvir: *huffs a chuckle of their own out at her little zap. They examine their next toy carefully, oiling it over before they begin to press it into her.* This is one is interesting. The ridges are designed to create pleasing sensations, but the enchantment on it will keep you from finding release. It will bring you as close as it can, but never let you get there. *They work it carefully into her, pressing and withdrawing until it begins to move easily; then they let it thrust in out of her of its own accord, watching her reactions carefully before dipping down to use their mouth on her, too.*

Aili: *This one is...harder to accommodate. She presses her eyes closed, focusing on even breathing and trying to keep her muscles from tensing of their own accord. She concentrates on the sparks, forcing them into interesting patterns, letters, numbers, a few scattered words to a song, anything to keep her grounded. She thinks she vaguely hears them say something about ridges, but she can't be sure. The building pressure from earlier seems to come back tenfold when it begins to move on its own, consistently rubbing up against some secret spot inside her, making her see stars. With one last little blaze, she pulls the sparks back, not trusting herself to not light something on fire. And then their mouth is on her, and it seems like everything might be on fire anyway. She feels like she's going to shatter, like the slightest thing will undo her and send her flying. And then it doesn't. Minutes seem to crawl by like hours and she's fairly sure she's completely losing her mind, yanking harshly at the ropes and trying to move her hips to finally reach the end. She lets out a hoarse cry of frustration* I...I can't! Why isn't it- Why can't I?

Uthvir: *Slinks up Aili's flushed and straining form. They caress her cheek with uncommon gentleness, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.* What do you think, Fox? Did you wander into another trap? All tied up and nowhere to go, so close to release, but it will not come. What if I left you here, like this? For the whole night. I could close the door and tell no one to disturb the room for hours and hours. Do you wonder, if you have not made a terrible mistake? *They run their fingers across her skin, leaving cool trails behind with their touch, before finally snapping their fingers, and cancelling the enchantment on the toy.*

Aili: *She screams, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, every muscle in her body taut as the world goes white around her. Her hands tremble as she grips the ropes impossibly harder, knuckles going white. she throws her head back, trying to remember how to breathe, chest heaving. She sobs in aching relief which somehow transforms into wet shaky laughter. Because it's good. It's so good; to leave your body and come back to it. To feel like you fought with everything you had and won. Adrenaline courses through her veins, and she's giddy with it, her muscles twitching pleasantly with a dozen rippling little aftershocks.*

Uthvir: *laughs, too, satisfied for their own part. They run a hand through Aili's hair, brushing it back from the sticky sweat on her face.* Very, very well done. *They kiss her again, then withdraw, gently easing the toy out of her. There is another one, resting on the blankets. Larger than the last, with a strange shape. They hold up for Aili to see, just long enough for her to register the full implications; then they take it and all the others, and put them aside, carefully untying her ankles. They wink at her.* Maybe next time.

Aili: *she doesn't have the energy to think of a witty retort, so she simply pulls a face and sends one final little zap of magic after them as a reprimand. She tries wiggling her toes, her limbs feel tacky and her movements are sluggish at best. Everything feels thick and sleepy. She lolls her head to one side, watching them intently for a moment as they begin to untie her wrists.* You...you know I didn't agree to this because you gave me stuff...right?

Uthvir: I am well aware of that. *They pause, finishing with her first wrist, before moving over to untie her other side. They drop the ropes to the floor and leave the room, only to come back a moment later with a basin of warm water and a few clean towels. Stripping off their gloves, they ease Aili towards the edge of the bed, and help her clean up; wiping down some spots on their armour as well.* It is no great mystery. You were aroused, I was aroused. Simple. *Their hands are very soft. Nearly gentle.*

Aili: *sags into the touch for a moment, it's soothing, but she's not exactly used to someone taking care of her, and she certainly wasn't expecting to get that from them of all people. She folds her hands into her lap and twists her fingers together.* Oh. Um...well...yes. Good. *Now that the main event is over, some of the embarrassment form earlier comes creeping back. She bends down and gropes around for her discarded pillowcase dress.*

Uthvir: *Picks up the pillowcase and holds it out of her reach, pulling back the bed covers instead.* As if you are going anywhere; I am not quite wretched enough to turn you out while you are half-drunk and recently ravished, no matter how great your recent conquests have been. *They look slightly unsettled, almost as if very near to being nervous themselves.*

Aili: *Makes a face, but pulls the blanket up around her. She stares at them for a moment, biting her lip and squirming slightly.* Can...can I kiss you again?

Uthvir: *Blinks* Why? I had thought you were more or less sated.

Aili: *awkward fidgeting increases* I...I don't know. I just...want to. I guess.

Uthvir: *considers it a moment, hesitating. They waver. For a moment they seem very distinctly strange. There is an air to them that could easily raise the hairs on the back of someone's neck, though there doesn't seem to be any particular reason for it. After a moment, they move closer, within reach as they stare down at Aili.* ...If you like. Go ahead.

Aili: *Reaches up and tucks a stray bit of hair behind her ear before digging her hands back into the sheets around her. Then she leans up and kisses them, soft and nibbling. Once, twice, three times. Then she finally presses deeper, darting her tongue into their mouth before pulling away. The expression on her face seems to be...slightly surprised. The color rises in her cheeks, and she flops back onto the bed and rolls to one side so they can't look at her anymore.* Y-you...you're still an ass.

Uthvir: *Stays where they are for a long moment, before swallowing, and straightening up and away from the bed. Their hand brushes against the back of Aili's shoulder. Just once.* Good luck with your quest for glory, little fox. *They snap their fingers, and the chest of clothes from upstairs exchanges itself with one of the ones in the guest room. Then they go.*

*She's gone in the morning, slipped away well before anyone else wakes, only taking a few sets of clothes and the sword. There seems to be no sign or word of her, and after a few weeks they begin to wonder if maybe something has happened. If she really has been carried off by some high-ranking moron, or perhaps she has finally managed to leave the city. Then one day they are walking down a side street with a few other hunters...and a snowball pelts them in the back of the head*

*And Uthvir makes a lewd gesture towards the shadows above*


	2. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

~Correspondence~

Dear Asshole,  
Sometimes...you are not completely terrible.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
You scream beautifully when you come.  
\- Uthvir

Dear Arrogant Jerk,  
I am retracting my previous statement.  
\- Aili

Dear little fox,  
You tasted quite splendid as well.  
-Uthvir

Dear Spiky Letch,  
I thought you looked better with flowers growing in your hair.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
If you want to play dress up again, I am amenable.  
-Uthvir

Dear Horrific Narcissist,  
Is that why you took my pillowcase with you? To play dress up when you get lonely?  
-Aili  
P.S. I bet that is hard to get on over that armor.

Dear little fox,  
Sometimes I take it out at evenings and reminisce.  
-Uthvir

Dear Creeper,  
Congratulations, that was impressively disturbing. I think I am going to burn the matching one now.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
You could always wear it and come to my chambers again. I promise to be gentle.  
-Uthvir

Dear Unbearable Snob,  
Not a chance, I've spent as much of my life wearing pillowcases as I ever intend to. I'm sure you won't have a problem finding someone else to wear it.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
Such a shame. And here I had some new toys I was hoping to show you.  
-Uthvir

Dear Egomaniac,  
I guess you'll just have to show them to your new pillowcase-wearing friend. Who was the snide pretty one...Then- something? Maybe he'd take you up on it. Meanwhile, I'll be over here. In my pants.  
-Aili

  
Dear little fox,  
Thenvunin is terrible in bed. Dead fish spring to mind. Do not ever sleep with him, is what I am getting at here. He's had dozens of lovers, so he has no excuse. You were magnificent on your first outing. I would take one of you over dozens of him, any day.  
-Uthvir

Dear...You,  
I doubt I will ever have to worry about Thenvunin being bad at sex, he doesn't seem the type to want to slum it with a peasant. Stop being nice to me when I insult you.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
But you are so much easier to compliment. All I have to do is think about the lovely view from between your thighs, and I am filled with warmth towards you. A very specific variety of warmth.  
-Uthvir

Dear Jerk Face,  
And just like that, the good feeling is gone. Thank you, it is much easier to be disgusted with you. I do miss your liquor cabinet sometimes though.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
I apologize for any offence I may have caused.  
-Uthvir

Dear...Uthvir,  
Apology accepted?  
-Aili  
*there are a lot of smudges, like she wrote a lot more and then thought better of it*

Dear little fox,  
Thank you most sincerely for your gracious acceptance of my apology. Included with this missive is an apology gift, of the aforementioned pillowcase dress. Please wear it, and think of me. Preferably whilst touching yourself.  
-Uthvir

Uthvir,  
I burned it. I'm returning the ashes with this letter though, feel free to do with them what you like.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
I do not understand. Were you hoping for a more lavish gift? I was under the impression you would not welcome such, but it can be arranged.  
-Uthvir

Dear Disgustingly Upper Class,  
I do not want gifts, lavish or otherwise. Especially not gifts of old pillowcases I was forced to use as a dress. The sword was more than enough.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
Well said! Would you like to come and stab things? I might even let you try and stab me a few times.  
-Uthvir

Dear Uthvir,  
I admit, the opportunity to smack you with something a bit more substantial than a snowball is quite tempting. I have been doing a little training with a spirit of Fortitude, but it is affiliated with Mythal, and our paths do not cross often enough for much improvement.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
Come to the training grounds. It seems only fair to give you a chance to impale me with something, all things considered.  
-Uthvir

Dear Uthvir,  
It would be a little more satisfying for me if I didn't think you'd derive a strange sort of pleasure from me impaling you with something. ...I'll be there.  
-Aili

Dear little fox,  
I guarantee my aim is not to actually get impaled. See you soon!  
-Uthvir

~

L: (There is a 95% chance Uthvir would beat the snot out of her. She learns fast, but not that fast. There would be a lot of getting knocked on her butt for a while.)

F: (This is fine by Uthvir. Especially if she learns quick. Fun and productive at the same time!)

L: (She is fast and scrappy and (if you haven't noticed) very stubborn. She would be a walking bruise. Uthvir would be having a party.)

F: (Uthvir would pin her so many times, just a litttttle longer than they should.)

Aili: *oblivious* I get it, you won, get off. You're heavy. And pointy.

Uthvir: *smirks* Be careful telling me to 'get off', little fox. *stands, and offers her a hand up*

Aili: *still clueless* Would politely asking you not to crush me be better? Is smothering some secret battle tactic? *takes their hand and lets them pull her to her feet*

Uthvir: *sighs* 'Getting off' is a euphemism for orgasms. I am flirting with you. Again.

Aili: ...oh. *blushes furiously* Why?

Uthvir: Because you are enthralling, naturally. *winks, and moves into fighting stance again*

Aili: *sputters something incoherent and moves back into the stance they showed her*

Uthvir: *does a fairly simplistic lunge, which Aili is able to block. Shows a few more before getting her in a grapple hold. They lean forward and nip her ear* Watch your back a little better.

Aili: *squeaks in surprise, looking around at the other people in the training yard to see if anyone noticed as she squirms to break free. Uthvir lets go, and she promptly finds herself in the dirt once more.*

Uthvir: You know squirming like that does nothing to discourage me, yes? *They loom over her a moment, before offering a hand back up*

Aili: *takes their hand again, getting back to her feet with a grunt* Duly noted. I shall strive to be more Thenvunin-esque, and simply go limp whenever someone starts manhandling me.

Uthvir: Actually, not a bad idea. They will think you are giving in, and might provide an opening they otherwise wouldn't. *Moves back into stance yet again, but not before brushing a leaf off of her hip*

Aili: *rolls her eyes at them, but takes up her beginning posture once again.* I'm guessing that's not a tactic that would work on you?

Uthvir: No. Well, not often. There are always exceptions, and one should never underestimate their own vulnerability. *gestures at her to make the first move this time*

Aili: *shifts her weight a bit as she studies them, considering her options. She's fairly sure there isn't much chance of her landing a hit at this point, but it'd be nice not to end up on the ground again. She moves forward cautiously, taking a few experimental swipes, which are blocked almost lazily. Then she makes an attempt to mimic the lunge they used on her before*

Uthvir: *Catches Aili as she overextends on her lunge, simultaneously demonstrating the importance of waiting for an opening before reaching that far towards your opponent, and also managing to get her more or less pinned to them. They smirk* Not half bad, for an obvious beginner.

Aili: *Tenses, but manages not to squirm in their grip this time. She smiles uncertainly at the compliment, craning her head back a bit to meet their eyes* Are Hunters all this handsy when they're training?

Uthvir: Yes, actually. *They let her go, giving her backside a very definite pat as they do.* I'll tell you what. If you land a hit on me, you can kiss me again.

Aili: *runs her hand over her backside self-consciously and snorts in what is either mild amusement or annoyance.* Such a noble sacrifice on your part, I'm sure. ...and if I don't land a hit?

Uthvir: If you fail to land a single hit for the entirety of practice... then I get to take you to my rooms. *Assumes a combat stance again, insufferable smirk still firmly in place*

Aili: *frowns, blushing slightly, her expression unimpressed* I may not be a hunter, but even I can smell a trap. You have a rather significant advantage. And what you get if you win is...um.../more/. By a lot.

Uthvir: *shrugs* It was worth trying. Very well, why not choose something you consider more equal to my prize?

Aili: *shuffles her feet a bit* But you're already helping me train, there's nothing else I... * she pauses, a mischievous grin spreading on her face* Fine. If I win, I get to kiss you...but you have to ask me to. *her smile widens* You have to say, 'Please'.

Uthvir: *Considers this with surprising severity, eyeing Aili up and down for a minute, the smirk dropping off of their face. A moment later it's back, though, and they nod, raising an eyebrow* If a simple word changes so much for you, then very well. Try and strike me, little fox. *They make a swift move, and Aili has to react quickly in order to avoid having her weapon knocked clean out of her hand*

Aili: *reels back quickly, not managing much of a block, but successfully dodging, if only by the narrowest of margins. Staying out of the way is something she's at least fairly good at. She steps to one side and moves to retaliate aiming low, knowing that most of the opponents the hunter faces tend to be swinging down at them.*

Uthvir: *It's a good call, though she telegraphs it a little too strongly. Still, Uthvir feels a rush of excitement at her cleverness before they parry the blow, redirecting her momentum, and then countering so that she has to either block - and get the strength of their swing bearing down on her - or dodge again*

Aili: *She twitches to run again, but then halts, a spark of something flickering across her face. She raises her arm to block- poorly- and the force of blow knocks her bodily to the ground. She does not stir.*

Uthvir: *Taps Aili's foot with their sword.* That was a good feint, but you smiled before you hit the ground. Watch that next time.

Aili: *groans* Well, that was a bruise for nothing. Or five. Possibly some internal bleeding. *she flops an arm in the air* Help?

Uthvir: *Smirks* As you like. *Leans down, and firmly grasps her arm*

Aili: * squeaks in surprise as they help pull her up, stumbling forward into their chest. She peers up into their face, startled, and then pensive, staring at their mouth...and then she grins.* Gotcha. *she taps the dagger in her hand against their armor*

Uthvir: *tightens their grip around her, squeezing her close in the middle of the practice field. They look down at her, sharp-eyed for a moment. Then they lean close, bypassing her lips to bring their mouth close to her ear. The pointed tips of their gauntlets press just so against her, sharp enough to tear through the material she's wearing. They graze her earlobe with their teeth* Please. *Their voice sounds very different for a moment, breathy and wanton and low.*

Aili: *Shudders in their arms, leaning further into them, but keeping her hands to herself. Very lightly, she nuzzles her nose up under their jaw before placing a kiss just below their ear. She presses closer, sucking at their pulse point briefly before pulling away with light scraping teeth.*

Uthvir: *There is a brief tremor through them. Very faint, but a note of something unsettled seems to drift into the air. Their hands on her clutch tighter when her teeth scrape across their skin. When she pulls back, though, they let her go, smug smirk firmly back in place.*

Aili: *Slips the dagger back into the sheath on her belt as she steps back. There is a slight flush to her face, but her smile is wide, triumphant* That's two for me! *she laughs* Don't worry; it'll be our secret. I'd feel bad if you suddenly lost your job.

Uthvir: That would be an unpleasant turn of events. Just think of how many things I would have to kill to redeem myself. I do not suppose you would care to make another wager?

Aili: *her brow furrows, suspicious* What kind of wager?

Uthvir: *Waves* I understand if you are hesitant. It is unlikely your luck will hold up, after all, and I would not wish to overwhelm you. *They reconsider* Well... that is not /entirely/ true.

Aili: *folds her arms across her chest* The fact that you are reluctant to answer immediately is also rather suspect.

Uthvir: *grins, pleased* How about a race? There is a beautiful segment of forest near here that the hunters take trials in. It makes an excellent track, and I would wager you cannot outrun me. If you do, you can name another prize.

Aili: * frowns and shifts her weight, mulling it over.* It's...just a trail? No huge monster or fire pits or something?

Uthvir: None. Nothing bigger than the palm of my hand ever frequents the area.

Aili: *sighs wearily* I have a feeling I'm going to regret this. *she holds out her hand* Deal.

Uthvir: *takes her hand; magic flashes, just faintly, sealing the bargain* Excellent. Oh, but, just one thing; you will have to remove all of your clothes when we get there. Uninitiated hunters entering that grove for the first time are expected to not wear anything. Ceremonial requirement, and all that.

Aili: *sputtering angrily* What /is/ it with you wanting me to run around in public with no clothes on?!

Uthvir: It doesn't necessarily have to be in public. I just like you with no clothes on.

Aili: *throwing her hands up in defeat, knowing she can't back out of it now* Which one of the ancestors hates me this much? What did I do to deserve this? I'm a good person!

Uthvir: We~ell, if you wish to back out now, technically you still can. You would simply have to admit defeat. In which case, I would win the wager.

Aili: *the 'Most Stubborn' look is back* ...fine. This seems like a good opportunity for me to remind you how much I dislike you.

Uthvir: *Smirks* You may want to reconsider that stance. After all, you never made me stipulate what my reward would be if I won the wager.

Aili: *blinks* I assumed it would be what you would have won last time...

Uthvir: Oh. No. I changed my mind. If you lose, I want you in the pillowcase dress again.

Uthvir: For a week.

Aili: *gapes in horror, then smirks* HA! I burnt it!

Uthvir: *produces an almost exact copy, except this one is somehow tailored and flirty and looks almost like a purposeful design* Never fear. I accounted for that.

Aili: *blanches* Why do you even... *scowls* Fine. Like I'd give you the satisfaction of seeing me in it anyway. I can stay in my house for a week. And if I win, /you/ have to wear it.

Uthvir: Hmm. An interesting turn-around. Well, in that case... *extends an arm in offering, to lead Aili to their 'race track', so to speak.*

Aili: *sighs and accepts their arm, regretting her life choices*

~scene change to mystical Andruil grove~

~which is actually quite nice but has a heavy bee population for some reason~

Uthvir: *waits by the border* I can hold your clothing for you.

Aili: *tilts her head slightly* I thought this was a race? Aren't we running at the same time?

Uthvir: Oh, no. You will have to use the track. I can just take the hunter's trail to the end.

Aili: *frowning intensifies* How is it a fair match if we aren't running the same course?

Uthvhir: It isn't. *Holds arms out expectantly for clothes* But I will give you a head start. How does that sound?

Aili: *grumbling as she starts pulling her shirt up* It sounds like you're a dirty stinking cheater. I thought the point of tricking me into this was to watch me run around naked? How are you going to do that if you're on a different trail?

Uthvir: The Dreaming here is full of sentinels, recording the various ceremonies that go on. *doesn't skimp on the lascivious grin*

Aili: *hits them in the face with her shirt* I. /STRONGLY/ dislike. you.

Uthvir: I know. Everyone does. *Smirks and peels the shirt off of their face, and takes a moment to really admire her breasts*

Aili: *faces away from them and starts undoing her pants* And yet you continue to be your charming asshole self.

Uthvir: *tilts head and admires the back view, too* There are two kinds of people in the world, little fox. Predators and prey. If you are not one, then you must be the other.

Aili: *glances at them over her shoulder with a raised brow* That is...incredibly limiting. I certainly don't intend to live my life based on such a simplistic categorization. *shimmies her pants down her hips*

Uthvir: It is less a matter of choice, and more a matter of how the world works. *watches shimmy with profound appreciation*

Aili: *throws the pants at them too* In that case, I reject the world. People on the other hand...well. Some of them might be all right. One or two. *she flashes a grin and darts into the trees*

Uthvir: *promptly dumps her clothes and takes off down the hunter's trail. They are faster than it might seem in their armour, and they know the path, but it's also less clear than Aili's, and more narrow*

Aili: *The track is definitely longer than she'd been hoping. She's in good shape, but endurance is not something she's ever had to condition herself for. And... she might have gotten lost. For a bit. She'd pretty sure she's on the right path now though, and it seems to be blissfully clear of other people, but the chances of her winning seem to be slim to none*

Uthvir: *Is waiting at the end of the track when Aili gets there, looking quite pleased with themselves, and also enjoying the sight of Aili jogging up to them. When she finally staggers to a halt, they extend the pillow case dress towards her* Were you trying to find the hunter's trail? For a moment I thought I heard you crashing through the bushes.

Aili: * slightly out of breath, angrily snatches the pillowcase from them* I was /naked/. There were /bees/.

Uthvir: Perhaps I should examine you for stings? *steps forward and reaches for her*

Aili: *swats them with the pillowcase* You've helped enough, thanks.

Uthvir: *raises hands, adopts look of innocence* I am only trying to help! I have a lot of ointments and salves, you know. Lotions. Oils. Soothing things. Not to mention access to some of the finest baths in Arlathan.

Aili: *tugs the pillowcase on before shifting into her fox shape* Go soothe yourself!

Uthvir: *smirks* I believe I shall. Though I would not wear that form around here if I were you, little fox. Hunters, after all.

Aili: *ears twitch back uncertainly.* It...it will be fine. There wasn't anyone on the track.

Uthvir: Yes, but we will have to go through the woods to get back to the holdings. Of course, I could always carry you, I suppose...

Aili: *sticks her chin out defiantly* I'm not THAT tired.

Uthvir: *laughs* I meant for protection. If I am holding you, no one else will mistake you for prey.

Aili: *huffs in annoyance* Fine, but only to make you feel better.

Uthvir: So noble of you. *reaches down and scoops Aili up. Holds her quite comfortably, as a matter of fact, tucking her head under their chin and even taking a moment to scritch behind her ears.*

Aili: *arches into it despite herself before she realizes what she is doing and goes back to sulking. They are being strangely gentle though, and she can hear their heart beating next to her head. And she really is sort of tired... And before long, she is completely asleep.*

Uthvir: *Is most assuredly not doing any kind of giddy internal dance, no, that would be ridiculous. They carry her back to Andruil's estate, and into their chambers, nodding at some of the other hunters who all think they're just being weirdly cuddly with their latest kill. They get to their bed chambers, which are very nice, and quietly set Aili up amidst several sheets and pillows and in the centre of what is the softest, fluffiest mattress that no one would ever in a million years associate with Uthvir, except that there are a baker's dozen hunting trophies over it and lots of furs strewn about*

L: (OMG Aili waking up in their bed though...she would flip her shit.)

F: (It's a comfy bed. And there are pillows. And... severed heads staring down at her.)

Aili: *Screams and jumps backwards far enough to topple off the bed and onto the floor. Darts under the bed still sort of half a sleep and trying to figure out how the heck she got here.*

Uthvir: *Looks over with some interest, glancing up from where they'd been doing a bit of leather work* What are you getting all alarmed about now?

Aili: *Pokes her head back out to look at them* Y-you... where?

Uthvir: *Raises an eyebrow* You are in my chambers. You fell asleep.

Aili: *slinking out cautiously* O-oh. *she glances up at the various dead animals on the wall, noting with a grimace that there does indeed seem to be a fox among them* That...makes a lot of sense.

Uthvir: *Follows her line of gaze. Waves a hand, and the canopy over the top of the bed closes, successfully sealing them from view* There. Feel free to go back to sleep. It is quite late at night.

Aili: *shifts her weight on her paws, flicking her ears back uncertainly* I... should probably go home. Besides, then you wouldn't have a place to sleep.

Uthvir: You could stay, too. The bed is large. More than large enough for a fox, and quite probably large enough for a tiny elven woman, too.

Aili: *makes an awkward grumbling noise* You... uh, don't want to share a bed with me. Um...not even a big one.

Uthvir: I could always tie you up again. *Smirks*

Aili: *ears flatten in annoyance* Somehow I think that would make sleeping difficult.

Uthvir: Not necessarily. I could make you quite comfortable, I am certain. Though, if you feel rested enough, there is a perfectly good opportunity here for some more interesting activities. *They begin to take off their gauntlets, and certain parts of their armour. When they lift off their shoulder spikes, they groan and stretch their neck*

Aili: *Her ears perk up and she trots a little closer* Did you hurt your neck? Were you sleeping upright in that armor?

Uthvir: No. Of course not. Who would sleep in a chair when they have a perfectly good bed with a fox gradually kicking its way across it? *They take off their chest piece, too, and shin guards, revealing tight, dark fabric underneath their armour*

Aili: *stares at the outline of their body, they look a lot more like a person and less like a walking knife shop. It's...kind of nice. She shakes her head slightly to dismiss the thought and pins her ears back again* Yes. Well, that's good. Otherwise I might have had to ask if you wanted some help. But obviously you're fine. *She trots back to the other side of the room, tail in the air*

Uthvir: That is the washroom. You are welcome to use it, of course. *They stretch their arms up over their head, groaning again and revealing a strip of taut, golden skin as their shirt actually rides up a bit. Then they bend down to start taking off their boots*

Aili: *Accidently walks into several pieces of furniture, but not because she keeps peeking back to look at them. No. Definitely not that. Eventually she decides to curl up under a desk before she gives herself a concussion.* You should get someone to help work the knots out of your muscles when they're stiff like that. Magic only does so much. *she blinks, remembering* ...oh. Right. No touching. Um...is it just people? Maybe a spirit could...

Uthvir: It is more a question of... *hesitates, then shrugs* Magic works well enough. *Underneath their boots they are wearing uncommon close-toed socks. Aili can see them as they walk over to the desk she is under, and lean down to look at her. A wry smirk twists their lips.* Unless you were offering to massage me in that little pillow dress of yours.

Aili: *curls her lip slightly* Too late, offer retracted. I'm sure you don't want my dirty little peasant hands all over you anyway.

Uthvir: I did say you could use the washroom. Or the baths, for that matter. *They straighten up, stretching again, and go to retrieve several furs from the bed. These are piled in cozy invitation next to it, before the hunter climbs onto the mattress themselves, still wearing a knife belt. They fall asleep in surprisingly short order.*

Aili: *uncurls herself and quietly pads over to the side of the bed. They look...softer when they sleep, some of the tightness gone from around their eyes and mouth. It's pretty. She very suddenly decides that a bath does sound nice, all things considered. She /did/ go running naked through a forest, after all. And maybe the warm water will help clear her head. *

Uthvir: *Is roused somewhat by the sounds of what Aili is getting up to in the bathroom, eventually blinking their eyes open again*

Aili: *Hums softly to herself as she pokes around through an alarming amount of soap bottles, reading the labels and opening the tops to smell them. She is delighted to find one that foams over the top of the warm water in a layer of thick opaque bubbles. The soap smells sharp and spicy and vaguely familiar. She pulls off her dress and slides into the bath, closing her eyes and continuing to sing softly as she reclines against one side, drowsy and content.*

Uthvir: *Stands at the bathroom door, listening to the sounds of sloshing and humming, and running water. The door has been left open the slightest crack. The scent of the bath bubbles wafts into the bedroom. For a moment, as they stand there, their expression gets very far away. They wait until the sounds die off, and then shake off whatever stray mood had consumed them. Then they make their way near-silently through the door*

Aili: *The song is sad, an old one about a hunter who shot his love while she flitted through the trees in the guise of a bird, she still likes it though. The melody is simple and rolling and it reminds her of when she was young and used to climb up trees to count the stars. It's nice here, too, though. In a weird, way-too-much-money-for-their-own-good sort of way. She reaches over to see if there is something to use for her hair.*

Uthvir: *Takes a moment to admire the sight of Aili in the bath. The bubbles disguise most of her, but she is relaxed, and the sound of her voice flows through them - almost like a shaft of sunlight in the clouds, they think. They lower a bottle of shampoo to the side of the bath, just as Aili turns and catches sight of them.* This bath has never had quite so charming a singer in it.

Aili: *lets out a startled squawk and slips farther down into the water, obscuring as much of her body as she can* Oh! I'm s-sorry! Did I... I mean, I thought you were asleep, so I...

Uthvir: I am a light sleeper, and you were invited. Do not apologize. *They settle down at the side of the tub. Their legs dip into the water; still clad, though they don't seem to mind. They raise the shampoo bottle* I could wash your hair, if you would like.

Aili: *gives them a curious glance, but nods her head and shifts a bit closer* Alright. *This soap smells good too, crisp and faintly sweet. She breathes deeply as they being smoothing it through her hair, her eyes slipping shut as their fingers scrape lightly at her scalp. Her voice comes out in a low whisper.* I'm still sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I hogged your bed and when you finally got me out of it, I woke you up again.

Uthvir: Don't trouble yourself. I rarely sleep as it is. I find I don't need much, as a general rule. *They are very good at washing hair, their touch deft and thorough, massaging her scalp and brushing along the backs of her ears. As she relaxes she leans back against their legs. Her deep breaths seem to have taken on a very sigh-like quality. Uthvir trails their touch down her neck, and then onto her shoulders. They pause at the sight of a scrape from the day's race. A whisper, and the flesh knits. Their fingers trace over the spot, then dip lower, to another scratch - or possible sting - just above Aili's breast. They heal over that one, too, and their hand brushes past her breast, before they gather up some of the bath water and begin rinsing out her hair.*

Aili: *Her head is practically lolling in their lap at this point, which must be making a damp mess out of their pants, but if they mind they are keeping it to themselves. Soft touches and warm water sliding down her neck make her sigh in little hums of contentment, which eventually piece themselves back into the tune she was singing earlier. She trails her hands through the water, occasionally flicking at a bubble with a tiny spark of magic, sending it floating up towards the ceiling.*

Uthvir: *They are seized by the sudden urge to slip into the water with her. To slide up against her soap-slick skin and press kisses to her neck, crush her to their chest and really feel the heat of her against them. They swallow, throat dry, and put the impulse aside. Instead they finish rinsing out her hair, their lap a soggy mess, arousal pooling low in their abdomen, as her song reverberates through the air. Their touch trails up her neck. She is wonderfully soft and pliant. Soft, pliant, and vulnerable. They trail the tip of one finger across her pulse point, and she does not seem to care. She does not even shiver in apprehension. She sighs, of all things, and it makes the heat in them twist strangely. This was a bad idea. Uthvir rises all at once, so swiftly that she's jostled.* Don't fall asleep, it would do everyone a disservice if you drowned in the tub. *They run a hand down their pants, and their clothes dry at once; then they head for the exit*

Aili: *She emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later to find them sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from her, visibly tense and disturbingly quiet. They do not even turn to look at her. She twists her fingers together in agitation, hair still slightly damp and clad in only in a flimsy pillowcase, she feels ridiculous and small. She doesn't know what she did wrong, but she wants to make up for it. She'd rather have them be insufferable than upset.* I...I can help with your shoulders, if you want. *She sounds timid and wounded and she hates it. She swallows thickly* Or...I can just go. It's not like I haven't walked somewhere by myself at night before.

Uthvir: *Treats Aili to a long, calculating look. It's the sort of stare that has made grown warriors the size of mountains pause for a moment. The kind that seems to notice every little detail, every vulnerability, every hidden blade. But then it seems they see whatever they have been looking for - or don't see it, perhaps - and their gaze softens considerably. They look away.* You are not unwelcome, little fox. Do as you will, but if you mean to leave, I will go with you. We are outside the city walls, after all, and Ghilan'nain's gifts are rife throughout Andruil's property. They are most dangerous at night.

Aili: *Pads softly up to the opposite side of the bed on bare feet and tugs down on the hem of her makeshift dress, less worried, but still uncertain.* Does...that mean you want my help?

Uthvir: *It is much harder for them to be intimidating like this. Especially without smirking, snapping, or snarling, which they do not seem inclined towards. They seem to debate with themselves long enough for the moment to get awkward, before finally acquiescing with a shrug. Something flashes across their gaze, briefly - a hint of disquiet, which is swiftly replaced by something more detached* If you are that interested, I suppose you may.

Aili: *She climbs up onto the bed, moving slowly, deliberately, as though approaching a dangerous skittish animal...which may not too incredibly far from the truth. She crawls across to the other side of the mattress, folding her legs and settling in behind them, close enough to reach, but far enough away that no other part of her body will touch them except her hands. She reaches up, still moving slowly, hands hovering just above their shoulders.* I'm going to touch you now...please don't stab me with anything. *Uthvir makes a grunting noise, which she takes as either a sign of dismissive acceptance or vague amusement, and she lowers her hands to rest lightly on the base of their neck. They tense and she waits for it to pass before doing more, and after a few moments she begins rubbing slow firm circles into their skin with slim callused fingers, working her thumbs into the thick cords of tension along their spine, inching upwards towards the base of their skull.*

Uthvir: *Closes their eyes, carefully resisting the urge to make a sound. The feel of her fingers is exquisite, heat and pressure and firm touches through the fabric they're wearing. Her thumb brushes against the bare skin of their neck, briefly, and they almost shudder. It's verging on overwhelming. Just a few, simple touches, and yet they're suddenly torn between racing away from the bed and melting back in towards her. Either reaction would be telling. And then her touch dips a bit lower, and they feel it hesitate as it scrapes over the definite change in texture that marks scar tissue. Large, large amounts of it. As if some massive beast once tore into their back. They can feel the pressure of her thumb there, but the sensation dies; overpowering on the sensitive flesh above it, and utterly numb on the ruined flesh beneath. It is a force of effort not to react with alarm. Hunters have scars. Scars are normal, of course.*

Aili: *She wants to ask, but the silence in the air is telling. Their spine, which had been ever so slowly sagging into relaxation, suddenly snaps ramrod straight. This is not a good story; not something to boast about to fellow Hunters in their hall over increasingly strong drinks. Not something to laugh off years later. Not a question she should broach. Something in her chest twists, but it feels almost as unwelcome as the reminder of their past. She pauses to take a deep breath, measured, calm, and brushes it away. She sends magic to her palms, warming them and adding a little twist of healing for good measure, and continues as though nothing has changed. There is still something strange and sad hanging in the air between them, but she can think of nothing worth saying to fill it, choosing instead to begin humming softly once more*

Uthvir: *They can feel the healing magic. Not that it will do anything, not for this, but the gesture is telling. They have probably already given too much away. If they had boasted, bragged - if they had acted unconcerned, it would not have mattered. But the opportunity is gone. She is not frightening, Uthvir thinks. But that is where the most danger can come from. Still. It is... nice, to have this. The soft rhythm of her voice, and the feel of her hands. They let themselves lean back, once more. As her fingers reserve themselves to their shoulders, the tension in the air slowly, slowly begins to lessen, as surely as the tension in their shoulders. Enough so that a low moan escapes them. The sound makes her hesitate, again, and with a sigh they twist around, moving to lie on the bed and pulling Aili down with them as they do. It is surprisingly pleasant, feeling the places where she presses against them through the fabric of their clothes. They curl an arm around her, and attempt a smirk.* Well. That was pleasant enough, I suppose.

Aili: *She clamps down on the funny sort of jolt her heart does when they pull her down onto the bed. She's not afraid though, and that is...frightening. Her first instinct when they slip their arm about her waist is to reciprocate, to slide her hand up along their forearm, their elbow, their shoulder, until she can draw herself closer, until she's holding them, and they're safe from whatever monsters lurk in the distant memories of their past. Instead, she folds her hands against her chest and smiles faintly.* I'm glad.

Uthvir: *Their hand slinks its way down Aili's waist, sliding over the curves of her ass. They press a kiss to her, aiming to slant things towards a more sexual and therefore manageable state of affairs, but somehow the kiss turns into a gentle brushing of lips across her temple.* However might I repay you, hmm?

Aili: *Her face colors slightly, but there is still something serious about her expression, and the faintest trace of something nameless and soft.* You're always giving me things, you don't have to immediately pay me back when I do something for you as though we're keeping some sort of score... But...I think I'd like to kiss you again. ...since you asked.

Uthvir: Hmm. Better to repay promptly, then to leave a debt waiting to be claimed. Even among trustworthy types, little fox. *They reach over with their free hand, catching her chin, and pull her into the kiss themselves. It's been awhile since they’ve kissed someone lying on top of them. Somehow they feel too relaxed, despite everything, to manage their usual degree of aggression with it. They do tighten their grip on her backside, though*

Aili: *She can't really avoid touching them with her hands when they've dragged her half way on top of their chest. She moves one hand to their shoulder gripping slightly for support and, moving very slowly once again, brushes her fingertips over their jaw, still kissing them, deep and lazy and melting. The hand on her backside tightens again and she shifts her hips forward, grinding against their thigh.*

Uthvir: *Lets out a low growl that might, under the circumstances, sound more like a purr. They nibble at Aili's lips for a moment, thoughts and concerns temporarily banished as she grinds against them. Their hand presses her yet more firmly against their thigh, a surge of heat striking through them so strongly it's almost like someone dropped a hot stone into their belly. With a roll of their own hips, they flip Aili and themselves over, pressing her into the mess of soft blankets and pillows and lying almost fully on top of her. She lets out an 'oof' at the unexpected weight. For an instant Uthvir cannot move. They are caught by the sensation of touch, spread so thoroughly along the length of their body, even through a layer of fabric. A shudder escapes them, caught somewhere between pleased and pained, and they prop themselves up. Their first thought is to withdraw. But then they catch Aili's gaze, and the sight of her face, still pink from her bath, her lips reddened from kisses, stops them short again.*

Aili: *She can't deny that the way they'd had sex before had felt good. (Well...alright, she can. And she would. Loudly. Possibly before lighting herself on fire and jumping off a cliff to die of embarrassment. But that doesn't mean it would be true.) But /oh/, the way they're touching now is so much...more. She is not an instrument to be played until she hits the right note. They are more than fleeting hands and lips, and rigid planes of armor. They are people. Touching. She can feel their hipbones pressing sharply into her lower abdomen, and the warmth of their thigh pressing between her legs, and the lean muscles of their stomach shifting as they prop themselves up on their elbows. Uthvir is a person, warm and solid, and real. A person who looks like they are about three seconds from finding a window to escape out of. The expression is fleeting, but the tension lingers, and she's not sure what to say. There are a million things she wants to ask for: Can I? Will you? Do you want to? ...but she doesn't know which one is right, which words will call them back to her so she can continue to be kissed and held and touched...and which will send them running. She curls her hands up to cup the backs of their arms, not confining, not holding, just...there. And then she quietly asks the only question that seems to cover everything without pressing too hard, willing to take whatever they feel comfortable offering.* ...please?

Uthvir: *They shudder at the word, and it's like something in them has just sort of... reluctantly uncoiled. As if a tide of other things, scarcely held back in most circumstances, has withdrawn for a moment in the face of something else. Something much simpler. Something that aches, and they know the ache is bleeding out into the air, but the only thing they can seem to do to stop it is either run, or lean back down and kiss her again. Her emotions are tremulous and present, but not intrusive. There is no demand. There isn't even an expectation. Just a want, and Uthvir... can handle that. Wants can be such reassuring things. They shift a little, achieving a more comfortable position, and lean down. This kiss is more passionate. Deep and breathless, as they shift a hand down, trailing their touch across the length of her thigh. Their mouth moves to her neck, then, as if thoroughly trying to map the soft expanse with pressing kisses, and bites that don't break the skin; that seem almost as if they are done because what else does one do? When Aili lets out a breath, they pause, running their thumb gently over the outside of her thigh.* You may touch me. *The allowance is not lightly given. But, they suspect, it could be withdrawn at any moment, and that is... helpful.*

Aili: *At first her hesitation is born of genuine surprise, she had more or less assumed that if she was allowed anything, it would be the continuation of their closeness, with the condition that she keep her hands to herself. And now that she has been granted such a thing, she is...a bit daunted by it. She wants to touch them /everywhere/. She wants to run her thumbs over the shape of their hips, and glide her hands up their ribcage, and wrap her arms around their shoulders in a crushing embrace as she buries her face in the side of their neck. But she imagines that Uthvir might find such a display...overwhelming. She decides to start with something simple, a part of them that is more used to touching other people based purely on what it is. She reaches down and brushes her fingertips lightly across the back of the hand they have on her thigh. They turn it over obligingly, and she traces the outline of their fingers, mapping the lines of their palm, slowly trailing her fingers up across the knot of their wrist, lean forearm, sharp elbow, hard shoulder, until she comes to the curve of their neck. She glides her hand up, touches warm and feather-light, feeling their pulse beating beneath her palm. She cups their face, their expression still guarded, even now, the emotions swirling around them whisper at poorly concealed apprehension, but they do not object when she guides them down to kiss her once again.*

Uthvir: *This is... not what they expected. There is no grasping, no scratching, no biting or claiming, or coercing. The touches are light enough to make them shiver, near ticklish in some places; but gentle. So, so gentle. They wait, anticipating the moment that will change. When the freedom they have granted will turn hard, or sharp, or demanding. A hand to their throat; claws to their belly. But there is only this drifting touch, and then yet more softness as they are urged down into another kiss. Even then it is strangely... sweet. No delving tongue or painful tightening of fingers. They are not certain what to do with it all. They know how to be gentle, of course, but this is... they do not know where to go with it, precisely. They hesitate, and then return to caresses. Carefully drawing a hand up and down the length of her body. As if soothing; but there does not seem to be much to soothe. Aili's own touches remain light, tentative. Uthvir swallows, and then ducks down, slipping the top of her dress away from one of her breasts. With peculiar care, they knead at it, pressing kisses to her collarbone and then to the soft flesh there. They run a thumb across her nipple, and then add their mouth to the proceedings, feeling it harden beneath their tongue.*

Aili: *Even the pleasure is different this time, like warm water pooling low in her belly, slowly rising up and washing over her. The sounds they pull from her lips are soft and gasping as little shivers of arousal tremble down her spine, making her toes curl. She brings one hand up to stroke their hair, slow and encouraging, smiling to herself as she lightly runs a finger over the sensitive tip of their ear, and they shudder ever so slightly.*

Uthvir: *It is like sparks. The tip of her finger trails down their ear, and if they didn't know any better, they would think she was using magic. But they do know better, much better. Her nails trail across their scalp, like a field of little sparks. They have to pause a moment, resting their cheek against her collarbone, eyes closed as they try and adjust to the sensation. Her touch stops. A query, perhaps. They pull themselves back upwards, and then settle back a bit, carefully untying the strings that hold together her ridiculous dress. She looks so strangely lovely in it, though. Her soft curves and shapely legs, all hints of flesh barely hidden by the pale fabric. Uthvir has seen high-ranking nobles in fabrics spun from silkworm threads, woven by the finest craftsmen to ever live, who have not looked so perfectly beautiful as Aili in a pillowcase.*

Aili: *She is reluctant to let them go when they draw back, disappointed that it seems to have ended so soon, until they begin plucking at the ties on her dress. It seems ridiculous to still feel embarrassed about it when they've seen her naked as often as they have, but it has never felt quite this...intimate before. They stare down at her for what feels like an impossibly long amount of time, making her squirm uncomfortably beneath their gaze. She makes a weak attempt to laugh it off* So... still respectable?

Uthvir: Entirely. *They feel a surge of... something. A twist, a desire, not to dominate or own or bend, but to secure and safekeep. It is so strange. But then, she is not weak. There is inexperience to her, but it was a mistake to think her prey-like. They finish untying the dress, and the scraps of fabric are easily brushed aside. Still she turns away, red-faced and self-conscious. Uthvir pauses, considering, before lowering their lips to her stomach. They trail their kisses downwards, careful and slow, running their hands across her thighs. But they feel strangely impatient themselves. Or not quite impatient, but something similar, perhaps. Eager, maybe. To hear her gasp, to see her eyes go half-lidded in pleasure, to feel her thighs tremble. The cabinet and its supplies seems too far away. So they make-do with what they have, trailing down and down, licking at her navel. Watching her bite her lip before they descend upon the obvious point of interest. She feels like velvet on their tongue. Her legs tighten, though, and they stop. Perhaps reflex, or perhaps refusal. A question of their own lingering in their eyes as they look up at her from between her legs.*

Aili: *Honestly, she can't understand what is making her so jumpy about this, but all of her nerves seem to be on edge, sparking at the slightest touch. They are being so incomprehensibly gentle with her, and it makes her want to cling to them all the more. Her legs tense of their own accord when their tongue slides over her, the sensation warm and slick and sizzling through her. They withdraw a little and she thinks it might be another one of their teasing games, and she's about to say something flip and offhand about it when she glances down and sees the query in their expression. Oh. She forces herself to relax, taking a deep breath through her nose, and reaches down to stroke their hair again.* Please.

Uthvir: *Their mouth waters a bit at that 'please'. The tone of the request - not begging, not even really pleasing, just wanting. They work their hands across her thighs again, soothing strokes until they ease her legs up onto their shoulders. They are a heavy, warm presence, too weighted to prey upon their senses too much. Almost grounding. It still takes them a moment before they move forward again, seeking out the warm heat of her once more. She is so soft. It makes the heat in them rise up and up when the sounds start to escape her. When her legs clench again, tightening around their ears, but as if to drag them closer rather than seal off access to herself. They rake their tongue eagerly through her folds, across her nub, probing her entrance. They could lengthen it to reach deeper, but that seems... well. Another time, perhaps. Instead they lick and suck, mindful of their teeth as her breaths grow more and more rapid.*

Aili: *She almost wishes she had the ropes back, something to cling to, anyway. She feels like she's teetering on the verge of a long fall, breathless and dizzy from the sight of the earth spread out beneath her. She wants to reach for them, but even now she's concerned her touch may become too rough, that she'll yank or scrape at something too eagerly and send them shying away. And that...is not something she could take right now. She fists her hands into the numerous blankets around her and grips them until her knuckles turn white. She is so close. So very very close. And aching, and she just needs that little bit more, that final spark to light the tinder. She reaches out with warm tendrils of magic, curling down her own body and spilling across theirs as well. The pleasure spikes, but still doesn't quite reach where she needs it, and it's almost enough to make her sob.*

Uthvir: *They feel the magic tingling across their skin, and their first instinct is to pull back. All at once they are keenly aware of their state - their lack of armour, the exposed skin of their neck, the absence of most weapons. Their hand flies for their knife belt, reassuring solidity, a weapon close at hand. They blink, and reality comes back - Aili still spread out before them, legs askew, trapped in arousal and bafflement, flush with the pleasurable sensation of magic. A long breath escapes them. They take their hand from their belt. Their own arousal is pressing, verging on uncomfortable, and they want.... they are not even certain what they want, in fact. But they duck back down, retracting their nails and sinking their fingers into her as they tentatively resume licking at her. They are prepared for the sudden inclusion of benign spellwork, now. Ordinarily they would have anticipated it before, and they feel disquieted at having been caught off-guard. They are watchful and alert again, as they watch her twist beneath their ministrations; as they crook their fingers, and at last find the spot that makes her cry out in incoherent release. She is so disarmingly genuine in her pleasure.*

Aili: *She feels them tense and shift away for a moment and she barely manages to stomp down on a plaintive whimper at the loss, since she's far too dazed to offer up a more coherent objection. She glances down at them, heavy lidded and slightly confused. What did she do? They come back to her a moment later however, though perhaps a bit more hesitant with their ministrations than before, and it makes her wish she could think of something reassuring to do or say, considering the possibility of apologizing for whatever upset them. And then their fingers press into her. Deft and curling, reaching and rubbing and sliding deep, and she suddenly finds it's very hard to think of anything at all. And then they finally move just so, in just the right way, at the right time, with the perfect amount of friction, and she's gone. Her hips pressing forward into their hand, back arching, head tossed back to sink into the mountain of pillows strewn across the bed, she keens in high breathless surrender. When she finally returns to some semblance of awareness, they are still laying between her legs, staring up at her intently. She pulls her magic back and offers them a damp sweaty smile, holding her arms out to them in wordless invitation. *

Uthvir: *She is so beautiful. Skin and taught muscle, arching against the sheets, lost to sensation and then back again, a moment later. None the worse for it. She reaches for them, and at first they hesitate. It is not a request to continue, it seems, but a request to go back to what was before. To indulge in more touch. They climb upwards, brushing aside several strands of hair that stick to the sweat of her skin. Their own arousal brushes up against her hip. They pause again as the sensation passes through them. It seems their interest has manifested physically. The warmth of her presses through, and they shudder at the stimulation, sucking a breath in through their teeth as her arms come around them. They lean in, lips brushing the tip of her ear.* ...Please.

Aili: *The word seems to firmly lodge her heart somewhere in the vicinity of her throat, her arms tightening around them for half a second while she tries to remember how to breathe. Still, she doesn't quite realize what they're asking for until they shift their hips ever so slightly and something warm and firm presses into her abdomen and...oh. /Oh/. She can feel the blood rushing to her face and... other places, as the desire that had so recently begun to cool suddenly spikes once more, sending heat lancing through her every nerve. She leans forward to bury her face in the crook of their neck.* Yes. *She presses a kiss just beneath their ear.* Yes. *She starts a nibbling trail of nips and kisses along their jaw.* Yes. *She reaches down with one hand, fingers skimming lightly over their hip before apparently thinking better of it and hastily drawing away.* H-how do I... *She lets the sentence trail off, emotions churning in the air around them, brows furrowed in open concern.* I...don't want to hurt you.

Uthvir: *They let out something of a choked laugh, more surprised than anything else. Their hands come around her face, cupping it for a moment, something fey in their eyes. Wistful and a little broken, and perilous with longing. They sigh, and kiss her. What to do? They are burning up, at risk of overflowing, and it is alarming and unexpectedly exciting all at once. Their hips thrust reflexively against her again, seeking contact. It is a surprisingly easy thing, then, to rest their cheek against hers. To unlace the front of their pants, and catch her hand, and guide it there. At the first brush of contact with her fingers, they bite their own lip hard enough to draw blood. The pain is good. It helps distract from the spark of pleasure the crashes through them at that simple sensation.* Touch me.

Aili: *Luckily for both of them, she doesn't seem to require much expertise at the task at hand in order for Uthvir to find her touches pleasurable. They thrust into her loosely curled fist a few times before she finds the courage to start moving her hand to match their movements. They lean into her heavily, breath ragged and lip still bleeding, gripping her shoulders with an air of mild desperation. She twists her wrist slightly as she strokes them and they groan into her neck, making her shudder. She brings her free hand up to the back of their head, tangling her fingers in their hair before nuzzling up against the side of their face, peppering their neck with damp lazy kisses.*

Uthvir: *It has been a long, long time since someone else touched them like this. Possibly never like /this/. The light touch is simultaneously reassuring and frustrating at once, until Aili's confidence builds, and she starts using firmer strokes. Sparks of pleasure surge up from the point of contact, near painful in their intensity. They swallow down another moan, and transfer their grip to the cushions nearby, digging sharpening nails into the fabric. Aili kisses them, lazy, gentle, but they are ragged now. They press into her hand and then pull it away, grasping her wrist as they shift on top of her, lining up with the part of her they'd most like to feel around them. Madness. They lock gazes with her, as their thumb trails across her wrist, the last of their restraint holding them for this one moment. When they are sure she has seen their intent, and offers only an inviting shift of her hips, they ease their way into her. The sensation is almost overwhelming. In fact, it is, if the way the air churns is any indication. They take a moment, holding on, making certain they are steady and secure before they give in, hips snapping as they set up a steady pace. There is fire under their skin, coursing up from the wet warmth of her, irresistible. Excruciating. They pin one of her wrists so that she will not touch them too much, and make it more than they can bear.*

Aili: *She lets out a deep throaty moan as her muscles stretch to accommodate them. She doesn't have words for it, but it's different than toys and fingers and swipes of tongue. More of...something. Connection maybe. She can feel their heartbeat through her skin, both of their emotions swirling above them in a riot of complexities that she's not certain she could sift through even if she had the presence of mind to do so. Then they begin to move, and heat cuts through her sharper than any blade. The intensity is staggering, her entire body buzzing, nerves singing, mind sliding away. Uthvir presses one of her wrists to the mattress, useless and trapped, and all she can think to do is curl her other arm around their shoulder, clinging to them and burying her hand in sweat drenched hair as she presses her hips back to meet theirs, simultaneously rushing towards an end and never wanting it to stop.*

Uthvir: *It is a tangle of sensations, now. No coherent thoughts to be found. Just warmth and slick wetness, soft skin and legs wrapping around them, fingers tangled in their hair, as every point of contact feels like a spark of light. Like... like something they cannot name, but in this moment, they recognize it, and it is... it is glorious. Their breath catches and they want to linger, oh to be here, to be like this, as many times as they ever could be. Even now part of them knows that's senseless, but still. They thrust, rising higher and higher, frissons of pleasure cascading through them as they draw her closer. They want to roll over, they think. Want to see her stretched out above them, towards the sky, as her hair falls like sunlight over her shoulders. But they cannot bring themselves to change the momentum or stop. Not when she cries out, tightening around them, her nails at last scraping across their scalp. They press frantic kisses to her, whisper things they are certain they would never say in their right mind - and that are likely incoherent besides. Then they thrust once more, caught up in her aftershocks, and the world goes white with pleasure.*

Aili: *Everything is soft and hazy. She can't tell which of them is trembling...possibly both them, nerve endings still humming beneath their skin, muscles strained and pleasantly exhausted. Neither of them have had the power to untangle themselves, or perhaps they simply do not wish to. If they move, it's over. If they speak, the spell is broken. Reality is only kept at bay as long as they can hold each other here. Uthvir sags on top of her, damp and warm, and smelling faintly like the same soap she used in the tub earlier, the fabric of the shirt they never removed sticking to her skin a little uncomfortably. She loosens her grip on their hair, returning to slow soothing strokes, pensive and content, nuzzling a kiss up under their jaw before letting out a deep sigh. She doesn't mind being smooshed a bit if it means she's still allowed to touch them.*

Uthvir: *Gradually, they come back to their senses to find themselves more or less wrapped around Aili. She's kissing the underside of their jaw, soft brushes matched with soothing strokes that never seem to dip past the tops of their shoulders. With clarity comes thought, and with thought comes reality, of course. It's tempting to stay as they are, but they can't. Already they can feel it coming back, the weight of everything, the... truth of their situation. They close their eyes for a moment, just breathing it all in. Kiss her temple, and then carefully unwind themselves, and sit up. They turn away from her. The blankets rustle at their back, letting them know she's moved. Maybe to sit up. Maybe to cover herself, in that persistent bashfulness of hers.* Sleep here. *The request comes out a little more curt than they'd meant to, but already their mind is racing. She serves Ghilan'nain. Not always the most advantageous of mistresses, though better than Andruil, especially for her. There is something... yes, there is something they can do. If not to apologize for all of this, then at least to try and make amends for the foolishness of it. They stand, and with idle brush of one hand, the dirt and sweat and grime is banished from their clothing. Wrinkles smooth. The benefits of having an actual tailor, with fine fabrics as their disposal. Uthvir makes their way over to a locked chest in the far corner of the room, almost invisible beneath the shadow of several large hunting trophies.*

Aili: *She finds herself strangely calm as they turn away from her. It is...a little disappointing perhaps, but no more than she had expected. She sits up and shuffles around in the sheets a bit until she finds the discarded ridiculous pillowcase dress, utterly crumpled from recent activities. She sighs; she supposes she should have expected that, too. Uthvir snaps at her to stay, and she startles a bit, half way back into her dress as she turns to look at them. Their emotions are agitated and inscrutable, the stiffness back in their posture as they stride across the room to get something. The distance is already crashing down between them like an ocean, and she finds herself frozen by the weight of it, folding her hands in her lap and watching them intently, slightly curious and vaguely sad.*

Uthvir: *It takes them a while to open the chest. There are several locks, both magical and mundane, to work through. They have not opened this in a long time. But of course there is no accumulation of dust nor creaking of hinges when they finally get the simple top open. A wealth of valuables is readily at hand. They take these out, setting them momentarily aside, and then reach over to remove the false bottom of the box. Beneath that is a compartment barely the width of their little finger. Its contents are wrapped in dark fabric, the same colour as the bottom of the box. They pull out a sliver of an object, refill the box, and close it again. Then they head back towards the bed. Aili is still sitting there, watching them intently - but with some obvious disappointment, too. Or perhaps it is remorse. Or sorrow. They all bleed together rather adeptly at times. Uthvir moves back towards her, and catches up her chin. Slowly, and gently, they lean in and kiss her. Savour the soft yield of her lips, until she surprises them by pressing back, more firmly. When they withdraw, they are slightly breathless again.* Here. *They press the item into Aili's hand. Beneath the cloth, they know, is a sliver of a crystalline shard. Brilliant as daylight. Beautiful as she is.* In case you need the help. Save it for emergencies, please.

Aili: *She nudges the fabric aside to peek at the gleaming shard briefly before closing her hand over it and glancing up at them* What is it?

Uthvir: *Shrugs* Bit of a dead spirit. I killed it a long time ago. It is well and truly sundered, but these things usually still have a bit of power to them. Might come in handy for someone like you.

Aili: *Her grip on the shard tightens, brow furrowing slightly as she tilts her head to one side. She understands the value of what they're offering her, but...* ..."someone like me"?

Uthvir: *They tense, a little, as if they are worried she has somehow divined something. But of course, she could not possibly have.* Someone prone to getting into trouble, of course.

Aili: *She stares down at the little dark blob of cloth in her hand pensively, as if trying to fathom something and coming up short. She lifts her gaze to meet theirs, expression carefully neutral, emotions receding from the air around her, ready for anything.* ...why are you giving me this?

Uthvir: *They look at her carefully, arms folded around themselves. There is something very inscrutable about their gaze, but for a moment, the air around them betrays sorrow; and their posture betrays anxiousness. Then both are gone, so swiftly they might have been imagined* Because you are kind. Kind things do not last well in this world. Particularly not when they rise to prominence - and you will. People of station live to prey upon the kind, until either they break or their compassion does. You will need all the help you can get, little fox, if you are to stay kind. And as pathetic as it might sound, I find that I want you to.

Aili: *Her emotions come flooding back into the air faster than she can get a decent grip on them, roiling and intense before she finally manages to reel them back to something normal. She can feel heat rising in her face and the tips of her ears, but she can't be sure if it is from the strangely powerful swell of gratitude bubbling up in her chest, or the inexplicable urge to cry. She very much thinks that she would like to kiss them again, but the time for such things seems to have passed. Tears prick sharply behind her eyes, and she screws her face up into something that probably comes off as mildly petulant to keep them in check, closing her eyes and gripping the shard fiercely in her hand as she presses it to her chest.* ...thank you. *There is silence between them for a time, slightly awkward, but mostly just...heavy. Her mind is racing, tripping over possibilities and protocols until she suddenly remembers something.* Oh! ...what happened to the clothes I was wearing earlier?

Uthvir: *Blinks, considers* Oh. I dumped them. *Waves a hand dismissively* I can get you new ones, at least. I think I shall keep the dress as a memento as well, so sadly, I will have to forfeit the enjoyment of watching you pay out the rest of that bet. Such a pity. *They look away from her, shaking their head as they stand. The hunter is back in full force, aloof and detached and sharp-edged again, as they move to go and put the pieces of their amour back on. Sleep will not be coming tonight.* You can stay here until morning. No one will disturb you, and I will have something for you to wear by then. You might not see me again for a while, though. I have duties to attend to.

Aili: *She suddenly looks genuinely upset* Why did you throw them away? I promised to wear the stupid dress! I... had things...in my pockets.

Uthvir: *Sighs* I can retrieve them, if it is that important. Wait here. *They finish fastening their last bracer in place, and without further ado, stalk out of the room. The door closes firmly behind them.*

Uthvir *The door opens again* And do not get into trouble! *Uthvir closes it again.*

Aili: *The room seems much larger with them gone. The hunting trophies cast strange shadows on the floor, the faces of beasts, twisted and snarling. It feels ominous and...lonely. She didn't really think they'd go out looking for her clothes in the middle of the night. She shifts back into the shape of a fox, less naked, quick, and significantly better at hiding. She sits on the edge of the bed. And she waits. She lays on the discarded pile of furs on the floor. And she waits some more. She goes and stands by the door, ears perked and attentive, anxious. And she waits even longer. They have been gone a very long time. Too long, she thinks. Her mind wanders to what Uthvir had told her about Ghilan'nain's gifts prowling the grounds at night, and she suddenly thinks she should have gone with them. Perhaps... perhaps something has happened. Maybe they are hurt and bleeding and all alone, and no one else will even find them until morning. She swallows thickly, becoming and elf just long enough to open the door before slipping out into the dark hallway on quiet nimble paws.*


	3. Out of the Frying Pan

Uthvir: *They get back to the room, carrying an armload of Aili's things and wiping some blood off of their shoulder guards. They pause at the threshold. No Aili. Dumping the clothes onto the floor next to the door, they give a quick sweep of the room and bathroom, and indeed, she has gone. Oh, no. Oh, damn it all, any number of things could happen to her in this place, or outside of it. Cursing under their breath, they cast two spells in quick succession - the first a tracking charm, which is spotty at best inside Andruil's estate, and second a sense-enhancing spell. A quick whiff of the air reveals traces of scent - Aili's sweat, and fox fur, and the soap from the baths. It veers down the corridor to the left, towards the dining hall, of all things. With another curse, Uthvir sets off to follow it.*

Aili: *The soft flickering glow of firelight is emanating from a large open doorway just ahead. Her sensitive ears perk at the sound of voices, low and either growling or laughing, she can't be sure which. There is also a whiff of alcohol strong enough to make her nose hurt, and the enticing smell something else...food. Roasting meat, and warm bread, and something sweet and fruity. Her mouth waters, she hasn't eaten anything since breakfast...which was two hours before her training had begun. She slinks into the room, keeping to the shadows, a small quiet thing, so easy to miss unless you're looking for it. A pair of hunters sit close to the fire and each other, leaning their heads together as they talk in hushed voices, the woman is thick and dark, the man pale and pointed, and there is something odd about the shape of his head she can't quite make out. It is obvious that neither of them are Uthvir, but she drifts closer on the off chance the red hunter has passed this way recently and the two of them are discussing it. She's not sure speaking to them is wise, choosing instead to creep along under one of the long tables. Her stomach gives a low rumble of desire as the smell of the food grows stronger, and she is so focused on the two people in front of her and the pangs of longing in her belly that she doesn't even see the bear.*

Uthvir: *They arrive in the dining hall to the sound of raised voices. Not normally a cause for concern, but under the circumstances, they hasten their steps. Sassan, Nehnalin, and Banathim are arguing heatedly over something. There are claw marks on Sassan's scrawny arms. Nehnalin looks amused, and Banathim looks... like a bear, which is usual of her. There is no sign of a tiny cream fox, but the scratch marks are telling. As is the overturned table. In the chaos of all the food scents, however, they cannot discern Aili's trail. Only that she has gone.*

Uthvir: Where is the fox?

Banathim: I tried to catch it. I thought it strayed in from the wilds. Little thing was sharper than I suspected, though.

Sassan: It mauled me!

Nehnalin: And we are deeply embarrassed for you.

Uthvir: *Hisses in impatience* Which way did it go?

Banathim: *Nods towards one of the far doors, on the other side of the collapsed table*

Aili: *That was...not good. Very not good. Her heart is hammering in her ears, a little pale streak of gold and cream tearing down several twisting corridors, still trying to find a trace of Uthvir, and keeping an ear out for sounds of the other hunters coming after her. She...attacked hunters. Three of them. All of whom are high enough on the social food chain to at least have her arrested, if nothing else. She is pretty sure the bear was going to eat her, but she doubts that will make much difference in her sentencing. She needs to get out of here. She needs to get back to the city and lay low for a few days until this blows over. She's sure Uthvir will understand when they hear about what happened, though she is a little sad she won't get the chance to say goodbye. She pauses, tucking herself under a side table to catch her breath and observe her surroundings. Nothing about this place seems familiar, more trophies and skins, more dark hallways and more closed doors. She catches a faint scent of plant life, of earth and leaves, and glances up. A window, slightly ajar. She springs up onto the table, claws scrabbling on the smooth surface before managing to scramble up onto the ledge, wincing at the sound of a decorative pot hitting the floor, spilling dried flowers everywhere as it breaks. She freezes, listening for the sounds of incoming footsteps, before squeezing through the narrow opening and slipping out into the night. *

Uthvir: *They pick up the trail again past the dining hall. It seems to wind all over the place, turning down corridors and side passages, before at last veering towards the gardens that lead out to the hunting wilds. Where does she think she's going? Uthvir spares a thought to be glad that, this late, all the doors will be sealed, until they find the shattered pot next to a conspicuously open window. They look at the pot. That... that is one of Andruil's. A gift from her mother. Not one she cares for, but still, that will merit a punishment. They carefully gather up the broken shards and deposit them in one of the other hunter's chambers. It'll be their problem now. Satisfied, Uthvir opens the window fully, and climbs out, before swinging it shut behind them. The night air is cool and crisp, and there are shadows all around. Aili's trail vanishes at the edge of the gardens, because of course it does. Of course she did not stay in the relative safety of the well-kept areas. No, she went into the hunting grounds, and normal tracking does not work there. The place is meant to be a challenge. Uthvir grits their teeth, a snarl caught in their throat. Yellow eyes blink out at them from the shadows, before some large predator darts off. With a deep breath, they decide to do one of the most inadvisable things you can in the hunting grounds at night - they make noise.* Aili!

Aili: *It is very dark, even with the keen eyes of a fox. There is a lot of rustling leaves and crunching footfalls of something large in the shadows around her, and occasionally a set of gleaming hungry eyes. She darts from one hiding place to another, ducking under bushes and crawling through fallen logs, trying to keep as quiet as possible and moving in the general direction of where she thinks the city is. She distantly wishes she had her sword, or even her dagger, she doubts there is much she could do against the beasts in here as a fox. She is halfway to her next hiding spot, a promising looking tangle of tree roots, when she hears someone call for her. She almost doesn't recognize the voice, unused to the sound of her true name on their lips, but there is only one person who would be calling for her in this place. She turns around so quickly she nearly skids in the loose dirt and fallen leaves, running back towards the sound of Uthvir's voice as fast as her legs can carry her. They're alive! Alive, and well enough to be yelling for her through the forest, which means they are also probably well enough to be very mad at her, but that is a minor concern at the moment. She's close enough to smell the oil they use for their armor drifting out of the darkness, and she opens her mouth to call back to them, when something swipes at her out of the blackness of the woods with a large heavy paw, sending her flying into the trunk of a tree.*

Uthvir: *They barely have time to see a pale flash of fur darting through the undergrowth before they see it; one of Ghilan'nain little gifts has been stalking its prey, and seized an opportunity. The beast is massive. A chimera; huge, dark paws lead up to a panther's form, with the scaled hindquarters of a wyvern, and curled horns high atop its head. Silvery eyes gleam in the darkness as it swipes at poor Aili, who is far too small to have avoided the blow even if she had seen it coming. She is sent flying, and Uthvir's heart speeds up.

Oh.

Damn.

They grit their teeth, pushing back their first impulse and lunging for their second - with a snap of their wrist a spear materializes in the air. A hard bolt of magical light that they fling for the beast's eyes. It is faster than it looks, though, darting aside, and loosing a terrific roar. Uthvir's blood sings as their lips split in a sharp grin, and they summon another spear. Again the beast dodges, leaping closer; but when it lands, its paws meet only dark earth. Uthvir is already gone, moving to slash up its hide instead, drawing a long swath of blood. It bellows in pain. They need to chase it off. If they kill this stupid thing, Andruil will have their hide.*

Aili: *For a few heart-stopping seconds the world dissolves into blind stabbing pain throbbing from the back of her skull all the way down her spine. She is roused by the beast's roar and the sound of it angrily tearing through the trees around them and opens her eyes to see Uthvir, moonlight glinting off the sharp edges of their red armor, a spear comprised entirely of light shining in their hand, moving with a quick and deadly grace to slash at one of the monster's legs. The way their body moves is fluid, no excess movement, no flourishes, only purpose twists their wrists and bends their thighs and slashes out with magic and the sharp claws of their gauntlets, like a perilous sinuous waltz. It is beautiful. She tears her gaze away to study the beast, it is most definitely one of Ghilan'nain's chimeras. She carefully appraises it, picking apart what various creatures her lady has jammed together to make this monstrosity. It's risky, but she's helped corral some of her mistress's pets in the past, assisting some of the more prominent followers move them into pens for transport in and out of the evanuris' territories, among other things. There is magic for this, though if the beast is in a true blood rage it may not do much. She shifts back into an elf and staggers to her feet, edging slowly towards the fight with her hands raised. She begins singing quietly. Uthvir gives her a hard look when they notice, but she shakes her head at them. The song is a spell, music to soothe the savage beast, golden tendrils of magic threading themselves into existence in her hands, creeping along the forest floor to tangle up the chimera's legs and pull them gently to the ground. The beast struggles at first, roaring in fury as it turns to gaze back at her, but she simply changes the pitch of her song slightly, stepping forward to place a hand on its muzzle, smiling softly as its eyes glaze over, its head drooping and falling to the earth. Sound asleep.*

Uthvir: *They stare at Aili, and then the beast, and then at Aili again. Right. A follower of Ghilan'nain's - though they have never known one to calm such an irate creature before. Only Ghilan'nain herself seems to have that knack. Perhaps it was less unsettled than they supposed, though. They watch it a moment longer, then dispel the spear they had been carrying. Their chest clenches as they stalk towards Aili, who scarcely has time to move from the slumbering chimera before they reach out and, in one fierce motion, snatch her into their arms. She could have been killed. Running around in the dark like this, she could have been snuffed out by a single ill-conceived move. Easy prey... but she is not, is she? Not even now. It wasn't Uthvir who dealt with the beast in the end, after all. They hear her begin to speak, and a warning hiss escapes them. It is too much. They can scarcely hold it back, now. The shadows around them are deep and long, and there are still beasts about; and not all of them might respond so well as this one. Naked in the hunting grounds at night... it does not get much more vulnerable than that. Uthvir picks her up, and begins to head back towards the gardens.*

Aili: *She shifts back into a fox in their arms in order to feel less...naked. In a variety of ways. Their hands on her are tight, not painful, but clearly agitated. Their face is hard and frowning, refusing to meet her gaze. She tucks herself against them without a word as they walk back towards their rooms, bracing herself for the full brunt of their displeasure.*

Uthvir: *Back in the rooms, they deposit Aili carefully on the bed. They don't have the wherewithal to speak, they don't think, but she's making subconsciously apologetic gestures with her canine body language, so they doubt she will be running off any time soon. They move to their chamber door, and lock it; then head into the bathroom. The door whispers shut behind them. The lights flicker. For a moment they go fully out, and a loud banging can be heard, followed by a flash of something. A few seconds later, the lights come back on. Uthvir emerges from the bathroom again. The open door gives a glimpse of total carnage in the room. Cracked fixtures, spraying water, and a scorched floor. Then it's closed again, barring the view. Uthvir leaves the room again, sealing the door behind them with an enchantment that should, by all rights, be impenetrable. They ought to have done that from the beginning, they think. Then they head back towards the dining hall. If Aili had gone there, perhaps she had been hungry. The hunters steer clear of them, catching the tell-tale signs that interaction could be potentially fatal. Uthvir ignores them in turn, retrieving a large platter of roasted meat, fruits, and cheeses from the kitchens, and carries it back to their room. When they return, Aili is sitting right where they left her. They drop the tray onto the foot of their bed, and then wordlessly head over to their desk, and sit there.*

Aili: *The food smells amazing, but she finds she doesn't have the stomach for it at the moment. Guilt is twisting so harshly in her gut that she nearly whimpers. She watches them, still rigid, expression blank, emotions withdrawn except for an occasional spark of something that might be anger, or anxiety, or possibly even annoyance. She ducks her head away, ashamed, and notices the discarded pile of her belongings by the door. She hops off the bed and slinks over to them, ears back and tail curling under her belly. She shuffles through them with her muzzle, something that doubtlessly would have been easier with hands, but she feels slightly better about being in a shape that is incapable of blushing, and eventually manages to tug something out of one of her pants pockets. She creeps over to the desk where they are sitting with the prize between her teeth, putting her paws up on the chair to deposit it in their lap before darting away. It is a bracelet, slightly roughhewn, but not unattractive, thin strips of dark red leather woven into an intricate pattern and offset with a few tiny beads of amber, humming faintly with magic. A tiny wooden figurine dangles from where it fastens together, vaguely canine, possibly meant to be a fox.* I-it's a barrier spell. *she's mumbling from under some other piece of furniture, tucked back into the shadows* It...it isn't a very strong one, I've never tried enchanting something before, but you gave me a sword...so...I guess I wanted to give you a shield. That was all I wanted out of my pockets. It... just took a really long time to make. I'm...I'm sorry.

Uthvir: *They pause, breathing deeply for a moment, before looking the bracelet over. Not badly done, in fact. They have only a small skill for craftsmanship themselves. Giving her the shard was a good idea, they decide, at length - the magic is subtle. Not overwrought, and none of the enchantment wasted or misplaced. She does not spend power cheaply. They feel a pang of... regret, most likely, at the way she is still cringing, a small ball of furry apology. There had been little for it, before. But now the edge has abated, and their mind is clearer. Or it would be, were it not for the sudden knot of warmth burrowing deep into their chest, tugging at something. 'A gift', the thought whispers. 'She made you a gift'. They run careful fingers across the strips of leather. The fastening is well done, too. Sturdy. After a moment, they slip it on.* I accept your gift. And your apology. I... regret, being such a poor host. It was my own fault for discarding your clothes in the first place. I should not have expected you to sit idly by at my whim. You are not, after all, a pet.

Aili: *She moves back out into the open, ears still drooping, movements wary, and sits down facing them.* You... It took a long time...for you to come back. I... didn't want something bad to happen just because I couldn't give the bracelet to you. I didn't want you to die over a pair of pants.

Uthvir: *Gives her a considering look* I live here, little fox. I know my way around. But... I suppose neither of us has been thinking very clearly. If either of us has been thinking at all. *They let out another deep breath. Some of the oppression in the air is easing.*

Aili: *gives a bark of shaky laughter* It has certainly been an... eventful evening. Not really what I expected when I showed up this morning to hit you with a sword.

Uthvir: *smirks* No wily ulterior motives were involved, then? This is not your brilliant plan of seduction at work?

Aili: *laughs a little more genuinely* So, pissing off other hunters and getting attacked by monsters is a part of most seductions among the higher-ups then? This is just another average day for you?

Uthvir: *considers* It has been known to happen, occasionally. One particularly dedicated hunter actually let an elephant gore him, as I recall, in an effort to have his would-be heart nurse him back to health. Unfortunately for him, she was rather more interested in gaining his position than his regard. She reported his ineptitude to Andruil and got him demoted instead.

Aili: ಠ_ಠ ...well...that's...just... No. I don't have any sort of grand scheme here. I certainly don't intend to let anything gore me. *she tilts her head to one side* Why? ...is it working?

Uthvir: *pauses, caught. Denying it seems ridiculous at this point. But without the hazy depth of passions to obscure the need for acknowledgement, it is challenging to find a way to term this without leaving themselves far more exposed than they would like.* ...You should eat.

Aili: *her ears perk up at the mention of food, her appetite returning with a vengeance in the absence of guilt. She trots over to the bed and shifts back into an elf, snagging a stray blanket to drape around herself before sitting down and tucking in. Everything is delicious, and it is honestly a fight not to just shovel all of it in her face at once, she does manage to smear a generous amount of fruit juice across her cheek however.* Aren't you hungry, too?

Uthvir: No, I rather prefer my food a little more raw. *They smile, sharp and aiming at sinister again, but momentarily get derailed by the sight of Aili chewing on a large bite of fruit, with the juice smeared in a streak across her cheekbone. It's red. There's an open pomegranate in her hand. Uthvir stares a moment, and wants to go lick it off of her. Under most circumstances they would see no reason not to. Instead, they turn away.* Endeavour not to get too messy. The bathroom isn't in a fit state for use.

Aili: * she makes a noncommittal hum and wipes at the juice with the back of her hand, inevitably smudging it further across her face. She tries a bit of everything, cleaning the platter entirely of fruit, and a least half of the cheeses and a fair portion of the meat. When she is well and truly full, she scooches away from the plate a little and flops backwards onto the bed, placing both hands over her stomach and heaving a deep contented sigh.* That was.../so/ good.

Uthvir: Yes, I suppose the cooks do have something of a reputation for skill. And most of the food is caught fresh every day. *They stand up, and move to the side of the bed. Aili is wrapped up in her sheet, a tumult of hair and fabric and tantalizing glimpses of skin. Sated and lovely. They lean in, and lick a stripe across her cheek, cleaning off the red juice there.*

Aili: * she laughs and brings her hands up in a gesture of surrender, squirming away slightly. * Being hungry helps, too. Most things taste good when you haven't eaten all day.

Uthvir: Hmm. *The sound comes out of them almost like a purr, a glint in their eyes. They lick her again, just for fun this time, and then linger with their lips by her ear for a moment.* I should have known. An unsatisfied hunter wanders. If I wanted you to stay, I should have made certain you were more... thoroughly sated.

Aili: *she turns her head to catch their eye before breaking out in another fit of giggles at the expression on their face* You realize you just described me as some sort of stray cat? *she laughs again and reaches up to brush her fingers across the line of their jaw, eyes alight with mischief* Is this /your/ brilliant plan of seduction?

Uthvir: *It is, actually, and they are consternated by her fondness. Apparently she is... utterly unintimidated by them now. Well, the price to pay for letting her close, they suppose.* Stray fox, more like. *They nip her earlobe, just 'cause, and catch her hand, pressing a kiss to her pulse point. There's some stray fruit juice on her fingers. They opt to lick that off, too.*

Aili: *continues to giggle as they lick her hand* I thought you said you weren't hungry?

Uthvir: Perhaps I could eat. *They get a wicked gleam in their eye and swoop down, licking their way into her mouth this time.*

Aili: *She laughs into the kiss for a moment before pressing back, sliding her tongue to meet theirs. The muffled laughter melts into a pleased hum, and she moves her free hand as though to hold them, but stops herself, uncertain if the rules from before still apply. She bites softly at their bottom lip as they finally pull away.* You are utterly incorrigible.

Uthvir: Am I? Well, I suppose there is no helping it, then. *They gather her up, lifting the blanket from beneath her and sending the empty food tray to clattering to the floor. In a few moves they manage to get themselves onto the bed, with Aili snug in several layers of fur and sheets, unexpectedly whisked into their lap. All Uthvir can see for the moment is the top of her head and hair, and a lot of blanket. Enough to cushion her against their armour. They grin at her.* I think I shall have to hold you captive until morning.

Aili: *She hums in acceptance, snuggling deeper into the blankets, eyelids already starting to droop. Warm and full and sleepy* I am... *yawns* completely terrified.

Uthvir: Not even a little. *Their voice is a soft murmur. They settle back against the headboard. Before long Aili has drifted off, her face smooshed against the quilt, her body a solid weight at their front. They want to take off their gloves, they find. Burrow their hands into the blankets until they find soft, warm flesh, and bare skin, and just touch her. Touch her thighs and her hips, her stomach and her breasts. And they ought to, they think, figure out wherever they left their common sense. The bracelet is a warm little brush of magic around their wrist. After a few moments Aili starts to twist a little in her sleep. Having watched her sleep as a fox, this is not surprising. She isn't terribly difficult to contain, however.*

Aili: *She is not one for being held when she sleeps, she is always moving and twisting and rolling and reaching out until she has something in her arms. Or someone. She wriggles around in the blankets until she manages to break an arm free of its cozy prison and loop it around their shoulders, pressing her face into the side of their neck with a contented sigh. She stills, finally having caught her prize, and seems to drift into an even deeper sleep.*

Uthvir: *They have no idea how this is apparently a better sleeping position - with one arm wrapped around hard armour and stuck out in the cool air - than the one before, but perhaps she was feeling too constricted. They loosen some of the blankets, and shift her free arm so that it's on the mattress, instead. But this just seems to cause further discontentment. After a moment they give up and bundle her back up again, amazed that she's still unconscious as they deposit her on the mattress, and set about yet again taking off the spikiest pieces of their armour. Aili has almost escaped her blanket prison before they go to scoop her back up again. This somehow results in the tiny, sleeping elf managing to catch Uthvir by surprise with what they would take for an attack, if they didn't know any better. Aili wraps around them, getting both of her arms over top of theirs and essentially pinning them to the mattress with sleepy snuggles.*

Aili: *she blinks herself awake at dawn to find herself sprawled across hard planes of armor, still loosely tangled in blankets, arms up around their shoulders and one leg thrown over their hips. Uthvir is awake, possibly never having reached sleep in the first place, staring down at her like they aren't quite sure what to make of her. She grins sheepishly before shifting to move away.* Sorry, bad habit. I...um... I guess you ended up being my captive instead.

Uthvir: ...Did you know your strength increases exponentially while you're unconscious? *They wince a little as they finally prop themselves up on their elbows, stretching some of the kinks out of themselves. It had been a long, long time since they had spent the night actually in someone's arms. This was a notably different experience from any of those times. They eye a telling streak of drool across their chest plates, as Aili seems none the worse for wear, despite having spent the past few hours tangled naked around their armour.* And that you talk in your sleep?

Aili: *Colors slightly and raises a hand to tangle in her hair as she scritches at the back of her head.* I...uh...might have been told that once or twice, yes.

Uthvir: *A slow smirk spreads across their face, and they rake their eyes carefully over Aili's exposed form* You said some interesting things. Nothing I hadn't already gathered, though.

Aili: *a look of horror flashes across her face as her cheeks darken further* W-whatever it was I said, I was lying.

Uthvir: *leans towards her, tilting their head just slightly* So you do not want to touch me, then? You do not want me to let you have your way with me? *They chuckle at the colour in her cheeks. Oh, her blush is so pretty. In all the places where it appears.*

Aili: *hissing* T-there is no way I actually said that. You're making it up.

Uthvir: Well. That simplifies things. I suppose I need not consider it, then.

Aili: *sputters indignantly before apparently realizing something* W-wait, if I said that in my sleep...which I'm not prepared to admit that I did, but doesn't that mean you've been lying here...all night.../considering/? *she smirks faintly* You wouldn't have bothered saying anything to me about it if you weren't interested...or if you didn't want /me/ to be interested. You could have made up anything embarrassing for me to say if you just wanted to get me flustered. I do tend to say embarrassing things, after all. *she quirks an eyebrow at them and laughs*

Uthvir: *Raises an eyebrow. There is a certain appeal, they suppose, in having a naked, blushing, wholly vulnerable Aili sitting on their bed, attempting to one up them. And not doing half a bad job at the attempt, either.* I admit, a fair few thoughts crossed my mind while you were lying naked on top of me. Sighing, whispering, and occasionally grinding onto my thigh. You do make the /sweetest/ sounds, little fox.

Aili: *The blush returns, but the smirk holds.* Hmmm... *She leans back over them, placing a hand on either side of their face and bending down, a few stray locks of hair falling between them as she dips perilously close to their mouth* I... don't believe you! *she crows, snatching a pillow from above their head and throwing it in their face, laughing as she rolls away*

Uthvir: *They contemplate the pillow for a moment, marveling at their own reflexes. Aili just came perilously close to being tackled. Though, upon reconsideration, that does not seem like a bad idea. They cast the pillow aside and lunge, catching her mid-roll and squishing her to the mattress.* Oh, you do not believe me? You should look at some of the marks on my thigh plates then, little fox. *They say that, but they aren't exactly giving her room to try. She's warm and squirming, still shaking with laughter. Playful as they lean in to start peppering kisses across her neck.

Aili: Nooo! * she protests between helpless peals of laughter, struggling weakly beneath them, not trying especially hard to escape.* No, I deny everything! You can't prove it was me!

Uthvir: No? Someone else came and decided to have a wet dream on top of me? How odd. They looked an awful lot like you. Well, perhaps I should go and find whoever it really was, then. *They make absolutely zero efforts to do this, instead seeming to, by all appearance, kiss every available part of Aili that they can reach.*

Aili: You should! *Aili agrees breathlessly, face still partially smooshed into blankets and pillows, the occasional laugh still shaking through her.* Someone is clearly trying to ruin my good name with scandalous slander! I demand the chance to defend my honor!

Uthvir: We could do that. I could arrange a fighting match for you. You could beat the imposter into the dirt, and reclaim your good name. *They roll over, pulling Aili on top of them rather than squishing her flat. In her surprised, reactionary flailing, she manages to end up straddling them.* Or, we could stay here, and think of something else to do with our time. Whatever that might be.

Aili: Hmmm...*she puts her hands on their chest and smiles innocently down at them* I could...teach you how to knit?

Uthvir: *They run their hands across her thighs* I could tell you where the latches on my armour are.

Aili: * her smile widens and she leans down a bit farther* Or perhaps you would prefer sewing? There is a lot more stabbing involved with sewing. And sometimes people even bleed. Very exciting.

Uthvir: *They lean up towards her, in turn, smiling to reveal their sharp teeth* If you want to bleed, little fox, just ask.

Aili: Or we could simply find an interesting book to read? *she lays down flush against them, elbows on either side of their head, propping her up, nuzzling her nose up along one side of their throat and under their jaw.* You know, something nice and- *she nips their ear* /relaxing/.

Uthvir: *Their hands inch up her hips, trailing over the swell of her ass as she nips and nibbles and kisses her way up their throat. They are making a sound. It is not precisely a purr... alright, fine, it is.* Alas, the only written things I have in this room are stock reports and watch rotations. What a pity. If only we could settle on an engaging activity. *They cup her backside, and squeeze.*

Aili: *sighing against their ear* Such a shame. *she rolls her hips into theirs and moans quietly* I guess we'll just have to...stay here until we think of something. *She idly twines her fingers into their hair, blunted nails scraping lightly at their scalp as she guides their face to meet hers in a deep breath-stealing kiss. She breaks away and grins.* Who knows how long that could take?

Uthvir: Hmm. I suppose I had better change into something more comfortable, if we are going to be at this for a while. *They grin - no, smirk... no, grin, and reach for the fastenings of their armour, giving a playful little thrust upwards before unhooking their chest piece.*

Aili: *She helps them tug the breastplate off, mostly by frequently interrupting them with kisses and soft roaming touches as she searches half-heartedly for other latches to undo. Somehow they do manage to get the armor off Uthvir's upper half before midday and she reluctantly moves off of them so they can begin removing the rest. She glances down at their plate-clad legs and heaves a dramatic sigh, smirking slightly.* So much work.

Uthvir: *Smirks* We could do it the fast way if you're impatient. *They whisper and snap, and most of the latches simultaneously undo themselves. From there it's fairly simple to untie the rest. They usually use this to access injuries in emergencies. It has obvious bedroom applications, of course, but not ones they'd typically see any appeal in. They place most of the pieces on the floor, following it with their gloves and, after a moment of consideration, their top shirt; leaving them only in a thin undershirt. Their waist is quite tapered, oddly delicate despite their abdominal muscles. Their back feels exposed like this; they lay down again swiftly, but when they turn back towards Aili, it's all smirks.*

Aili: *Her smile is a little softer when she comes back to them, moving slowly, eyes lingering on newly revealed skin. She runs a hand lightly up the golden skin of one lean muscular arm as she carefully straddles them again. They move their hands to her hips, as she takes another long moment to look at them, appraising. She seems to reach a conclusion, grinning as she leans down to hand them her verdict.* You are- *she pauses to bring her arms up and ply them with another long searching kiss* ...respectable.

Uthvir: *Their smile is surprisingly soft when they pull back. They are shuddering, just a little, hands on her warm flesh, the ghost of her touch still trailing over their arms. When she kisses them again it is deep and soft. They're a little surprised by the boldness of her tongue, plunging into their mouth. The playfulness remains, though, as she wiggles her hips, and they angle up to meet her more fully. Her hair falls like a halo around her face. They reach up for it, but she straightens again - grinning and just out of reach, her hands brushing the sides of their arms again as she pushes up.* Respectable. I can live with that.

Aili: Hmm. *Her smile is warm and slightly devious* Now...that was the touching you bit...what was the other thing you were meant to be considering? *She rolls her hips a little more firmly against them, a faint tremor in her arms betraying her interest* I...can't seem to remember what it was.

Uthvir: *They suck in a breath, their own voice fleeing for a moment as she rolls downwards. Their interest has definitely... peaked. They swallow.* Having your way with me was on the table, I think. But you disavowed any interest in such a thing. *Their fingers trace across her hips, caresses that brush across her skin as their nails track light patterns on it. After a moment their fingers still, and their voice drops.* Such a shame. I think I might have allowed it.

Aili: Ah. *She sighs with an air of poorly feigned disappointment.* Well, if you aren't /entirely/ sure it's something you'd be up for... *Her hips still, but she runs her hands lightly over their abdomen, lingering meaningfully at the top of their pants.* Perhaps I should simply... * she raises one hand slightly to show them how it glows faintly with the now-familiar warming spell, cluing them in to her intent before slowly reaching down and cupping them through their pants.* stop?

Uthvir: *The hiss that escapes them cracks a little, and they arch up into her touch. Warmth spreads and sparks light up, and they're probably being too expressive at the moment, but it's difficult to recall why that matters. Aili certainly doesn't seem to find the response objectionable. When they can finally find their voice again, it cracks with a laugh, and comes out a little breathless.* I suppose, since we cannot seem to find anything better to do...

Aili: *she laughs* So obliging! I can't imagine where all those rumors about you being difficult come from. *She beings to move her hand in firm, but gentle strokes, watching their face intently, enjoying the low growl it causes to rumble from their throat.* Hm. Do let me know if you get bored. *She pauses, reaching down to place her free hand against their heaving chest, steadying both of them, her expression suddenly serious.* ...or anything else.

Uthvir: *There are lightning bolts. Yes, very definitely lightning bolts. It's a force of effort to keep from digging their nails into something, and they can't help the sound that rumbles out of them. Nor the jerk of their hips. Her hand on their chest gets their attention, though. She's been speaking, they know, the cadence of the words and playful tone apparent, but the content lost on them. But then she looks at them with a serious expression apparent in her eyes. 'or anything else' she says. Ah. Reassurance. They swallow. This is... not nearly bad at all. They manage a nod, not quite trusting their voice.*

Aili: *She thinks she can understand why they like to be in charge of this sort of situation. There is something about watching them succumb to pleasure at her hands that is...empowering, and mildly intoxicating. She isn't vain enough to suppose it has anything to do with her own skill at it, but the thought that this is something that almost no one else gets from them, that these expressions and sounds are something secret that they've decided she's allowed to see for some reason is...something. Something small and heavy and twisting in her chest that she probably shouldn't think about. Their nod is...not the most coherent response to her request, but she thinks it might be the best she is going to get at present, which plasters a rather smug grin across her face. She attempts to unlace their pants with one hand and runs into a bit of trouble with the knot, so she inches down to sit between their legs as opposed to straddling their hips, taking a brief detour to run appreciative hands over the strong muscles of their thighs. They hiss in relief when she finally manages to pull them free, hips stuttering up to meet her hands. She slows her movements, both to offer them a moment to breathe and to give her a chance to really look at them...this part of their body is beautiful, too. She considers for a moment, uncertain of the reaction she might receive, before bending down and pressing a kiss against the base.*

Uthvir: *That smug grin - they half want to flip her over and kiss it off her face, but the thought is gone before it can scarcely materialize, lost to the feel of her body shifting down theirs. This will be intense, they know. They're ready for it, they think, but even so, when she finally gets them free, they have to bite down on their lip to keep quiet. She slows. They draw in a breath, and lick the blood from their own mouth. Aili is staring at them with... huh. That's not an expression they can place, not really. It's not quite hunger and not quite admiration. She looks very intent, though, and they read her actions just in time anticipate what's coming before she presses a kiss to the base of their sensitive flesh. All hope of silence is gone, then. A broken gasp escapes them as her touch makes them twitch, and shudder. Incredibly aware of the warmth of her lips and the ghost of her breath. When she presses another kiss to them, slightly higher up, they shake. She is going slowly. Not tortuously or even playfully so, but cautiously. They can hardly fault her for that, and even if they could, every touch she applies to them chases the words straight from their thoughts.*

Aili: *The sound they make when she kisses them sends a streak of heat shooting through her faster than a star falling to the earth. 'Gently,' she reminds herself, breath catching in her throat, 'go gently.' The skin here is surprisingly soft over the firmness, sensitive and warm. She kisses them carefully, tenderly, still moving her hand over them as she maps the shape of them with lips...and then with hesitant swipes of tongue. That garners her another deliciously vocal reaction, and she glances up to watch them as she continues her ministrations, all taut straining muscles under golden skin, lean and dangerous...and completely at her mercy. She reaches up to place one hand on their abdomen, small and warm and grounding as she uses the other to cautiously guide them into her mouth.*

Uthvir: *They have to grip the sheets to keep from thrusting into her mouth when she starts to swallow them, twisting hard enough that their nails tear through them. She's clearly not accustomed to this task; after taking their head between her lips she pulls back, and starts over again. Uthvir is, admittedly, on the smaller side of things. They are not usually glad for that, but when Aili finally gets the whole of them into her mouth, they suddenly are. Her tongue presses against their sensitive skin, and her mouth is all warmth and suction, sending fireworks of scorching heat flaring up their belly. They are making a spectacle of themselves, they are certain, as incoherent pleas and curses spill out of them; as they make and aborted hip thrust, straining against their own impulses and the warm hand that rests on their abdomen. Her other hand traces over the sensitive skin not engulfed by her mouth. Her thumb brushes over a patch of ridiculously sensitized flesh just behind their testicles, and they cannot help it - they /keen/.*

Aili: *She sputters as warm liquid floods her mouth, coughing as she pulls back, wiping at her lips with the back of her hand. She looks back up at Uthvir who is...rather wonderfully disheveled. Their chest is working like a bellows, hair mussed, eyes glazed, undershirt riding up slightly to reveal a teasing amount of the lithe muscles of their stomach- stunning. She feels a swell of inexplicable fondness, crawling up to lay beside them, smiling as she reaches over to brush a few strands of hair out of their face.*

Uthvir: *fingers brush the hair from their face, and they freeze, the rush of intense pleasure fading from their mind. That was... not very well controlled, on their part. They look at Aili, and feel their breath stop again at the expression on her face. Her eyes are soft, obviously pleased, and that inexplicable look is firmly in place. They hesitate, torn between conflicting impulses, before at last they reach over and crush her to them. Skin singing, trembling with the waning shockwaves of their pleasure, they kiss the first part of her they can - her forehead, as it happens - and feel her breasts press against their chest through the thin fabric of their undershirt.* What can I do? What do you wish? *They should repay this. What would she like? She's so comparatively inexperienced, but there must be something. Some fantasy, or desire, some stray thing she is curious about, at the very least.*

Aili: *She laughs as they embrace her fiercely, a bit sweaty and limbs still trembling ever so slightly. She's practically giddy with her triumph. Elated. She's pretty sure she could take down a dragon with a single punch.* Didn't we just do what I wished? You were letting me have my way with you, right?

Uthvir: *They huff.* As if we are finished. What next? How... *They swallow back the words they'd almost said. 'How shall I please you?' No. That is not what is going on here. It takes them a moment, shuddering, shaking off an old skin. Something curls in their chest. They push it aside, put it down. Aili is still smiling, pressed to their chest, blissful and undemanding. They trail their hand down her back.* What would my wily fox care to do next?

Aili: Well, if you're really that eager to find something to do with your time, you could always kiss me some more. You know, if you're bored. *she flashes and expectant grin, snuggling further into their arms.*

Uthvir: *Something twists in their chest, pleasant and painful at the same time, as Aili presses more fully against them. Wordlessly, they run their fingers through her hair, and press another kiss to her forehead. And then one to her cheek. They kiss her lips, sweeping her breath away until she's clenching her fingers in their shirt. Then they move to the corner of her jaw. They kiss their way down her neck, and across her collarbone, lifting her higher along the bed as they make their way down. They kiss her breasts, brushing their fingertips across her nipples, and kiss their way down her stomach. They kiss her navel, and her hips. They kiss her abdomen, watching the muscles there quiver in anticipation for a moment, before they abruptly reverse course and kiss their way back up her, until they are nipping the tip of one of her ears.*

Aili: *gasps a little as her ear twitches, squirming and maybe just a bit out of breath.* So...does that mean it's your turn?

Uthvir: I suppose it does. *They smile against the side of her cheek, and kiss her lips again, drinking her in before they go back to her ear. They stick to light touches. Their hands drifting near-to but apart from the obvious places, their tongue sliding up the shell of her ear, until she begins to twist a bit, her breath speeding up. They don't press, though, sticking to feathery kisses and tickling brushes, soft and teasing.*

Aili: *she lets out a soft contented hum, face a little flushed, fingers still gripping the their shirt loosely.* So...I want you to kiss me, and you want you to kiss me? What a happy coincidence. *They nibble at her ear again and she gasps* But if you keep that up, something a little more substantial may be necessary.

Uthvir: Oh? More substantial than kissing... I am not sure I follow. What might that entail? *They feign innocence, but the wicked little grin they are pressing into the side of her neck probably gives them away. They continue stroking and kissing, however, a heady warmth lingering throughout them as they caress her.*

Aili: *she shifts her hips against them pointedly* Given a few recent past events...I'm sure I don't need to draw you a diagram. Well...I hope not. That would end poorly for everyone. I'm a terrible artist.

Uthvir: But there are so many specifics to consider. How, where, in what quantity, with what tools... *They pause, extending their tongue up from her neck to lick at her earlobe. That spell always tingles.*

Aili: *squeaks in surprise, jerking slightly in their arms, giving them a curious glance before laughing again.* Well, I suppose we have to ask ourselves if either of us really feels like getting out of bed. *She fists her hands tighter in their shirt, tugging them impossibly closer* If the answer is 'no', then I guess we'll just have to make do with whatever we've got...on hand. *She rolls her hips against them again, pressing a kiss to their temple.*

Uthvir: Hmm. I seem to have a lot on my hands at the moment. *They're practically purring, again, pressing their thigh up against her and tangling a hand in her scalp. Aili's hands move towards their back, unthinking in the moment of passion until she presses though the thin fabric and hits numbed, scarred flesh. They both still at the same time. Uthvir blinks, almost as if they forgot that could happen.*

Aili: *She doesn't know if it would be worse to keep her hands where they are or jerk them away. She holds very very still, waiting for a sign from them, worry creasing her brow.* ...does it hurt?

Uthvir: ...No. I cannot actually feel anything except for pressure there. *They carefully pull her hands back - as soon as they start to she snatches them away herself, though, and they have to catch them again, gently coaxing her with kisses and caresses until the moment is almost forgotten. It hums at the back of their mind, though. They almost hadn't noticed. She touched their back and it had been fine. How strange.*

Aili: *She's mentally kicking herself as hard as she can, pulling her hands away on instinct before she does any more damage, but they pull her back, forgiving and soft, until she's leaning into them again, peppering their neck with apologetic kisses, hands safely pressed against their chest instead. She tries to force the playfulness back into her tone.* W-what exactly were you saying you had on hand?

Uthvir: *They sweep her into another kiss before they answer, curling their tongue into her mouth and around her own before swallowing it back, and stealing another peck.* You, I believe. And a touch or two. *They trail a hand down, finally sinking their fingers between her legs, caressing carefully until she starts to press her hips against their touch - then they withdraw, teasingly, and nip at her neck.*

Aili: *She makes a low whine of protest as they draw their hand away from her, blowing a puff of magically chilled air against their ear in retaliation.* Is that really all we have at our disposal? *she's trying to act glib, but the way she's pressing into their thigh is rather telling*

Uthvir: *They chuckle, and go back to teasing. It is so astoundingly playful that they cannot resist. They touch her again, slipping their fingers into her, curling them and withdrawing just to hear the sound she makes when they do. Her fingers dig into their biceps. They kiss and caress and the third time they pull back their hand to brush at her thigh instead, the growl she treats them to is really something. That's their cue to relent, though, they think, lest she kick them out of bed and tend to matters herself. They lick their lips and slowly kiss their way down her stomach, before kissing their way between her legs, too. Then they extend their tongue into her, licking towards that spot that makes her tremble and cry out.*

Aili: *By the time their mouth is on her, it takes almost no effort to send her tumbling over the edge, she's so worked up. Their tongue delves into her, unexpected, slick and warm, and she screams, strangled and breathless as colors seem to burst behind her eyelids in a whirling dance of light. She feels their hands slide up under her backside as she arches, pulling her closer still as they continue to lave at her over-sensitized sex as she begins to come back down, unrelenting even as she thrashes in their grip, nerves still blazing from her recent high. It's too much. She digs her hands into the sheets around her, emotions manifesting in a surge of raw uncontrolled mana exploding into a burst of light as her entire body trembles, spasms, and she falls to pieces in their arms with another desperate cry.*

Uthvir: *They have to blink back spots, but that was definitely a reaction worth getting. Some of the blankets are slightly singed, too. Aili is a trembling mess of aftershocks in their hands. Their own arousal has come back tenfold at the force of her release, the cries and taste of her on their tongue. They crawl back up her, murmuring odd bits of praise and admiration as they press kisses to her sweat-slicked skin. She's pliant and spent, but there's still a spark of mischief in them. Of want. It's easy to line their arousal up with her entrance, and just slide into her. She makes a soft sound, almost surprised but not quite displeased. They nuzzle her neck as they begin to set a slow, steady rhythm, riding her through her aftershocks and trying not to over-stimulate her sensitized flesh in too much of a hurry, this time. Her hands grip their biceps, but her fingers are trembling. So are her thighs. She's too spent to bring her legs around them, but after a while she starts meeting their thrusts with little jerks of her hips again. She feels so good. Warm and slick and soft. When she comes again it's with less fanfare, but the way she clenches around them steals their breath and sends them toppling over not long after. They sink their teeth into her shoulder as they do, too lost to the fireworks in their head to resist.*

Aili: *A choking gasp wrenches from her throat from the sharp unexpected pain in her shoulder, and she digs her nails into their arms hard enough to break skin as her whole body tenses in a gut reaction. She's crying. Not a lot, not enough to sob or blubber like a child, but still. Her whole body is still shuddering in a multitude of tiny buzzing little aftershocks of pleasure, her limbs are sweat-slicked and tacky, and her shoulder is a throbbing beacon of hot stabbing pain, and she doesn't have the resistance left in her to hold anything back. Groggy and trembling, she wraps herself around them as best she can without touching their back and presses her face into their neck.*

Uthvir: *They feel an unexpected pang of remorse as they realize she's crying. Oh no. Oh, they have done it, they suppose. They have destroyed it. They brush her hair, carefully. As the pleasure fades they swallow, and press back the tide in them, and whisper a quick healing spell over her shoulder. Healing isn't their best discipline, but the wound closes, at least. They cannot help but press their lips to it, for some reason. Then they settle back, letting Aili hold them as she wishes until her trembling fades, and doubtless she will take them to task for that.*

Aili: *She lets out a deep shaky breath at the sensation of healing magic knitting the skin of her shoulder back together. It still aches somewhat, like an old bruise, but it is a distant pain, dull and…manageable. Her grip on them loosens as her heartbeat finally seems to slow, relaxing once again. She raises a hand to her eyes rub a few remaining tears away dismissively with the heel of her hand.* Well, that was….bracing. *her voice is hoarse and quavering as she lets out a breathy huff of laughter. She thinks she catches sight of something anxious in their expression though, and she softens, lips twitching upwards in a faint smile as she leans over to nip at their chin with light scraping teeth.* Be a little more careful with those, hm?

Uthvir: *That is... not the reaction they were expecting. They pause for a moment, reassessing the entire situation. Uncommonly intimate sex, which they had then ruined with uninvited and unpleasant injury. Tears, followed by... nuzzling? They lift their hand, and run it carefully through her hair again.* It is alright if you are upset with me, you know. I should not have done that. I did not even intend to. I would not offer punishment to you for objecting. Nor for wishing to draw blood of your own, for that matter. *There should be a knife under the pillow, they think. That would work.*

Aili: *her brow furrows in mild confusion* But...you just said it was an accident, why should I be mad? *her face colors a little as her eyes dart away* And I...don't mind the biting. Just...not so hard next time, yes? ...I mean, if there is a next time. I-if that's something that...um.

Uthvir: *They pause, and assess again, at something of a loss for a moment. Their fingers move to trace over the pink flesh of the bite mark.* Next time. I will mind my teeth better. *They reach underneath the pillow, though, until they find the little knife there. Aili looks confused as they press it into her hand.* If you wish, you may draw blood, too. Even the score.

Aili: *drops the knife hastily as though it has burned her, frowning, and perhaps slightly horrified* I'm not going to /stab/ you for making a mistake! Besides...*she reaches up and brushes her hands over their biceps, drawing attention to a few tiny droplets of blood blossoming from one or two little crescent shaped divots from where she had dug her nails into their skin. She wipes them away with a flicker of healing magic, leaving their arms whole and unmarked.* It looks like we're even already.

Uthvir: *They smirk* Hardly comparable. But, I suppose if it would only disturb you more, we can let it go. *They lean forward, careful to see if she will flinch away from contact with their mouth, and when she doesn't, they press a kiss to the side of her neck. Then they let out a breath.* Much as I would enjoy it, I suppose we cannot actually spend all day in bed.

Aili: *She glances over at a window, taking note of the strong morning light pouring through the glass, and winces.* I...should probably go. My parents are probably under the assumption I've been murdered at this point, and some of us have to work for a living. *She presses a kiss to their cheek and begins untangling herself from both Uthvir and the bed sheets, moving awkwardly, muscles clearly still a bit twitchy and worn out from recent activities.*

Uthvir: *They brush their fingers to their cheek, not quite certain what to make of all this, in the end. They do help Aili recover her clothes, though, before pulling on their own armour and seeing her through the palace. Late morning is usually less active than early, as it goes - most of the hunters are busy in the workshops or kitchens right now. Aili is sluggish and walks carefully. They'd be proud of that, ordinarily. But they find themselves concerned, instead* I could see you to the city, if you wish.

Aili: I'll be fine. *She smiles and reaches out to touch the bracelet around their wrist with the briefest brush of fingertips.* Stay safe. Or...well, at least unmauled. Don't let anything gore you just to get someone's attention. *she shifts her weight a little, uncertain what else to say. At length, she simply nods before glancing up at them.* Well...goodbye.

Uthvir: *They give in to an impulse and catch her up before she goes, kissing her quickly, and rushing a flare of emotional intent across her - something perilously close to affection.* If anyone gives you any trouble, little fox, you come and find me. *They turn, then, before they go and do something even more compromising, and stalk off to tend to their duties.*

L: (LOL I PITY ANYONE WHO GOT ON THEIR BAD SIDE THAT DAY)

F: (DO. PITY POOR SASSAN WHO GOT STABBED LIKE THREE TIMES.)

L: (XD Omg, Aili already mauled him, he is having the roughest time!)

F: (SASSAN CANNOT WIN. ANGRY FOXES. ANGRY SHARKS. LIFE IS PAIN.)

L: (It was probably over something completely random and off hand, too. And Uthvir just snapped out of nowhere like, "NO, I AM NOT ATTACHED TO ANYTHING OR ANYONE, I AM THE MOST BRUTAL OF HUNTERS, HOW DARE!” And Sassan is just like, "T_T I just asked you to pass the wine...")

F: (OMG YES! And all the other hunters are just like 'why's Uthvir beating the snot out of Sassan?' 'Well I mean, he probably annoyed them' 'Oh yeah good point'. And then Sassan is like 'guys guys I think Uthvir is IN LOVE with someone!' and all the other hunters are like 'riiiight'.)

L: (Meanwhile Aili's dad would just be flipping his shit like, 'You spent the night at Andruil's palace?! You could have DIED.' and Ina'then (Aili's mom) would just take one look at her, know exactly what happened, and calmly pick up her bow and arrows and just be like, 'Please excuse me.' A few hours later, an arrow lands at Uthvir's feet with a message attached. All it says is, "Next time I won't miss.")

F: (Uthvir's just like 'which of the many, many people who want me dead is acting up this time?? GDI now I have to figure out courtly motives and... oh. This is poor-people fletching. Probably one of Aili's relatives, then. I guess I'll send them something fancy and expensive.)

L: (Ooooh, you don't want to go there, Uthvir. Ina'then will kill you for reals. They...would actually probably really like her. >_>)

F: (Uthvir's just grinning all through the assassination attempt like 'oh THIS is where Aili gets it from!' :D :D :D)

F: (And then they would keep sending presents and just be like 'I have to stay on your daughter's good side so that I am well-placed when she conquers the world')

L: (And they would just keep getting remnants of the gifts back with notes like, 'LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE...but yes, she is going to conquer the world'.)

F: (Uthvir would start sending shit that was really hard to break. Like solid blocks of gold and trade tokens. And they'd be fishing around like 'what stuff does Aili's mother like?' and everyone would probably think they were trying to court *her* or something. XD)

L: (Poor Aili would just have to be like, "STOP, YOU ARE GOING TO GET US ROBBED. ...also why are you courting my mother?")

Uthvir: I am not courting your mother. I am appeasing the madwoman who keeps challenging me to duels. With surprising proficiency, no less! I simply haven't happened upon the necessary tribute for her.

Aili: ...she says she wants your privates on a platter.

Uthvir: Tell her you're using them. *smirk*

Aili: ◉_◉ NO, I WANT TO LIVE.

Uthvir: Alright, alright. *I* will tell her you're using them.

Aili: ...I will make sure you have a proper eulogy.

Uthvir: On a scale of one to ten, how angry would you be with me if I got your parents shipped out of the city?

Aili: >:( If they leave, I'm going with them.

Uthvir: Ah. And if you were to get a posting, say, tending halla at Andruil's palace...?

Aili: ♥_♥ ...H-halla?! *visibly wavering*

Uthvir: It is a good position. There is a salary and benefits, too.

Aili: <3 Halla. <3 There was a paddock for them near where we used to live, but I never got to... *sighs wistfully* /Halla/.

Uthvir: There are six of them at Andruil's palace. Their regular tender is getting married and wants to return to Ghilan'nain's lands.

Aili: ...my mother is going to kill me.

Uthvir: She will not even have access to that part of the eluvian network. She'd have to ford the wilderness to even get to you, and the palace has walls. And guards. I'd give her at least three weeks to track you down, and by then she'll probably just be relieved you're alive and surrounded by halla.

Aili: *puts a hand on their shoulder* You...don't know my mother.

Uthvir: What precisely does she want, anyway?

Aili: *blinks* She seems to be under the strange assumption that you are trying to corrupt me somehow. She also keeps saying that you're, 'doing it wrong.' ...Whatever 'it' is. *shrugs*

Uthvir: I have no idea what 'it' is, either. And I am actually not trying to corrupt you. Well. Not more than I already have. *Smirk*

Aili: Then maybe you should stop telling people that you are trying to corrupt me?

Uthvir: I can't do that; I have a reputation to maintain. Besides, if they don't think I'm doing it, they might try it themselves.

Aili: *pouting maybe just a little* Why does everyone keep acting like I am so easy to corrupt, anyway? >:T

Uthvir: Because you are of the sort of rare spirit that people fear losing to entropy and ruination.

Aili: *blushes furiously, and then sighs in resignation* I seem to have survived this long without combusting spontaneously. I don't see why it should start being an issue now.

Uthvir: *Reaches over and brushes her cheek* Every year you endure could be another testament to your fortitude, or another step towards inevitable doom. That is what people are afraid of, little fox.

Aili: *leans into the touch automatically, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opens them again, she fixes them with a steady gaze* ...and you're afraid of that, too?

Uthvir: *They withdraw their touch, taking a swift step back. An invisible wall seems to slam into place around them, and their emotions go sharp and then intensely reserved.* Afraid? No. But I am not looking forward to it.

Aili: *Her brows furrow in confusion for a moment before her expression smooths, pulling her own emotions back* ...I see. Then perhaps I should simply leave with my parents and spare you the inevitable inconvenience of witnessing my downfall. I wouldn't want to be a bother, after all.

Uthvir: ...You would not want to be a bother? You who have pelted me with snowballs and run out into the hunting grounds at night and dyed my hair pink? It is a little late for that, Aili. Besides. Everything falls and breaks. It's not a question of whether you will be shattered, but what you will make of the pieces afterwards. I think you would make an empress of yourself as bright as the sun, if it came to it, but I find myself reluctant to witness the pain it will bring, too.

Aili: Then don't. No one is forcing you to witness anything. I get it, I'm a pest. I'll leave you alone, if that's what you're after. I don't want to be an empress, anyway.

Uthvir: Yes, you do. You want to be the kind of person who makes the world better. It is beautiful. You're not a pest, Aili. You are... not something I am very accustomed to.

Aili: *deflating a bit* I'm just sick of people acting like I'm some sort of potted plant waiting for some careless person to knock me off a table with their elbow as if I have no say in the matter. It isn't like nothing bad has ever happened to me. I am who I choose to be...and so is everyone else.

Uthvir: *wry smirk* True. You've demonstrated your lack of fragility quite ably, haven't you? I suppose I should apologize for my presumption. *They throw in a short bow. It could be mockery; it's hard to tell. They're still tightly reserved.*

Aili: *She looks a bit lost at that, emotions trembling back into the air uncertainly* I... never claimed to be impenetrable. I just…don't want to be put up on some sort of pedestal. I do want things to be better, who doesn't? I'll do what I can, of course. I want to. I want to help. But you just... *she sighs* I'm a lot more ordinary than you seem to want to believe. I'm...not sure what you want from me, exactly, but I can't help feeling like I'm just going to disappoint you, no matter what happens.

Uthvir: *They hesitate a moment themselves, something conflicted crossing their expression. Some of the wall cracks a bit, emotions easing out - but still somewhat difficult to discern.* I wouldn't ever visit retribution upon you for disappointing me, you know. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not that. If I think highly of you, it's because I've chosen to.

Aili: *still drooping a bit, the weight of her gaze heavy* I didn't think you were going to punish me for it, I just didn't want to let you down. *she opens her mouth to say more, but apparently thinks better of it. She shakes her head dismissively at the stray bit of thought.* Well...I guess I should go home. It sounds like I've got some packing to do.

Uthvir: Because you are going to become a halla tender, correct? If you do not want to disappoint me, little fox, that would be the course to take. Otherwise, I see no reason why either you or your murderous kin would have to leave the city.

Aili: *looking back over her shoulder, frowning* Don't do that. Don't turn this in to some sort of mind game. This is my whole life, and your telling me to walk away from it and go someplace where people bloody each other for fun and the only person I'll know there will be you, and you can't even be bothered to act as though you like me half the time. And my family... *she runs her hand through her hair and sighs* I want to... I want to go. But...I should think about it.

Uthvir: I can admit; I have no real concept of your dilemma. But I know it's frightening to leave a comfortable space for a new, dangerous one, even if it presents more opportunities. I will stop cajoling you, I suppose. I only wanted you to know that I... have not changed my mind, really. I would like to keep you close. Purely for selfish reasons. It is easy for me to be selfish, really. It doesn't seem to come quite as naturally to you, however.

Aili: *her eyebrows lift in genuine surprise, lips parting slightly before morphing into a broad smile* I'll think about it, I promise. I'd like to live in a place with an actual forest again. Plus, I'd hate it if I ended up missing...um. The halla. ...I wouldn't want to miss the chance to take care of the halla. ...I always knew I would leave home someday, I just didn't think I'd be going so far all at once, you know?

Uthvir: *they nod in acceptance* Halla are interesting creatures. Of which, your lady does take great pride in her craftsmanship, doesn't she? Still. I suppose she has good reason to with them. No other prey animal I have seen is quite so... dangerous.

Aili: *she perks up in obvious excitement* Clever, too! You couldn't just lead one off a cliff the way you can with some mounts. A halla doesn't suffer fools. If you aren't worth their time, you'll end up in the dirt...or possibly even gored. I've even heard some keepers say that they can read intent, that they can sense emotions in the air the way the People do!

Uthvir: That would explain an awful lot. Though not the mystery of why they let /me/ ride them, in that case. Or Thenvunin, for that matter. I suppose if they are complicated enough, it's possible some of them have more questionable tastes than others.

Aili: *she grins* Whatever else you may be, you are, at least, competent. A halla doesn't want to be kept in a pen all the time, you know. They probably understand that you're going to take them on a hunt, and they trust you not to get them killed. Thenvunin...well, maybe they just keep handing him the most tolerant one they have. *she laughs*

Uthvir: That does seem very, very likely. Though the last hunt he participated in, his halla /did/ managed to unsaddle him into a river. I am not certain it was entirely accidental. He kept complaining that the carvings on its horns were asymmetrical.

Aili: *she looks mildly affronted that someone would say such a thing* Good. He deserved it. I hope it ruined his outfit.

Uthvir: Oh, spectacularly! He wore emerald silk on a hunting party. And the river was exceptionally muddy. The halla tender was annoyed when we returned, too, because apparently he'd tightened the saddle and managed to chafe his steed a bit.

Aili: *now she looks outright mad* Who put that idiot in charge of /anything/? I'm amazed the halla let him on their back to start with.

Uthvir: *Looks deeply amused* Mythal did, I believe.

Aili: *she blanches* I d-didn't mean... *she sighs and looks away, grumbling* I'm sure Mythal had...a very good reason for choosing to put him in power. *she looks like the words sort of make her want to retch* He must be very good at.../something/. I guess.

Uthvir: You know; I sometimes think the same thing? 'He must be good at /something/!' I tell myself. I still have not figured out what it is. He is decent at stabbing, I suppose. And he has a fair right hook. But otherwise, it is a bit of a mystery.

Aili: *she laughs loudly, caught off guard. She pauses for a moment afterwards, considering something* ...I'll do it. I'll go. I still need to talk to my parents, but...they'll understand.

Uthvir: *Before she can blink they swoop in and kiss her. A quick flurry of lips and hands that drag her forward, a thigh pressed between her legs, arms around her and then releasing her again almost as swiftly. Uthvir steps back with a wink.* I will go make some arrangements, then. A little fox in our halla pen!  
~  
L: (Would there be some concern about Andruil taking an interest in her when she moved to her territory to look after the halla? I'm not sure how much interaction she'd have with her, since she isn't a hunter, but I'm guessing she'd come into contact with her every time Andruil went to the stables.)

F: (Yeah. Andruil might use her as a Ghilan'nain substitute if she was feeling particularly wistful or nostalgic, in which case, that's less... trying in terms of activities, but still. Aili couldn't say no. And Uthvir's only recourse for stopping it would be trying to distract Andruil or divert her attention onto someone else.)

L: (Uh oh. D: Well...maybe she wouldn't suit Andruil's fancy. ...maybe.)

F: (She's very lovely. And Andruil would be charmed by her cluelessness, if she spent any length of time talking to her. Fortunately, she'd probably talk to her whenever she was setting out for a hunt, so she would immediately be distracted by that. Unfortunately, there is a chance that she'd get all riled up and then remember the 'pretty little halla tender' and decide she wanted to spend an evening with her.)

L: (Oh noooooo! Spend more time as a fox Aili!! ...well, that could be bad for other reasons)

F: (Plus, she'd need to be an elf to get Andruil's halla ready for her. Quick, Aili, be less... *gestures vaguely*)

Aili: *flailing* I DON'T KNOW HOW!

Uthvir: *puts Aili in unflattering frock and styles her hair badly* There!

Aili: *is still somehow cute when dressed strangely, smiles brightly* Oh, good!

Uthvir: ...Disastrous. Do not smile. Try and avoid speaking. Your loveliness is radiant; it'll be like trying to block out the sun but we still need to make an effort.

Aili: *blushes lightly, but nods in understanding. Makes an attempt to look surly and unpleasant.*

Aili: *looks more or less like a disgruntled puppy*

Uthvir: ...Right. Well. Maybe... keep to dim lighting, and if at all possible, try and... smell bad?

Aili: I...don't know about the lighting...I sort of have to walk the halla out, but... *eyes a pile of halla droppings and makes a face* The smelling bad could be managed.

Uthvir: *nods fervently* Yes. Perfect. Now, some other tips - avoid eye-contact. If she thinks you are challenging her, she will be riled, but also she likes lovely eyes. Try and make casual mention of some kind of awkward rash in a sensitive area, if at all possible. And do not turn your back towards her.

Aili: *nervous* I feel like I should be taking notes... I apparently don't even know when I'm seducing someone, how am I supposed to know if I'm being challenging? ...and how do I tell her about the rash if I'm not supposed to talk to her?

Uthvir: Maybe just mutter it to yourself? That would probably be unattractive. *They reconsider* /you/ could probably find a way to make it appealing. I have no idea how you do it. You are essentially in a potato sack with a bird's nest for hair, and I still want to carry you off and have my way with you.

Aili: *blushing and sort scuffing her feet around* W-well, you also know that I don't look like this all the time. B-besides, no one else has approached me for.../that/. So, maybe you really do just have odd tastes?

Uthvir: *stares at Aili in utter consternation* ...No. No, you are just... somehow incredibly lucky. Or perhaps an epidemic of blindness has struck everyone in the vicinity. Most likely, though, your terrifying mother has been fending people off of you ever since your innate beauty blossomed into its inevitable and arresting state of current magnificence.

Aili: *the blush has spread from her cheeks all the way to the tips of her ears and down to the pit of her neck* M-my mother isn't here though... The other hunters generally leave me alone. B-besides, /you're/ the one that...um. Well.

Uthvir: Yes. Well. If it comes to it, I can distract Andruil. I suppose I will just have to make myself present whenever she visits the stables for the next little while. *They reach over, and ruefully brush a strand of Aili's hair out of her face*

Aili: N-no, that's not what I... *she twists her hands together* You...um. /You're/ the one that's... b-beautiful. *she looks vaguely horrified to have actually said that out loud.* A-anyway...you don't have to... I mean, I'll think of something.

Uthvir: *They blink, and then look oddly charmed* I suppose you may, at that. You seem to have a talent for getting out of trouble. But also one for getting into it. Just... don't overthink things, I suppose. *They shift a bit, and then nod, and leave her to tackle her stable duties*

Aili: *is incredibly intent on her duties the entire day and decides that she probably should just never speak to anyone ever again because that was utterly mortifying. Possibly runs into a few random bits of equipment and a few walls, but the halla get extra pets, so they don't really seem to mind that she's being really weird.*

Uthvir: *is incredibly snappish throughout their own day. Manages to make sure no one gets any funny ideas about the pretty new halla tender without also inadvertently making her into a target due to their interest in her. Stabs Sassan like six times.*


	4. Safe Words

L: (Would Uthvir have a safe word for Aili? They never really came up with one, and actually most of their sex seems to be pretty gentle by Uthvir standards.)

F: (Yeah. At first they just went with 'if she says 'stop', 'don't', or 'no', she means it', so a safe word wasn't necessary because after their first misunderstanding, they figured they'd take her at face value.)

L: (Yeah, she doesn't cry wolf very often. We are very candid around here.)

F: (If she ever wanted to play around with some kind of fantasy set-up, though, Uthvir would need her to pick one.)

L: (Hm, not impossible, though she might sort of need to be led into the general idea of it at first.)

F: (I imagine Uthvir trying to explain how things work with Thenvunin could lead to that particular conversation. Just like 'nah I don't do anything Thenvunin doesn't want, he just wants me to pretend I do'.)

Aili: *scoffs* Thenvunin doesn't know /what/ he wants. Except to apparently be a pain in the ass. *a little curious* How do you know if he /really/ wants you to not do something, then?

Uthvir: *shrugs* He's physically capable. I never trap him in something he couldn't actually escape, and I make him give me a safe word every time we start. If he says that word, then I'll stop cold.

Aili: *blinks* Has he ever said it?

Uthvir: Once, when he fell in a river.

Uthvir: I should mention we were not actually having sex at the time. It was on a hunt.

Aili: *snorts at the thought of Thenvunin falling into a river* Why would he need the safe word in the middle of a hunt?

Uthvir: He wouldn't. I think he was daydreaming and got confused.

Aili: *laughs. Pauses for a minute, considering* Is this something you have set up with everyone you sleep with? ...I don't have one... Should I have one?

Uthvir: *shrugs* If you like. In your case I would probably stop if you said stop. But it couldn't hurt, as a precaution.

Aili: *blushes maybe just a little* Is there...some sort of... How do I pick a good one?

Uthvir: It should be something you wouldn't normally shout in bed, under most circumstances. Incongruity is good. Short, too, and easy to remember even when your mind is full of fog.

Aili: * she mulls it over for a few minutes then, softly* ...dandelion. *she meets their gaze and blushes* I-is that too long?

Uthvir: *grins* No, that's a good length. *They can't resist reaching forward and twining a strand of her hair through their fingers.*

Aili: *smiles back* Now I'm ready for anything. *laughs* Well, maybe. Prepared, at any rate.

Uthvir: Hmm. Yes. In the event you should ever wish to play that part of the harried princess, fleeing through the woods, only to be ensnared by a savage hunter, you are fully equipped on all fronts.

Aili: *laughs* A princess?

Uthvir: You make a good point. Empress? Hunter? A wild, fey spirit?

Aili: *laughs again* Oh, most definitely a spirit.

Uthvir: *steals a kiss, before darting away* A spirit, hmm? I would wager you'd make a blinding one.

Aili: *grins* Quick, too. Any hunter who came after me would definitely have their work cut out for them.

Uthvir: Hmm. It would have to be a very skilled hunter, then. Especially if you had any sort of head start.

Aili: *leans very close, still smiling broadly* Luckily, I don't think I know anyone who could possibly catch me. I'll most likely get to spend the rest of my days roaming the wilds, luring unskilled hunters down the wrong paths in the woods. *moves like she's going to kiss them, but darts away at the last second, laughing and running towards one of paths into the forest*

Uthvir: *smirks, a light in their eyes as they give her a few moments to get ahead. They make a mental assessment of this part of the forests. No big game; it's too close to the palace, so anything clever enough to be dangerous is also smart enough to keep a distance. Aili is surprisingly silent, once she disappears from sight. They uncover one of the pathway runes, and set after her, ready to change the paths she's following to try and lead her towards a good ambush point.*

Aili: *It's been a long time since she had to navigate a forest, but since the point is to (eventually) get caught, she sticks to the paths she is given, and stays in the shape of an elf. Still, she doesn't want to make it /too/ easy. She keeps to the shadows when she can, footsteps light and quick and quiet, trying to avoid areas clear enough to blow her scent downwind. There is a reason the shape of a fox comes easily to her. The forest around her is quiet, but not eerily so, still she keeps an ear out, on guard, heart racing in excitement.*

Uthvir: *Aili's paths are predictable, but she is admirably good at keeping quiet. Even though her colouring works against her in the forest - especially in the failing light - Uthvir loses sight of her a few times. After the third time this happens, they transform into a hawk, and take to the trees. They alter the paths behind Aili, and make some sounds here and there - letting the wildlife help, too, in creating a sense of pursuit, without being seen. They swoop down, once, and have the satisfaction of seeing excitement and anticipation on Aili's face as she whirls - but doesn't catch sight of them. At length, they lead her to a secluded grove where hunters often take their rest. The spring waters nearby run clear, turning into a babbling brook, and there is a small shelter against the weather, aided in its task by many tall, old willow trees.*

Aili: *She hesitates at the edge of the clearing, breath slightly labored, adrenaline singing through her veins. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, every instinct in her body screaming, ‘Trap trap trap!’, but she knows it is a snare…knows the whole point was to get caught, knows that every instant she is not taking action, Uthvir is given more time to make their move. The chase is exhilarating though, and she’s not sure she’s ready for it to be over yet. Part of her wants to stick to the tree line, where there are plenty of places to hide, but if she can hide there, the hunter at her heels will have no problem with concealing themselves as well. The openness of the clearing offers a better vantage point for seeing incoming attacks, but…well, it is very…open. Unprotected. She takes one final moment to think, ‘What would a wild, fey spirit do?’ before taking two swift strides into the grove, grabbing a single low hanging branch, and, with the same quiet agile grace she exploited on the paths here, swings herself up into the trees.*

Uthvir: *They are *thrilled*. They had been ready to spring their trap, and then their prey up and slipped into the trees, agile as a ghost. With a growing excitement, they fold themselves back into the shape of an elf, and slip through the shadows between the trees. Aili is swift - like a spirit, clearly heading for the energies of the babbling river, and the sustenance of life spilling out of the ancient trees. With a flick of their wrist, they call up a spell to draw some wisps away from the edges of the river. A tantalizing trap, as they drift down through the branches of the willows, and curiously investigate the nearby shelter. Uthvir is quiet as they slip behind it, and wonder if their prey will take the bait - and what surprise she might give them otherwise*

Aili: *She watches a few of the wisps float over to investigate the shelter, and finds herself curious as to what they might have discovered about it, as it does, by all appearances, seem to be empty. She is not tempted enough to vacate the safety of the trees, however. She keeps moving, slinking silently from branch to branch, looking for signs of her pursuer. She can’t see or hear Uthvir anywhere, but she’s certain enough that they are here somewhere, lurking, waiting for her to make a single misstep. She could probably keep to the safety of the canopy for hours with little chance of being caught…but where is the fun in that? She whispers a spell Ghilan’nain’s herders use to communicate across wide plains, and occasionally to soothe their roaming charges. She whistles the first few bars of her favorite song, and they float down into the clearing from a tree on the far side of the grove from her current perch. She laughs and the sound of it echoes from over by the babbling stream.* Oh dear, has yet another hunter come to put an end to my wandering ways? *her voice calls out gaily from at least three different trees at once. She laughs again, and this time it seems to come from inside the shelter.*

Uthvir: *they grin as Aili's voice echoes and reverberates; the hunt very close to those that feature true spirits. Not that such a thing would ever have quite this same air of merriment, though. They slink carefully between the trees, looking up; in a moment they spy a flash of hair, but it is gone again swiftly, leaving only the faintest rustling of branches. Aili's voice carries again, laughing and calling. The wisps perk up in interest, drawn to the changing atmosphere of the grove. Uthvir swallows, and then throws their own voice* Oh, wild spirit. Will you not come out from your hiding place? For I have many secrets to bargain with, and wish only to look upon your shining in countenance in return.

Aili: *laughs in delight, recognizing the spell for what it is and not letting it alter her movement through the trees* Ah, so you say, but these are Andruil's lands, and a spirit may be as fair a prize as any other for a daring hunter to bring home to their fellows. What proof have you that what you say is true?

Uthvir: *They follow the slightest hints of her passage. The trees are close enough together that it is very difficult to tell which specific one their prey is in* Can you not sense my sincerity, spirit? I suppose that is not in your nature. How sad. Then I suppose I can only petition your good nature. For I have heard whispers that you are lovely beyond compare, but I have seen many lovely spirits, of light and grace and beauty. I am not certain if you deserve this reputation you have. *They spy the edge of a retreating foot between the tree branches, and reaching out, begin to work a spell up the trunk; a charm to make the branches smoother, and more slippery. A low wind kicks up.*

Aili: *she scoffs in mock offense* Perhaps your sincerity cannot be sensed because it does not exist! *she declares as she climbs higher. The branch she reaches for is unexpectedly slick, the bark beneath her bare toes smoothing out, leaving her nothing to grip, a breeze makes the branches quiver, and what little balance she had left is snatched away. She shrieks in alarm as she plummets towards the earth, scrabbling for passing branches on the way down. *

Uthvir: *the branches seem to waver away from Aili's grasp, and Uthvir moves, gesturing sharply; they slow her descent only a little - enough to ensure a safe landing, but not enough to really diminish the rush of falling. They activate the trap runes around the grove, and as they are meant to, they secure their prey; wrapping her in a shining web of light. When she falls into their arms, Uthvir dismisses most of it; leaving only her wrists bound. She looks a little winded. They smirk* I confess, spirit, you were correct to be wary - I was being quite insincere. But it seems I also owe you an apology. You are, by far, the loveliest of your kind that I have ever seen.

Aili: *huffs a strand of hair out of her face and looks a little put out to have her fun spoiled, but clearly not too upset at being caught at long last. She struggles to appear indignant, but her lips keep twitching upwards towards a smile as she makes a show of trying to pull herself free.* And now that you're curiosity is sated, hunter, what exactly do intend to do with your prize? Am I to be another trophy for your hall? Sundered and shattered and tossed to the winds?

Uthvir: *swallows, very intense all of a sudden. Their grip on her tightens* Oh no, spirit. All the beauty that is in something like you would be lost if ever someone was so foolish as to do that. No, spirit, I have caught you so that I may worship you, and drink of your beauty. You will not escape until I have been satisfied. *They lean in, and steal a long, lingering kiss, before turning to carry her into the shelter*

Aili: *softens a bit at their obvious shift in mood* Try as you may, you will not change my ways or my nature. I have roamed these woods for thousands of years, and nothing yet has been forged either here or in the Dreaming that could make me other than what I am. A spirit does not take pleasure as you do. Kind or cruel, your efforts will be in vain.

Uthvir: That is what you think, lovely spirit. But nothing lasts forever. *They carry Aili into the shelter, and despite the chase, despite the excitement, it seems that they have gone soft and gentle as well. They kiss her again, long and slow, and draw their touch down her sides. Coaxing her hands upwards, they fix her magical bindings against the wall. Then they begin to take off her clothing. Slowly, carefully, undoing fastenings, until they reach the parts they cannot remove with her hands bound; then they draw a knife, and neatly cut the fabric along the seams.* If you have never truly known the pleasures that touch can bring, spirit, how do you presume to know how they will affect you?

Aili: *Her skin prickles in the slight chill of the evening air, and under the cool drifting touch of their still-armored hands, shuddering when they cut her clothes away* I know myself, and I am not afraid. Such mundane weaknesses are for those who choose to live in solid form.

Uthvir: Pleasure is not limited to what can be given by touch alone. *They whisper, and their magic ghosts across her skin - like petals, at first, or the lightest brush of butterfly wings. Uthvir settles back, and begins removing their armour - but their gaze remains fixed on Aili, as the soft brush of magic begins to spark, and grow more obvious. Warm currents, and licking sparks that tingle and heighten the sensations that follow in their wake. When Uthvir's hands are bare, they curl a finger - and the ghost of their touch brushes up Aili's inner thigh.*

Aili: *She bites her lip to stop the whimper that wants to rip from her throat so badly, barely holding it back, but there is no hiding the way her body trembles when they reach back out to touch her. But she is nothing if not stubborn* T-trifles, I assure you.

Uthvir: Hmm. It seems you are more formidable than I thought. Perhaps I will have to resort to base methods after all. *They crawl forward, lightly clad now, and their magic flares. A rush of vibrant sensation, cool and then hot. With obvious intent, they push Aili's legs apart, and bend between them. But their lips only brush the soft skin of her abdomen. Another whisper, and a tendril of magic caresses, sparking, over her center.*

Aili: *She hisses, bound hands grasping at empty air, her own magic reaching back towards them for a few moments until she reels it back in, breathing heavily. The challenge remains in her eyes when she finally manages to meet their gaze again though, a twitch of a smirk hovering at her lips.* I-interesting, but it hardly merits so many words of caution.

Uthvir: *smirks* Give me time, spirit. We have only just begun. *They settle in, clearly intending on taking their time with this. On her thighs, one of their fingers begins to brush gently back and forth. Back and forth. As it does, the spark of magic pressing against her begin to sink in - a smooth tendril that doesn't offer much friction, but seems to delve in deep, as if testing the opening it's found. Then it withdraws again, only to venture back, pressing a little further each time. Sparks skitter up her breasts, brushing sensitive skin. Uthvir presses kisses down the seam of her thigh. A second tendril of magic coils down from the first, smoother than silk, and begins to search teasingly across her skin.*

Aili: *She tips her head back, utterly lost for a moment, but manages to clamp down on the moan that fights to slide from her lips, though she does inhale sharply through her nose. Her hands move again, longing for something to hold onto. The muscles in her thighs clench, wanting to press together, aching for friction. Witty retorts seem a bit beyond her at present, as she stares up at the roof of the shelter, studying the grain of the wood, anything really to help her find some grounding sort of center. *

Uthvir: *They hum, seeing the muscles of her arms move against her bindings; her thighs clench. With her head upturned she certainly looks like some kind of ancient idol. They inch their way forward, and lick, slowly, towards her increasingly slick folds. The breath they exhale across her is cool. Her thighs clench again as she shivers. They trace a small pattern across her skin, and the magic inside of her begins to widen. Without further preamble, then, they put their mouth to her, licking and sucking, assailing her most sensitive spots with wicked delight.*

Aili: *She feels like she's doing a fairly decent job at playing it cool, only the slightest sounds breaking past her defenses, muscles tight, but not thrusting, not actively seeking the touch she wants. A detached disinterested spirit, far too worldly for this hunter and their games. And then suddenly their mouth is on her, her control spins away madly, and she /screams/.*

Uthvir: *They are surprised at the sudden rush of wetness on their tongue, the sound of Aili's cry on the air, and the way her thighs tighten around them all at once. A bolt of arousal rushes through them, and a possessive growl rumbles up from their chest, hot with want and the heady scent of her all around them. The game is nearly forgotten, then, as they bury their face against her, drinking her up relentlessly. They are hurried enough that they cut their own tongue on their teeth, and then lick their blood from her, lapping and whirling as they grip her legs. In the moment of recklessness they almost forget about the spell's connection to their hand gestures, too, and the magic inside of Aili twists, widening in a sudden burst - not dangerously so, but if the way she cries out again is any indication, enough to... have an effect. After a moment they let the spell settle at its increased rate and size.*

Aili: *She's just worked up from the excitement of the chase, she tells herself...or at least, she would, if she was capable of any sort of coherent thought at the moment. Her pleasure is sharp and intense, but mercifully brief, and she's trying to piece together something clever to say when Uthvir growls and she can /feel/ it rumbling up through her as they drag her impossibly closer, tongue and mouth working at her in nearly a frenzy, strong slender hands grasping tightly at her legs. She whimpers, something plaintive and nearly helpless, her body twisting, pressing back to meet them as best she can, even as the residual aftershocks of her previous high continue to tremble through her. Their magic flares inside her, widening unexpectedly and sliding deeper, and stars explode behind her eyes, her whole body arching as though her spirit might actually be trying to break free of it. She cries out again, ragged and desperate as she falls away from herself for a few breathtaking moments. When she comes back, the game is nearly forgotten, but the magic lingers, pressing and insistent, building her up again, but...* Uthvir...* her voice is little better than a rasp, and she recalls her role as soon as their eyes flick up to meet hers, questioning* H-hunter...If you would teach me touch- *she gasps as they lave a particularly firm stroke across that especially sensitive bundle of nerves* T-then...I would know yours. *she swallows thickly, not certain if this fits the parameters of the game they're playing* I would know /you/.

Uthvir: *Something inside of them flips. Hunger, and lust, most certainly; a heightening of the arousal already running rampant through them, but a softer inclination, too. They look back for just a moment, letting their magic continue to stroke through Aili as they check the grove. It is... fairly secure, they suppose. Enough for this. They break Aili's bonds away from the wall, and draw her trembling form into their lap. Her wrists still bound, they settle her arms across their shoulders, and settle one bare hand against her lower back as they work open the lacings of their pants. They kiss her neck, licking and nipping, and nuzzling by turns.* If it is me you want, spirit, then I will not refuse you. Have I not come to worship you, after all? *They work themselves free, almost clumsy for a moment, but relieved to emerge from the confines of their pants. The magic is still working through Aili, keeping her open. They shift her hips into position, lining themselves up, and pressing into the warm tingle of their own spell as they enter her. The pressures combining, magic weaving over their flesh and rolling against hers as they pull her into a deliciously demanding rhythm*

Aili: *Her head falls back onto her shoulders as they slide into her, a single word spilling from her in a broken gasp* /Yes/. *The pace Uthvir sets is difficult in that she barely seems to have any control left over her muscles, but they help her, strong deft hands lifting her up so she can roll back down to meet their sharp powerful thrusts. The depth of this new angle practically mind-bending, the smooth delving magic working in glorious harmony with the exquisite friction of their bodies as they move together. Her thighs are shaking with the effort to continue, but she's losing ground as the heat of quickly simmering pleasure laps its way up her spine once more. Her arms tighten around their shoulders as she leans into them, breathing hard. She kisses them when she can think to, sloppy and damp and glancing. She scrapes her teeth across their neck. She nips their ear. And when the end comes, it is with a low urgent cry pressed to their skin like a secret.*

Uthvir: *She comes around them, unheard cry muffled against their skin, a wealth of irresistible heat as they keep their grip on her hips. A few more deep thrusts and they are following, lost to the fireworks, another growl flooding out of them as they grip her tight. The magic sparks and cascades with them. Aili shudders, and they find they are shuddering too, now, riding the high of their shared pleasure. It is so good. How is it so good? They let out a long breath and press their face against her hair. Nip at the tip of her ear. Their hands trail up her back as she slumps against them, shuddering and exhaling against the side of their neck. She is loose weight, utterly spent. With a whisper they free her wrists, and pull her hands to their chest. A quick check reveals no damage. They press kisses to the pulse points on her wrist, once again overcome with tenderness.*

Aili: *She laughs when she finds the breath for it, weak and trembling against the side of their neck. She wobbles, but manages to lean back enough to meet their gaze, offering up a sweaty radiant smile, clearly exhausted* W-well, hunter, it seems you are more skilled than I gave you credit for. *she leans in with a sigh, until their foreheads are touching lightly* Perhaps I shall allow you to catch me again sometime.

Uthvir: *They press another kiss to her, stealing her already faint breaths* Maybe next time I will let you catch me, my lovely spirit. But as I see it, I still have you in my clutches. *The nefarious hunter gives themselves a moment, and then disentangles carefully from Aili. They give another quick check of the grove, and then scoop her up, and carry her towards the small pool. After a few moments, it becomes clear that their next wicked plan for her involves bathing her and heating the waters just enough to ease her trembling muscles.*

Aili: *she sighs deeply as they help guide her down into the water. It is so tempting to sink in all the way into it, to let herself drift away, but...she is very tired. Perhaps another day. Their hands on her are soft, and she lets them do as they will, sleepy and pliant and content.*

Uthvir: *They run the water carefully over Aili, drifting in to press the occasional kiss to her as they do. Her skin is wonderfully soft when it's wet. A few drifting petals and tiny leaves brush across the surface, and stick to her in places. At length they find themselves pressing her close to their chest, working her hair into some semblance of order as she leans against them, making appreciative sounds and vague little half-murmured words that are probably affectionate. At length these taper off. By the time they take her from the waters again, they are amazed to realize she is sleeping. With a fond snort, they carry her back to the shelter. The sweet grass growing on the floor of it is comfortable enough to lay on. They settle Aili there, and then turn their attention to her clothes. These will not be causing problems for them again. They examine the seams they had carefully cut, and with a quick check to make certain Aili is still sleeping, begin carefully casting the latest spell in their repertoire. The cut threads along the seams begin to mend.*

Aili: *It is still dark when she wakes. She sits up, stretching with a pleased hum. Her muscles are a bit sore, but it's a good kind of sore. Uthvir is awake and seated nearby, back in their armor, possibly keeping watch. She smiles, probably a little softer than she means to, before reaching for her clothes and tugging her shirt back on. She pauses as she realizes the sleeves of her tunic are attached and whole, eyes darting back over to Uthvir, who is perhaps staring out into the grove with a bit more determination than is strictly necessary. Her grin turns knowing and she stifles a laugh, but keeps her peace. When she has finally made herself decent again, she scooches over and swoops in to kiss their cheek before quickly rising to her feet. She holds a hand out to them.* Let's go home.

Uthvir: *They pause, momentarily arrested by the scene. The hand extended towards them. The words so breezily offered - 'let's go home'. They look at Aili's face for a moment. Then they take her hand, and if their smirk is a little softer than usual as they make their way to their feet, no one sees fit to mention it.*


	5. Truth

F: (Gods, if they actually tried to confess, it would just be a mess of HINT HINT until they finally gave up and went like 'I love you, you ridiculous creature'.)

L: (Aili would literally be: O_O and need to sit down for a few minutes and just continue to gape at them like "wtf is this?" while her face turned slowly red as she tried to sift through all of their past interactions and figure out how and when this happened as well as trying to figure out how she felt about them, too...and then she'd probably start crying. ^^; Which...I'm betting would freak Uthvir out. And somewhere in there she'd just yell at them, 'I love you too, you stupid jerk!')

F: (OMG, Uthvir would freak out so hard when she started crying, like 'shit I scared/upset/injured her what did I do does she think I am going to force her into something because of my feelings now??? Crap take it back make it better 'haha I was just kidding, look at me and my inappropriate jokes, you're fine, I get it, no one is in love or liable to do anything frightening because of it, oh shit please stop... wait, what?')

L: (XD I wish I could think of a reason for that to happen. As it is, some outside source would probably have to intervene to get either of them to face the music.)

F: (Spirit of Truth just happens by, everyone panics because they have a habit of making people spill their guts, some hunters get sent to go and kill it before it gets to Andruil and risks all her incriminating secrets.)

L: (LMAO! Convenient! XD)

F: (Spirit of Plot Device :3)

L: (So... would there just be like...residual effects from being near the spirit, or what? Aili might assume she didn't have anything to worry about with the spirit, since she doesn't have much in the way of secrets, but she's no hunter.)

F: (Well, the spirit might decide to hide in the halla pen, on account of not wanting to die, and Aili and the halla probably being the least menacing things around for miles.)

L: (LOL, so SHE would figure it out first? Gods. Or maybe not even that, like...she wouldn't even know it was there and Uthvir would finally track it to the halla pen and freak out because Aili is in there and that spirit is desperate and doesn't want to die and they just sort of march in with guns blazing (as it were) and Aili *completely unharmed and oblivious to the spirit's presence in the stables* turns around to say hello, and all that comes out is, 'I love you.' XD)

F: (LMAO omg that would be so hilarious, Uthvir would be like 'must catch prey but HOLY @#$% WHAT???' and poor Aili, man, that would just be a hot mess. Imagine them chasing it down to the armoury and she's like 'why did I say that???' and Uthvir is just *internal screaming* and then they track the damn thing down to Thenvunin, of all people.)

L: (OF COURSE IT WAS THENVUNIN! HE WAS SICK AND TIRED OF THEM NOT ADMITTING THAT HE WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON ANYWHERE WHO IS FAR TOO GOOD FOR THEM AND THEY BARELY MAKE IT THROUGH A DAY WITHOUT THOUGHTS OF WANTING TO RAVISH HIM)

F: (THENVUNIN YOU HAVE MORE PERSONAL TRUTHS HIDING IN YOUR STUPID HEAD THAN ANYONE HOW DID YOU NOT THINK THIS WOULD BACKFIRE NOW AILI HAS CONFESSED AND YOU HAVE PROBABLY TOLD HALF OF ANDRUIL'S PEOPLE THAT YOU LIKE TO BE STEPPED ON)

L: (PFFFFT! And then Aili and Uthvir are just like nervously eyeing each other and screaming internally like 'shit shit shit, what now?!')

F: (Eventually Uthvir is just like '...did... were you looking at one of the halla when you said that? Because you really do like halla a lot. So that would make sense.')

Aili: *too focused on figuring out what happened to take the easy out* No. Well...I don't think so? I heard you come in and I was trying to say 'hello' and...it came out wrong.

Uthvir: ...*internally swearing because that was a really good out but she didn't take it, but she looks confused, she... didn't realize it. Oh, no* Do you know what happened, precisely?

Aili: The spirit...did something? I guess? I didn't even know it was in there. Sneaky thing.

Uthvir: Yes! The spirit was probably just playing a joke. We should put this whole thing behind us. Have you eaten yet today? *looks a little wild around the eyes*

Aili: *blinks* The spirit...who was running for its life...decided to play a joke on me?

Uthvir: Spirits are odd, are they not? And I think you are evading the question. Have you eaten? It is near to lunch time. We cannot have our halla tender fainting from hunger on us, now can we?

Aili: *sighs and doesn't look particularly convinced* What's so funny about making me declare my love to the first person who came running into the stables? It's not like it could have known it would be you. It just seems really...random. *she shrugs* And, I'm fine. I ate earlier. I should check on the halla to see if they’re rattled though. ...you don't think the spirit did anything to them, do you?

Uthvir: *nods, perhaps just a little hastily* Yes, you had best check the halla. You never know, Truth spirits are... I mean, whatever kind of spirit it was, it may have been drawn to interfere with them. That was likely the entire reason it was in the stables to begin with.

Aili: O_O T-truth spirit? That was a TRUTH spirit?! *internal screaming that looks like it might shortly be followed by external screaming*

Uthvir: Probably not. It just bore a passing resemblance to one. Might have been on a similar spectrum and easily mistaken for one. I mean, it is not as if you... well.

Aili: *stares at them in horror with her mouth open for a minute or two, her face getting redder with every passing moment. Suddenly she begins sputtering and hastily moving backwards towards the halla pen* N-no! Why would I- *She lets out a very forced sounding laugh* I mean, I couldn't possibly- I mean, not that it isn't possible to...because I'm sure people could- do! I'm sure people /do/ feel that way about you… Maybe. I mean, you're very- *trips over nothing* I should go.

Uthvir: *They catch her as she trips, flailing a little, and then rather quickly let her go again* It really probably has another explanation. I am not the sort of person to ever prompt that kind of feeling. Really. That spirit was clearly deluded. I mean it encountered Thenvunin, it was probably corrupted just by his general atmosphere of repression.

Aili: *Her expression changes in a flash, suddenly indignant, and half a second later she's snatched them into the fiercest embrace she's ever given them, heedless of the pointier bits of their armor. Her voice is low and harsh in their ear as she scolds them.* /Don't say that./ Of course someone could feel that way about you. /Of course/ they could. You have your good qualities, just like anyone else...you have a lot more of them than some people. ...don't say things like that, please.

Uthvir: *they freeze, utterly blindsided, caught up in battling their reflexive response to being unexpectedly grabbed and then again by the fierce content of Aili's sentiments. She does not know, of course. It would be different if she did. After an awkward moment, they sigh a little, and put their own arms around her.* Of course. Not that /you/ feel that way, though. I am certain you are at least wise enough to have avoided that particular folly.

Aili: *For a moment, a bright flare of emotion passes over them before she manages to rein it in. She shudders and continues to hide her face in the side of their neck* I... N-no. No, of course not. *her voice seems to be getting progressively thicker* That w-would be stupid of me. ...it would r-ruin everything.

Uthvir: *They still again. Oh. Their eyes close for a moment at the flare of emotion. Even if it is only fleeting, for the briefest instant, they allow themselves to savour it. They run one of their hands up through Aili's hair, cradling the back of her head, and let themselves wonder if... well. Pain is inevitable. They have learned that it is rarely better to trade one kind for another, in the end.* I doubt it would ruin everything, little fox. But your heart might be too inviting if it has somehow contrived to let the likes of me into it.

Aili: *lets loose a tremulous sigh at the feel of their hand in her hair, sagging further into them, fighting to clamp down on her disappointment.* B-because you could never... Because you couldn't feel the same way, right?

Uthvir: *They swallow, hesitant. Her back is warm beneath their hand; the strands of her hair soft between their fingers.* That is... not the problem, in fact.

Aili: *she pulls back just enough to look at them, eyes wide and uncertain and miraculously dry, brows furrowing slightly as her restrained feelings cause the air around her to tremble* B-but you don't... I mean, you said that you don't- T-that you didn't want to...um.

Uthvir: *...Well. Fuck. This is not an eventuality they ever anticipated. They pause, and glance at their surroundings - but there is no ready excuse for evading the question in her eyes. The air is trembling, but words fail them. They look at her somewhat helplessly for a moment, until the feeling sours in their chest, and they have to stamp down on it lest it twist into something even more unmanageable.* I am not a good choice for romantic devotion. But I... am not incapable of it, either.

Aili: *she lets out a short bark of mirthless laughter, mouth twitching up into a flicker of a grin that doesn't quite reach her eyes* I'm not certain a lot of choice was involved in this process. *she colors again, realizing that that was more or less an admission. Her eyes dart away as she begins to pull back from them.* I-it...doesn't matter. Or at least, it doesn't have to. You don't owe me anything just because...well, you know. ...I wouldn't want you to try and force yourself to reciprocate in order to spare my feelings or something. I- *she stops herself, thinking better of it, and shrugs somewhat despondently* ...I should go check on the halla.

Uthvir: *They halt her, seized by a moment of jagged emotion; sharp edges.* Because that is so very like me, to lie in order to spare someone's feelings? Of course I do not owe you anything. I... you would not feel the way that you do if... that is, probably just a passing thing.

Aili: *she frowns, yanking herself away* Yes, because it is so like /me/ to only care about things in passing flights of fancy. I never accused you of lying about anything, all you said is that you were capable of having those feelings for someone, even though you've denied having them at all, and having any for me in particular on numerous occasions. So, /sorry/ for confusing you with someone who might actually be concerned about hurting me, I'll try not to let it happen again.

Uthvir: *They let her go. The only thing they can offer her at this point would be the truth, and... they cannot offer that. Not really. They could offer their feelings, they suppose, but to what end? They are not /meant/ to have these kinds of feelings. They recognize them, but still, they should not be having them. And yet it makes perfect sense to have them.* I am very concerned about hurting you. Or seeing you hurt at all. Disgustingly so, in fact. I have given you liberties I give /no one/. Because I want to. Because something about you makes me want to.

Aili: *She seems to deflate for a moment, then her mouth twists into a wry smile as she laughs again, softer and wet-sounding. She blinks her eyes furiously and takes a sharp breath through her nose, it seems to be very difficult to look at them directly* Y-you realize, that's not exactly a compelling argument for me to not be in love with you.

Uthvir: *They snort. Reaching out, they brush her cheek, before retracting their hand and letting out a long breath.* You mentioned not having made much of a voluntary decision on this anyway. If you prefer, I could avoid your company. That might help. *There are a few other hunters who could look out for her in exchange for the right favours. They could keep their distance, perhaps. Give her some time to come to her senses.*

Aili: *her face falls, overtaken by sorrow and a slight edge of panic* But I- ...I don't want things to change! *she sighs after a moment's pause* I knew it. I knew it was stupid, I knew it would ruin it to... *she shakes her head and shrugs* Well, if that is what would make you more comfortable...that's fine.

Uthvir: *They... this is... a frustrated curse escapes them with a hiss. This burns. All of it.* I need to think. Don't take that as an attempt to 'let you down easy' or something along those lines. I hadn't anticipated this. So... yes. Perhaps some time apart would be a good idea. For now.

Aili *A spark of something achingly hopeful breaks past her defenses and streaks through the air for half an instant. She still seems a bit wilted, not quite ready to put her faith in everything turning out well, but she manages to pull a weak smile from somewhere* Take as long as you need.

Uthvir: *They are not getting past this in a hurry, they think. But she might. The hope that rushes over them is such a rare feeling. Like pure, clean spring water; untouched by ambition or bloodier sentiments. They nod, and turn, make themselves leave her presence before those waters can erode the edge off any more of their armour.*

L: (LOL SHE TOTALLY HAS A TERRIBLE POKER FACE AND (OBVIOUSLY) HAS ISSUES HOLDING BACK HER STRONGER FEELS, SO LIKE...EVERY TIME UTHVIR HAS TO GO TO THE STABLES FOR SOMETHING THERE IS A 75% CHANCE AILI IS GOING TO PERK UP AND FLASH SOMETHING AFFECTIONATE AT THEM BEFORE SHE GETS A HOLDS OF IT. HAVE FUN WITH THAT, POINTY BBY.)

F: (OH NO. UTHVIR IS GOING TO BE LIKE 'IT'S COOL WE DON'T HAVE TO GO TO THE STABLES' EVEN WHILE THEY ARE WALKING TO THE STABLES TO GO GET THEIR DAILY SHOT OF CARELESS AFFECTION FROM HER AND PRETENDING LIKE THEY ARE NOT THERE JUST FOR THAT.)

L: (So... how long would it take? Or would Uthvir just be like, THIS IS FINE I CAN DO THIS INDEFINITELY I CERTAINLY DO NOT MISS GETTING TO KISS YOU AND BE SNEAKYILY AFFECTIONATE NO NOT AT ALL.)

F: (Yeah. That's what they would do. Then someone like Thenvunin or one of Uthvir's other flames would proposition them and they would feel weird about it for some inexplicable reasons and they would go steam about the whole mess for a while, and probably just be like 'this isn't working, are you still in love with me?')

L: (Aili wouldn't even say anything, she would just get the biggest stupidest happy smile and then stop holding her emotions in check, and it would be this huge warm sunshine in flower fields, ocean breeze blowing in your face, rushing swoop of falling quickly, thunderstorm crashing, a hundred stars shooting all at once feeling flooding out into the air.)

F: (They would be like 'okay. Okay so this is the thing. Deal with the thing' and then... yeah, all things considered, they'd probably carry her off for sexytimes. And then start Planning For Stuff.)

L: (lol "Planning for Stuff"? I bet there was like..."Okay...so I guess this is a Thing...or something. But there are rules. We need rules for this...because reasons.")

F: ("Boundaries must be set. Safety precautions have to be taken. Escape routes must be supplied.") XD

Aili: *Nodding and trying to keep up "serious business" mentality, but is really excited and it is distracting* But I get to kiss you again now, right? *perks up a little more*...does this mean I can call you 'Vhenan'???

Uthvir: No! ...Well... not in public. Not yet. You'd garner some unwelcome interest if you did that. Possibly even from Andruil herself. But, otherwise... you can call me what you like, I suppose. *Trying to seem like they don't particularly care; not really doing a great job of selling it, though.*

Aili: *looks around pointedly and grins* There's no one here now.

Uthvir: ...There isn't. That's true.

Aili: *moving slow so they can stop her if they want to, she steps up and slips her arms around their waist, leaning up a little to whisper in their ear* I've missed you...Vhenan.

Uthvir: *They swallow, eyes narrowed - or maybe half-lidded. A rush of warmth drips straight through them. They aren't certain if it's the residual impact of Aili's emotions stirring again, or their own, but it's a surprisingly grounding sensation. It settles into them, as resolute as it is moved. Their arms close around her, and they dip her downwards, her weight in their arms as she lets out a surprised sound - which they promptly swallow with a searing kiss.*

Aili: *The surprised sound quickly shifts into muffled laughter which in turn melts into something of a contented purr as she returns the kiss with equal fervor, wrapping her arms around them more firmly. She giggles when they finally pull away, flushed and breathless* I can see you've missed me, too.

Uthvir: *Their gaze flits across her face, taking in the sight of her.* I have. *Their voice is low and rough. They pull her to the side, and then up against the nearest wall, crushing another urgent kiss to her lips. They need to get rid of their armour, they think, so that they can press her closer still; grind their hips against her, and work their thigh between her legs, and feel her breasts against their chest. They make do with attacking her mouth for the time being, hungry and possessive, as if trying to taste the endearment she'd uttered.*

Aili: *She manages to get her arms up around their shoulders, fisting one hand in their hair and more or less holding on for dear life. She presses as close to them as she can, their armor digging into her a little uncomfortably, but she hardly cares. It almost seems right, that this should cost something, that it should maybe even hurt a bit. But she learned a long time ago that just because something wasn't perfect or conventional, it didn't mean it wasn't worth having, or that it wasn't worth fighting for. Somewhere in their rush, Uthvir's teeth nick her lip, making her bleed into the kiss. She growls and tugs them closer, biting at their lips in return.*

Uthvir: *Aili's growl shoots straight through them. Her nails at their scalp, her blood on their lips. She bites down and they feel an unexpected rush at that. It is... hmm. Enough to make them pull back for a moment. There is a light in Aili's own eyes. The halla shuffle around them, apparently not too bothered by their keeper and a hunter locked in passionate embrace not far from their pens. Uthvir sucks in a steadying breath.* Your rooms. They are not very far from here, are they?

Aili: *They're stopping. Why are they stopping? A look of mild consternation flits across her face before Uthvir's words register with her brain. Oh. Right. Privacy, and possibly a bed. If they make it that far. She nods her head and makes a vague gesture with her hand in the direction of her little suite of rooms. They're fairly modest in comparison with the rest of the palace, and she's always been a little sad to be so secluded from everyone else...but not today.*

Uthvir: *They smirk, and at her wordless gesture, take a moment to sweep her up into their arms. It's a surprisingly potent force of effort not to just bear her down to the floor and continue with things then and there. But she fits so well in their grasp, and they find they are taken with the idea of getting her some place quiet, and secluded, where they will not have to worry about being happened upon - where they will not have to watch their back. They head for her chambers. The modest interior scarcely merits notice; their own rooms would be better, but there's little chance of making it that far. They pause only long enough to seal the wards on her door.*

Aili: *The instant the door closes she is pulling them back to her with eager hands, fingers scrabbling to remember where the latches are on their armor, mouth kissing at just about any inch of skin she can reach, sucking at the pulse point of their neck hard enough to bruise. When she actually comes across on of the straps holding their chest plate on, she seems to come back to herself a bit, pausing long enough to pant a question* Can I?

Uthvir: *They are, if anything, a little dazed by the sudden assault. Under most circumstances they would be meeting her full force, but these are not most circumstances. Her question snaps them back to reality, though, and they realize what she means. The nod they give in response is apparently enough; as soon as they give it, Aili unhooks their chest plate, and then nearly rips their shirt in her haste to kiss any freed patch of skin her lips can reach. It is their turn to be pressed into a wall, it seems, as Aili lets out another little growl of her own. They have to tangle a hand in her hair and give her a rather firm tug to get her to relent enough for them to press another kiss to her lips. They sweep their tongue into her mouth, and then drag their hands back down to her hips and pull her onto their thigh, pressing her down and angling their leg upwards until her hands tighten in their shirt. They pull back from the kiss, as her breath escapes her in a rush. She is so lovely. Face flushed, lip split, pupils blown wide; pressed up into them, pulling at them, meeting them and even, at times, overwhelming them. Their mouth moves to her neck, trailing kisses and the sharp tips of their teeth across the soft skin of her throat.* Beautiful. You are so, so beautiful.

Aili: You too, Vhenan. *She assures them simply, sounding a bit distracted. She's still making a valiant effort to kiss them everywhere all at once while also grinding down onto their thigh and currently tugging at a particularly stubborn latch on some of the armor for their arms, so it's fairly understandable. She takes half a moment to pause her general assault to nip their ear, though.* Beautiful. *After a few more moments of useless fumbling she lets out a frustrated huff* Beautiful, and potentially trapped forever. Why are there so many damn straps to this?

Uthvir: *They laugh. They could release the latches with a wave of their hand, of course, but there is something strangely pleasant about watching Aili glower at their buckles and fastenings.* Perhaps you should cut me out? *They make the suggestion, but a moment later they release the latches on their clothing. Aili's pause gives them the opening to attack her own clothing, though. They stymie her efforts to go back to undressing them by catching the hem of her tunic, and lifting it up over her head; tangling her arms for a moment in the process. The wealth of skin revealed sends a rush of new intensity through them, heightened by the warm weight of her grinding onto their thigh.*

Aili: *She makes a muffled sound of surprise as they tug her top off over her head, though she doesn’t put up a fight about it. The movement succeeds in pulling her hair half way out of its customary ponytail, and between the unruly blonde tussle of loose curls, her flushed face, still-bleeding lip, and missing clothes, she looks well and truly mussed. It doesn’t seem to bother her too much though, as one corner of her mouth curls upwards in a smirk and she leans back up into them to begin the process of removing pieces of the armor they’ve just unlatched.* It would serve you right if I cut it off of you, after all the poor innocent outfits of mine that you’ve mauled during the course of our acquaintance. *She miraculously finds a way of pulling off their gauntlets and their bracers while still pressing them against the wall again and kissing them so thoroughly that neither of them are breathing right by the end of it. She looks a bit dazed, and more than a little smug, and she leans in for another quick peck.* Greaves?

Uthvir: *They pant, apparently quite taken with the 'thoroughly mussed' look. Aili's half-ruined ponytail spills across her shoulder, and she has them more or less pinned; but in the best possible way.* You will have to move if you want them gone. *This presents quite a conundrum, but Aili must want them undressed badly enough to relent, because she moves and helps them shuck off the last pieces of their armour. They regard her a moment, burning with impressive want, and then add their top shirt and trousers to the pile. Aili's rooms are not as warmed as most of the chambers in the palace, and a breeze brushes over the sweat of their newly exposed skin. It makes them shiver with awareness. They are, they realize, less dressed than she is, now, with only their undershirt and smallclothes left on. If the way Aili is looking at them is any indication, this is not an objectionable turn of events.*

Aili: *Her mind seems to blank out for a few seconds. Uthvir has…very nice legs. /Very/ nice. She already had a general fondness for their shape and what she could feel of their muscle tone through the fabric of their pants, but actually seeing them is…something. She makes a mental note that if Uthvir is right and she does end up ruling something one day, that she is most definitely going to commission a statue of them or something. Possibly in marble. Future generations need to be aware that these legs existed. She comes back to them a little more slowly, eyes still roaming over parts of them she has previously been denied permission to adore properly. Some of the frenzy seems to have seeped out of her touches, but none of the burn, none of the want. When she kisses them again, it’s deep and practically aching as she carefully lowers her hands to brush lightly over the tops of their thighs.* I…can touch you anywhere, right? As long as I avoid your back?

Uthvir: *They draw in a breath, and reach out to pull her hair tie away. Their fingers trail through her freed tresses. Everywhere except their back... the idea does not fill them with dread or trepidation. If anything, they find it somewhat exciting. Their eyes go half-lidded again as they reach down and pull their undershirt off for good measure. They stare at the contrast of Aili's skin against theirs where she is still touching them.* Yes. Anywhere. *Their scars press against the surface of the wall behind them. They shiver, just a little, as Aili gaze drifts towards the exposed planes of their chest.*

Aili: *Oh, but they are beautiful. So so beautiful. She should have taken the chance to tell them so more thoroughly earlier while she was still capable of eloquence, though that might have derailed things a bit. A slender delicate frame offset by lithe muscle, trim and taut and prefect beneath golden skin. She reaches out and runs her fingers over their clavicle almost reverently, watching her hand move over their skin intently, savoring it in case this never happens again. She leans in to kiss the side of their neck, close enough that her chest brushes lightly against theirs, soft skin against skin, making them both inhale sharply. She's torn; wanting to prolong this and memorize every inch of them, but also burning to feel their body flush against hers until there isn't an inch of open space left anywhere. She swallows thickly, getting a hold of herself a bit and moves her hands to their waist, tracing their hipbones with her thumbs as she presses her lips to their shoulder, starting a trail down their chest, mapping new territory with damp open mouthed kisses and nibbles and occasional swipes of tongue. She spends a few moments laving at a nipple before pulling it into her mouth and sucking at it experimentally, the sounds she receives in return are definitely worth taking note of for future reference, but she has too much ground to cover to spend much time on it now. She kneels down so she can dip her tongue into their navel and smear messy almost biting kisses across their hips as she runs her hands appreciatively down the muscles of their legs. Uthvir stutters forward a little in her grasp and she takes a moment to glance up and shoot them a wicked grin. She nuzzles against the place they most clearly want to be touched for a moment, blowing an icy breath over them before reaching up to cup them gently through the cloth of their smallclothes with a warm hand...and then continuing downwards to suck a dark bruise into the sensitive skin of their inner thigh instead.*

Uthvir: *Her mouth is so warm, her touches near to overwhelming as she lavishes their body with attention. Her lips close around the sensitive skin of their nipple and their breath catches. The feel of it shoots straight through them and down to their groin, impossibly delicate nerves lit up with the softness of her lips, and the rough texture of her tongue. They have no hope of halting the sharp, stuttering gasp that escapes them, nor the broken moan which follows. Their hands clench and unclench a moment, before they finally settle one against her scalp, tangling their fingers through her hair and brushing a thumb across the tip of her ear. When she cups them their hips stutter forward. She is so careful, and all they can feel right now is the pleasure of her touch. When her mouth lands on their thigh they feel only brief disappointment, before she sucks against their skin, and the pressure of her mouth has them twitching and gasping again. Their fingers curl and their hips twist. They stutter towards her in encouragement.* Please. *The word escapes them in barely more than a whisper.*

Aili: *She pauses briefly at the word to look up at Uthvir again, finding their expression heavily-lidded and wanting. She had intended to keep going until she had kissed just about every available inch of skin on their body, but it's hard to refuse them anything when they ask for it like that. She slides her hands back up their thighs and gently pulls them free of their underclothes and, after a moment's consideration and another wordless question to her lover, tugs the final article of clothing the rest of the way down their legs. It would really just get in the way of things at this point anyway. That done, she takes them in hand, stroking them carefully as she peppers the newly bared skin of their pelvis with kisses. When Uthvir's hand tightens in her hair and something of a frustrated hiss slides from their lips, she finally relents and guides them into her mouth.*

Uthvir: *They twist as they find themselves enveloped in the overwhelming warmth of her mouth, a half-choked curse escaping their lips. It's a force of effort to keep from bucking forward as the rush of want overcomes them, the burn of her touch and the need for friction. Aili's hands close around their hips, helping to pin them back against the wall, and they scramble for purchase against it with their free hand. Her tongue moves against their sensitive flesh and another breathless cry escapes them. They inhale, sharply, and try to calm down enough to get the sensations under wraps; but every time they begin to, she moves or touches them again, and instead they find themselves plunging deeper into the intensity of sensations that she is producing.*

Aili: *The sounds Uthvir is making sends heat spiking through her almost violently, and she vaguely wishes she had a free hand to reach down and alleviate some of the of the want pooling between her thighs. She isn't about to take her hands off of them though. Not for a second. She snakes an arm around the outside of one of their legs, pulling them impossibly closer and unapologetically gripping their backside. She moves as fast as she feels she can without running the risk of grazing them with her teeth, this still isn't her area of expertise, but her enthusiasm probably counts for something, swirling her tongue over them deftly and hollowing her cheeks as she pulls them into her mouth as far as either of them can manage, breathing raggedly through her nose and trying to stay focused, no matter how the hand in her hair twists or the voice above her moans.*

Uthvir: *They are on fire, possibly. They think that's a distinctive possibility. Everything is just on fire, but in a good way. Aili's fingers feel like searing brands where they press into their skin, and her mouth is relentless. Any finesse she lacks is utterly lost on Uthvir, who has currently given up thinking or hope of critique in favour of trying not to completely dissolve into incoherent rapture. If the sounds spilling out of them are any indication, it's a battle they're losing. In between their moans are broken, breathless pleas. For what isn't precisely clear, but by the way Aili's fingers dig into the flesh of their backside, and her tongue drags across them, she doesn't find them all that perplexing. They try to hold on, but their nerves are on fire. In some dim corner of their mind it occurs to them to warn her, but complexity is beyond them at this point.* Aili!

Aili: *She isn't sure if that was meant to be a warning or an exaltation, but whatever it was, it comes few seconds too late. Luckily, this was an outcome she was more or less prepared for, and therefore largely avoids choking on the warm salty liquid that floods her mouth. She does pull back somewhat quickly though, finding she needs more air than she can pull in through her nose. Uthvir is sagging against the wall, head tipped back and chest heaving as though there isn't enough air in the entire room to fill their lungs. She comes to realize that she is actually holding them up slightly, the weight of them warm and sweaty and trembling against her. Their throat bobs, swallowing thickly and the hand still tangled in her hair is shaking a little as they move it, trying for a caress, she thinks. She lets her affection bubble up and out into the air more fully, smiling as she leans forward to press a kiss to their hip.*

Uthvir: *They are trembling through the aftershocks of their pleasure. Frissons of pleasure shake through them as they lean against Aili, and her lips brush gently against them. They suck in a deep breath, and try to gather their thoughts, but they still seem fairly fleeting. After a moment, though, they manage to get their hands around Aili, and coax her up into an actual embrace. They are loose, the normal tension in their frame gone as they lean on her, and steal a languid kiss from her lips. Their touch trails down the bare skin of her back. When she pulls back from their lips, they notice the flush of her own arousal; and the way her hands seem disinclined to leave their bared skin. They tip their forehead against hers, and caress the tops of her hips. Their breath floods out of them in a long sigh, as they try and will their muscles to remember how to work. At length, they manage enough to begin nudging her towards the bed.*

Aili: *Uthvir still seems a little dazed, she notes with no small amount of satisfaction. She isn't really certain what they think they're going to do to her when it seems like they are having problems just staying on their feet...but she's more than willing to find out. She lets them guide her towards her bed, moving backwards and plying them with slow lazy kisses, keeping her hands on their arms and letting them lean on her maybe a little more than strictly necessary. Her bed is fairly small, all things considered, clearly only intended for one person, but she hardly thinks it matters when the general idea is to more or less end up wrapped around one another anyway. She sits on the edge of the mattress, gently pulling them down on top of her, sliding her arms up around their neck. ...and then she realizes that she's still wearing pants. And for some reason it just seems utterly ridiculous, and she finds herself laughing despite herself.* I think I've discovered a flaw in our glorious plan.

Uthvir: *They stare at Aili's pants as if they have committed a grave affront. But then they smirk, slow and lazy, all at once amused. They are naked, and she is still, technically, clothed.* The tables have turned. *They pull her onto the bed with them, and rather than divest her of the offending article, they get her lying with her back against their chest. They are surprised at the intimacy of this position. Their legs frame hers, and their groin presses against her backside. The warm expanse of her back is flush with their front; her head on their shoulder as they, in turn, lean against her headboard. It is a wealth of contact. They shudder, still shaky, but not so shaky as to be incapable of this; their hand slips down the front of her pants. Wet warmth greets their fingers. They press against her soft folds, slipping easily through them. A slight shift and one of their fingers dips almost entirely inside of her. They pull back to tease at her a bit, as their free hand comes up to fondle her breasts.*

Aili: *There is a part of her that is still running rather hot after the sights and sounds of Uthvir coming apart in her hands with her name on their lips, but this is...nice. She feels warm and safe and bundled up in their arms, the solid grounding weight of their chest at her back, their heartbeat thrumming against her skin, the sound of their breathing in her ear. The arousal they stoke in her is languid, like slipping into a warm bath at the end of a long day. Her head lolls on their shoulder, surrendering to touch, the sounds of her pleasure slipping past her lips in quiet gasps and contented sighs, gently beginning to move her hips to meet their hand. Uthvir nuzzles a kiss into the side of her neck and she hums happily* /Vhenan/

Uthvir: *The word has a very definite effect on them. Even still settled in the aftermath of their own pleasure, it seems to course straight through them, and fill them with warmth. They brush a kiss up to Aili's cheek, and then set about nipping and kissing her ear. The languid pace draws on, their motions slow and gentle, drawing out pleasure but never quite building up the pace. They find themselves unwilling to hasten things along, and reluctant to let this particular interlude end. Even when Aili's hips begin to grind more pointedly into their hand, they keep things slow, until the breathy moans in their ear and the slight, shifting movements of her pressed against them has their own arousal stirring once more. They rock against her, pulling her upwards a bit, giving their fingers a better angle to press into her. Their renewing arousal presses against the fabric of her pants and their motions grow firmer, more deliberate and direct. They are torn; it is sorely tempting to try and pull her pants down, bend her over, and sink into her; but that would require letting her go, and losing all the beautiful press of her against them, and the writhing of her hips in their lap. And they are not certain they have the coordination for that right now anyway. They growl against her neck, and curl their fingers against a very pointed location inside of her.*

Aili: *She arches, the keen pulled from her lips thin and high and reedy. She slumps back against them for a moment afterwards to catch her breath, but rather than sated, she finds some of the fire from earlier has come back to her and, feeling their arousal pressing against her backside, twists around and nearly rips her pants trying to rid herself of them. After a few moments of struggling, she victoriously kicks them away and climbs carefully back up Uthvir's body to grip the headboard behind them with one hand. She presses her forehead to theirs, trying to even out her breathing as she uses her free hand to guide them to her entrance before she sinks down onto them, letting out a sharp gasp at the sensation. Uthvir's hands go to her hips, and she steals half a second to collect herself before bringing her other hand to join the one gripping the headboard and slowly starts to move over them.*

Uthvir: *Aili is a flurry of motion as she almost rips her own clothes trying to get them off. Uthvir barely has time to be amused by it, though, before she has turned that fervour onto them. They grip her hips as she sinks onto them, gasping, and a breath of their own escapes them. The heat in them feels languid and fiery by turns. It makes for an odd pace, at first, as Aili adjusts to them and Uthvir's thoughts go scattering again. But they are absolutely not objecting. Her forehead rests against theirs, her breaths brushing over their lips as they settle into a faster pace. The headboard rattles. She is a vision. Flashes of pale hair and flushed skin, and the feel of her breasts brushing their chest, her warmth around them, rising and falling. So many sensations. Their head tips backwards, and their nails dig into the skin of her hips. Their thoughts scatter. Heart. Love. Beautiful, wondrous Aili. She sinks onto them again and clenches, and wrings an ecstatic cry from their lips.*

Aili: *The angle is breathtakingly deep, the position achingly intimate, and she finds even the moderate pace she set produces deliciously mind-numbing amounts of friction. The muscles in her legs begin to tire, but she can't stop, she doesn't ever want to stop feeling this, feeling them, the grip of their hands and their thundering heartbeat and the heady sensation of them sliding into her. She barely gets half an instant to appreciate the dazzling sight of Uthivir being swept away by pleasure before her own end is tearing through her like a hurricane as she rolls her hips down to meet them in a few last stuttering motions. Whatever is left of her frayed composure dissipates in a blinding flash as the world vanishes into a euphoric haze around her, and her own voice rises to mingle with Uthvir's, crying out as she crashes headlong into the bliss of intense release. Her arms buckle and she nearly smacks their face with her own as her strength flees her and she all but collapses on top of them, utterly spent. She presses her face into the side of their neck tiredly, her whole body quaking, savoring the warm wondrous fleeing of their bared skin lying beneath her with whatever distant ambling thoughts she has left. She thinks she's mumbling something to them, most likely affectionate. She hopes she's telling them that she loves them, because she does, she's bright and all but trembling with it, but she's too far gone to properly process something as complicated as speech, even her own. She heaves a sigh of extreme satisfaction, and accepts the fact that she's not certain she's ever going to be capable of moving ever again. There are worse fates.*

Uthvir: *Their world is consumed with fireworks of pleasure, bright and near to burning. Ragged breaths flood out of them as reality crawls slowly back into focus; the feel of Aili collapsing against them, loose and limp, the warmth of her pressed against them, all soft and everywhere. Her hair brushes against their nose and her lips press against their neck. She murmurs to them. Generally an incomprehensible jumble, though they catch a few key words - 'heart' and 'pretty' and something about never moving again it sounds like. They press a kiss of their own to the top of her head, and the incoherence must be catching, as a murmur of their own slips past.* Ma vhenan. *They swallow, but Aili doesn't waver in her exhausted slumping, so most likely that went by unnoticed. They run their hands languidly down Aili's back. It's comfortable enough as they are for the time being, and she doesn't seem eager to move; and, Uthvir can admit, they themselves would have trouble with it at the moment. Another frisson of pleasure, an echo of their recent release, trails up through them. They hum, as if the sensation is music, and then they carry on with it; an old, old song from the deepest well of their memories. They do not know the words to go with it. They're not entirely certain that there are any. But it seems to match very well with the moment.*

Aili: *She feels Uthvir speak more than she hears it, with their throat pressed along her ear the way it is. She can't discern their meaning through the fog of muggy bliss still clinging to her mind, but she can tell it's something soft, and even that is enough to make her sigh and make one or two other sounds of muffled contentment. She doesn't have the strength for much more at present. Their hands trail down her back, warm against the cooling sweat along her spine, the nerves still buzzing slightly from her high making a valiant effort to rouse her for another round of...something. But her muscles are loose and useless, and it is a bit of a miracle she's still conscious. They begin humming a song she does not know, the tune of it rumbling from their chest and vibrating up into her from every place they are touching. It wraps her up the same way their arms do, warm and strong and safe...and beautiful. She wishes she knew it so she could add her voice to theirs, but...there is something mesmerizing about this moment, in this unexpected peace they've found in the wake of bliss, that she thinks she would hate to intrude on somehow. So, she contents herself with listening, until her eyelids droop, worn out from recent activities and lulled by the sound of Uthvir's voice. There was something though... She struggles to recall what it was, because it was important, she's sure of that much. She manages to shift her hand enough to twine her fingers into their damp hair, tugging ever so slightly to get their attention for a moment. Uthvir turns their face towards her, catching her eye and... Ah. There it is.* I love you... * the thought is little more than an exhaled breath as her eyes close and she slips into the Dreaming.*

Uthvir: *They take a deep breath, and close their eyes as Aili slips off to sleep. The fear in them is a deep and yawning chasm, always hungry for new things to latch onto, and this provides ample food for it. Anything gained can be lost. Ah... well. Nothing for it, they suppose. They will simply have to do to their best to make certain this is not lost in any great hurry. They shift them both downwards a bit, as the backboard becomes somewhat uncomfortable against their spine. Aili flops against them and makes a sleepy sound that is probably some kind of protest, until they get the both of them resettled onto her blankets instead. Then she curls around them, arms and legs and all, as if she suspects they might vanish if every possible inch of them is not pressed against her. It is not unpleasant, but it is also very far from what they are accustomed to. The distraction is enough to keep them from slipping into sleep themselves. That, and the planning. They will have to make arrangements to ensure this does not backfire spectacularly on both of them. Costly arrangements, in some cases... they look down at her sleeping face. But worth it, certainly. Time trickles past. Aili mumbles nonsense in her sleep. At one point she gives a tremendous shift, and they think she might be waking; but then she only flops over them, more or less crushing them into the bed, and mumbling something about escape. They let out an amused huff.*

Aili: *She wakes some time later, when the shadows in her room are noticeably longer, still plastered to Uthvir, and honestly a bit grimy. Still warm and rather wonderfully naked though, all tangled up in a jumble of limbs on her little bed, which definitely outweighs any mild discomfort regarding sticky sweaty skin. She shifts a bit, stretching a few sore muscles and snuggling into them all at once, making a pleased hum in the back of her throat in the process. She angles her head on their shoulder so she can look up at them, her smile soft and dazzling, her eyes shining with unconcealed fondness. Her voice sits just above a hoarse whisper.* Hey. *Her smile spreads into something distinctly more playful* How did /you/ get here?

Uthvir: *It takes them a moment to realize she's awake. Even when she shifts her head, they are half expecting to see that her eyes are still closed, and that she is only on the verge of another unconscious bout of snuggling. But when they look down they are treated to the lovely gleam of her eyes, and the curve of her smile. Her whispering voice seems to slink up their skin. They lean down, and brush their lips across her brow.* A storm blew me in. It was a small one, but surprisingly fierce.

Aili: *She laughs a bit breathlessly before craning her head to steal a quick glancing kiss from their lips.* Oh dear. Well, I hope there wasn't any permanent damage.

Uthvir: Alas, it seems the effects will not be going away any time soon. And here we are, a sticky mess with no private baths in sight. *They steal another kiss, going for a slightly deeper one themselves.*

Aili: *She leans into the kiss heavily, sliding her tongue to meet theirs, hands tightening on them marginally. She smirks when she finally pulls away.* Some of us make do with a wash basin. Although, if you are suggesting we should just lay here forever, I could probably be persuaded.

Uthvir: Hmm. Tempting. I think the halla would become irate at me for robbing them of their favourite elf, however. *They tense, just a little, despite the lightness of their tone. Andruil will be a problem. If they do not present this matter to her in just the right way, Aili could be at sincere risk of her... attentions. Regardless, Uthvir will probably end up in the evanuris' bed again in the near future, if Andruil harbours any doubts about her 'sway' over them, thanks to this new development.*

Aili: *she blinks, horror dawning on her face as a realization strikes her* The halla! *she begins trying to wriggle her way off of the bed without jostling them too much, landing on the floor with a dull thump and a startled 'oof!' before she starts rooting around for her clothes* I should have fed them by now, they're all going to be so cross with me.

Uthvir: *they watch as she hastily dresses and rushes out of the door, intent on her charges, and clearly oblivious to just how she looks - well-bedded and mussed, a few love bites still quite apparent on her skin. Not that they could have kept their dalliances subtle for much longer; and that in itself would have been telling. They dress more carefully themselves. Aili looking abundantly loved is one thing; but the slightest hint that /they/ have been on the receiving end getting back to Andruil would certainly complicate things. They head down the hall, head high and back straight, a slight smirk on their lips. Time to spread the word, in the right way, to the right ears.*

F: (Uthvir's approach will basically be to reassure Andruil that she owns them, regardless of any rumoured feelings of affection they have towards Aili, and also do their best to convince her that they are not making any special exceptions for this relationship. It's another dalliance, but Uthvir is only being careful because they do not wish to risk disrespecting Ghilan'nain.)

L: (Ah, yes. Can't be mean to those halla tenders and risk upsetting the halla, after all.)

F: (Exactly! Halla tenders are difficult to come by, after all!)

L: (And Andruil's halla seem particularly fond of this one. They would probably be unsettled for a long time if she decided to leave. So, Uthvir is really doing Andruil a favor by keeping her happy so she wants to stick around.)

F: (It is all for Andruil. Always. Uthvir is her loyal and devoted servant, beyond question, and she is ever first in their thoughts and considerations.)

L: (Pfffft! Would that...work? It really does seem like there is a frighteningly high chance of one or both of them getting ordered to her bed. :( )

F: (Uthvir is probably going to have to go to bed with her a few times, sadly. But they can always try!)

L: (Guuuuhhhh, Aili would feel so guiltyyyyyyyy)

F: (Uthvir would try really super hard to make sure she didn't find out.)

F: (...Not that there'd be much they could do if Andruil was just like 'go get in my bed' in the middle of dinner, though.)

L: (She would. She'd do it specifically to rub it in Aili's face.)

F: (Yeah, most likely. She'd want to make a point that she's in charge and can do and have whatever she wants.)

L: (Aili's feels would vary depending on how much info she had on what happens to Uthvir when Andruil takes them to bed. I think she could at least glean that it was likely some level of unpleasant, as Uthvir has tried to keep her more or less out of the evanuris' clutches in the past. She would probably feel an intense surge of guilt and also kind of want to punch Adnruil in the face. She'd likely try to think of some excuse for leaving the dining hall so she could hit things and no one would see her cry.)

F: (Would she try and figure out what was going on? Like would she want to know the specifics, or would she feel conflicted on that front? Or prefer not knowing?)

L: (Hm, she would want to know, but she would feel like it was Uthvir's business and try not to pry if she could help it.)

F: (Well if she asked Uthvir they'd probably just be like 'ehhh Andruil's not as good in bed as she likes to think, but don't let it get around'. Of course, some hunter or another would probably ask her about it, because they're jerks like that.)

L: (It is probable that she would at least be curious why Uthvir was trying so hard to make sure Andruil didn't become interested in /her/, so that question might have been asked. Yeah...with the way things are around there, it seems likely that once it got around that they were having some sort of fling, some other jerk hunter would come up and try to upset her with things.)

Jerk Hunter: Have you seen Uthvir's back yet? Mess, hmm? Shame. The rest of their skin's so pretty. Andruil likes to leave an impression, though.

Aili: *an expression of sudden comprehension followed almost instantly by a flash of sorrow laced with anger, which vanishes almost as quickly as it appears. Her face forms into a pleasant smile, though there is still something sharp and cutting in her gaze* I confess, I have not seen it. I'm afraid when it comes down to it, I tend to be so distracted by what their front is doing that their back quite escapes my notice.

Aili: *holding back 20 tons of sass implying that Andruil is a spoiled child who breaks her toys so other people won't want to play with them*

Snotty Hunter: I suppose Uthvir would not have let you see such things, low as your standing is. It is a shame. Back when they had to use the public baths, you could have seen them all go livid with the heat. You should ask them about it sometime. *Smugly thinks they're setting Aili up to get yelled at*.

Aili: *expression slipping into something vaguely bored* I suppose I could ask, if I had the freedom to idly waste conversations on needling people for weaknesses. But someone with so low a standing as I have has quite a few duties, you understand, and I think I'd much rather discover other expressions they might make when tempted by other sorts of heat. It seems a much better use of my time.

Snotty Hunter: Suit yourself! Might be a good idea to get some information, though. Once they get tired of you, you're liable to be free game. *cue inappropriate leering that they won't actually act on because Aili has been designated Not Free Game by Uthvir*

Aili: *smiles again with forced brightness, not really picking up on the leer, but getting skeevy vibes* Then I suppose I shall simply have to ensure I do not become tiresome.

*skeevy hunter lingers a bit because the opportunities to needle someone about Uthvir tend to be few and far between, until Uthvir themselves turns up, at which point they promptly make themselves scarce*

Uthvir: Troubles?

Aili: *smile turns genuine* Not anymore.

Uthvir: *definitely does not get warm fluttery feelings, nope* Good. I would hate to think my reputation had deteriorated to the point where you were being bothered overmuch by that sort.

Aili: *she shrugs carelessly* They wanted to see if they could make me squirm. They couldn't. They would have gotten bored and wandered off soon enough.

Uthvir: That's normal enough then. *Pleased that Aili is handling incompetent attempts to bait her very well*

Aili: * she arches a brow, still smiling* They were helpfully suggesting that I avoid becoming boring, so you don't decide to throw me to the wolves.

Uthvir: *nods seriously* Very good advice. It would be such a shame if I were to grow tired of your wily charms.

Aili: *the smile is now a smirk* My charms wouldn't be very wily if they got boring.

Uthvir: True. *They practically purr, moving a step closer, an answering spark in their gaze*

Aili: *tilts her head to one side, coy* Still, I suppose I should be on my guard. ...though I guess if I somehow lost your interest, I could simply begin pelting you with snowballs again.

Uthvir: I can think of some better ways for you to get my attention. At the moment, though, simply existing seems to be working quite well. *They lean in, on the verge of stealing a kiss*

Aili: *makes a vaguely dismissive gesture with one hand* Nonsense, the snowballs worked perfectly well, why mess with success?

Uthvir: *They hook a finger into her belt, and pull her close, feeling her smirk against their lips as they kiss her, sucking at her lower lip a bit* The snowballs are getting too much credit, I suspect.

Aili: *she hums and leans further into them, stealing a kiss of her own* You're probably right. I don't think you really started paying attention to me until I dyed your hair pink.

Uthvir: Shall I bring some spiders into the bedroom next time? Not the most creative approach, but it seemed to make an impression. *They slip a hand around her waist, but then pull back at the sound of footsteps down the far end of the hall*

Aili: *she shoots them a vaguely apologetic look as the footsteps grow louder, drawing further away. Her voice is low* I fear the spiders would get you rather a different sort of scream than you generally seem to want from me in the bedroom.

Uthvir: Such a shame. I suppose we will forget the nostalgia, in that case, and simply make do with ourselves. Or another run through the forest. You could even do it naked again, if you like.

Aili: Should we fight a chimera this time, too?

Uthvir: I think you mean 'gently lull a chimera to sleep'. And if you have a spare one, I suppose it could make things interesting.

Aili: *smirks* I used to have one, but it made the halla nervous.

Uthvir: Pity. I think I should like seeing you wrangle a stable full of them. You would have all of them eating out your palm, I suspect. *They lean in towards her, but the sound of more activity down the hall has them pulling away again with a hint of irritation*

Aili: *eyes darting down the hall* Have you ever /seen/ a stable full of chimeras? It's a good day if you can keep them from eating each other. I nearly lost three fingers to one once.

Uthvir: Ghilan'nain actually keeps stables full of them? Huh. And here I thought they would be more of a one-off thing. Not precisely pack animals, are they?

Aili: Well, they're more for if they get injured or my lady feels they require...fixing. It helps to compare a lot of failures all close together so you can see what went wrong. *she shifts a bit uncomfortably* A lot of the lower level followers get duties corralling in that sort of place...no one wants the important people getting eaten, after all.

Uthvir: ...I am beginning to understand, I think, where your knife-edges were honed. And just precisely how you are so good at dealing with an unruly predator or two. *They glance down the hallway.* Would you care to continue this conversation later? In a more private venue, perhaps?

Aili: *follows their gaze and nods, smiling faintly* If you like. *she brushes their hand lightly with her fingertips as she walks past them on her way to elsewhere.*

Uthvir: *Is totally not acting smitten. Nope. They are cool and aloof and detached, and in no way really really looking forward to later. They also do not nearly walk into a wall. That doesn't happen. No one saw it, so that means it doesn't happen.

Aili: *Once the distraction of Uthvir flirts are gone and she doesn't have to play the "everything is fine game" with stupid nosey hunters, she actually stops to consider what they said about Uthvir's back and starts piecing together other sort of telling bits of their behavior in general and spends a large part of her day sort of really wanting to light the entire palace on fire.*

Uthvir: *spends the entire day making extra sure that everybody knows not to mess with Aili because ha ha yes fun dalliances but also seriously, you will die painfully if they catch you being a shit*

Aili: *When they finally meet up at the end of the day she is exceptionally gentle with them, almost as careful as the first time after the massage. She tries to touch them every place she is conceivably allowed to and make it feel good. She doesn't want a single gesture to be even vaguely reminiscent of Andruil. 'I am not that. I do not ever want to be that to you, nor even the slightest shadow of it. This world is capable of good things, and I want to be one of yours.' She thinks, but does not say it. Everything she gives them is soft. And she asks for nothing.*

Uthvir: *They do not know quite what to do with it. The gentlest brush of her lips against theirs. The soft caress of her fingers on their skin. It is not teasing, as they first suspect; nor simply a prelude to a building ferocity, either. When they attempt to coax her into a more rough or fervent pace she only takes their efforts, but returns them whisper-soft and affectionate. Reverent and sweet. It makes their heart twist and their breath catch. They do not quite know how to reply to all of her endearments. How she coaxes such softness - not only from them, but /within/ them - is a mystery, but she does it quite thoroughly.*


	6. Vhenan Ara

L: (Aili would be so thrilled to get to talk about halla with someone. *sheds a tear* Uthvir really only has a passing interest, and it is mostly to humor her. None of the other hunters care as long as they are healthy.)

F: ("Yeah, huh, that's great, is the saddle on it yet? How fast do these things go, anyway? If I kick it does go fas- HOLY SHIT STOP HITTING ME WITH THE SADDLE!")

Aili: RESPECT YOUR MOUNT! *points to a large embroidered plaque hanging in the stables*

F: (She has authority to hit them when they're endangering Andruil's halla, and I'm imagining she would use that liberty a LOT.)

L: (Most definitely. Milk it for all it is worth.)

F: (It's the only chance she'll have to beat the tar out of some of the jerkier ones.)

Aili: *clobbers one of the ones who has issues keeping their hands to themselves with a broom after they make an offhand comment about tightening the girth on their halla. They act like they might try something, but then Uthvir walks by* WHAT WAS THAT? YOU REALLY ENJOYED GRABBING MY ASS EVERY TIME I WALKED PAST WHERE YOU WERE SITTING IN THE DINNING HALL LAST WEEK?

Uthvir: *veers distinctly sideways, commences terrifying the shit out of this hunter*

Aili: *wipes imaginary dirt from her hands* That'll learn ya.

Aili: *sighs in contentment as they flee in terror* They only touched my butt the one time actually, and it might have been on accident. *unrepentant* Still. Totally worth it.

Uthvir: *Will make sure they hesitate to touch anyone's butt ever again. Mostly because it would be too conspicuous for them to specifically ban them from Aili's.*

Aili: *pretends to swoon, mostly just looks ridiculous* Oh, Uthvir, my hero! However shall I repay you for your timely rescue?

Uthvir: I can think of a few ways your gratitude might manifest. *They take advantage of her joking swoon to dip her and steal a kiss or two*

Aili: *giggling and attempting to act innocent-badly* I can't imagine what you might be inferring! I am but a poor halla tender, what on earth could I possibly have that might be worthy of a high ranking hunter?

Uthvir: A hunter who has caught your scent. Do you not know our reputation, oh poor, innocent halla tender? *they let their teeth show a bit, smirking as they move in to press a kiss to her neck*

Aili: *gasps, feigning shock* Surely you're not suggesting that you would take advantage of my vulnerable state after being set upon by another of your fellows? *She wraps her arms around their neck, in case they get any funny ideas about leaving* I am utterly shocked and scandalized. Who am I to trust around here?

Uthvir: I should think you would have learned to trust no one, by now. Such a shame. It seems you have blundered straight into my trap, and fallen into my clutches. *They emphasize said clutches by slipping a hand behind her, and giving her backside a squeeze*

Aili: *squeaks in slight surprise, then laughs* Has my backside not endured enough abuse at the hands of callous hunters as of late?

Uthvir: I thought it might appreciate a more familiar touch. *They pause, and then draw her into a less trafficked part of the corridor, and resume their entirely untoward and vile assault of her poor, naïve self*

Aili: *hums in what is most definitely not contentment, since she is being horribly ravished and all* I was thinking I should probably ask some trustworthy soul to inspect the area in question, just to make sure that any damage did not seem permanent. But since you've admitted, there is no one here I can trust...*she heaves a disappointed sigh*

Uthvir: When in dire need, it sometimes pays to make do with what is available. I'm certain I could evaluate the area in question. *They slip both hands towards their target, then, grinding her against them as they give her another firm squeeze*

Aili: *gasps, and this time it is genuine, gripping their shoulders as her hips stutter forward, pressing back to meet them* I-I wouldn't want to impose upon your generous nature. You've already assisted me once today, after all, and I wouldn't want to burden you with such a tedious inspection when you probably have much more.../pressing/ matters to attend to. *She shifts against them pointedly, making no move to release them*

Uthvir: *they let out a growl as she moves against them, and grind into her again, before pressing one of the smoother parts of the thigh plating blatantly up between her legs. They keep their hands where they are, careful not to rip the seat of her pants with their sharp claws as they knead the firm flesh between their hands, and run the tips of their teeth over the point of her ear* Other matters can wait, I think, until the assets at hand are adequately tended to.

Aili: *She shudders, something of a low whine slipping past her lips. This is...admittedly not the best place for this, but she doesn't want to let them go either.* Y-you are...too kind. I thought I was the one who was meant to be repaying /you/.

Uthvir: Later. This evening, perhaps. We can consider this a small, additional favour. *They grind her against them until her hips are bucking, working her up as thoroughly as they can with just their thigh pressing firmly into her and their hands squeezing*

Aili: *Her breaths are ragged and she's clinging to them just to stay upright. The friction of cloth and metal rubbing against her is tantalizing, but not nearly enough of them to do more than torture her with a rough edge of uncompleted pleasure. She wants their skin and their mouth against her. Their bare hands and their tongue and the sweep of their magic. She digs her hand into their hair, gripping fiercely and hissing quietly in their ear* Vhenan.../please/.

Uthvir: *They growl again, and their magic sparks. A current they trail up the back of one of her legs, and then dip down to where she's pressed flush against their thigh. It sinks through the fabric of her clothes. Slowly they trace over her skin, a soft, electric current that brushes against her in warm pulses. They whisper, low, and the spell surges. Tantalizing little licks and nudges that barely delve deeper than the pressure of their thigh. They listen to her breaths, teasing her entrance, giving her more but not quite enough. Their own arousal is shockingly potent, but not unbearable.* Did you want something? I fear I am still performing my inspection.

Aili: *She moans by way of an answer and turns their face to kiss them almost desperately, tongue delving into the warm cavern of their mouth, all but demanding a response. She sends her own magic back towards them. It can't get through much of their armor, but little warm feathery brushes of it lick along their sensitive ears and down the back of their neck.*

Uthvir: *they shudder, and finally take their hands away from her backside to pin her wrists against the wall behind her. They kiss her back, nipping her lip and pressing into her, their hips jerking reflexively towards her as their magic finally surges up through her entrance. More like a rush of currents than a touch. They draw it in and out of her, steadily at first, but as it is more sensation than pressure, it's not long before they are letting it spark and flare and build up and up, closing their mouth carefully over the joint of her neck as she writhes against them.*

Aili: *She bites down hard on her bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet, a thin trickle of blood running down her chin. She hardly notices the pain though, because their magic is all but singing through her every nerve, their mouth pressing back against her neck, sharp teeth grazing sensitive skin. She can smell the oils they use to tend their armor, and the leather of it, and the faint spicy scent of the soap they use in their hair. She can feel the warmth of them, and the weight of their presence. The sounds of their ragged breath and their heart thundering. The soft tickling whisper of their hair falling in her face. Uthvir is invading every sense she has, and still she does not feel full. They are still too far away. She moves as much as she is able, straining against her restricted limbs to press closer still. Her voice is hoarse and insistent* /More/.

Uthvir: *Aili's voice rolls over them, a demand that settles into the hot pool of their arousal, and makes them almost regret doing this in such an inappropriate location. They seal their lips over her, and lick up the iron trail of her blood. And then they thrust their tongue between her lips, gathering up the magic of reality inherent in that blood, and it as if their tongue presses, too, along the trail of their magic. They lick their way inside of her - the warm cavern of her mouth and the tight, slick passage between her legs, licking and dragging their tongue against her as they swallow down the noises she makes. The muscles of her wrists tremble in their grasp, hands flexing, as if reaching for them.*

Aili: *That sensation is...oh. Her hips buck, seeking something that is not actually there, as she fights to meet their tongue full force with her own. It doesn't take long until she's keening, the sound muffled by the press of their mouth as her whole body tenses and reaches for them, distantly frustrated that almost all of them is still beyond her grasp in just about every capacity. She sags against them as much as she is able to afterwards, panting and spent, and manages a thin shaky laugh* W-without you even ripping a single piece of my clothing off! I...I'm getting as bad as Thenvunin.

Uthvir: *They raise an eyebrow at that comment, curling her into their arms and pressing a far gentler kiss to her temple.* I assure you, that is not at /all/ comparable to Thenvunin. For one thing, it actually took time and energy. *They brush their hands down her hands, still riled up themselves and considering another go; but the location is still quite vulnerable, and mainly luck has kept them from discovery so far. After a moment they pull back, eyes glinting and half-lidded as they take in Aili's disheveled state.* You can make it up to me later, though.

Aili: *She's still leaning a bit of her weight against the wall, sorry to lose contact, but understanding that it is something of a minor miracle that they have gone without discovery thus far. She catches the spark in their eye and huffs in amusement, still sounding a bit winded, but pulling out a rather wicked smirk.* Gladly.

Uthvir: *They actually shiver in anticipation at that, and almost pounce on her again. But they remember themselves in time. Instead their lips curl into a smirk, and they drop their voice to a low purr.* Vhenan.

Aili: *It seems to take a few seconds for the word to actually register in her brain, but when it does, her eyes go wide in absolute astonishment. Any playful flirty veneer is stripped away from her expression as her skin flushes from the pit of her neck all the way to the tips of her ears. Whatever shaky strength she had left in her legs vanishes and she finds herself sitting rather suddenly on the floor, stunned. A very soft whisper slips past her lips* V-vhenan?

Uthvir: *They stare at her a moment, and then soften a bit. Moving closer again, they look at where she's sitting on the floor, and brush a hand just gently to her temple* Well. You did say it first, little fox. I could hardly keep you waiting /too/ long.

Aili: *She takes a quick look down the corridor to make sure no one is coming before she snags hold of their wrist, closing her eyes and leaning more fully into their touch, face still bright as flame. She sighs, and it is a very quiet sound, contentment and relief and something almost aching all mixed together.* /Vhenan/. *she sends a little brush of warm affection curling towards them in silent inquiry*

Uthvir: *They pause, surprised by the brush of feelings against them, though they know they shouldn't be. It is warm. Tentative and gentle; like a kiss to their cheek. They find themselves folding into it, and around it; responding more strongly than they intended, perhaps, as they let their eyes slide shut for an instant. They inhale deeply, before carefully withdrawing.*

Aili: *Her breath catches in her throat as their response washes over her. Warm and thrumming, like a steady heartbeat. Grounding and solid and strong. Emotion flares in her chest as they pull it away. It feels like a sunrise. Like every sunrise that has ever happened in the history of the world lighting up the sky all at once. She's sure it's pouring off of her in waves like some child who can't get a grip on her feelings, but it is hard to remember why that matters at the moment. She smiles, possibly wider than she ever has in the course of her entire life, and it is closely followed by an almost disbelieving laugh* You...have an odd sense of romantic timing. How do you expect me to get anything else done today after saying something like that?

Uthvir: I do enjoy seeing you rise to a challenge. And it should make this evening interesting, when I must leave in... an hour, in fact, to go attend another hunt. *They help her carefully to her feet, trying not to betray the slight tremor to their own limbs. That was... this is... it keeps on happening, they suppose. And it will keep on happening. It is not even unpleasant, though the danger is certainly growing by the minute. They glance back, checking the corridor nearby once more, and then lift Aili's hand and press a kiss to the back of it. They doubt either of them could be trusted, at the moment, with anything more intimate. Looking up, they catch her eye, and wink.* Have a good day.

Aili: Menace. *She accuses, but her tone is fond, the smile on her face still broad and beaming. She squeezes their hand briefly before reluctantly letting them go.* Hunt well, and come home in one piece. I would hate to delay our evening because you needed to visit with the healers instead of me.

Uthvir: That would put a damper on things, would it not? And I shall bring you something back, I think. Even if it is only a decent meal. *They smirk, and wink, and finally wrench themselves away from the warmth of her presence*

L: (...I hope Uthvir doesn't end up fighting a giant spider)

Uthvir: Look, I brought you back some bloodied, venomous fangs.

Aili: *tearfully* O-oh...how...n-nice. Just...put them over there, please. In that corner, behind the dresser where I probably won't ever have to touch them.

Uthvir: *laughs* Or, I could make them into something not hideous and actually useful to you. Spider fangs carve fairly well. Would you like a necklace? Ring? Bracelet?

Aili: *huffs in mild consternation* Of course, you couldn't resist the irony of making a gift for me out of some part of the absolute creepiest beast imaginable. *considers* A ring or a bracelet might get in the way while I was working, so...a necklace?

Uthvir: Good choice. Those are much easier to manage than the other two. *They deposit the spider fangs next to her door, apparently set on lingering for a while*

Aili: *Eyes the bloodied fangs with trepidation, trying not to imagine the monster they came from and not doing a terribly good job of it. She shudders, but manages to smile at them as they walk further into the room* I...I guess that means there are less of them out there to worry about, right?

Uthvir: Well, we didn't manage to clear out the whole nest. It was uncomfortably close to the palace, too. A thorough inspection of your chambers might be in order. Just to make certain there are none hiding in any dark corners.

Aili: *She jerks slightly in alarm, eyes flitting around the room nervously for a moment before catching sight of the amusement in their gaze. She makes a face at them.* D-don't even joke about that!

Uthvir: *They move closer, smirking at her* If it would make you feel better, we could go to my chambers instead. They are well inside the palace; safe from all this alarming wildlife, with its many legs and fangs and eyes.

Aili: *she grumbles* You derive far too much pleasure from my dislike of perfectly horrible monsters. ...and I am not 'alarmed' by nature. Nature is just fine, there are just...very specific creatures...that I want absolutely nothing to do with. Which is completely sensible, if you think about it.

Uthvir: Spiders. Yes. Such terrifying things, I am sure. *They look like they're trying not to laugh. Their lips twitch. They had, after all, spent the morning hacking through dozens of the things. An infestation in earnest.*

Aili: They are /awful/! *she insists, poking them lightly in the chest as though to drive the point home* They have too many eyes, too many legs, that weird chittery thing their fangs do when they move their mouth. And the creepy way the skitter. They /scream/. And they smell awful when you kill them. And if their poison doesn't kill you, you get sick for /days/. There is literally nothing about them that is not unpleasant.

Uthvir: Oh, I don't know. They have their charm. The wriggly little legs. The way the light sometimes strikes their beady eyes and makes them shine like gemstones. *It is becoming increasingly difficult not to snicker at the look on her face; they give up, abandoning the pretense, and draw close* The way fighting them tends to rile one's blood.

Aili: *She huffs at them, arching a brow* If it's not surprise confessions in an open corridor, it's foreplay with talk of spiders. Truly, your ideas of how to win someone's affections are... Well. Let's call them 'unique'. * her mouth twitches into a faint smirk* Still. I suppose I did offer you something of a reward, and it would be shameful to go back on my word.

Uthvir: I like to think my approach is /distinctive/. Though I suppose if you prefer not to distract me, I could go on about the spider hunt some more. The nest was at least as tall as-

Aili: *She firmly clamps a hand over their mouth, leaning into them with a glare that could peel paint off a wall* Unless you want to spend the evening with someone else while I go about setting wards over every conceivably breachable entrance into my living quarters, I suggest you find a better use for your pretty mouth.

Uthvir: *They flinch, just slightly, but then kiss the palm of the hand fixed over their mouth. When she retracts it, they move in and steal a kiss. She tastes like tea and smells like a day spent in the halla stables; and they find it does nothing at all to diminish their interest.* And just what would you prefer my mouth to be doing?

Aili: *She relaxes somewhat, leaning up to ply them with a soft kiss, edged with forgiveness. She's not really angry, she just...does not like spiders. At. All. For...several reasons, really. But she'd much rather kiss them than stew about it. They smell a bit like sweat, with a hint of blood and the faintest trace of their soap still lingering under it, and somehow it is...comforting. It smells like Uthvir.* Just about anything else, really. But I believe I am the one who is meant to be repaying a favor right about now, so if there was anything in particular you were interested in...?

Uthvir: *They take their time to consider their options, looking Aili over with a playfully lascivious gaze; just a bit wicked. One of their hands comes up to run through her hair, and carefully unknot it from its ponytail; their fingers tangle in the strands, as they pull her in for another kiss. Just lightly trailing their teeth across her lip as they pull back.* I could eat you up. But perhaps you would oblige me first?

Aili: *She grins, a light sparking in her eyes* I believe I can manage that, though you might be a little overdressed for the occasion. *she gives a little pointed tug to one of the straps on their armor*

Uthvir: *They smirk, their playfulness growing, and glance down at themselves* Hmm. Perhaps. That does seem like it will be a challenge for you.

Aili: *She shrugs carelessly, still grinning* We can certainly go about it the long way, if that is your preference. I don't mind working towards a worthy goal. *She nips at their bottom lip* I was simply led to believe that the hunt had left you...what was the phrase? "Riled up"? I was only thinking of your comfort, naturally.

Uthvir: Naturally. Well, perhaps we could speed things along just a bit. *They set about removing the outer layers of their armour, leaving a few of the simpler pieces for Aili to help take off. It is a pleasant thing, they think, to have this. To further distinguish their interactions from other ones. They watch her frown over the buckles at their belt, and leave her to puzzle over them until she pulls a strap in what is very much the wrong direction, and they take over that particular project.*

Aili: *She winces slightly, shooting them an apologetic glance, a faint blush rising on her face. So much for a smooth seduction. She nudges them towards the bed so she can focus on something a little less daunting...and sensitive. Once they sit, she kneels down to unbuckle their greaves and tug their boots off. Her hands linger where the armor is stripped away, enjoying the simple pleasure of touching them, even when they are still largely clothed. They work together to remove what is left of their armor, Uthvir handing off pieces to Aili who dutifully places them in a pile with the rest until they are down to the familiar tight dark clothing they typically wear beneath it. She peers up at them from the floor, and something about their positions strikes a memory within her. She smiles, a little wistful, but still with that spark of mischief.* If I promise to only touch you with my mouth...can I kiss you?

Uthvir: *They smirk, but somehow the usual edge to the expression doesn't make it through. It's quite possibly just a smile. They brush the backs of their fingers across Aili's cheek, admiring the warmth and colour of them. The look in her eyes.* I think that would be more than acceptable. *The reply comes out low, and as she moves up to claim her kiss, they feel the heat of anticipation simmering up from beneath their skin. Shivering, just slightly, at the first brush of her lips.*

Aili: *She kisses them lightly on the mouth, sweet and chaste, before angling her head to press her lips to their cheek, their chin, their temple, the corner of their jaw, even a more playful one to the bridge of their nose, before returning to their lips and pressing more firmly into them, dipping her tongue into their mouth for a few hungry seconds before pulling away with a slight scrape of her teeth. No part of her has touched them, but her mouth and few brushes of her nose. She puts her hands on either side of their thighs on the bed, careful to give them space as she leans up into them...and hovers just out of reach. She flashes them a grin, something knowing and smug flickering across her expression she moves forward to suck a dark love bite just below their ear.*

Uthvir: *They clench their hands into the bedsheets below them, just lightly, as Aili trails her kisses across their features. Their skin tingles in the wake of her lips, impressions lingering in one place before she moves to another. It is enough to make them shiver, just a bit, when she comes back to their mouth. The slide of her tongue lights up a sensation that trails sharply south. It lingers and builds up at her grin. At that hint of smugness, that makes them sharply aware of the contrast between this and where she had once been uncertain and inexperienced. When she presses her love bite to them they suck in a sharp breath, and their hands begin to twist against the blankets in earnest. They slip their bottom lip between their teeth, and draw a bead of blood, before a grin spreads across their own lips.* Vhenan.

Aili: *The endearment warms something in her chest and, in the privacy of her own room, there is no need to keep it from bubbling up and brushing over both of them. She doesn't let it deter her from her goal however, tilting her head to carefully nip their ear and granting them a pleased sounding hum before continuing to map their throat and jaw with her mouth. She presses a bite to their shoulder, teeth dragging over the fabric still covering them before bothering to answer.* Hm, did you want something?

Uthvir: *The rush of affection over them is a little breathtaking, settling as it does across their reclined form. It almost distracts them entirely from the mouth that nips and kisses its way across them, as if setting invisible runes to charge their building arousal. The drag of her teeth makes them shiver, and the low, playful hum of her voice makes them do it again.* Only this. Though I think I like saying it, Vhenan.

Aili: *That earns them another kiss, deep and claiming, and she almost loses herself in it, pressing close enough that her chest brushes up against theirs before she pulls away. A spark of something bright and joyous threads itself into the air around them and she grins.* I believe I like to hear you say it. *She returns to kissing their face and neck somewhat languidly* Though I am surprised to hear you say you /only/ want this, My Heart. *She sends a little warm trail of her magic curling distinctly downwards across their body.* But if you are so easily appeased, I will certainly oblige you.

Uthvir: *They arch back a bit at the trail of magic, feeling it dance across their skin, and unerringly trace the path of their arousal. A breath escapes them, and then they retaliate; sending little flicks and flares of magic to spark at her in return. Tiny motes that dance up under the edges of her sleeves, and through the top of her tunic, trailing down her skin like the warm brushes of fingertips.* I am appeased very easily by your touch indeed, Vhenan. Aili. *And they are, it seems. However it burns they are in no hurry to escape the blanket of her affection, or the delicate brush of her lips.*

Aili: *A faint tremor runs through her as the sensation of their magic, and she takes a moment to pause and collect herself, breathing sharply through her nose. Then she angles her head to one side, taking the point of one delicate tapered ear into her mouth and sucking firmly. She carefully focuses her magic into her lips and tongue, sending little buzzing sparks of electricity and soft brushes of heat slowly trembling down their neck and shoulders.*

Uthvir: *They draw in a sharp breath as she closes her lips over their ear, and their hips twist, slightly; a reflexive squirming towards her as the heat in them builds. The sensitive nerves in the soft skin of their ear light up with the tingle of her magic, and the sparks that work their way down their neck and shoulders seem to call up more warmth from the arousal burning in the pit of their stomach; only to send it barreling back again, tenfold. The spellwork brushes just closely over the top of their back. But they don't notice the touch with wariness. The warmth feels good over muscles that have spent the day tensed and taught. Their hands twist in the bed sheets, and they bite their lip. It is the sweetest torture, these tantalizing brushes, and searing kisses. They light up the sparks on Aili's skin, and trail them lower still beneath the paths of her clothes, letting them find purchase on the sensitive skin of her nipples, and tracing the line of her waistband.*

Aili: *She gasps as their magic flares over the soft sensitive skin of her breasts, sending a jolt of heat straight through her. She clenches her legs together, shifting her weight slightly in a vain attempt to alleviate some of the pressing ache building there. She leans her face into the curve of their neck, stifling a quiet moan. She wants to touch them so badly, but she's not so far gone that she's willing to give up the game just yet. She places a scraping bite along their throat, edged in mild desperation as her own magic ignites into something noticeably stronger as it sweeps over their chest and drags rather pointedly over their groin.*

Uthvir: *They gasp, a broken inhale that escapes them raggedly as their skin ignites, molten want burning straight through them and heightening their nerves until the press of their own clothing feels nearly intolerable, and their hips buck as their back arches again.* Vhenan. Vhenan, please. *Their nails tear through the bedding beneath them as they twist, but hold fast to their own part. In retaliation they trail their own magic down, sinking it through her clothes, beneath her waistband and towards a yet more sensitive target, as the wisps of curling around her breasts flare and dissipate like a hot mouth over aching flesh.*

Aili: *A low whine rips from her throat and she shudders, nearly falling into them, but she manages to stop herself at the last moment, using the momentum to surge slightly upward and catch them in a searing kiss instead. Her face is flushed when she pulls away, pupils blown wide and violet eyes darkened with want. Her voice is low and rasping.* Hold still. *With an astounding amount of willpower, she draws far enough away to kneel back down on the floor without touching them, even as her gaze hungrily roams over their body. She studies the barricade of their pants for a few moments, considering her options before finally deciding that hands are probably the safest and most efficient means of removal for the time being. The sweep of her fingers is impossibly light as she works at unlacing them, making sure to only touch the ties holding them back from her, and then the front of the pants themselves, never actually coming into direct contact with their skin. It takes a bit of delicate shifting, but she does manage to eventually get them free by this method, and as soon as she does, her hands are moved a safe distance away as she moves forward almost eagerly to take them into her mouth.*

Uthvir: *They let out a hissing stream of invectives as she takes their aching flesh into her mouth. One of their hands lets go of the sheets so that they can bite down on the back of their wrist instead; the pain helping them focus beyond the intoxicating surge of heat and touch and want that crashes through them as her tongue moves against them, and her lips spread around them. They fight the temptation to buck up into her, but as she inhales they move their hand back down again, fighting for equilibrium against the rush of sensation. It is so good. So much. They tip their head back, and exhale praise in the place of invectives.*

Aili: *Not using her hands makes it difficult to move quickly and still maintain any sort of steady pace, so she keeps things slow, never completely taking her mouth from them. Her hands grip her knees fiercely, the sounds of their pleasure trembling down her spine and stoking the rather potent fire already blazing in her, but that can wait. After a few minutes of this languid tempo, she brings back the trick from earlier, soft flickers of warm magic emanating from her mouth, licking along their skin as deftly as her tongue.*

Uthvir: *They are not quiet, not by a long shot, as she works her mouth over them and draws them higher and higher, a slow building intensity that seems to pare the world down into the sensations burning through them. When the first flicker of magic touches them, they gasp at the new intensity. They do go silent for an instant, then, as the magic caresses them; their mouth open, but no sound escaping them, until it rushes forth in a tumble of incoherent pleas and endearments. Her tongue curls over them, just so, and they are finally lost; their hips jerk reflexively upwards and they cry out, crashing and flaring as it burns white and stars explode across their vision.*

Aili: *She startles slightly as their hips jerk and they are suddenly pressed further into her mouth than she had been completely prepared for, and she has no hands at the ready to still them. She chokes a little, but not too badly, pulling away from them carefully and leaning her head against their thigh, peering up at them intently. Uthvir's head is still tipped back, exposing the line of their neck, still covered in bruises and bites from earlier, and their chest is heaving, lost to the pleasure that she has delivered. Her jaw is a bit sore and she's breathing rather hard herself, but it was worth it for this sight; as it always is. She sighs in contentment, nuzzling into their leg a bit.* You are so beautiful, Vhenan.

Uthvir: *They blink their way down, shivering, falling from the haze of their pleasure and towards the murmur of affectionate words. As they suck in a few ragged breaths, they look down and see Aili resting against them; lips somewhat swollen from their activities, eyes bright and still lit with the fires of want. They reach for her, game forgotten as they draw her to them, pulling her flush against them and attacking her neck with kisses that are soft and sharp by turns. They draw small beads of blood and drag them up to her jaw, burning them off as they go, into simmering lines of pleasure. They bury their nose in her ear, and thrust a leg between hers, before rolling them both over and pressing her into the torn sheets beneath them. Their magic, still resting close to her skin, ignites anew, and trails over her even as they seem content to nuzzle and lick and nip.*

Aili: *She manages a surprised laugh as they recover themselves and suddenly gather her up in their arms. The sound of her mirth is abruptly doused with a gasp as their mouth moves to her neck, sharp little shivers of pain from a handful of nips from their teeth mingling with the sensation of sizzling pleasure, the feel of their body wrapped around hers, and then over her, pressing her down until there is nothing she can see or think or feel that is not somehow full of them. Their magic flares over her again and she cries out, wrapping arms around them and dragging them closer, seeking even more contact. The dam is broken, the game all but forgotten, and she wants every conceivable part of them she can have. Her hips writhe against the thigh they've wedged between her legs. She doesn't know if she's ever been this frustrated at having clothes on.*

Uthvir: *They flood her with what emotion they can. Warmth and desire and affection, the hazy aftermath of their orgasm colouring the air as they set into her clothing. They are not patient with it. They tear fastenings and shred seams, laving their tongue across exposed swaths of skin. They tear her tunic and free one of her breasts from it, and take a moment to run the points of their teeth just so across her nipple, until she is shivering and her skin has pebbled. Then they rip yet more fabric, pausing to dip their tongue into her bellybutton. To close a possessive bite over the bared skin of her hip. They peel their way through her layers in bits and tattered pieces until at last even her leggings are destroyed, and then they set into her with obvious relish. She is wet and her skin is so warm it seems like it might almost be painful. They nip the inside of her thigh, and lick the blood through her folds until they find that hard little bundle of nerves, just by her entrance. Then they press their tongue to it, and light the whole of her up; heightening every sense and sensation in that part of her body.*

Aili: *She's so far gone that she doesn't even care that they've ruined her favorite shirt beyond any possible hope of salvation. If anything, she is disappointed that she did not take the chance to divest them of more of their own layers while she could, but even that thought is distant. The world is on fire, and everything burns, her skin beneath their mouth, and the air in her lungs, and the feeling blazing in her chest as it rises up to answer theirs, curling into each other and pressing rational thought and gnawing worries aside in the face of blooming love and fervent desire. She struggles to retain some scrap of self-control as they work their way down her body, but all hope is utterly lost when their mouth finds her, clever tongue laving at the place that makes her sing, magic surging up through sensitive skin. A loud broken moan scrapes out of her, and her legs tighten around them reflexively, her head falling back in surrender as her back arches, trying to press further into them, one hand reaching down to tangle in their hair.* Please. Vhenan, /please/. *Her voice is thin and shaky and mildly delirious. And it is entirely possible that she has no idea that she has spoken at all.*

Uthvir: *They bury their face against her, as the silky skin of her thighs closes tight around them, deafening them to all but the loudest of sounds she is making. They growl, vibrations trailing the thrum of their magic, and grip her hips. They will have to make certain she is /very/ loud then. They suck at the sensitive folds of her skin, and dip their tongue into her entrance. drawing an orgasm from her with unrelenting insistence, as they lengthen their tongue and press with it against her inner walls. When her hips buck and her legs clench further, they hum in satisfaction; and then keep going, until she does it again. Their nails dig just deep enough to draw blood from her hips, and she trembles, slackening enough that they are able to look up from their task; to see her still riding the aftermath of both completions. Their own arousal has risen again, drawn up by the weight of emotion and lust still permeating the air between them. Twisting and entwining. They lick their lips, and pull back from her, just enough to lift her hips and angle themselves at her entrance. They take a moment, teasing themselves with her. Pressing up, before pulling back, many times over until at last they can deny themselves no more, and plunge into her.*

Aili: *Her body is loose, her thoughts still scattered by the recent torrent of pleasure, and still she finds herself gasping when she feels them begin to press themselves teasingly in and out of her, giving in to a desperate cry when their hips finally snap forward and sheathe themselves within her completely. The pace they set is ragged and relentless, and somewhat worn out as she is, it isn't long before the passion is building up in her again. She tugs them down and crashes her mouth against theirs, all scraping teeth and delving tongue, tasting a hint of herself on them and biting down hard enough to make them bleed, sucking their lip into her mouth, taking a little retaliation for their own bites. There is something possessive about it too, to have their softness and their passion and their fire and laughter and kindness. To have the places they are vulnerable, and the places they are strong. To have their heart, and the blood that beats through it. She growls and twines herself around them with what fleeing strength she has, fighting to meet them with everything left in her.*

Uthvir: *They spiral down into the sensations. The ragged ferocity of her, almost spent, and yet still insistent. The tremble of her legs as she tries to hook them with the limbs, only to fall slightly short of her obvious goal. The burn of her bite. The emotions themselves, high and unbridled, flooding the room with their heady weight. It makes them feel wild and soft at once; gentle and fierce, and the bed rocks as they keep up their frantic pace. As she clenches around them, and they hiss with the vivid sensation of her muscles fluttering around them, the easy, relaxed passage growing easier still. They snap their hips a few times before they follow, hilting themselves in her and stiffening as they come. Blinding light again. Warmth and light and ecstasy, running rampant before they let out a breath and sag.* Vhenan. *Their voice rasps, as they nuzzle against her, still inside of her.*

Aili: *She sighs at the endearment, stars still blinking across her vision as she drifts aimlessly through a hazy fog of bliss. They are warm and a bit sweaty, the damp cloth of their shirt sticking to her bared skin. She loops herself around them with loose tacky limbs, trapping them in a prison of bleary adoration. There is a pleasant hush between them, as even their emotions quiet and seem to shift softly together, like a gentle caress. She takes a minute to savor it, to memorize all the ways and places they are touching. With all the danger that seems to hang around them, such a moment is inexplicably precious. As are they. She presses a soft kiss to their temple.* I love you, My Heart. *She whispers the truth of it into their ear like a secret. She supposes it is, in a way, but she would not ever have them doubt it.*

Uthvir: *They draw in a deep breath, the endearments drawing them in a rich, purring sort of contentment. A rare feeling. The strong scent of sex and sweat and satisfaction only helps to push away the press of the world's issues, until the voice of concern feels distant and small. They press lazy kisses to whatever part of Aili they can reach, and throw in gentle caresses; words have failed them for the moment, it seems, but they manage a few soft 'vhenans' in between their languid ministrations of affection.*

Aili: *She sighs happily, slightly amused at the way they mumble and rub themselves into her like some large contented cat. She raises a hand to their hair, running idle fingers through damp locks, scraping lightly at their scalp with blunted nails. Without thinking, she begins to hum, the same song she always does when she's relaxed and things seem to be going as they should. It could almost be a lullaby, except she's not sure which one of them it would be meant for. She thinks she would give almost anything to keep them safe, to keep them as they are now, drowsing and soft and affectionate. They should be allowed this, if they want it. But...it is beyond her means. For now. She will give them what she can, instead. Safe arms, tender heart, and acceptance. The world turns, and things will change, she has to believe this is true. She is physically exhausted, but she fends off sleep, not wanting to leave them, Not wanting to leave /this/, and wake to another day of worry and not so distant fears.*

Uthvir: *They are lost in the warmth. Thoughts are a distant matter, and further still are fears. They let themselves linger in the moment, listening to Aili's hum and reveling in the feel of her fingers through their hair. At length, though, consciousness begins to drift off. They have their arms around her and their nose buried in her hair when they finally do fall into a sleep. The deep and steady kind that rarely ever comes to them.*

Aili: *She feels their breathing slowly even out, deep and steady, and turns her head just a bit to try and catch a sliver of their face...and finds them sleeping. They...do not sleep with her, or if they do, they always wait until she has nodded off first, and wake well before she does. This is... Her heart twists in her chest. She presses another gentle kiss to their temple before whispering in the softest voice she can manage.* ...I've got you, Vhenan. *Then she shifts ever so slightly, trying for a little more comfort but worried about waking them, and closes her eyes. She breathes them in, feels the warm solid weight of them against her, and still inside her, too. She supposes that it should feel strange, but it doesn't, it feels close and connected and whole. Their heartbeat echoes her own, and the soft rhythmic thrumming of it finally lulls her enough to join them in their rest.*


	7. Remnants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO IS READY FOR SOME FEELINGS?! Also, the format is a little different because we weren't writing it on chat, like usual, but hopefully it is similar enough that everyone can still follow what is going on. :)

Aili: *It is hard to sleep alone. With no sounds of the city, or soft breathing in her ear. With no one in her arms. The closer she gets to Uthvir, the more keenly she seems to feel their absence when their duties take them from her side, and it is even worse when such feelings have to be kept silent. They manage to write, but not as often as she would like, and without any of the endearments she would willingly add to the correspondence. Sometimes she takes another sheet of paper out after she is finished with her letter and fills it with all the words she cannot add to the other. 'My Heart. Beloved. Dearest. I miss you. I love you. Come home soon.' And then she burns it, affection blown out of her little window on a plume of smoke. Other times she digs around under the loose floorboard beneath her bed until she unearths her little treasure, the shard they gave her when they barely seemed to understand each other. It has become her most precious belonging, worth even more in sentiment to her than monetary value, which is saying something. A little brush of warmth between her fingers. A pinprick of light blinking up at her in the darkness of her room. It is a bit sad, and very beautiful. So lovely, despite its brokenness. It reminds her of her heart. She talks to it, dreams of a future that seems impossible from where they are now. But she wants it. She wants them. So badly. She whispers the story of her life into the tiny fragment of starlight in her palm as she drifts to sleep. And sometimes...she almost thinks she hears it whisper back.*

Uthvir: *Their own correspondence trends towards the lascivious in nature. No obvious undercurrents are employed, but they find themselves referencing acts connected to other moments; trends that meant more than the physical pleasures they allude to. Although, of course, there is something to be said for the physical pleasures themselves. Fear is loud, where Aili is concerned. It feeds heartily on the fresh batch of worries which Uthvir has accumulated. There is much to be wary of, much at stake, and ordinarily they doubt they would risk this. The edges of their shadow have grown wider. When they are alone, their nights are even more restless. Their dreams darker and deeper, as they roam old grave sites and empty battlefields, listening to the fears of the world sink in through the cracks. There is so much, and there are nights when their dreams are utterly _blank_ , but they know they still sleep. Still dream. That it is Fear, and that is... getting harder. Except when they are together. When it is easier, instead. It is not a trade they know they have made until it is already done.*

 Aili: *At first, she does not connect the voice she hears to the shard in her hands. It is distant and unintelligible and softer than a sigh. She often dreams of a forest, and the words that drift towards her are little more than wind in the trees. She has tried to look for Uthvir in the Dreaming before, with little success, but she supposes that is not wholly unsurprising, given that they hardly ever seem to sleep. But the first time she hears the voice with any clarity -trapped in the cave again, cold and dark and terrified, the sounds of long legs scrabbling against rock and hungry chittering- she mistakes it for theirs. The words are still indistinct, but the tone is encouraging, and she finds herself fighting back against old fears, breaking away from the nightmare to try and locate them...only to find herself alone in her forest once again. Her little treasure seems a bit...brighter after that though. Which is odd. Uthvir told her the shard was completely sundered. But she slowly begins to notice that the voice is only there when she sleeps with the shard in her grasp, and the more she does it, the louder it seems to be. It's still largely incoherent, she's lucky if she can make one word out in five, and most of the time it almost seems like they are talking to someone else, as though they are repeating conversations with other people she cannot see over and over. An echo of the spirit lost. She's heard it say her name though, she's almost certain, and sometimes, there is a far off light in the trees, golden and warm, barely bigger than her fist, flickering across her vision for a mere moment and then gone. She's not sure what to make of it, not sure if it's something she should tell Uthvir or not. Perhaps it is simply some other spirit who has sensed the magic lingering in her little treasure and is drifting closer out of curiosity, or the intent to eventually bargain for it. That is nothing to really be alarmed about. And then one day, when Uthvir has been gone for more than a month, the forest she finds in her sleep is not her own. A large golden feather billows past her, caught in a twist of the wind, nearly catching her in the face. She stumbles to avoid it...and that's when she sees the trail of blood.*       

Uthvir: *The month is hard. The hunt is long and gruelling, and the prey is evasive and, once caught at last, does not please Andruil much as a prize. There are few trophies that can be made from the mutilated spirit-beast. What parts of it still hold power are eaten by Andruil, and the rest are discarded; and the party sets out on a long, cold trek to the nearest eluvian, through the canyon they had cornered their prey in. Uthvir has slept sparsely, for weeks, and they are tired. The wind is cold, and Andruil bids them warm her bedroll; though under the circumstances, she seems mostly content with simply using them as a space heater. Still, it is impossible for them to rest with her pressed against their back. Fear burning through their heart. They try to pretend that it is not Andruil, there. That it is someone they would actually _trust_ at their back, come to it. But the lie cannot pass. It is only when the weather returns, when they are one day out from the eluvian, that they finally manage to get their tent to themselves and fall into a much-needed sleep. Exhaustion drags them to their most typical dream. To Glory's grave.*

Aili: *There is something unsettling about this place, though she could not say for certain what it was. It feels very much like something should be here, but it isn't. And yet, there is...presence. She cannot be certain if it is a spirit or one of the People dreaming, it is somehow evasive and lingering all at once, like someone just stepped out of a room, but the scent of their perfume still hangs in the air, thick and cloying. There seems to be a very obvious path, littered with blood and even more feathers, and somehow...she thinks of Uthvir. Of the shape they take as a hawk, large golden brown wings struggling to pull them higher up into the air, sharp and somehow still beautiful, navigating the currents in the air like a dance. There is...quite a lot of blood. Her heart clenches in her chest. What if they have been injured in the hunt? What if Andruil has hurt them again out of boredom or frustration with the prize she has sought? Perhaps they have slipped into unconsciousness and pulled her here. There is not much she can do to heal them from the Dreaming, but that doesn't mean she shouldn't try. It is unlike them to seek her comfort for such things until they are largely healed, which means that if it _is_ them, they are in dire straits indeed. She hurries her pace, anxious now, and growing even more so as the number of feathers and the amount of blood continues to increase. A horrible thought creeps into her head. What if... what if Uthvir has died? They are not bound in spirit, she would have no way of knowing for certain until the hunting party returns, but there is so much blood... Too much. The forest opens to a clearing, and suddenly she is standing at the edge of a huge pit of red liquid and golden plumage. And she knows in her heart: this is a grave.*

Uthvir: *Fear takes over in the Dreaming, and draws them from the grave to the shadows between dead trees. Weathered husks and cracked, broken places; but there are hiding points, here. They move through petrified branches in the uppermost layers, and venture until they reach greener spaces, where life still curls at the edges of the abandoned refuge. They do not know the spirits that used to live in this place. They do not recall their names. But they remember Glory's pain, when Falon'Din set upon them, after their embodiment. When he rent them apart, and tore the life from the Dreaming, and built himself a throne from the remnants. Almost nothing comes here, now. Just them. Uthvir. So when they see the flash of movement, it catches their attention all at once. Something bright, chasing a pathway between the trees. Fear withdraws, but Uthvir wonders. There is... gold. Golden light, to that glimpse. It could not be... but, if someone has come, some stray spirit, then it must be chased off. Only Fear is less certain. What if it is a trap? What if it is Falon'Din? For there were years when he would come here. Seeking the remnants. They hesitate, before sliding into the darkness between trees. They will not risk their freedom for a grave. Not even this one. But they will not abandon it so swiftly, either.* 

Aili: *The shard burns in her palm all at once, pulsing in time with her speeding heart, as though it wants to burrow under her skin. To know her better. She hisses and nearly drops it, but remembers herself in time, cleaving to it like a lifeline as she is blinded by a flash of gold, a sudden whirl of feathers, a harsh yank from unseen hands, and then she is tumbling into the dark. There is a sound of distant humming in the blackness, low, almost rumbling, and somehow familiar. Not a tune she knows, but one she has perhaps heard before? She cannot place it though. She scrabbles to regain her feet, the shard throbs in her hand again, and she yelps aloud when she finds a figure is standing in front of her. She...has no words to describe them, really. They seem to fit every aesthetic for beauty Elvhenan has ever managed to contrive. Golden and gleaming, hair that looks like spun sunlight, and a petite graceful figure. They look at her with eyes bluer that a summer sky, and yet she is not certain they see her, their gaze is still distant, searching, confused. There is something about them though. The longer she stares, the more she thinks they remind her of someone. They are...softer, in just about every way a person can be, but she can see hints of them in the shape of their hands, the line of their nose, the delicate tapering of their waist. The person before her bears the marks of Falon'Din, but that cannot be right, because she's almost certain...* Uthvir?

*The figure meets her eyes suddenly, and then the visions begin rolling over her. Memories of pain and imprisonment. Bouts of fury and long stretches of apathetic lethargy, resigned to their fate. It did not want a body. A warm soft spirit comforting them. 'Beloved', they say. 'My heart'. It is and is not the voice she knows, it carries a resonance that Uthvir lacks, but it is still somehow theirs. The other shadows name them 'Glory'. And she can feel it, for just an instant, what it was. What it was meant to be. The vastness of its presence in the Fade. An arrow flies across a battlefield and she screams as the spirit shatters. She crumbles to her knees, tears streaming down her face. But the images continue somehow, beyond the spirit's death. To a cold room with a hard slab, and Glory's body strapped to it. Her lady supervising as limbs and organs are removed for study. Glory's body _howls_ in what must be agony, and they do not stop, not her clever mistress nor any of her attendants; they do not care. And then, alone in the dark and pieced back together, what is left of Glory curls around a tiny sliver of light. A familiar voice from her dreams washes over her briefly, struggling with its words, even now.* 'I...know you...Da'vhenan. And now...you...know...me.'   

Uthvir: *The dream wavers, and they know the grave has been touched. Fear wants to withdraw. It is surely Falon'Din, come again to try and cleave his way through whatever remnants he can yet defile. Pragmatism in them, too, says to go. But it does not _feel_ like Falon'Din. There is too much brightness, and the dream is too... open. The deadened trees do not close rank and file. The paths do not twist away, as is generally their trend when the Lord of the Dead breaches through to this place that does not welcome him. Instead there is only the dream, as ever; and so they push through the shadows. A light gleams in the distance. They cross towards it, skirting around the edges of it, until they see an outline that makes their breath still. Gold and gleaming, a small figure lined in brilliant vibrancy, and for an instant they think, _Glory_. But of course, it is not. Their heart plummets into their stomach as feathers whirl around the figure, and the light shines from a shard in their hands, and her features become clear. Aili. Aili, to whom they gave the shard. Aili, who has felt... for whom they have felt...*

*Aili, who is standing in Glory's grave, as the ghosts and fragments of memories drift past. Fear shrieks, because she _knows_. They can see some of what she is seeing, and it is too late, they are too late, she has seen the truth. It is all undone, now. They race forward, and Fear is high in them as they grasp her and _pull_. Away from the grave. From the visions. Their hands burn and the light breaks. For a brief instant, something brushes against them. Acknowledgement and broken discord, resentment and attachment and _apology_ , so faint that they almost could have imagined it. But still potent enough, even so, that Fear's hold wavers. Aili looks at them in wide-eyed horror, as they grip her with shadowed arms and bared teeth.*

*Then she wakes, and is gone.*

Aili: *She bolts awake, drenched in sweat, heart hammering in her ears. Before she even gives herself a chance to think, she rolls out of her bed and scoots beneath it to put the shard of Glory back into its hiding place, and as far from herself as she can get it. She stays on the floor, leaning against the bedframe, one hand tangled in her hair, trying desperately to make sense of what she has seen. Uthvir...was Glory? Her heart breaks to think of it, as though the trials of being one of Andruil's favored hunters was not enough of a burden to bear, to know that Falon'Din has abused them just as badly...or probably even worse, and that her own lady allowed it, _condoned_ it, built a cage to house a being whose very nature defies the thought of being tied to a single shape, a single person, a single place... The truth of it is bile in her mouth. What "Greater Good" did this serve? Where is the greatness in the destruction of beauty? Where is the goodness? How did Glory's misery improve anything in their empire? She cannot see it. Perhaps it is beyond her limited scope of understanding. Perhaps she is merely biased. She doesn't care. She _hates_ them. She hates them all. They had to know; all of the Evanuris had to know, and did nothing. Perhaps they even helped. And now this world is without Glory, and everything must simply be... _less_ because of it.*

*She thinks of Uthvir, of the way they grabbed her, claws digging roughly into her arms, eyes wide and frantic, sharp teeth bared and all but feral. In all the time she has known them, she has never truly been afraid that they would hurt her. Punish her, maybe, at first, but never physically assault her. But that face... For half a moment, she thought they were going to kill her, before she even got a chance to speak, to apologize, to explain. She didn't know; how could she have known? She wishes she could erase the last few hours. The truth was not worth losing them over. But they are lost, aren't they? Both of them. She has broken things somehow, without even meaning to, and she doesn't know if she can fix them. If Uthvir would even want them fixed. She curls into herself and sobs.*

Uthvir: *They wake to the cold grey light of the campsite's early dawn, and though they have slept most of the night, it does not feel like it. The cold sinks into them, clammy and pervasive with the frigid morning air. For a few moments they simply lie where they are, and all the world is blank. Their breaths come, in and out, slow and steady. Loud in their own ears. They cannot think. They do not dare to. For a few moments, they are only what they have always been, in truth - a husk. A flesh doll that draws breath, that masks itself with stolen spirits and some base cleverness, but is not real.*

*They do not feel real.* 

*And this morning, they wish reality did not extend to the fabric of dreams. Because she knows. She has seen. It is all undone, and one of their secrets rests in the hands of someone who will certainly resent them for it, now. Has she already shattered the shard they gave her? Ground it to dust, or thrown it away? They pull in another breath, and then the tent opens. One of the other hunters, demanding them on Andruil's behalf. They force themselves to get up, to go through all the motions of the morning. Automatic and reserved, more quiet than usual, but when one of the other hunters oversteps they nearly break her arm. Andruil stops them with a word, reproach in her eyes. But that is all she offers as they make their way back to the palace.* 

Aili: *She does not try to sleep again. She doubts she could even if she wished to. Her mind is racing, tripping over itself trying to imagine what might happen next. What will they do? Obviously, this was...not something she was intended to know, and while there is a slight sting to the idea that they do not trust her, she can understand why they would not tell anyone. There are many who would take advantage of such a secret, and if word somehow ever made it back to Falon'Din himself... She shudders at the thought.*

*Dawn comes and she drags herself from her chambers to go about her duties almost listlessly. The halla snort at her in concern, butting their heads into her shoulders and snuffling at her ears. She pats them absentmindedly, thoughts still wrapped up in the night before, wondering if she should have packed her things to leave. She doubts Uthvir would actually kill her, for practical reasons, if nothing else. And also because they... Well. She supposes they never said it directly, but she had felt it, they had called her... She shakes her head dismissively, if she lets herself get caught up in despair, she truly will be lost. The air around her is heavy enough without bursting into tears where any random passersby can see. Uthvir will not take her life. She doesn't even think there is a very high chance of them physically hurting her at all, come to it, but... They will want the shard back now, surely. They will not want her to have a key back into that place in the Dreaming. And...they will likely send her away. Back to Arlathan, or maybe somewhere else, if they speak to the right people. Perhaps they will get her assigned to some little piece of nowhere out in Ghilan'nain's lands where they will never have to concern themselves about seeing her again. Do they hate her now? There had been such a look of betrayal on their face...anger and blind fear. And she has nothing to counter it with except a feeble apology. As though that could mend anything.*

*It is well past midday when the sound of a horn signals the return of the hunting party. Her heart lurches in her chest. Her first instinct is to shift into her fox shape and find someplace to hide, but to what end? She cannot simply leave on her own, and Uthvir knows most of the nooks she likes to tuck herself into anyway. They will find her, and this...whatever they had, will end, if it is not over already. She is not ready. She needs another hour. Another day. Perhaps the chance to write things down just so she can wrangle her thoughts into something coherent that won't simply erupt from her in wretched blubbering. But perhaps...they will not even want to speak with her? She catches a glimpse of red across the courtyard and sucks in a deep steadying breath and pulls as much of her emotions from the air as she can manage. She will not run.*   

Uthvir: *They keep their gaze forward, as the party comes into the palace courtyard again. Dismounting, and barking orders to have what little there is to claim from their 'prize kill' seen to. Disappointment or not, it is still one of Andruil's. They see her, of course. Coming to help deal with the mounts. Silent and small, a wisp of pale hair and bright eyes that they can feel on themselves, as they keep their focus elsewhere. On tasks. On routines. Waiting, to see if she will make some sort of accusation.*

*She doesn't, of course. Of course. Whatever they may have been revealed as, Uthvir is still a high-ranking subject of Andruil's, and Aili is still a servant of Ghilan'nain's. She is smart enough not to break with decorum. Andruil knows full well what they are, after all, and shouting out about the inappropriateness of Uthvir's existence in front of her could only translate into an accusation about Andruil's own actions. Even inadvertently. So they suppose it is foolish to expect her to say something, to do something. Foolish to brace for it, as if at any moment her voice might ring out - 'You tricked me! You lied! You let me care about you, and all along you were just some _thing!'_  - but, Fear will not relent on the subject.*

*When they can, they leave the courtyard, ostensibly to see the remnants of Andruil's kill safely to the store room. They feel eyes on the back of their neck as they go. They cannot leave it like this, they know. Even if she is smart enough not to make a scene in public, there would be nothing to stop her from passing along what she knows to the other hunters. There are some in Andruil's upper ranks who know that they were once a construct, but none save Andruil herself know where they came from before Ghilan'nain delivered them to her. If word of that spread, then sooner or later it would reach the ears of Falon'Din's people. And then Falon'Din himself, and Uthvir knows. They _know._  Falon'Din would cry foul, would shriek that Ghilan'nain had given Glory and Glory's form to _him_ , that they must be returned and then... and then...*

*They wait until most of the hunting party has dispersed before crossing back into the grounds, and heading for the halla pen. The animals seem unsettled. Their gaze scans over the grounds, but they do not have to search long before the door to the stables opens, and Aili steps out.*

*She has reigned in her emotions, they can tell. She looks resolute, and stern, and they cannot tell if she is angry or horrified. They _can_  tell that she is afraid. But what of is harder to discern. It takes them a moment, as she looks at them and they know she is not seeing an elf. Not anymore. The illusion is gone, and it leaves them feeling stripped bare of all their armour.*

We need to talk.

*Aili nods, and the fear in her is so strong they are surprised that the air is not wavering with it, as she gestures for them to follow her into the stables. To a moment of awkward silence, tense and fraught, as Fear coils through all the shadows around them.* 

Whatever you think of me now, *They manage, at length.* You cannot tell a soul what you saw. I may be little more than some broken toy, in the end, but if Falon'Din discovers me... *They halt, and do not know what more to say. How to make their point. Do they beseech her? Do they threaten? They have deceived her - they deceive everyone, but usually not this exceptionally - and now she has all she might name to claim a brutal vengeance on them for it. _She is not that unkind,_  they think. Not that cruel. But Fear reminds them that they once thought Andruil was kind, too.*

Aili: *She almost fools herself into thinking that they are simply going to content themselves with ignoring her existence, which would still be its own brand of misery, but at least she would not have to hear how she as failed them. Broken their trust. That they should have known better than to give her something so precious, when all she would use it for was a knife to stab them in the back. Someone more well-read and higher ranking would have known better than to sleep with the shard in their hands. Would have kept it safer, and not corrupted it with...whatever she has managed to do to it. But of course, that is not the case. Uthvir is patient, and the two of them weren't supposed to be having any sort of relationship to begin with, so naturally they would wait until the other hunters had dispersed instead of just hauling her off into front of everyone.*

*She has to concentrate to keep her sorrow in check, her features schooled into something other than grief and worry, but when they are finally alone in the stables, and they begin to speak... The air around her buckles briefly with the force of her surprise. Falon'Din? They think she would do that to them, after all this time? They think she is that petty, that spiteful, that cruel? A great swell of hurt rises in her chest, but she pushes it down, and tries to reason with herself. Of course they would be worried. It is _Falon'Din._ Anyone who is sane would be worried.*

Not a soul. *She repeats the words easily, earnestly, before considering something for half a moment and extending a hand out to them hesitantly.* I swear it. 

Uthvir: *They stare at her extended hand for a moment. Of course. Of course, she is that kind. She loves halla; loves her lady's beautiful creations. She would not subject a living creature to Falon'Din's mercies, and for that they are grateful. They reach back, and take her hand. Their fingers barely brush before something _snaps_  through the air between them, and they freeze. Their first thought is one of betrayal, as if this has been some sort of trap, as a current of unexpected _something_  surges through them. But then Aili cries out, and pain spikes in the air, and Fear folds around them like an icy blanket. Their skin tingles but whatever has happened, it is clear that Aili is worse off, as her legs give out.*

*They catch her before their better judgement can halt the reflex. She spins towards the ground and their arms close around her, and they feel it, again. That current. Something has fallen beneath her skin, something that reminds them of days long buried, when Glory was tethered to their own flesh. _Something from the shard,_  Fear whispers. _We did this._  Aili's hands clamp down on them even as they move to let her go, and they must clamp a hand across her mouth, then, as they realize all at once they she is losing the battle with a scream. Her voice comes anyway, muffled against their hand, and tears fill her eyes.*

*What is happening?*

The shard. *They realize suddenly.* Where is the shard, Aili?

Aili: *The world is torrent of bright stabbing pain, lightning blazing under her skin. Burning through her bones and igniting the air in her lungs, until even the very act of breathing is an agony. Her muscles do not obey her, and she does her best to swallow down a scream. Why? Did Uthvir do this? Have they decided that killing her would be easier after all? Even now, she finds it hard to believe, with what little coherent thought she can muster. She loves them. They wouldn't... They _wouldn't_. Not like this. Not when she'd already promised...*

*She hears them speak, but it takes a few moments for the meaning of the words to reach her as she spasms in their arms, clinging to them out of desperation and fear. The shard? What does... are they doing this do get it back? It makes no sense, but then again, nothing makes much sense right now.*

Loose...floorboard... *She struggles to stay conscious, to make her mouth form words that have meaning and are not simply another scream. It sounds a lot like sobbing.* Under...bed. There's...ward. Would've...given it...back...if...asked.  

Uthvir: *They move, swiftly, sweeping her up only to deposit her as quickly as they can onto the little bed in her room. The loss of contact with them does not seem to improve her condition, but they pull up what must be half a dozen floorboards before they feel the sting of a ward, and break it open, bloody gashes splitting their way across their limbs as the magic retaliates. They ignore it to scoop up the shard. What has she been doing with it? _Sleeping_ with it? It is a dead spirit essence, they want to shout, not a cuddly pillow. But even that does not make any sense. It is _dead._  There shouldn't be anything except some magical energy left in it.*

*They put it on the bed next to Aili, though, and they can tell. There is a current. A flicker, running through the shard, and running through her, and now connecting to them. Fear is all but shrieking, terrified of the discovery, of the situation, of losing Aili in more ways than one. Of the repercussions of that. The spirit, as ever, is torn between the twin urges to revel in the reality of its depth, and retreat away from all potential ends. Uthvir hisses, and it abates, and Aili lets out a breath. The discordant energies are rampant in the air.*

*Only one thing left to do, then.*

*They reach out, and take the shard in hand, and hesitate. Just for an instant. But they did not give it to Aili because they wished to destroy her, they gave it to her because... because there is more Glory in her, they think, than in any of the great leaders of Arlathan. Than in Uthvir, or Fear, or anyone not nearly so bright. They grasp the shard, and break it. Black magical energy crackles through claws that grow like knives as they smash it into dust. Light bursts from the air. Something flies free, some last remnant, reawakened by warmth and proximity to someone so ably embodying what it was meant to be; they cannot stop it, and are not certain that she could even try, as it finishes the transition it has been fighting to make, and sinks into Aili's skin.*

*Aili lets out a shocked, shuddering breath.*

*Uthvir lowers their bloodied arms to the floor, and does, too.*

Aili: *The shadows are much longer in her room when she wakes, and she feels...strange. Something almost like a hangover making her head buzz and her limbs feel heavy. She's not nauseous though, so there is a bit of a relief. Not much though. Uthvir is slumped in her lone spindly desk chair on the far side of the room, and the armor on their arms is in absolute ruins and streaked with blood. She cannot make out their face well, but she does not think they are sleeping.*

Vhenan? *Her voice is hoarse and thick. She moves one hand slightly on the bed, as though to reach for them. And then they flinch, and she remembers...bits of things. The dream from last night. A promise. Pain. And then...a haze of warm golden light. She blinks and slowly pulls her hand back to her chest.* ...I'm sorry.

*Uthivr answers her with silence, and tears well in her eyes again as words begin tumbling from her without any sort of regulation. She just can't seem to stop messing things up.*

I'm sorry I ruined the shard when you wanted me to keep it safe. I'm sorry I accidently found the grave in the Dreaming, I swear I didn't know what it was. I'm sorry I found out about Glory when you didn't want me to. I'm sorry about what they did to Glory...and to you. For what they _keep_ d-doing to you... *She is crying in earnest now, shoulders shaking as she covers her eyes with her hands.* And I-I'm sorry for being s-so useless. T-that I'm only good with halla and chimeras and the occasional barrier spell, and I can't do anything to make them stop. T-that I can't _protect_ you-

Uthvir: *They are shocked. Aili wakes up from a deep, still sleep, that puts new worry into them, only to start spilling out apologies. They hear her call them 'vhenan' and they think, at first, that she has forgotten. But then she keeps going, describing the dream, and the grave, and all that follows it is yet more apologies. Useless? What...? Where are the accusations, they wonder? Where is the disgust? Where are the demands to know what has happened to her, why she was hurt, what they have _done...?*_

 _Enough!_  *They snap, disoriented. It comes out more harshly than they meant, and Aili flinches. There are tears on her cheeks, hands by her face. Uthvir stands up from their chair, and moves closer. She does not look at them. Not at first. Does she not understand; they wonder? Does she think they are Glory, still?*

*They reach out, and brush their fingers across her cheek, before they can think the better of it.*

Are you not angry with me? *They wonder, at last.* How can you blame yourself? You had no idea. You thought I was a person. It was a convincing illusion. The error was mine, in thinking the fragment was too empty to have any effect.

Aili: * She closes her eyes for a moment when their fingers trace her cheek, letting out a deep sigh. She was not sure they would ever willingly touch her again. Although, the thought that this may be the last time they do makes the sensation somewhat bittersweet.* 

I barged into something deeply personal, granted, it was on accident, but I have no right to be angry at you when I shouldn't have been there in the first place. *There are still a few undignified sniffles in-between some of her words, but at least she seems to have stopped crying.* And...I understand, why you felt you couldn't tell me. I do serve Ghilan'nain, after all, and after what she did... Not to mention what that prick Falon'Din would do if he ever found out. ...To be honest, I wouldn't have told anyone, either. You are certainly allowed to have secrets if they are keeping you safe.

*She pauses for a moment, as though the other part of what they said has finally sunk in. Her brow furrows slightly and she frowns.*

But...what did you mean, 'illusion'? Thought you were a... Of _course_ you're a person! *Her face scrunches further in indignation.* Who told you that you weren't? You think and speak and dream. You feel pain and anger, and regret, and...other things. You change and adapt to new surroundings. You understand what death is, and you want to live, to survive. You have desires. You hope for the future. What exactly do you think you lack that disqualifies you for personhood? 

Uthvir: *They stare at Aili, once again utterly taken aback. It takes them a few moments to formulate a response. She must not truly understand, they think. Could they leave her in ignorance? Ambiguity? Would it be that easy? Because it cannot be that she _knows_  and still thinks they are... that she would still believe... They hesitate, and clear their throat.*

Just so, *they agree. Let her think what she wills, then. That they are an elf. That they are _real._  They cannot bring themselves to explain, and clarify, and strip away the last remaining illusion. There are tears drying on her cheeks, and misery clinging to her skin, and she has just been through something which she did not deserve. Even if it was foolish to sleep with the shard; she could not have known the consequences, in the end.*

Do you know what has happened to you? *They ask, instead.*

*They doubt it, but it will be better to explain what has occurred if they know how much ignorance she really has. Some of Glory's lingering, dormant energy found enough kindred nature in her to awaken, again. And it has pulled itself to her, and nearly undone her in its efforts to try and bind a living elf to a dead shard. But now the shard has been broken, the energy is hers. However much it might be; and whatever traces of Glory it might carry. They can only hope the answer to the latter question is 'not many'.*

Aili: *She narrows her eyes suspiciously at their blasé acceptance of her assertion, disbelieving. Well. That's just...something they'll have to work on, then. As far as she is concerned, the animals Ghilan'nain makes are still animals, so it should follow that an elf she builds is still an elf. It seems like a simple enough equation on her end. Though the connotations about what this might mean for all the other bodies built for spirits is...disquieting.*

*She blinks at their question. What...happened? The pain and the light and the deep sleep?*

I'm...not sure. Did what happen have to do with the shard? There was...a voice. In my dreams, sometimes. *She sighs and closes her eyes, feeling foolish.* I thought...it was you, at first. It said my name, but...I thought the shard was dead. I think it took me there, though. To Glory's... I don't know why. I don't know what it wanted...I didn't know it _could_ want things. And there was a light sometimes. The same light I saw when the pain stopped. What happened between the stables and here is pretty much a blank, though.

*She takes a moment to look at them, taking in their slightly harrowed expression, ruined armor, and swaths of blood. Her face puckers in concern.*

Did you have to fight something? 

Uthvir: *They glance down at themselves, and then wave dismissively*

No. I just had to go through your wards to retrieve the shard.

*They consider how best to explain, as Fear pulls at them, darkening the lights in the room. Aili glances upwards, but most of her attention seems bound to them for the moment, and the change in the lighting doesn't prompt any questions from her, at least. They let out a breath, and then reach over, unable to resist the urge to brush her cheek again. She is alright. She is alright, and still deluded into thinking that they are real.*

I had thought the shard completely dead. Your own lady verified it as such. But something in it must have... resonated with you. It was foolish of me. I knew there would be some possibility for connection, glorious as you are, and of course, in order to _exist_  there must have been _something_  to the shard. But I have never known a live elf to resurrect a dead spirit in such a way. It took strength from you, and reached out to you. And when I took your hand, the connection must have gained a further surge. I had to break the shard in order to save you. Binding you to a dead remnant was... not good for you, as it happens. 

Aili: I don't... _feel_ particularly glorious. Especially not right now. *She sits up on the bed with a groan and stares down at herself, as though she might be expecting her body to glow or shoot off random spouts of unsummoned magic.* I feel like me. Well...maybe me after a night raiding your liquor cabinet.

*She twists her hands together briefly, guilt creeping across her face as she looks them over again.* 

And at least I wasn't physically ripping my way through three of my best wards and tearing up half the floor in the process. You definitely seem worse for wear than I do. Here, let me-

*She reaches out to them and summons a simple healing spell, one she has used many times in the past. Nothing fancy, but tested and reliable. ...And it flares to three times its normal size in her palm, igniting half the room in pale blue light.*

Shit! *She rolls back on the bed hastily before her magic touches them, uncertain of what it might do. Her head smacks the back wall and she curses again.* Well...I guess that's new.  

Uthvir: *They pause at the excessive light which spreads from Aili's fingertips. Even without touching them, it seems to close some of the wounds on their forearms a little further, before she smacks her head against the wall and loses enough concentration that the magic just flickers out. They take a moment to reassess. And to choke down the odd feeling that had risen up in them, at the sudden burst of warmth across their skin.*

This could be a problem. It seems the energy transfer was somewhat... substantial.

*Not the worst of all possible outcomes, though. With a little more power, they suppose Aili stands a decent chance of increasing her station or influence at a quicker rate than planned. Provided she can get a handle on it, of course. They hesitate, and then reach towards one of her hands. Touch should pose no threat now. But, better to know for certain. If this new... upgrade has given her influence over _their_ energies, as well, then... then she could likely do all manner of things to them, now. Even above and beyond what she already might.*

May I?

Aili: *She sits back up again, rubbing at the back of her head and grumbling slightly. Then she looks down at their offered hand... And hesitates. She's pretty sure that whatever happened in the stables is over with, they had managed to touch her cheek without setting her skin on fire, but... She doesn't like not knowing her own magic. What if this is just excess energy from the shard that will burn out in a few days that simply needs an outlet- _any_ outlet? She won't risk hurting them anymore than she already has in the last few hours just because she wasn't being careful.*

Just...give me a moment. *She cups her hands in front of her and casts the most benign spell she can think of, a wisp of light, as it happens. Normally the light from this spell is only slightly bigger than her fingertip, but now it fills both of her hands, as though she is holding a small sun between them. She furrows her brows, mouth twisting in a look of concentration, and after a few moments, the light slowly shrinks. It is still rather large for a wisp, bobbing around her happily in a reflection of the relief she feels, but that was not the point. She can control it, if she tries. It is not as fluid as her natural talent, but if the power from the shard persists, she will still be able to use her magic. With enough practice, of course.*

*She dismisses the little ball of light with a wave and extends the hand they had reached for earlier, her mouth curling in an uncertain smile, nervousness prickling up her spine, regardless of her test.*

Be careful, please. We're going to have an interesting time coming up with a story for what happened in here as it is. 

Uthvir: *They nod, and carefully take her hand. Initiating full, firm contact, like the touch they exchanged before. Aili's skin is warm and soft, and a little calloused from work, but otherwise entirely as it should be. They feel something in touching her, of course. But they usually do. Their fingers curl around her palm, and they let out a low breath. Then they hesitate a moment more, before shifting their grip to draw her tentatively closer. They wrap their other arm around her shoulders, and dare to lower their face towards the top of her head for a moment. Breathing in the scent of her, that has become so familiar to them.*

We need explain nothing. Elves gain and lose power often enough, and Andruil has hardly paid you enough mind to keep track of your own. As long as you do not let it get too far out of hand, I do not imagine many will remark upon it. And if they do, then simply remind them that it is common enough for even other servants to misjudge and assume that anyone in the lower ranks has little magic or power to spare.

*They move to pull back, before they can overstay their welcome.*

Aili: *At first she nearly forgets to breathe when they gently pull her off the bed, when their arm comes up around her shoulders. The fact that Uthvir is willing to initiate physical contact does more to persuade her of their forgiveness than any spoken assurance they have uttered thus far, especially since it seems largely comforting, and not a prelude to something more lascivious in nature. The embrace is so careful, as though they are of unsure of it somehow, as though she is spun glass in their arms, liable to crack at the slightest pressure. She sighs and drops her head onto their shoulder. They should know better by now, but she supposes they're both still recovering from a bit of a scare.*

I was referring more to the fact that there is a decent sized hole in my floor and you look like a wyvern has been chewing on you. *She explains as she brings her free arm up to wrap around their waist... and then thinks better of it. They generally do not like being touched when they are injured, and she is uncertain they would still welcome her affection. She swallows thickly.* I don't know about you, but I certainly don't know how to actually lay down new floorboards, especially without requisitioning materials from somewhere. I suppose I could use my sudden power boost to go out into the woods and start knocking down trees. I feel like that might get me some unwanted attention, though. 

*They shift slightly, as if to pull away, and her hand reflexively tightens on their own.  _Don't leave me,_  she nearly chokes out, but manages to stop herself. Uthvir is in a very precarious position, between the secrets of their past, and Andruil's favor, which is both a danger and a shield from something even worse... And now she is a threat to both. She doesn't have the right to ask them to jeopardize their safety just so she doesn't have to be alone.*

*Emotion flares in her chest anyway, grief and concern and a fierce protectiveness edged with affection, she has to focus fairly hard to stop it from flooding out into the air...and that's when she feels it. Beneath their skin, she can sense something dark and cold and prickling, but there is more to them than that, as she has always known. A spark of irrefutable light. It feels like a single plucked chord, low and sweet, thrumming up between their joined hands in a single note of recognition, of sameness. It is a fleeting sensation, surprise robbing her of her concentration as she gasps softly.* _Oh._  

Uthvir: *They freeze, as they feel the connection. A part of themselves responding to the energy in her, and oh no. Oh _no._  Fear rears up and they shake with it, have to force themselves to stop, to hold it back, to keep calm so they can _think._  There is something there. Something she could hold over them. They are torn between warring impulses, conflicting thoughts and possibilities for how to handle this devastating revelation. She could undo them. It would not be easy but she _could,_ and if she does not know then she could even do it without intending to; just as she had stumbled into Glory's grave.*

*They stare at her, all of the colour gone from their face and the shadows in the room wide and dark, as they struggle with the most basic of issues - how are they going to survive this? What path would yield the least likelihood of their death? They could kill her. There would be consequences to it. But they could do it, in an instant, and the threat would be gone... unless she should prove equal to the task of thwarting them. They could kill her, but the thought scrapes like knives against the inside of their ribs.*

*Aili is staring at them in surprise, the gasp still lingering on her breath.*

*After a moment, Uthvir drops to their knees. Strings cut, it seems. They bow their head, and press their hands against the tattered floorboards, and Fear shatters every light in the room. Aili startles as they are dropped into darkness; there is one window, and it is closed tight, and the only light is what can sink in around the frame and beneath the door.*

Please, do not kill me.

Aili: *She stumbles back a half step as her little room is doused in blackness, shocked at this sudden change even more than she was by the discovery of their strange new connection. This darkness is more than merely dark, however. The air in the room seems to grow cold and dank, and the hair on the back of her neck rises as she thinks she catches the faint sound of long skittering legs. She trembles despite herself, an old deep fear creeping up her spine.*

*Uthvir speaks, a shadowy figure on her floor, becoming slightly more clear as her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Head bowed, fingernails digging into the wood of the floor, shoulders shaking slightly: the image of defeat.  _They are afraid_ , she thinks, which is strange enough all on its own, but it is more than that. They are afraid of _her_. The very idea twists painfully in her chest. Is she really that bad?*

*The first thing she does is summon her little wisp again. It's still a bit bigger than it rightfully should be, but at least it isn't huge and blinding this time. Then she carefully kneels down in front of them and reaches out to touch their cheek. She does not force them to look up at her, her fingers are gentle, coaxing, and after a few moments their eyes finally lift to meet hers. They look pale and anxious as she cups their face in her hands.* 

First, you thought I would sell you out to Falon'Din so that he could torture you because you didn't tell me about your past, and now you believe I would want to kill you...because of some side effect from Glory's shard? *She runs her thumb over the apple of their cheek, eyebrows furrowing* ...What have I done to make you doubt me so? What happened with the shard was my own doing. And whatever it has done to me...I will accept and adapt to. It doesn't hurt, at least, and I would not blame you even if it did. ...Glory's fate was...a tragedy. It was an evil act committed by people with evil intentions, but...it does not follow that _you_ are evil. Or that their immoral deeds have corrupted your very existence somehow. You are yourself, regardless of the shape you take or the face you wear or the name you choose. And you are good. Because you want to be. Because you _chose_ to be. And that...is why I fell in love with you. Your own choices. Your own heart. Perhaps it is wrong of me to say so, but...even though I regret what happened to Glory, even if I mourn their passing for what has been lost to the world...I cannot regret that you exist. Not now. Not ever. And I would not harm you even if it meant my own death. If you only believe one thing I have ever told you, believe this. 

Uthvir: *They are shuddering, trapped, locked in memories and promises and broken sentiments and words. She loves them. They remember Falon'Din, tightening the leash. _You love me. Say you love me, and only me. You belong to me._  They remember Andruil, scorning those early, timid attempts at affection they had made. _A thing like you is not capable of real love._  They remember Desire, and how Glory loved it; and they want to think that this might be like that. Aili is not like Falon'Din, nor Andruil. They look into her eyes and the ferocity with which she speaks leaves little room for doubt. The intent in her is sharp, and cuts into Fear with determination.*

Forgive me. I am a doll. A construct. My spirit is not my own. It is Fear, bound to me to create the flimsy pretence of personhood. I am a beast shaped as an elf. When Ghilan'nain first gave me to Andruil, all I knew were the echoes of Glory. But I learned to imitate elves. I entertained her for a long time, until she began to tire of me. Then I begged her to spare my life. She took pity on me, and let me hunt down a spirit for myself. I could not find a true one, however. Only a corrupted husk, as unlike a true spirit as I was unlike a true elf. The shard has forged a connection between the remnants of Glory in me, and the power you now hold. You could unmake me. It would not even be a crime, in truth, though Andruil would likely object. I am sorry. I am not what you think. I wish I was, but only, please. I cannot die. I cannot go back to Falon'Din, not in any sense. I did not lie when I said I loved you - but it is not the same, I know. My only defence is that it was the most I could offer. I do not think you are cruel; I do not think you are callous. But I know what I lack. 

Aili: *Her breath catches in her throat, and for a moment she cannot speak. She knows that what they just said was important, that it must have been incredibly hard to own up to, but still... one thing seems to shine out the brightest in her thoughts.* 

You didn't... *She finally manages to scrape out thickly. Uthvir blinks at her in what appears to be slight confusion, and she takes deep breath and attempts to clarify.* You've...never said that... t-that you loved me. I mean, I could feel it sometimes, when you let me. A-and I know you called me... B-but you didn't say it. I didn't know how to ask...if it would somehow make it less true if I did. But...if you do, and you don't want me to leave now...that is enough for me. I saw how you were made in Glory's visions. I saw Ghilan'nain and Falon'Din, and at least some of what they did to them...to you. Andruil was not there, but her involvement is hardly surprising. And Fear...is not the worst spirit who could have chosen you. There must have been more in it's nature than you give it credit for, if it wanted to save you. And I am glad it did. There is more in your own nature than you are willing to see, too, though I'm not sure why. But if you will not, then I suppose I will have to see it for you. You seem to think your life must be worth so little unless it is measured by how much ire its loss would raise in Andruil, but by those standards, my life is worth significantly less than yours, and both of our ladies know of your history. Ghilan'nain allowed your existence, in this we are the same. Your origins would make ignorant people think less of you, in this we are the same. Andruil's tolerance and your own hard work have managed to grant you at least some form of security and one or two duties that you genuinely seem to enjoy, in this we are the same. I am a person, and since you seem to be so like me, then how can you be anything but? The shard did not choose me because I reminded it of Glory, it chose me because I reminded it of _you._ Even without Fear, you would be a person, Vhenan. A doll would not beg for its life. A doll would not realize it  _had_ a life.  

*She leans in, resting her forehead gently against theirs*

In all the time I have known you, you have shown me mercy, and patience, and generosity, and kindness... And love. You will not die, if I can help it. I won't allow it. I won't let them. If...there is something in me that could hurt you though... I understand if you wanted to maintain a certain amount of distance, now.    

Uthvir: *They almost cannot comprehend what they are hearing. They told her... all of it. They told her what they are, and she... she does not...*

I do not understand.

*The words come out of them at a whisper. They have not spoken of their feelings so plainly, this is true. But there are claims made in calling someone their heart, in professing certain attachments, and they... are not good at saying some words, in some ways. The sentiments are as true as they can make them, but that they would be accepted is almost unthinkable. The spark of hope in them, of mingled disbelief, is almost painful. They cannot believe she would claim kindred nature to theirs. That she would compare them, and see no great need to differentiate. That she would say that the shard would...*

Glory's shard would never choose you for any great likeness to me. Glory despised me; and I destroyed it. I might destroy you too, you know. Perhaps that is foolish to say, but I... I do love you. So I will say it. You may be better off without me. I do not know for certain. But if you mean what you say, then... I would have that. What you offer. I cannot repay it, but I will try. With everything I can.

*They reach up, and their hand shakes as they rest it carefully at her cheek. They do not think they could stand right now, even if they tried.*

Aili: The Evanuris destroyed Glory, as they seem to do most things. Not you. *She smiles somewhat wetly at them, a short breathless laugh shaking out of her from somewhere.* And all I want is more of what you've already given me. More of what we already have. And as much time for it as we can manage to steal. ...And to kiss you right about now, if you don't mind.    

Uthvir: *They are not sure they can just... believe what she is saying. But a rush of awe sweeps through them, and as she asks for the kiss, there is no chance they would not comply. They surge up and press their lips to hers, forgetting caution for a moment as they close their hands around her face and do their best to try and devour the breath straight from her lips.*

Aili: *She makes a startled noise into the kiss, surprised, even though she asked for it. They are fiery against her mouth, almost desperate, cupping her face and then moving their hands back further to tangle in her hair. Normally, she would be crashing into them with a fervor equal to their own, but not this time. This time she melts, slipping her arms about their neck and guiding them into a soft embrace. There is reverence in her touch, in the gentle way her lips press back to meet their own. Relief trembles through her limbs, a few stray tears running down her cheeks as they finally take a moment to breathe, and she buries her face into the side of their neck.*

After last night, I was so sure that you wouldn't want... That you'd send me away, and... *Her arms tighten around them and she nuzzles further into their neck, breathing them in deeply.* Stay. Please, stay. I know it's a mess in here at the moment, and you must be tired, and your rooms are much nicer, but I was already missing you and then I thought... Please, don't leave me right now.   

Uthvir: *They are shaking, slightly. As Aili nuzzles against them and whispers her fear of losing them, breathes acceptance in every word and even _apologies,_  still, and begs them to stay... there is not a chance that they could go. They would do any number of things, now, they think, to hold onto her. Things they never even would have imagined; let alone something as simple as _staying._  They hold her to them a moment and just breathe in the scent of her, as Fear recedes enough to let some of the light back into the room.* 

I will stay. Of course I will, vhenan. *They kiss her cheek, and taste salt there. And after a moment, as Aili leans into them, they muster enough of themselves to get the both of them to their feet. The floor is a mess, and they are still shaky. They entertain a halfhearted notion of sweeping her up, but their limbs are still only tenuously obliged to their will. So they make do with kissing her again. A long, slow kiss, caught somewhere between comforting affection and burning heat.*

Aili: *Her little wisp is dispelled as some of the light slowly seeps back into the room and her focus is drawn elsewhere. She leans into the kiss as much as she can without unbalancing the both of them and sending them back to the floor, still shaking slightly in their arms. She almost wants to laugh. To sing. To step outside and fire off a dozen bolts of raw magic into the air in reckless celebration. They are still here. Still together. After uncovering so much hurt. So many things that they had both thought would ruin them. And they beat them. Together. The darkness and the fear and the long held secrets. If there is really such a thing as fate, she would heartily like to give it an incredibly rude hand gesture just about now.*

 _Vhenan_. *She sighs the word in aching relief as she carefully shuffles backwards towards her bed, trying to be wary of the scattered chunks of flooring even as she continues to kiss them. Their cheeks and nose and chin. Their brow and ears and eyelids. And, of course, their lips. She is still soft with them in the aftermath of her worry, but there is decidedly more confidence in her touch, now. Eager to show them the affection she had claimed with words earlier. She does pull back, albeit somewhat reluctantly, once they are both sitting on her bed, and takes their wrists in hand, guiding them away from her so she can look at the wounds on their arms again.*

We really should take care of these first, in the highly likely event that we get carried away with something else. *She smiles at them before turning her attention to their injuries, inspecting them slowly, and it seems that even though the armor covering them has been ruined, it had at least managed to do its job well enough that none of their wounds are too terribly deep. Most of the bleeding has already stopped.* I...think I can suppress the extra power from the shard well enough that it won't gush everywhere like it did before, but if it... If you feel it doing something to you that it shouldn't, let me know and I'll stop.

Uthvir: *They are a little dazed. Of all possible results they might have anticipated to a revelation like this, 'being showered in affection' was not one of them. As Aili takes their hands they let her move them around, unresisting. They are not even certain they _could_  defend themselves against her if she did anything now, but strangely, Fear is quiet about that. Subdued. It still lashes around the edges, but somehow it seems to have circled _around_  Aili, rather than including her amidst its usual litany of threats and dangers and weaknesses.*

*They hold themselves still as Aili stares intently at their limbs. She takes their right forearm, first, and holds her hand a good distance away before summoning up her healing spell. It flares, again; but not quite as brightly as it had before, and she catches it after a moment, and reduces the glow to a duller shine. Then she draws her touch across their wounds, warm and slightly itching as she begins to close their gashes. It does not feel unpleasant.*

*Uthvir swallows.*

*A warm current seems to run beneath the magic, in fact, and it is... more than not unpleasant. It does not feel like healing energy, although there is a certain soothing quality to it. Like the brush of a hand against their skin, over places a long day of wearing armour has rendered sore, but... deeper. They don't think they're feeling it on their _body,_  though after a few moments, it does seem to have the effect of unlocking some of their tensed muscles. Aili closes their wounds, and by the time her hand trails to their wrist, they are almost _purring_  at it. She blinks up at them, and asks if it is alright.*

Yes. It is... it... yes.

Aili: *Her magic feels a little different, but not much. It burns brighter at her fingertips, and from the wellspring inside herself that she draws it from, similar to how her sense of smell is heightened as a fox. Except, she thinks, this might not ever go away. Healing Uthvir is different too. She can feel... _more_ of them, aching muscles from wearing their armor too long, and a knot in their left shoulder, and...that same quiet cord of familiarity echoing back at her. She wonders if this is going to be a regular occurrence, or if it only works on Uthvir. Only time will tell, she supposes.*

*She grins at the slight trip in their speech when she finishes, not an easy feat to manage under most circumstances, and, angling to keep the trend going while also possibly lightening the mood a bit, she lifts the hand still in her grasp and places a kiss to a patch of skin on their wrist laid bare by a broken vambrace.*

Good as new. *She gives them another brief once over, still smiling at the stunned expression on their face. She's fairly sure she healed everything, but it would be better to know for sure.* Does it hurt anywhere else? 

Uthvir: *They go stock still at the press of her lips to the point of their pulse, and their heart skitters to a halt for a moment as well, it feels. She is smiling at them, healing them, and it is... much too much, they decide. Their skin is still glowing with the warmth of her magic, and they're near dizzy with a type of relief that is difficult to describe. Her eyes are bright, still lit by the faintest traces of her spellwork. They move forward, just an inch, and keep their gaze upon them as they slowly close their grip around her wrist. She only blinks at them, though, as they carefully raise her hand to their mouth. They press a kiss to her own fluttering pulse, holding her fingers carefully. Moving their lips across the surface of her skin, and tracing the rhythm of her blood all the way back to her earnest, beating heart.*

No. I am much better, vhenan. Much, much better.

*They stare up at her through half-lidded eyes, and kiss her wrist again, and feel the connection between them hum like the low notes of some distant song.*

Aili: *Her heartbeat skips at the press of their lips, smile widening and going soft again, reaching up to brush their hair back from their face a little before tracing her fingers down their cheek.*

I'm glad to hear it.

*She leans in slowly, not truly fearing rejection, but giving them a chance to say 'no' just the same, if they want to. They are equals. Uthvir has always treated her as such. Always given her the option to leave, to stop, to turn away... Even though they did not have to. She thinks about the first time she asked to kiss them, so certain they would refuse anything that seemed like they were handing her an ounce of control, of personal choice...and yet, somehow still hoping that she would be wrong. And she had been. About so many things. She pauses just before their lips meet.*

I...called you a coward, once. It seems almost like another lifetime ago. Still...I take it back.

*She presses forward before they can answer, kissing them deeply, claiming and possessive, and somehow still gentle. She makes a soft sound as their tongue slips into her mouth, twinning her fingers into their hair and shifting forward until she's more than half way in their lap. Uthvir's hands find her hips, and she turns her attention to the lovely curve of their neck, languidly mapping the familiar space above their armor with her lips, and a few lightly scraping bites.*

However, I refuse to apologize for the soap that ended up in your wine.

Uthvir: *They can tell Aili is talking, but it is suddenly very hard to focus on the actual words. They feel... languid, and soft, as she presses into them, claiming them with kisses and touches and affection that turns tentative only when it seems to be an opening for them to withdraw. Their breath hitches, some deep ache inside of them brushed by all of this to the point where their awareness of it has suddenly - and startlingly - been drawn to the surface. But after a few moments, they remember themselves.*

I have been called much worse things than 'coward', by far less worthy sorts. It was most definitely the soapy wine that was unmerited.

*Their grip on her hips tightens as she nips at them, and they still at the sound of her laugh - almost a purr, and isn't that something, they think, as they find themselves pressed back against her bed. Aili leans over them, hair spilling around her face, cheeks flushed and eyes shining as they lay back and try to regain their equilibrium. It is surprisingly difficult, they find. Her fingers reach for the latches on their armour, and her gaze narrows, as if she has suddenly been presented with an unacceptable challenge that she is determined to defeat. It prompts some amusement from them, that turns into something a little more molten as Aili begins to insistently unlatch the pieces of their outfit.*

I...

*They are cut off by a kiss. Their own grip trails up Aili's waist, and eventually their hands reach her cheeks, and they frame her face for a moment. They manage to pull back just enough to say what they mean to. Murmuring it against her lips.*

I do love you so.

Aili: *She kisses them again for that, unfurling her affection and washing it over them like a warm summer breeze, hands still fruitlessly fumbling with their armor.*

And I you, Vhenan. *Another kiss. Their pauldrons are always so difficult. Stupid spiky things. Why would anyone hide a latch _there_? She pauses long enough to press her forehead to theirs, wanting the next words to have weight. To blaze with sincerity and undeniable truth.* I love you. I love _you_. Today more than yesterday. Exactly as you are.

*Her fingers roam the areas she has managed to free from leather and metal, less careful with the equipment than she'd usually be, knowing that they're probably going to need to get this set replaced. There is such decadence in touching them, even now. To memorize the shapes of bone and muscle under smooth warm skin. There is love in that allowance. There is trust. And perhaps she has always known as much, deep down. Because even more than the euphoric pleasures of sex, which are certainly nothing to turn one's nose up at, she simply enjoys the intimacy of a caress. An embrace. Twinning legs and tracing fingers. Physical affection, comforting and warm.*

*She finally frees them from the upper half of their armor...and makes an audible groan of protest at how much is still left on them. There is no way a belt with that many straps to it is practical. She makes a face. Well...she'll just have to work with what she's got. For now. She moves her attention back to their neck, nibbling along their jawline as her hands ever so slowly work their way up from their waist, tugging their shirt higher along their midriff bit by bit, searching for more skin. Their hands tighten on her marginally and she sighs against their throat.*

I missed you.    

Uthvir: *They are overwhelmed, still. The only relief they have from the flood of emotions, of stirring sensations, is the occasional break Aili takes to yank at their armour. She sighs against them, breathing admissions and affection, devotion suffusing the air in ways that they almost want to shy from. Not because they do not wish for it. But because they never _let_  themselves wish for it, and now that it has been granted, they have no idea what to do. Aili is soft but persistent, and when she finally draws their shirt up, they feel cool air on bared skin and then gentle hands running across it. Pulling the fabric fully away, until they are left bared and breathless and scarred, and spread before her.*

*When she presses a kiss to their chest, just over the beating of their heart, they sigh.*

I am yours, vhenan. As much as I can ever be, when we both wear brands of ownership.

*They reach for her again, curling their grip over her cheek, before at last surrendering entirely. A few movements and they have freed themselves from their belt, and the armour on their thighs. They flick their wrist and the clasps on their boots open, and a few kicks have them tumbling off. Aili looks, momentarily, annoyed at the ease with which they manage apparently baffling fastenings. But then her gaze catches on the thin fabric of their last layer of clothing; the underclothes that ride low on their hips. They have not risen for this occasion, they realize, as they glance at her, and then carefully pull even this layer away. Their skin is soft and smooth and flat, arousal pooling low in their abdomen, and they are wet with it. They have not used this shape in bed with her before, it occurs to them. They are normally so eager to be inside of her, to feel that warmth welcoming them; it has become a rare kind of acceptable vulnerability. But now they are unclad entirely, and they do not know...*

Should I change my shape?

Aili: *She blinks at them for a moment, caught slightly wrong-footed because...well. It's different. Not that she didn't realize it was a possibility, of course, but she just assumed they preferred their other shape for sex. At least for sex with her. Which sends a little trickle of concern down her spine that, perhaps they are not as comfortable with this situation as she had been thinking. Maybe Andruil did something to them during the month they were gone, and made them use their other form. Maybe this shape feels safer for some reason, and they are not completely sure they trust her again. Maybe... She stops herself at the look of mild trepidation on their face. Now is not the time for this. She swallows a bit thickly and reaches out to brush her fingers down their abdomen and along the shape of their hips.* 

When you're with me, the shape I want you in is whichever one feels the most comfortable to you. I assure you, you are just as appealing to me in this form as the other one. I mean, of course you are, you're so beautiful, as if that would change just because... A-anyway, I only... It's just... that I'm not sure I know what I'm doing. W-what I should  _try_ to... *She huffs slightly, frustrated with her own fumbling. After a moment, she runs a hand over the outside of one of their thighs, thoughtful.* What... do you want me to do? 

Uthvir: *They remember, all at once, Aili's comparative inexperience in this. Somehow in all their frequent interludes, they had managed to forget that they were... they were the only one she'd been with, really. It seems almost unfair, and they wonder if that is part of why she has been so forgiving. Accepting. Because they are, in this regard, all that she has known. They move in and kiss her again, shivering at the touch of her hand on their thigh. They were built to be sensitive, and somehow, despite all the scars, all the years they have layered their skin with armour and cloth, all the times it has been split open and torn apart, they still are. They begin unfastening the strings of her tunic. Softly, carefully, as they press kisses to her collar, and pause to steal another from her lips. Her own fingers trail into their hair; her thumbs trace the tips of their ears. They reach down and press their hand between her legs, still over top of the fabric of her pants. Offering a single, firm caress to the sensitive skin beneath.* 

We can keep things simple.

*They undo her pants, as she flushes, and reach for her in earnest. Getting their hand into her underthings, past the soft fabric to the even softer folds of her skin. Then they reach for her wrist, with their free hand, and move her touch inwards from their thigh.*

Do as I do?

Aili: *She shudders at the feel of their fingers sliding over her center, fighting the urge to lean into them fully and surrender to their hands. She puts her free hand on their shoulder, steadying, as they guide the other to where they wish to be touched. She hesitates for a moment before finally shifting forward slightly and lightly cupping them with her hand, tracing this new shape with gentle questioning fingers, trying to learn this part of them as well as she knows the rest. Their skin is very soft here. And warm. Slick with their arousal from... from her kissing them. At the thought that she is going to touch them and... Uthvir makes a low sound in the back of their throat and shivers slightly. She gulps, blood rushing to her face as well as...other places, as she moves her hand with a little more confidence, trying to mimic their own caresses.* 

Uthvir: *Aili's tentative touches through the softest, most sensitive part of their body are arresting. Her fingers wriggle and rub and explore, as they move their own touch deeper into her warmth. Softened nails questing through, brushing the parts of her that they know work best and then letting out little moans and sighs of their own as she mimics the gestures. It's... surprisingly difficult to keep their focus on what they're doing, when she's doing the same in return. They're torn between the warring impulses to just roll her over and put their mouth to her, work at her until she is crying out in ecstasy, and to lean back and beg her to keep doing that. To touch them more, to venture further. They curl a finger into her and bite their lip as she does the same to them; inching closer, spreading her own legs wider.*

Aili: *She curls her upper body into them, sparing just enough focus to smear a kiss across their mouth in passing before nuzzling her face into the crook of their neck for a moment, breathing hard. Then she angles her head so she can still look down at what she's doing, trying to string enough coherent thoughts together to keep track of their hand motions well enough to repeat them. Her brain seems to short out for a moment when they press a second finger into her, rubbing their thumb across that particular place that always makes her hiss with approval, and this time is no different. The hiss is followed closely by a moan as she presses back into their hand, momentarily forgetting reciprocation. Her movement causes her own fingers to slide deeper into them, curling just a little, and then suddenly Uthvir's voice is gasping in her ear, their body tensing slightly in unexpected pleasure, and that is...worth taking note of. She repeats the motion, adding the swirl of thumb that they had so recently employed on her, and the way the moan coming from them cracks in pitch makes her heart skip. Makes her want to push them back and touch them everywhere, to find out if this shape tastes any different than the other, to make them so dizzy with sensation that the idea that anything could make her stop wanting them simply evaporates into ether. On the other hand, the thought of them taking their hands off of her is...*

I feel...like we've reached some strange sort of stalemate. *She huffs, amused, and somewhat breathless, trailing her free hand up into the hair at the nape of their neck and tugging them down into a deep thorough kiss before they can make any sort of reply.* Though I suppose if we're breaking even, I must be doing something right. Even if I'm only following directions... Still, if this is you showing me what you like, it seems to bear a strong resemblance to what you know I like. *She grins* One more way that we're the same.

Uthvir: *They chuckle, breathlessly, and take another moment to nuzzle against her, and kiss her again. They draw it out, carefully. Delving in with their tongue only to pull back and worry at her lips a little. To steal a tiny succession of kisses, in fact, and move their touch and press their thumb in such a way that they know will distract her attention. Which it does, as she gasps and shifts, and they make their choice and draw her down onto the sheets. Keeping her on top of them, as they hold her close for a moment, and pull their touch away. She makes a sound of complaint, then - endearingly incoherent, and yet nevertheless very clear in its purpose.*

Perhaps I should offer more demonstrations, then. *Their tone is casual as they begin the process of devesting her of the rest of her clothing, tugging shirt and pants away and carelessly dropping them to the floor. They bemoan the loss of her own touch, but make up for it by pressing their teeth into her shoulder - just lightly - before pulling her up. Her confusion is a little obvious, as they push their way down the bed a bit, and after a second in which it becomes clear that she does not quite see what they intend, they resort to simply lifting her up and then settling her onto their face. The scent and heat and slick surface of her sex presses to their lips, and they blunt their teeth - just in case - before releasing her, shifting their hands and letting gravity do a good portion of the work.*

Aili: *Perhaps she is a little more incoherent from their fingers than she had given them credit for, because the true implications of the position they are shifting her into doesn't truly sink in until their mouth is on her, lips and nose and chin pressed flush to burning sensitive skin as their tongue slides into her, making her gasp sharply. It seems like it should be difficult for them to breathe, but if the way they settle their hands on her thighs is any indication, stroking and squeezing and occasionally scraping lightly with the sharp points of their nails, encouraging her to move, they apparently aren't having any difficulties. Still, she keeps her movements slow and tries not to rest her full weight on them, even as they lave and rub and dip into her. Friction and depth and the warm slickness of their tongue. It is so easy to get lost in. To surrender to. She finds herself grinding downwards with much more force than she had meant to as her pleasure steadily rises towards a breaking point, and their nails dig into her skin with more pressure as they gladly meet her fervor, and something clicks in the back of her mind. 'Do as I do?' She...is meant to be learning what they like in this shape, and if this is what they want...well. She can do that. Probably.*

*She forces herself to stop moving over them. To breathe for half a moment and gather some scrap of calm not swept away by pleasure. Then she pulls their hands away gently and carefully shifts herself off of them. Uthvir's expression is clearly one of someone who thinks something has gone wrong and they are trying to very quickly piece together what it might be before things fall apart again somehow. She strokes their hair as she continues to move until their head is nearly in her lap, leaning down to press a kiss to their forehead.* I'm supposed to be touching you, too. Remember?

*She slinks her way back down their body, kissing as she goes, cautious of kneeing them in the face as she reaches the opposite end of them and coaxes their legs farther apart with warm caresses, nipping and nuzzling at their hips and thighs. She pauses for a moment, simply looking at them and trying not to get too flustered over whether or not she thinks this position will even work, and what kind of face they might be making right now when all they can see of her is her privates and her ass, but then she bows her head and kisses them between their legs, and Uthvir lets out a breath. Something between a sigh and a hiss. Their hands find her thighs again, pulling her back towards their mouth, and she takes a deep breath, and hesitantly begins dragging her tongue through the soft wet warmth of them, trying to imitate the way they move their mouth against her.*

Uthvir: *She pulls away, and at first they cannot figure out what they have done wrong. Presumed too much? Dug their nails in too deeply? They consider the possibilities, and how to handle the answers, but Aili only reassures them. And then all they can feel is heat, for a moment, as she rearranges herself over the top of them. As her face dips between their legs, and she presses the sweetest, starting kiss to butter-soft flesh. They let out a breath, and admire the view in a hazy fog of _want,_  before pulling her back to them. This was a good idea. Such a good, clever idea, they think, as they spread their legs wider, and pull her more firmly to them again. Dragging their tongue across her even as they feel her making her own venturing attempts against them.*

*Their flesh burns, and each touch is good, so good, but not quite enough. Her kisses are soft and her licks are tentative, until they grip her a little more firmly; press their own mouth a little more forcefully, and then she becomes bolder, too. Sucking at them a little and venturing a few fingers back into the mix. They gasp as she hits just the right spot, at just the right angle; their escaping breath fluttering across her skin, before they reciprocate with renewed fervour. Murmuring praise against her delicate skin.* 

Perfect. That is perfect.

Aili: *If she thought she was having a hard time staying focused when they were only using their fingers on her, it is _nothing_ compared with trying to remain on task while they're working her over with their mouth. She thinks she is a fan of this position though, the smooth warm line of their body pressed flush against her own, strong arms twinning around her legs, deft hands and an eager mouth moving over her, all while having access to their own sensitive places, gradually piecing together what mix of lips and tongue and fingers they like best. Her one complaint might be that she can't see their face, but even that con is hard to hold on to in light of so many delicious pros.*

*She curls two fingers into them, sliding deep, aiming to recreate the motion they had seemed to enjoy earlier, and she hears them gasp, and then they murmur something that she feels against her more than she can actually hear, but the other evidence would suggest that it is positive. She smirks, pausing to scrape a bite along the inside of their thigh, making them shiver just a bit. Message received. She repeats the movement with decidedly more confidence, tongue darting in wherever it can, faltering slightly as they renew their own efforts against her and she whimpers into them, breathing hard, but still determined. She moves her thumb over that little bundle of nerves that she is so fond of as she continues to thrust with her other fingers, and they treat her to a low muffled moan, which comes off as slightly needy and more than a little gratifying. But it isn't until she moves her mouth there, licking and sucking by turns as she hastens the movements of her hand, that Uthvir pulls their face away from her completely, gripping her legs tightly as their voice rings out in a desperate cry.*  

Uthvir: *They come down from shattering heights as Aili holds them, still licking lazily at them; her hips shifting a bit at the loss of their own ministrations. She is definitely a quick study, they think, as they draw a shuddering breath; the air full of her scent. The texture of her tongue still pressing gently, almost soothingly, across their flesh. They swallow; tasting her still on their own tongue. Well, it would not do to leave her in the lurch, would it? They all but purr their approval at her, as they press back to their own task, and send the humming vibrations through her sensitive flesh. They lick and suck, drag their tongue across her folds, and then delve in with their fingers. Her cheek presses against their thigh as she grips their legs, and her hips rock.*

*They pull their mouth away, for a moment, focusing on getting a third finger into her. Kissing the soft curve of her backside, the sweet line where it meets her thigh, before they curl their fingers and press them at the angle they know will hit her best, and then listen to her sing. Her nails dig into their skin a little. and they respond with an approving nip of their own. Nuzzling her trembling skin, and listening as her cry slowly fades into ragged breaths, and then a long sigh.*

Aili: *She slumps into them, a bit drowsy in the aftermath of bliss and extremely content with the outcome of her little experiment. She places one last lingering kiss to them before carefully pulling herself up onto her hands and knees and rolling off of them, flopping down on the mattress next to them instead. It's a bit of a strange angle, but she still manages to catch their eye, grinning at them with and air of sleepy triumph, turning her head to nuzzle at the place where hip meets thigh, nipping the side of their ass and sweeping a slow touch of soft fingers down their abdomen and curling up the inside of their leg with a very deliberate brush across the still-wet folds of their sex in passing.*

Well. I think I could get used to that.  

Uthvir: *They shiver at her touch, at the affection in it. The brushing warmth from her pressing to them, and from the aura of peace and satisfaction and fondness she is exuding. Her fingers toy with them, and they bite their lip to hold back a wholly telling sound. Still satisfied, but if she keeps that up, they are going to want more again in very short order. In point of fact, they might never stop wanting more, at this rate. A wry chuckle escapes them, and they reach for the nearest part of her that they can, and brush their own fingers across her skin.*

I am pleased you approve.

Aili: *She continues with her languid drifting touch, gentle fingers tracing patterns across smooth golden skin.*

You are generally easy to approve of, Vhenan. *Another kiss to their thigh* You know, when you aren't stealing my clothes and sneaking spiders into my bedchamber.

*She stares up at them for a moment, pensive.*

Do you ever... Did you think it would be different? Ending up with someone, I mean. You know...poems and gifts and dancing at festivals? I know you have to be careful because of Andruil, but it isn't as though you couldn't have had some of those things, if you wanted them. So...did you? Want them, I mean.

Uthvir: *They consider her question, even as they shift into her touch. Each stroke of her fingers like pleasant little shockwaves across their spent nerves*

I... never gave it much thought. I suppose I would not object to such things, but I imagine I would have to be more on the giving end than the receiving. It would be... I would be pleased, I think, if I could offer you such favours. I do not think I would know what to do with such a pursuit, were someone to genuinely attempt to extend it towards me. Assume an ulterior motive, perhaps. There are many beautiful elves. Many powerful elves. Many with better prospects and histories than a lifetime as Andruil's pet.

*They consider this more, and then carefully catch Aili's gaze.*

You could do far better than me, you know. I could probably introduce you to a dozen elves who would be immediately taken with you. Who would be courteous, and courtly, and afford you a multitude of gifts. Freely offer affection, and connections, and even know their limits. You could have any of them. And still keep me as well, for that matter.

Aili: *She blinks at them before making a face, speaking in a slow voice, as though explaining that water is wet.* But...I love _you_. What would I do with this fleet of potential suitors? Start up a collection of jewels and fine clothing I'm not even allowed to wear? How many of them do you suppose would want to visit me out in the halla stables?

*She sighs, glancing away, one hand still moving over them in an absentminded caress.*

When I was very young, I just assumed that romance was like that for everyone, since... Well, that is how things are done. In the stories and such, you know. But those...are stories. I haven't really thought that would be...for me...in a very long time. I...suppose it doesn't matter all that much, in the end. It is enough that I have somehow tripped into your affections, and there isn't much in a traditional courtship which falls into my limited wheelhouse of talents, anyway. I can't dance, and it would probably take me a few centuries just to save up enough trade credits to commission anything in the way of a suitable gift. *She snorts* I suppose I could always ply you with terrible poetry.       

Uthvir: *They regard Aili quietly for a moment, as her fingers drift across their skin. Then they sit up, and pull her to them; offering her a kiss, which she accepts easily enough. Their legs tangle together, as they break off the kiss to lean their brow against her own.*

I am going to outlive Andruil. And you are, too. Some day she will go too far. She will reach for something truly beyond her, and she will fall, and her kin will not bother to catch her. When she is gone, I will make certain my standing is still good. And yours may yet exceed mine, someday. But if it does not, then I will be the one to bring you gifts. Jewellery and trinkets, fine clothes and sweet wines, and flowers, and precious gems. And in the meanwhile, I will give you poems. 

For you are the bright star that knows more than you think. You are the gem that has been cast aside, for the artisans saw only the dust upon its surface. It is my luck that I have swept you up; my... my incomparable... *They pause, and the words do not seem to come as breezily as they should. She loves them. She keeps saying as much, and she _knows,_ and... and they cannot... something warm slides down the side of their cheek, from the corner of their eye.* I cannot describe it. I cannot describe _you_. You are either the most wondrous of fools or the kindliest of conquerors, or something for which I lack any full definition, and I think it may be the latter. But whatever the case, you _are_  poetry. I need no words from you. Nor gifts. What you have given exceeds any gift beyond measure. 

Aili: *She cups their face, rubbing the tear away with a soft sweep of thumb, as well as the next few that follow, making soothing shushing sounds before pressing forward for a brief kiss.*

Here now, if I was going to take a guess between those three, I would have said 'wondrous fool', myself. *She laughs, but the sound of it is tremulous, and she seems to be blinking a lot.* You...you give me things all the time. And anything I have given you, you have earned, I promise you that. Just as you have earned every other good thing you have managed to claim for yourself. And you deserve so much more than you have. You are my heart; is it wrong that I might want to give you a few more good things, if I can?

*She presses another kiss to them before they can answer.*

It seems like such a small wish; to keep you safely at my side. And yet...it is more than I can manage at present. So, I'll have to do better. Because...I want to be the person you say I am. I want a day when I can voice my affection as plainly as I choose without worrying about who might overhear us. I want to go to one of the festivals in Arlathan with you so you can spend the night laughing at my horrible dancing. *A few stray tears of her own slip down her face.* I want to shower you with useless frivolous presents and bad poetry until you aren't afraid to tell me anything...until you know without a  shred of doubt that you are loved.

Uthvir: *They kiss her back again, fiercely, overwhelmed beyond words. It feels somehow as if they have been living on scraps for years and years, and never realized it. Barely one step away from starvation, and now there is a feast of acceptance, and love, and they are unprepared. Their teeth are dust and their stomach is withered, but still, they reach for it. Still they feel this wine touch their lips, and is sweeter than anything they have ever tasted before. They want more. More than they can take, more than they ever thought they would have. Their heart pounds, and Aili gasps as they shift closer still; dragging her up along their thigh, and moving their mouth to the side of her neck. Pressing kisses that cannot seem to decide if they are frantic, or savouring, or sweet.*

*The door rattles.*

*Aili freezes, and so does Uthvir; and Fear lashes upwards, deep and dark, the room suddenly coming into stark clarity for them as they read the energy of the warm body standing on the other side of the little cabin door. A hunter, mid-ranking, one of those that oversees a different stable. Likely here for some matter pertaining to their duties; looking for Aili rather than themselves. They consider their options swiftly, and then gently move Aili off of themselves.*

Wait here.

*Hastily, they re-fasten their armour, glancing around the little cabin. Their lips purse as they consider their options. The mid-ranking stable attendant is getting impatient, and given that they likely think they only have a low-ranking halla tender to contest with, it is unlikely they will leave of their own accord.*

If anyone asks, I did this by force. Destroyed the room and made use of you in a fit of furious lust.

*They turn, then, and head over towards the door. Time to make use of their reputation, they suppose.*

Aili: *She scrabbles to the edge of the bed, snagging their wrist to halt them. Her eyes dart towards the door before seeming to reach a decision. Her voice comes out in a low panicked hiss.*

Hit me. *Uthvir seems to recoil from the thought of it, but she yanks them back towards her, tugging the tie out of her hair roughly with her free hand, mussing it thoroughly, and frowning at them.* You're hardly the first person to raise a hand to me, and I doubt you'll be the last. We need them to believe us, and I'm not nearly as good at lying as you are. So, do us both a favor and _hit me_.

Uthvir: *They hesitate. But they cannot afford to hesitate for long. They frown, and their hand brushes carefully across Aili's cheek. Their eyes narrow, as they call up the blood beneath her skin. It is too difficult without breaking the surface, though; so as she tries to entreat them, they scratch the top of her cheekbone, and then encourage a very ugly-looking bruise to blossom. Aili's brow furrows, and her lips twitch downwards at the strange sensation. They move their touch to her upper arms, and repeat the process there; scratches and bruise marks, as if she has been mercilessly manhandled. They are not sure if it is painful; but they are sure it must be _less_  painful than the alternative.*

*Then they kiss her forehead, before pulling away from her and moving towards the door. Their stride changes a few steps from the door. They think of Andruil, and let their body language turn languid. Sated. They open the door, eyebrow already raised in disdain. Aili has pulled one of the bed sheets up, and hidden most of her face. The mid-ranking stablehand lets out a flare of surprise, and then some fear. It is one of the less-able hunters, Uthvir recognizes. Mienir, or somesuch. Very pretty. Somewhat gossipy. Good enough, they suppose, as they brush past her.*

Forgive me, stablehand. I fear the little halla tender was helping me work off some excess energy from the hunt.

Aili: *The bruises are unpleasant, though not as bad as if they had actually struck her, and in the end, she is grateful for that. Still, it is no strain on her acting abilities to appear pained and to move gingerly. Mienir at least feigns some vague concern on her behalf, fishing for gossip more likely than not, as she lingers in Aili's room to dole out orders regarding the mounts which came back from the hunt today, and gently picks up her clothing from the ruins of the floor and passes it to her so she can dress herself.*

*It is late in the day, but there are a few duties she needs to see to that she was kept from earlier due to incapacitation and various apologies and reconciliations. There aren't too many people out in the courtyard at this hour, but she shies away from them regardless, trying to appear ill-used and downtrodden, and using as little magic as she can get away with. It pains her to think of what this new rumor will make people think of them, but it is far better than the alternative, she is certain.*

*Duties taken care of, she shifts into her fox shape and clambers up onto the roof of the halla stables, letting the cool night air ruffle her fur as she stares out at her charges while they mill about placidly in their paddock, seeking a good place to bed down for the night. There is a strange weighty mix of feelings stirring in her chest. She feels closer to Uthvir than ever, and yet, the truth of their past is a heavy burden to bear, and there is still some lingering anxiety as to what exactly the shard has done to her. If there will be any more surprises regarding old memories and power surges in the days to come. She enjoys the unexpected tie to them it seems to have created, though she is still a bit too shy to admit it. She wonders if being bonded to someone in earnest feels anything like this. It seems a little different, from what she understands of it. Not a constant link humming at the edge of her consciousness, but still...something. She slips her eyes closed, wondering if she can sense it without touching them, focusing on how it had felt thrumming up through their joined hands, singing through the undercurrents of her magic. She imagines it as a single cooling ember in a dying fire, cupping it in her hands and gently breathing new life into it, wordlessly calling out for them under the wide star-strewn sky.*        

Uthvir: *They go back to their own duties, in the aftermath of... everything. Seeing to the meagre spoils of Andruil's hunt, and dealing with some minor disciplinary infractions. They maintain their 'sated' air, for the most part - a bad hunt somewhat mitigated by their savagery towards a low-ranking elf. That is the sort of thing that makes sense to hunters. By evening, the rumour mill has picked up at full steam, and talk is mostly centred on why and how they decimated the little tender's cabin. They manage to steal away, briefly, to order some repair work done to it, before the evening meal comes.*

*Aili does not dine with the hunters, though they are not surprised by her absence and discretion. Still, it is a bit of a shock when, in the slow winding down of the meal, they feel... something. A brush. Just lightly, as of a hand pressing to their chest. But for course, no one is touching them, and certainly not Aili. It is there and gone again almost at once. And coldness replaces it, as, a moment later, they feel a very _real_  hand press to the back of their neck.*

*Andruil's mood is not good. Her hunt was not satisfying, and they feel ice settle into the pit of their stomach, at the prospect of...*

*...Somehow it seems so much worse, after this morning. To hear her whisper 'pet' at them. Her grasp settling, heavy, before she lets go to drink yet more wine. They bid a servant refill her glass, and get her talking about past hunts, at least. Triumphs that ease her more recent disappointment, until she is drinking yet more freely, and her hands become less inclined to stray towards them. She bids them take her to her chambers, but mercifully shrugs them off once they actually arrive, and goes in without out them. They let out a long breath, and feel something akin to a trembling concern. Not Fear. Nor their own, they think. A wordless whisper, worried, and they wonder if somehow, some of the energy of that encounter passed to Aili.*

*If that is this case, then this might even be more delicate a situation than they had anticipated.*

Aili: *She feels them, for just a moment, a warm spark of light, pulsing like a heartbeat beneath her hand, humming briefly in time with her own before slipping away as fast as it had come. Still. It is something. Joy blooms in her chest, flaring briefly around her as she exalts in her discovery. They can reach for each other in this way whenever they wish to, she doubts such a thing could be traced by anyone else. She doubts anyone else could piece together that such a connection had been forged, or the nature of it, since she is not quite certain of the specifics herself, in that regard. She wants to laugh out loud. She wants to go down and join the halla in their pen and whisper her happiness in their ears as they snuffle at her fondly and curl her into the center of their strange little herd.*

*A visceral bolt of fear spikes through her and she freezes, her head whipping around towards the main entrance to the palace. Uthvir? It must be near the end of the evening meal, she realizes, and that means... Well, in truth, it could be any number of things, though if something about what happened between them earlier today or the truth of their relationship has been discovered, she imagines that the first blow would be aimed at _her_. But somehow she knows it is not that. It is a much more ordinary horror: Andruil and her tender mercies. She is not certain _how_ she knows that, but she does.*

*As ever, her first thought is to rush to their side, to bite and kick and scratch at whatever part of the Evanuris she can reach before she is subsequently cut down for insolence. To land any sort of blow she can manage while hissing a rather long litany of insults she has been saving up for just such an occasion. There wouldn't be much point to it though, as Uthvir would likely be the party most grievously injured by such recklessness. Even showing up in the Great Hall right now might be a bit too telling, so she must content herself with waiting, even though it grates against her nerves and twists her heart painfully in her chest. She tries to focus on their connection without being intrusive with her own feelings, their fear dulls to a distant prickle, but it is still there for quite a long time. It doesn't seem to spike again however, and there is nothing that seems like pain or distress, and eventually it ebbs away entirely. At first this is soothing, but then she wonders if she cannot feel them because of unconsciousness or injury, and she tries reaching out for them again, worry all but shaking through her. After a few very long seconds, a whisper of something like relief seems to brush against her, and she lets out a breath, finally letting go of the connection. She would like to go to them, but it is probably unwise to seek their company when she is supposed to be acting like they have mistreated her. She sighs again, and heads back towards the ruin of her little bedroom, hoping that this night's sleep might prove a bit more restful than the last.*     

Uthvir: *They do not sleep every night, of course, and usually not the night immediately after so much excitement. But they feel tired in a way that tells them that they need it. Something new has been written into themselves, something wondrous and terrifying, hopeful and all the more dangerous for that hope. Something bound to a part of themselves that they did not really think was still a part of themselves. That they had always believed _never_  really was.*

*They secure their chambers, and fall into their bed without even bothering to undress. Collapsing onto the covers, and then tumbling down; Fear swirling around them. Striding with them into the context of the Dreaming, but this time, they do not tumble into any old burial grounds. This time they drift, for a moment, in the darkness. And then Uthvir hears a sound in their ears, ringing like an exclamation of delight, and somehow the darkness gives way to light. Beautiful, brilliant sunlight, as Fear stays in the expanse of shadows, and they themselves fall through into a golden field. Blue skies, and herds of halla running about with gilt horns twining up from their skulls, and Aili. Aili, smiling at them, and pulling them into her arms.*

*Well.*

*They suppose, if this is what is waiting for them, then they might _end up_  sleeping every night.*


	8. Poems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but very fluffy. Shhh, let them have nice things.

A fairly drunk Aili: Vhenan! Vhenaaan…I wrote you a poem! Okay? …okay… Ahem. There once was an elf named Uthviiir, who was well known for stabbing and sneers, I like them a lot, and…your legs are hot… Get naked and come over ‘ere! *erupts into giggles and falls out of her chair*

A very sober Uthvir: I have been gone for an hour, where did you even _find_  liquor potent enough to get this drunk…? *they pluck up a nearby bottle, and their eyebrows lift as they recognize the label from their own stores.* …Ah.

Aili: *Still on the floor wearing a very wide tipsy grin* If you didn't want me to have it, you should've hidden it better. *Holds her arms out towards them and makes a grabby hands motion, trying to beckon them closer* Does this- *hic* mean you don't like my poem? Tha's so mean! I spent a whole...ten minutes thinking that up!

Uthvir: *looks down at Aili as she gives up on coaxing them closer, and settles for attempting to cuddle their somewhat spiky legs* Your poem was moving, Vhenan. Are you going the throw up on my boots? Did you have any water, or just the ridiculously potent and expensive alcohol? 

Aili: *Wraps herself around their legs like a python and presses her face into their calf…which is admittedly not very comfortable.* There wasn’t any water in yer liquor cabinet… And you should be moved! There was a lot of- *hic* heartfelt emotion in tha’ poem. Powerful stuff. Like yer tasty booze. It was very…inspire…-ational. *She tips her head back and beams at them* Jus’ like you.

Uthvir: *They stare down in amusement, and after a few moments, reach down and start carefully pulling Aili to her feet. She is light enough, of course, and small enough; though her limbs still seem to manage to get everywhere, catching on the clasps of their armour and tugging them, frowning when this does not seem to achieve any intended result.* Well, now you have gone and done it, though. I can hardly ravish you until you are insensate when you have let alcohol do the job.

Aili: *She blinks, as though that thought had not occurred to her, before frowning, her bottom lip sticking out slightly in an obvious pout.* Well…I mean…you could _try_. Tha’s a very…defeated-ist attitude. *She suddenly slumps forward, planting her face somewhere in the vicinity of their neck, breathing them in deeply.* Orrrr you could jus’ be naked? With me. Cuz it’s nice…an’ yer pretty.

 Uthvir: Me? No. My purview is to be the sharp, pointy, dangerous one. I shall leave all the prettiness in your far more capable hands. *They begin trying to navigate her towards a small couch that is fairly nearby, and large enough accommodate an inebriated Aili. An inebriated, _handsy_  Aili, who mutters an ‘ouch’ as her fingers sneak their way into the wrong part of their shoulder braces, and come away with the scratch down the side. Uthvir stares at the little mark, before bringing her hand to their lips, and whispering a healing spell. Then they lick the bead of blood away.* Careful.

Aili: *She seems to watch their tongue very intently as they lick her hand, and then she catches their eye, a slow wide smile plastering itself across her face.* But… you said you’d leave the prettiness in my hands… an’ yer my favorite prettiness. The most prettiest…-ness. So, _you_ should be…in my hands.

Uthvir: *They snort, and it comes out much too fond, as they press a kiss to her fingers and then push her down onto the little couch. She wobbles, flails a bit, but overall just tumbles safely onto the cushions.* Alas, I fear your hands are much too uncoordinated to hold me right now. Perhaps in the morning.

Aili: *Moans in protest, squirms around in a bid to get back to her feet, rolling over and smooshing her face halfway into the couch* I can do it! I’ll be good, promise. Soft 'n nice. *She flops an arm at them in wordless supplication before sighing* Cuz my poem was bad, right? Shoulda been about firelight an’ summer storms an’…poppies. Vivid li’l bloody cups. Red velvet. A mouth I want to kiss. A sad flower. A dream flower. Are you a dream? *Her eyes slip shut* Oh, how the sun…loved the moon.

Uthvir: Your poetry is lovely. I assure you, it is entirely the alcohol that is to blame. Trying to shift things around will not work, I fear. Your senses are far too addled at the moment to compete with my own. *They arrange a few cushions around her, slipping one into her arms, and then settle in a chair across from the couch, intent on waiting for unconsciousness to claim her.*

Aili:*She cracks an eye at them, suspicious* But they didn’ work right. Suppose to make yer lover fall into yer arms. Or somethin’. An’ all I got’s a pillow. You didn’ even blush. *She closes her eyes again and sighs, clearly starting to nod off* You… I can feel it more, when I hold you. The places you shine. I like it. An’ you sleep better. And…when you’re in my arms…I know…you’re safe. *Her voice trails off, her breaths growing deep and even.*

Uthvir: *They wait until she is asleep, before getting up, and stripping off the pieces of their armour. Then they carefully lift her up off of the tiny couch, and carry her through the arched doorway, to their bed. She clings, unsurprisingly, but they manage to use the pillow she’s clutching as enough of a decoy to actually get _in_  the bed, before what they are beginning to suspect are her natural heat-seekers kick in and she swiftly replaces the pillow with their stomach, wrapping her arms around them and somehow worming a hand under their shirt. They let out a breath, and then thread their own fingers through her hair.* Ma vhenan.


	9. Blindfolds and Bathtubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High quality sin. <3

Aili: Uthvir has been away from the palace for nearly three months' time. Gone to attend their lady at the summer festival in Arlathan. And when the revelries from that had quieted, Andruil had been invited to attend a hunt in her sister's lands, though from the wording of Uthvir's letters, Aili suspects that the Huntress had more or less offered Sylaise something of a challenge, eager to show her up after garnering most of the praise for the splendor of the celebrations.

It is not the longest they have been apart, and with the slender thread of their connection forged by Glory's shard, it is not nearly as lonely for her as it might be. They do not sleep well when they travel with their lady, if they sleep at all, but even so, she has managed to meet them in the Dreaming once or twice. Which is more than she had before their bond was made.

Still. She misses them.

And while she is hardly the jealous sort, and knows very well that they take other lovers, there is always that small whisper of doubt in her heart. That some other lovely charming elf of rank and means will catch their eye, and they will realize all the places that she is…lacking.

And so, she decides to arrange something of a surprise for them when they return.

They cannot be openly romantic with each other, of course, but that doesn't mean she can't make an attempt for something in private every now and then. Her plan takes a lot of consideration and caution. Strategies for where to lead things in the highly likely event that her lover is off-put by something. Uthvir had given her free access to their rooms, showing her how to break and set the wards on their door, but no one else is supposed to _know_ that she is allowed in there, so there is a fair amount of sneaking involved as well.

And…quite a bit of practicing unfamiliar spellwork.

She's still not certain about that part of her scheme, but she supposes the worst thing they could do would be to turn her down.

Finally, the day arrives, and she is setting the last few touches around their rooms. Intentionally sealing their door just the slightest bit wrong, and hanging her tunic on the handle to the bathroom as something of a hint. A few scattered flower petals here and there on the bathroom floor.

And then the horn rings out across the courtyard, and down the hallways of the palace, signaling the hunters' return home.

Her heartbeat thunders in her chest, nervous and excited all at once.

She waves a hand to light all of the candles she had set out earlier, extinguishes the other lights around their rooms, and shifts into her fox shape. Quietly slinking into the darkest corner of the bathroom she can find. Pulling her thoughts and emotions as close to herself as she can, so as not to give up the game before it can even begin.

And then she smiles to herself in a very canine way. Waiting.

Uthvir: This latest trip of Andruil's has been... tiring.

But more through tedium than anything else, and for that, they are almost grateful. Andruil had been primarily occupied by her long-standing rivalries with Sylaise. Uthvir's main purpose was to intimidate the Hearthkeeper's pretty attendants, show up any and all champions she put forward on their hunts and applicable skill displays, and make conversation that was as technically polite as it was scandalous and insinuating.

There had been a few highlights of the trip, of course. The Arlathan holdings were, in Uthvir's estimation, easier to navigate than Andruil's palace. The expectation of decorum that persisted in Arlathan meant that the hunters there were generally less aggressive, particularly towards their peers, and the city offered enough distractions and rumours and sport that Andruil herself was less likely to turn her gaze to then in... expectant ways. And for this trip, she had not. A fair little attendant of her sister's had caught her eye, fairly early on in the festival, and instead their Lady had seen fit to make a sport of trying to get him into her bed, despite his better judgement and the surety of Sylaise's wrath should she find out.

The poor attendant. Sylaise had, of course, found out. Much to Andruil's amusement.

That had _not_ been a highlight, but it had at least meant that Uthvir was themselves free to breathe a little easier and have a little more space of their own. And the festival had been replete with splendid things, of course. Summer Festivals were nearly as bountiful as Autumn ones, and Arlathan's was as much a merchant and crafters' fair as a celebration of the season. June had put forward plans to build a new monument outside of the city's walls - conveniently positioned to block yet more of Falon'Din's estate from the sight of Arlathan's towers - which had led to the sparking of various sibling rivalries, and Uthvir's freedom to browse a few stalls at their leisure.

There was some frustration in the endeavour, though. There were many things they could have acquired for Aili, fine gifts that might have made up for the disappointment of missing the celebration. She has seemed very put-out when Uthvir had told her of their need to go and attend. A lower-ranking Halla tender, tasked with keeping Andruil's pets in good condition, of course, would never be spared from her duties for such a trip. But much of what they would have liked to give her would have been above her station, and aroused suspicion. They were, so far as the other hunters were concerned, given to the occasional fling. Uthvir sating violent hungers on the convenient target, jealously guarding her from others who might damage her beyond their own ability to make use of her.

At least that gave them ample framework for warning others off. And with their shared... connection, they at least knew that she was not coming to harm in their absence. Tired, they gathered. And, at times, nervous, and also somewhat lonely. But unharmed.

They managed to retrieve a few baubles for her, all the same. And a few more when Andruil insisted on making an additional journey to her sister's holdings, to try and show her up. Nothing that would be conspicuous, but also nothing that they would give to Aili where prying eyes might see. Some new work gloves. A good knife. Some apple butter, of the kind she had not been able to find outside of Arlathan, and a few other trinkets of that nature. Not to mention one or two gifts that are really more for Uthvir - though they think the soft, silky slip they found will make a good summer nightgown, too.

When they finally make it back to Andruil's palace, a month behind schedule, Uthvir's gaze trails over towards the halla pens before they can stop themselves.

It is late, though, and the halla were not used for this trip, and have been put up for the night, by all appearances. They have no reason to visit their caretaker, and so they look away again, careful not to make the glance conspicuous. They resign themselves to having to wait until tomorrow to make reunions, for the sake of appearances. In the morning, they will be able to go and see her, they reason. Their muscles ache a little with the exertions of the tourney and games which the Evanuris sisters had called for, as they slide from their mount's saddle, and by their Lady's leave, set about ensuring that all the goods she brought from the festival and from Sylaise's lands are properly unpacked.

Some, of course, will be going to other holdings. But the task gives them an excuse to see to the rest of the cargo brought along with their party from the city, and in a flare of what is styled to seem like exasperated mercy, they tell some of the servants not to bother with their own goods, and carry their few parcels back to their chambers themselves.

Outside the door, however, Uthvir becomes aware of the slight shift to their wards.

They pause.

Only one person in the palace has permission to be in their chambers, and while the evidence of a presence there is so subtle that they doubt anyone else would notice it, Uthvir has always been very _particular_ about the messages their chamber locks and security can send to them. They feel a little pulse of anticipation in their breast, and realize it is not wholly their own.

Tired they may be. But a soft smile still makes its way onto their face, before they can sharpen it appropriately.

They enter their chambers quickly, then. Careful so that no one from the hall would be apt to see inside. But the room is darkened, lit only by candles, and even with their advantages, Uthvir cannot immediately locate Aili.

She is in here, though.

Carefully, they set their parcels down by the entryway. The door to the bath is open. One of Aili's robes hangs upon it, and Uthvir prowls over to the obvious clue; half expecting to find her lounging in the tub. But at first glance, all they see are a few petals on the floor, and calm, inviting bath waters, only very lightly perfumed…

Aili: They are relatively quiet when they enter their rooms, but she can still hear them. They are not actively attempting to sneak up on her, after all. She thinks she catches a taste of expectation from them. And hunger. Though there is a trace of softness, too. Weariness, with the slightest touch of longing.

The air around her swirls briefly with delight before she manages to pull it back again. Stifling a giggle that wants to break free. She has a part to play, and it does not involve laughing and flinging herself into their arms. Not yet, anyway.

She clears her throat slightly, and whispers the spell to throw her voice.

"I am most displeased with you, Hunter," she begins in a low voice that echoes softly throughout the bathroom, sending a light breeze after it to make the candlelight shiver and sputter. Her tone does not quite manage to convey true disapproval, however, but she thinks it will probably be enough to set the stage for their game.

"Did you not give me your word that I would have my chance to catch you? And yet, how many months have passed since you last travelled my woods? Have I once again been led astray by your insincerity?"

Uthvir: Their lips twitch, and they find themselves pulling back on a surprisingly potent rush of affection.

So, it is _this_ game again. Oh, they had missed Aili. Only a few months had gone by, but they had, and the sound of her voice - safe and well and teasing, no less - is very welcome. It takes them a beat longer than usual to form their response, as their eyes scan the room. The lack of light has thrown some deep shadows into it, and the brief whirl of delight has, they think, given away the location of their 'pursuer'. But never let it be said that they cannot play along.

"Alas," they reply, "my duties have kept me far from the shadows of your trees. Did you mean to chase me, sweet spirit, or have I stumbled into a trap?"

They carefully keep the shadowed corner of the room where they suspect Aili to be in the periphery of their gaze, not looking directly at it, but not ignoring it, either. They let some of their anticipation stretch out into the air around them, and inadvertently send a rush of affection down across their bond, too.

Aili: She feels their anticipation and their affection, and cannot help the swell of her own emotions answering them in kind. Nor can she hold in the laugh that shakes out of her as she directs a stronger gust of wind towards the bathroom door, causing it to swing shut with a dull thunk.

"A trap, I am afraid," she informs them a moment later, sounding completely unrepentant and really rather pleased with herself, "As invigorating as a chase may be, I find that I do not trust you well enough to keep your word to allow yourself to become the pursued party. You caught me in my woods, and I have come to catch you in your palace."

The candlelight gleams on the surface of the bath water like a series of warm rosy stars. Like a trail of little spirits, bobbing happily along currents of the Dreaming. Like echoes of Glory. She chose the scented oils she knows they prefer, along with a hint of her own lavender soap. Soothing and familiar, and hopefully inviting.

Now she just needs to figure out how to get them into it.

"As to your claims of 'duties', I am not entirely certain I believe you. I think you must have left my forest with your prize, and forgotten me. Forgotten your promise. Hunters only have eyes for their next prey. Their next prize. Why should I believe that you thought of me at all?"

Her tone is still light and teasing, edged with an air of mock offense. And yet, for half a moment, there is that tiny flicker of uncertainty, as her words slip a little too near to her own insecurities.

She directs yet another gust of wind, soft and warm this time, brushing it along the side of their face and tousling their hair a bit in the process.

Uthvir: They pause at the closing of the door, and then again after the scene has been set, and another rush of sweet-scented air brushes against their cheek. The hint of insecurity does not escape their notice, subtle though it may be. Uthvir finds themselves thinking back to _before_ the Summer Festival. They have to admit that, of late, there has been precious little time for the two of them spend together. Playing games or not.

The purpose of the bath seems fairly clear. And the lighting, the tricks, the scene played out - she has gone to a lot of effort for this, they think. To lay her trap.

 _Always effective_ , they think, a little wryly.

"I suppose I should be flattered, that my deceptions are so artful, that even a spirit cannot trust their assessment of me," they say, spreading their arms, and ducking a courteous bow towards the lights. "But a true hunter does not lose interest in their prey, even once caught. For what is the purpose of catching, if not to enjoy their prize? Perhaps if you enjoyed the spoils of your own efforts, you would see how unlikely it would be for me to not dwell upon you. Sweet wild spirit, I thought of you every time I caught the shimmer of light across a pond, or witnessed the stirring of flames in my campfire."

Reaching for their arms, they begin to unfasten their gauntlets. Once their hands are bare, they move on to the rest of their armour, and gear, hesitating only when their boots are discarded, and they are down to their soft layers. Their own hesitation does not seem to go unnoticed, either, and they feel the beginnings of reassurance stirring in their connection, before they remember to go looking for their bravado - ah, _there_ it is; fickle thing - and put on a smirk, as they strip away their vest and tunic and leggings.

When they are left in nothing but their skin, they duck into another bow.

"I am more than willing," they say. _What will you do with me?_ No, those are the wrong words. _How would you have me?_ Wrong as well. They cast aside any further assurances, for now, and instead, make their way into the pool of their bath.

Aili: Her mouth goes just a bit dry as she watches them step into the water. She is aware that Uthvir is beautiful, of course. Everyone is. It is honestly hard _not_ to notice, despite their constant efforts to shift their visage more towards the realms of 'intimidating' and 'scary'.

She has seen them in various stages of undress for years now, and she still occasionally finds herself caught off guard by just _how_ beautiful they are, though. She knows that they have mixed feelings in regards to their body. For a wide range of reasons that she has picked up on from observation more than anything else. Scarred and battered. 'Ruined', they might say.

And they are her Heart. All of them. From head to toe.

And they are lovely enough with the warm light of the candles playing across the golden planes of their skin, that her mind blanks for a moment. Breath catching in her throat as the games they are playing briefly vanishes in the haze of a sudden and potent urge to _touch_ , as arousal sparks through the air.

Aili swallows thickly.

"And is that the only way you thought of me, Hunter?" she wonders, her voice low and close to rasping. "A fleeting ripple of light? A spark of flame? That will never do. You insisted on showing me the pleasures of touch. Of a shape that revels in the paths taken by lips and tongues and hands across one's skin. And yet you only think of me in passing. Like a summer cloud. Or a pretty trinket in a shop window. I believe I am offended. This situation must be remedied at once. You came to offer me worship and praise. I demand to be remembered with similar reverence."

She sends another warm breeze towards them, throwing her voice so that it sounds from just beside their ear. The faintest whisper, full of promise.

"Shall I show you?"

Uthvir: They consider matters for a moment. The water in the bath is pleasantly warm and soothing, and Aili's voice is teasing and melodic. The gentle breezes she keeps sending out are coloured by her magic, enough so that Uthvir begins to unwind more than they might have expected. They consider the game, and then lean back against the side of the pool. Spreading their legs out beneath the water, and tilting their head back, so as to angle a glance into the darkest corner of the bathroom. Looking towards Aili through their lashes.

How to play their response?

Tonight, they suppose, they are not the hunter. Their features soften.

"I missed you," they say, letting the game slip for just a moment; but in a manner that fits plausibly with the scenario, as well. The wearied hunter, so long from their heart. True in either case. "But that is a bold promise, my radiant spirit. Do you mean to worship me in turn? Or to demand more attentiveness in my fealty to you?" They let their smile turn a little sharp. "Would you have me on my knees?"

Honestly, they are not certain they could leave this pool in any great hurry. But they colour the suggestion with a rush of heat, nevertheless. They have a great deal left pent-up. While Aili has never demanded exclusivity of them, and indeed, it would have been impossible for them to comply to that, they have... _implied_ more bed partners over the past years than they have actually taken. And now they can smell the light fragrance of Aili's soap, can hear the slight uneveness to her breaths, and they find themselves growing uncommonly impatient to have her in their arms again. To see firsthand that she is not bruised or battered, that no one and nothing has harmed her in their absence. To feel her heartbeat and hear her whisper their name.

Uthvir lets a hand trail down their own chest.

"Shall I show you what other things have brought you to mind, since last we dallied?"

Aili: Her heart skips at their confession to missing her, and a little shiver of surprisingly potent affection curls out towards them in reply. _Vhenan._

Things are playing out even better than she had honestly hoped for. They are both attempting to keep a tight leash on their desires in favor of their game, but it is still seeping out into the air never the less. Thrumming along the chord of their bond. Expectation. _Wanting._

She thinks that she would definitely enjoy watching them pleasure themselves.

But not _nearly_ as much as she would enjoy touching them herself.

"I do believe something of a demonstration is in order, yes," she hums thoughtfully, "We shall lay a scene, and I will show you the proper ways to pay tribute to my memory. You may enlighten me further as to what else tends to bring me to your mind, if you like, but I really think some instruction is called for."

She sends a wind rushing along the edges of the bath, extinguishing some of the candles, and throwing even more shadows around the room.

"It is night," she tells them, her voice a little louder, and bouncing off the tiles around the room in a manner that makes it sound slightly strange and ethereal, even to her own ears, "You are alone in your tent. Far from both my wood and me."

She slinks around through the shadows until she is behind them. She is fairly certain that they have taken note of her movements, but they do not turn their head, letting her have her air of mystery.

She shifts her form, and promptly smacks her knee against a low table near the bathing pool and curses under breath. Uthvir snorts in amusement, but holds their position, and she manages to collect herself before any concern is voiced.

She kneels just behind them, blowing a warm puff of air against their ear, and slowly bringing a hand up to gently run her fingers through their hair. Smoothing it back from their face and tucking a little behind their ear. A fond gesture. Soothing.

"For this exercise, I will be playing the part of your bedroll," she explains softly, her free hand coming to rest beside them meaningfully along the edge of the pool, "Unless you have an objection…?"

Uthvir: They listen as Aili goes about setting the stage for their scenario. By the sounds of it, she is in an animal shape. Her fox form? That seems likely. They play along, half-closing their eyes as the candles blow out, and listening to the telltale whisper of the air and brief spike of magic as she changes shape. A shadow on the far well, cast by one of the few still-flickering lights, outlines an elven form.

An elven form which promptly bumps its knee on a nearby table. The one that is typically used to hold towels and some scented bath oils.

A snort of amusement escapes them, before they can tamp down on it. Several wry comments come to mind, but they swallow them down. No, no, they must not spoil the mood. They reel in their witticisms and wait, instead, trying to coax some of the sense of anticipation - honestly still not far away - as Aili recovers from her misstep. They let their gaze focus on the faint outline of shadow they can see, rather than turning around. They want to see her, very badly, but they have the feeling that she is working towards a particular effect. One that might be ruined if they gave in.

The first touch of her fingers in their hair is electric, though. But it is a sigh, rather than a groan, which slips past them, as she runs round nails across their scalp, and then gently tucks a stray lock of hair behind their ear. Her breath on their skin is a tease. A promise. The air between them is lit more than it should be, for what little they have actually _done_ , and for all that they both seem to be restraining themselves. Uthvir's fingers twitch. Itching to reach up and grasp her and pull her into the water with them.

They lean back, instead, and when she asks their permission, they move a hand over top of the one she has rested at the side of the pool. Brushing their thumb across her knuckles.

"This is a very damp tent, with a miraculously lovely bedroll," they say, unable to resist some humour; but acquiescing, in words and in a brief flare of submission they send into the air between them. _I am all yours, Vhenan._ They do not mean the sentiment to carry across their bond - it is more a stray thought than anything - but the answer they receive holds just a hint of uncertainty. Worry. They have... sometimes offered Aili things which they would not have actually been comfortable giving her, in their panic over her discoveries regarding their nature. And in their gratitude for her impossible acceptance of them, too.

But that is not what is happening this time. They shift their grip on her hand, twining their fingers through hers for a moment, before moving her touch onto the bared skin of their shoulder.

"I am far from your woods. Far from you," they confirm. "A sad state of affairs."

Aili: She moves her hand from their shoulder, tracing a light path with her fingers up the side of their neck and back into their hair before ducking forward to plant a kiss at the corner of their jaw, chaste and brief, but edged with promise. A show of gratitude for their acquiescence and their trust.

Even with their consent, she moves slowly as she steps into the bathing pool. Sliding in behind them so that their back is flush to her front, her legs settled along the outside of their own. She is careful not to touch their scars with her hands. A wealth of contact, but more of a warm solid presence than anything else.

Aili lets them have a moment, as they pull in a sharp breath of air and adjust to this new arrangement. She does not press them close, or confine their limbs in any way. Her arms loop themselves around their waist in a loose circle, easily broken, as she nuzzles her nose along the side of their throat. Her tongue darts out for a playful swipe at the tip of their ear.

She heaves a contented sigh despite herself. It is so good to have them back in her arms again.

"A sorry state indeed," she snickers.

She reaches over to one side of the pool and retrieves the dark strip of cloth she had gotten from the table that had accosted her earlier.

"It is dark inside your tent," she informs them in a low voice as she holds it up for them to see, not moving to cover their eyes just yet, "Dark and quiet, with only the sound of the wind rustling in the trees outside. And _that_ is when you think of me. A figure moving through the trees. The darkness receding at my approach. Warm and pliant beneath your hands."

She slowly smooths her other hand down the length of their torso, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, purposely stopping just above the junction of their legs.

"You could also simply close your eyes," she suggests in what almost sounds like a purr.

Uthvir: They cannot refrain from inhaling sharply at the feel of Aili pressed against their back. If the feel of their scars against her breasts bothers her, she gives no indication, though, only holding them lightly, and pressing no particular touches to map them. After a moment, their unease settles down. The heat from her body sinks into their tired muscles and the often-tensed, easily strained tissue there, and it is pleasant enough that their niggling discomfort falls to the background. They focus on the feel of her legs, setting around their own, and the brush of her tongue against their ear. Her lips at their neck. Contentment pours off of her, easy and abundant enough that it actually dominates over the arousal in the room for a few moments.

 _Vhenan_.

They hear the slight rustle of fabric, and listen to her carry on with their game. Darkness. A blindfold, then? They swallow, and wonder if they can. Fear balks, somewhat. The warm weight of Aili at their back is a heady mix of reassurance and reflexive unease, a tangled sense of _safe_ and _dangerous_ that their spirit half cannot quite seem to reconcile. The blindfold might tip it over the edge. But then again, it is a flimsy thing, and it would only take the mere flick of a wrist to tear it away again.

Aili waits, and they are not certain how long they deliberate for. Only that her hand is beginning to slip away, pulling the blindfold aside again, and she draws in breath as if to speak. The air between them still warm, the vague notion of an apology only just beginning to manifest in the bond between them.

Uthvir halts her wrist.

"It is dark," they confirm. "Dark and flooded. Alas, my skills for scouting adequate campsites seem to have fled me. I must have been beguiled by this lovely, warm bedroll. But if I cannot see, then I cannot see."

They send a brief pulse of reassurance. They can handle it. Or, if they cannot, then they have faith that Aili will stop before the evening sours completely.

The blindfold is soft, as the fabric settles over their eyes.

Aili: She does not secure the blindfold all that tightly. Just enough to keep it in place, but still loose enough that it could potentially be dislodged with a few vigorous shakes of their head. If they felt the need for a sudden escape.

"You are good," she informs them, sneaking another kiss up under their ear, "Even if you are poor at choosing the location of your camp."

She reaches over for a few more supplies she had set next to the bathing pool earlier. Adding a few more drops of her own lavender soap to the bath, not so much that it overpowers the other scented oils, but just enough to remind them of the smell of her hair. Of her skin when it is freshly washed. Of peaceful dreams.

The other oil she selected from their own stores, and it is truly meant more for massages than for baths. But the enchantment on it is specifically for easing tense muscles, and even if it is diluted a bit by the water, she thinks it should still carry some of its intended effect.

She warms the oil between her palms with the aid of her trusty heating spell, and reaches down below the water to begin rubbing slow circles into the muscles of their thighs.

"Your body warms as you recall my touch," she murmurs against their skin, "You reach for yourself, even as you imagine that it is my hands instead of your own."

Her touch slides meaningfully up the insides of their legs, stopping just shy of their intended target.

"I wonder, what shape will you choose, Hunter?" she asks, slightly teasing with a trace of heat, "The one you prefer to take me with, so you may pretend it is my hands that give you release? Or the shape that is closer to my own, so that it almost seems as though you are touching me, and receiving pleasure for it?"

Uthvir: That is a good question, they think. Aili's hands feel like firm, moulded heat against their thighs; the oils an odd texture amidst the waters of the bath. Pleasant, and not a little distracting. The scent of her is thick around them, and for a moment they almost forget the game, as her touch drifts across their skin. But then she speaks again, offering them a chance to make a choice for these proceedings, and they remember; and take a moment for it, because both options seem _very_ appealing.

Their current shape is more like hers. Easier for the length of time they had to spend riding with Andruil's party, through the crossroads and back from Sylaise's territories. They had this shape for most of their trip, in fact. For many of their evenings, and not a few stray recollections of how Aili's mouth or fingers might feel against it. They had steered clear of the other option. It was harder to satisfy the fantasy of thrusting inside of her when their only approximation was their own palm

But Aili's touch would be different, and that is what decides them, after a moment, as they shift their hips slightly and change their form. Their arousal shows more obviously as their cock forms and then swells between their legs. They cannot see it, past the gentle darkness of the blindfold. But they can feel it, and as they settle again, their sensitive skin brushes just slightly against Aili's wrist. They let their lips part, a little, and nearly breathe out her name before they remind themselves again.

The game.

It would be a shame to spoil it.

"Do you have a name in my dreams, spirit, that I might call it out?" they wonder.

Aili: She pauses for a moment, caught off guard by the question. For all her preparation, she had not thought to give her alternate persona a _name_. Her mind races through possibilities. She does not suppose she could simply use her own name and still have it fit within the realms of their game, however much she might enjoy hearing them call for her. She is not precisely lacking in creativity, but it can take a while for inspiration to strike, as it were. It had taken her the better part of a month just to sort out all the details for the scenario they have now.

Fortunately, spirits are not generally given to fantastical titles.

"We spirits are not ones to choose our names as you do," she reminds them gently, taking them in one hand and beginning to stroke them at a slow even pace, while the other continues its soothing motions across their thigh. The pressure of her grip is not quite light enough to be teasing, but probably not as firm as they might wish. "We simply distinguish each other by what we are. I am a spirit of the forest. I am the distant sound of birdsong. Wind whistling through branches. Sunlight shining through the leaves."

Uthvir lets out a low hiss as she lets her hand slip just a little bit lower at the end of one movement, brushing fingers across the delicate skin of their testes.

She smiles into their shoulder; triumphant.

"I suppose, if you must have a name to summon me, it would not be incorrect to call me Adahlan."

Uthvir: Aili's hand closes over them, and her words blur for a moment as they focus on the glide of her touch. They want to see it badly enough that they are tempted to take the blindfold off; envisioning her hands, her arms, and the stray curls of her hair that they can feel brushing against the top of their shoulder. Her words whisper across their skin, as much like a caress as the hand she has on them. But they regain their wits enough to start listening again, even as her caresses drift towards their most sensitive skin.

"Adahlan," they breathe, and settle their own hands onto her thighs. They brush their palms across them, and trail their claws in patterns, not quite firmly enough to scratch. "My Adahlan, how I miss that wild spirit. I should like to catch her again, but now I dream of being caught by her, too. Trapped in her grasp-" they suck in a breath as Aili tightens her grip on them, stroking up from the base of them in a way that sends a warm rush of pleasure tripping up their nerves. She strokes their thigh again, and they tighten their grip on her, only just keeping their claws in check.

After a moment, they tip their head back. Baring a bit more of their neck, and leaning a little more firmly against her chest. The darkness of the blindfold is broken only by the vaguest flickering of the remaining candles. They think even that would be invisible, if she had tied it tighter. But they can hear her breaths in their ears, and when they press their hips back a little, they can also feel some of the warmth from her core against their backside, too. Both sensations reassuring as the scent of her soap, as she strokes one hand over their cock, and another up and down their thigh.

"I miss my spirit," they murmur, voice low, and rough. "I miss taking her in my arms. Hearing her cry out in pleasure. Kissing her lips and thrusting inside of her. I miss the feel of her touch on me; her touch _in_ me. Taking each other until our limbs are trembling and the air is lit with so much heady pleasure, we can scarcely move. I have dreamed of it often enough. I wonder if Adahlan remembers being sought in dreams?"

They had not managed to visit Aili often in the Dreaming, during this trip. Too many spirits about, watching, and few trustworthy enough that Uthvir could risk them noticing the direction their nighttime excursions might take them. But they had managed a couple of visits. None so pleasant or visceral as physical presence, of course. And Aili had not quite seemed lucid enough to know that they were really themselves, so they hadn't done anything sexual for them. Mostly they had just sat with her, and enjoyed listening to her talk about the halla and the weather, and recount an incident where one of the hunters who had stayed behind had nearly gotten eaten by trying to hunt prey beyond their skills. She had not been too broken up about that; the hunter in question was one of the ones Uthvir had been forced to warn off on several occasions.

They feel a rush of possessiveness at the recollection, and curl their hands beneath Aili's thighs. Holding her as she touches them, and letting some of that sentiment pass between them.

Aili: She finds it more difficult that she had anticipated to keep track of the conversation, with the sound of their labored breaths in her ears, their heartbeat hammering in time with her own. The feel of their nails lightly scraping along her thighs, their hands pulling her close in both possessiveness and a means to steady themselves.

And when their words _do_ reach her ears, she finds herself unaccountably flustered. She knows it is probably silly to be surprised by it after all this time, but the slightest puff of it escapes her all the same. They are not shy about expressing their feelings for one another when they are alone, especially in bedroom terms. But the sights and sounds of them longing for her are…heady. Emboldening.

Her own arousal is potent between her legs, and she cannot help but shift her hips a little now and then, subconsciously seeking a bit of relief. She thinks she can keep it at bay long enough for this, however.

"You are…an admirable student," she commends thickly.

She lets the hand on their leg move higher, curling warm paths of magic up along the sensitive skin of their inner thigh. She summons a hint of chill to her tongue and licks and nibbles her way up the side of their bared throat, relishing the gasp she receives when she traces the shell of their ear.

"You may wonder briefly if Adahlan has remembered your chases through the Dreaming," she whispers, "There are many hunters who would seek such a prize. But you console yourself readily enough. You know that she has taken note of your presence, and more than that, she has allowed herself to be caught. She may be waiting for you even now, on the far shores of sleep. You know that for all her games, she would gladly take you in hand. Or in her mouth…"

She closes her lips over the tip of their ear and sucks on it firmly.

Uthvir: The contrast of magic gently traversing across their thigh, and the brush of cold against their neck, is as delightful as it is unexpected. They do not swallow back their gasp. Aili's arousal is escaping her restraint, bit by bit, they think. They can feel the thrum of it, that certain hunger, matching their own as she answers their suggestion, and then closes her lips over the tip of their ear.

Her mouth is still slightly cold. Enough that the heat which follows sends a shock straight through the sensitive nerves of their ear, and all but has them purring in response. Oh, her lovely, _lovely_ mouth. They blink behind the blindfold, and then gasp again at her continued strokes. Still not so firm as they would like, without quite being a tease, either. _Two can play at that_ , they think, though. Even from their current position, and without flipping the board, either. They slide a hand back up one of her thighs, nails softening, and know that the sensation of the sharp points going round _evokes_ certain associations with her by now. They manage to get their hand on her backside without over-reaching, and firmly press her closer against them. Grinding their hips backwards; their own tease.

"My bedroll needs adjusting," they say, when they hear her breaths hitch. "My dreams are growing more fervent by the minute..."

They let the majority of their arousal loose, then, letting it fall away from their restraint, singing through the air and along their bond in an impolite rush of _want_. They wonder how long she can hold her own restraint in the face of it.

Aili: She inhales sharply at the sudden torrent of their desires, and the sensation of them pressed flush against her core. Their nails go round, and she cannot quite help the stray thought of their fingers sinking into her, of tantalizing friction and blessed release. Against her better judgement, she wriggles her hips, and they squeeze her backside in approval.

But she will not be denied the ending she had planned.

"S-surely some…slight discomfort in your bedroll is not worth interrupting the pleasant thought of my hands on you Hunter," she manages to get out despite their continued efforts to distract her. She lightly scrapes her teeth across the skin of their shoulder. Chiding. Her own arousal is thick enough in the air that she doubts they are convinced of her displeasure.

Well. She supposes that means it is time to up the ante.

She moves her hands away from them just long enough to retrieve the final bottle of oil she had selected for their evening. It is one of her personal favorites, though they try to use it sparingly. Warm to the touch, it has been designed specifically to increase the sensations of pleasure. It is difficult to make, and therefore hard to procure, but the few occasions Uthvir had elected to use it on her had been… _memorable_.

She only uses a modest amount. Uthvir is naturally sensitive, and her hand being overly slick beneath the bathwater could potentially more of a hindrance than a help.

They still for a moment when she reaches back for them, clearly recognizing the slight tingling of the oil she has chosen, and potentially bracing themselves for its effect on them. She grins, grinding her hips against them purposefully this time as her hand grips them more firmly than it had before, and they tip their head back slightly, resting it against her shoulder with a strangled moan.

"You are far from my woods and me," she reminds them, her hand moving just a bit faster at the sound of their labored breathing, "But even here, I am with you. You feel my arms, my breath, my fingers. Our mingled passions igniting the air like dragon fire. In this darkness, your senses are heightened, on guard for any sign of danger. And yet, you smell my scent. You hear my voice. I am beside you. My skin against your skin. You can imagine the sensation of my hands on you with perfect clarity. And my mouth. You let yourself be caught, knowing that the only true way to ensnare a spirit is to win its heart."

She tugs gently at the tether of their bond. Soothing, even as she builds them towards the peak of their pleasure. Their chest is heaving and they are leaning against her heavily, blunted nails gripping her legs. They can't be far off now.

She drags her free hand up the length of their torso, coming to rest just above their heart, feeling it race beneath her palm, helping them stay upright. She places a soft kiss into the curve of their neck.

"Will you let me see you, Hunter?" she wonders quietly against their ear, "Let me see how lovely you can be when you are longing for me in the dark?"

Uthvir: Oh, she is _wicked._ They often that forget that streak of her, even though they never really do. It is not a terrible wickedness, of course, It is Aili's own kind, never cruel but often playful, far more devious and determined than anything else. But they remember it in a rush when they feel the first telltale rush of the body oil she has elected to use. For half a second they do worry. They are... their body is receptive, and over-stimulation can be a risk even without anything to heighten their senses. But the water dilutes some of the effect, and Aili has chosen the right amount to use.

And they suppose - they know - that restraint is no longer being called for, now. Her touch is all but electric as she strokes them, and they are glad they already blunted their nails, because they grip her more tightly than they should at the rush of pleasure conjured by her touch. She moves faster, firmer, and their breaths grow ragged. They can feel the roar of their pulse jumping, their heart pounding as each stroke of her hand nearly has them begging; has them fighting to keep from rocking their hips into her, especially when she settles her palm above their heart, and they feel the blood pumping through hers, too. Echoing through the scars on their back; a strange rhythm against their spine.

"A... Adahlan..." they manage, nearly calling the wrong name, in the wake of her voice. A question. She asked them a question. To see them? But they are not invisible. She has them in her arms, and she is not the one wearing the blindfold. For a moment, they find themselves strangely at a loss. What does she want to see? Spread them out, perhaps? Turn up the lights? They cannot think of anything objectionable in it. Fear's slight pang over worry over their scars - hideous, weak, marks of Andruil's and those who delight in them rip them open again, _hurt_ \- is easily buried by the assurance that this Aili. She has forgiven their scars already, as if their ugliness is not an issue, but without also implying that their pain is a delight.

"Yes," they manage. "I am yours; to see, to touch, to have as you please. Your ardent worshipper." They try to make some gesture towards her again, but another stroke of her hand has them lost, for a moment, to anything beyond the sensations she is invoking. The blindfold slips, just a little; but their eyes are closed, and they feel it rather than seeing anything.

Aili: They tense in her arms, back arching, as a last low moan slides from their lips. The intensity of their release sends little aftershocks of pleasure rippling along their shared connection as they melt into her arms. Heat stirs in the pit of her belly, but it can wait.

She raises a hand and gently pulls the blindfold from their eyes, shifting slightly to get a better view of their face. Damp and disheveled, still slightly lost to the haze of their climax. Beautiful.

She smiles at them, her own happiness at her success coloring the air as surely as their desires from before, not quite overriding it, but outshining it for this moment, at least.

She tangles their fingers together, lifting their hand to place a kiss against the pulse point of their wrist.

"I thank you for indulgence, and your earnest devotion, Hunter," she grins, more than a little smug, "And, as you are mine, I am yours. Wholly, and without reserve."

Uthvir: They are spent, and for a moment, they find that Fear is very far away, and there is nothing but pleased contentment in them as they recline in Aili's arms. They get their first proper look at her since their return. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright, her gaze lit with satisfaction, and adoration, and not a little smugness, along with all the lingering heat. It is a beautiful look on her. The admire it for a moment, as she presses a sweet kiss to their wrist, and their body tingles in the aftermath of their climax.

Then they take hold of the advantage, and pull her more fully into their arms. Their lax limbs are still strong, and Aili is unresisting - either through acquiescence or surprise or both - as they pull her into their lap. She sucks in a breath, and they capture her lips. She looks almost as ethereal as the spirit of their games in the candlelight. But in their arms, she is very solid, and familiar. Though the feel of her in their lap at the moment is a little awkward, with their cock now flagging. No matter; Uthvir shifts their shape again, and the pose becomes imminently comfortable - and, what's more, almost at once begins to renew their arousal - as they clutch her close and press a kiss to her lips.

Cinnamon, they taste. They wonder if that is on purpose, or if she has been drinking tea. It is a hot, heady flavour, anyway, and it fades quickly as they deepen the kiss, and wrap their arms around her. It is still her game, they suppose, but as scintillating as the back-and-forth had been, at the sight of her face they can no longer resist the urge to indulge themselves. Their mouth moves from her lips to her jaw, and they grind her hips pointedly down against their thigh. The waters of the pool splash, and their lips curl at the sound she makes.

Aili: A strange breathy mewling breaks past her lips as they press their thigh up between her legs. Granting her the sweet sliding friction she had been denying herself. It strikes along that particular little bundle of nerves in such a way that she finds herself ignited. Struck into bright fiery existence like stone against flint.

The game tumbles away from her thoughts. Everything does. Everything except Uthvir.

They clutch her to them tightly. Mapping her neck and shoulders with devouring kisses and scraping bites just light enough to leave the occasional bead of blood, hastily swept away by their chasing tongue.

She answers their sudden fervor. Matches it. Planting her hands on either side of the rim of the pool behind them and rocking into them more firmly. Placing kisses to whatever part of them she can reach. Seeking an end she is unlikely to find, but unwilling to move away from them to try for something else either. Hissing against their ear when their nails sharpen slightly as they grip her hips.

"I missed you," she pants out, dizzy and having a difficult time stringing words together in any sort of coherent manner, "So so much. I- _ah!_ I…had another…idea. Something we could try. If you want. But I… I think we might have to try it on the bed. At least the first time. But I…I'm not sure I want to leave the bath right now…"

Uthvir pulls her hips down against them again, nipping at her ear. Making her gasp. Her hands tighten on the edge of the pool, hard enough to make her knuckles whiten. Her arms tremble.

"I'm not so sure I _can_ leave the bath right now…"

Uthvir: Leaving the bath, why would they leave so soon, when they have a whole night to enjoy now? Andruil will not call for them before morning, and Aili has no duties until then, either. If she was planning on a good night's rest, they think, then she would have probably stayed in her little stable room. They bite down at the side of her neck, whispering a spell that makes the drawn blood sing, and has her gasping rather than speaking again. Oh, she is so beautiful like this, and even though they are still coming down from their own completion, they find their hunger for her is insatiable right now.

"The bed can wait," they agree, voice low and rough, as they press her down against their thigh again. Their own limbs are pliant with the rush from their release, but they find that it has woken it up again more than it has soothed them towards further exhaustion. Like an appetizer, they think; igniting hunger by offering something that is very good, but not quite _enough_.

They move, pressing Aili forward until her back is against the opposite wall, kissing her through ragged breaths before they drag their mouth downwards.

How long can they hold their breath?

Long enough, they think. Their claws are out, and they do not want to put them away again. So they take in a mouthful of air, and offer her only one sly look, before ducking beneath the surface of the bath water. Her skin feels especially soft. A few of the oils sting at their eyes, so they find their way more by feel than anything - dragging their tongue down her abdomen, and repositioning her hips until they can set upon her with their mouth. The taste of her is diluted by the water, but they still find the familiar slickness of her arousal, and the hint of salt against their tongue. They cannot hear her, but they can feel her thighs trembling as they lick and suck at her until their need for air becomes too urgent, and they come back up again.

Aili: The first sweep of their tongue against her is electric. As is the second. And the third. And after that it is somewhat difficult to keep track of numbers. Or really much of anything at all.

Her hands flex open and closed. The muscles of her thighs quiver as she strains to keep them spread and welcoming. Desperately wanting to drag them closer. Hike her legs over their shoulders and bury her fingers in their hair.

But some distant portion of her mind thinks that it would not be terribly romantic if she drowned them in the bathing pool.

She briefly wonders how they are managing to keep any air in their lungs while they work her over with their mouth, but it floats away from her on the rising tide of her passion. One of their hands grips her leg, holding her in place, but the other is still roaming. Tracing delicate pathways across the places they know her skin is sensitive with sharp careful claws. Making her squirm and writhe.

Is the oil she used on Uthvir earlier still lingering in the water? Or was is it merely her earlier anticipation and self-denial that seems to make every stroke of their tongue sizzle along her spine? She does not know. She does not care.

Her head tips back. Gasping. So close to completion she can nearly taste it.

And then they pull away from her, breaking the surface of the water to pull in a deep breath of air.

She lets out a deep groan of frustration.

They press close, set on kissing her again, perhaps. But for once she is too impatient to wait for a tenderness. She moves back, lifting her arms and hefting herself up out of the bath. Settling herself along the edge of the pool with her legs still dangling in the water. Knees apart in obvious invitation.

She grins at them, gaze molten, reaching over to smooth a few locks of damp hair back from their eyes.

"Finish what you started, Hunter."

Uthvir: It takes every ounce of their reserve not to devour her then and there and do just that, but Uthvir finds a streak of contrary mischief in them. Aili looks ridiculously beautiful, legs open expectantly before them, as her damp hair falls into her eyes and the air is lit with arousal and urgency, all balancing on a knife-edge that Uthvir knows they could topple with just a few touches, at this point.

They lean in, and press a kiss to the side of her knee. And then another, higher up the length of her thigh. The impatient groan they earn makes them smirk, sly, as they glance over at her.

"What _I_ started?" they ask, running a hand up and down her opposite leg. Caressing, letting their touch drift as high as her hipbones, without moving it in towards her invitation. Their next kiss prompts a curse, as Aili moves pointedly closer, and tangles one hand in their hair. She stops short of demanding, though. Their scalp prickles with the slight scratch of her nails, the feel of her fingers as she grips then and twists her hips, while Uthvir deliberately lingers. They drag their tongue up her thigh - and stop just short of her centre. Pausing, again, to press another kiss to her, and listen to her ragged breaths, before they move their mouth to her abdomen instead.

"I suppose I have started all of this, in a way," they allow, whispering against her skin. "What a conclusion _that_ would require of me..."

They are being _insufferable_ , they know. But the shift in pace is stoking their own fires back up again, and part of them really does want to savour this. To tease back. They kiss their way to Aili's navel, and dip their tongue into it, taking a moment to remind her of the other places she might want it dipping into. She tweaks their ear, in turn, but not hard enough to really hurt; the sensation jolts pleasantly through them, and makes their teeth itch to press another bite into her. They choose a favoured spot on her hip, and draw a circle of beaded blood, before gathering it up onto their tongue.

And then finally, the heat is too much, and they press that tongue back into her folds. Tracing a pattern with one finger that lights up the magic in the drawn blood, just as they sink their tongue inside of her again. She comes in a gratifying rush, warmth at their lips, her fingers tightening in their hair, her thighs attempting to close around them. Uthvir holds them steady, though, and keeps going, pressing their mouth more firmly to her and settling back into the rhythm of tongue against silken heat. They keep going through her climax, smoothing their palms across her legs as they begin trembling again, but not relinquishing the spell that is provoking such gratifying responses from her, either.

Another climax rises, and crests, and falls over her again. Uthvir purrs in approval, and takes only a brief break to rest their mouth, before settling back into it. By the time they have almost driven her to her third climax, Aili is lying at the side of the pool rather than sitting. Her legs spread, her chest heaving, as the little trick of blood magic finally loses its potency. Uthvir debates finishing her off again, before they pull back instead, and lift a hand to wipe at their chin.

She looks a little dazed, and once again, a little frustrated.

"You were saying something about the bed...?" they ask, lightly.

Aili: She's not entirely certain if she wants to kiss them or smack them upside the head. Or splash her way back into the water and ride them until they are both gasping and lost. Possibly all of the above. She is not so sure she is capable of much in the way of movement, however. Her legs in particular feel spongy and weak.

"I said…a lot of things…in the past," she rasps out between great heaving breaths, "Such as…informing you that you are a _menace_."

A snort of laughter wheezes out of her at the assessment, and Uthvir grins. Entirely unrepentant.

She makes an attempt to offer an affectionate gesture that mostly results in a strange flapping arm motion. Not quite capable of reaching them from where she has more or less collapsed on the floor. They snag her wrist in passing, tracing their thumb over her pulse point before pressing a kiss there. Her smile turns soft.

"I just thought the bed might simplify some things because it's more comfortable," she admits softly, "My other idea is…probably just easier to show you than trying to explain it. It's not… I don't have any _particular_ desires involving it or anything. It's just sort of…a chance to explore more…options?"

She makes a bit of a face, slightly put out by her own lack of words to describe her thoughts. But then she catches their eye and laughs.

"It would take some presence of mind on my part, however. Of which I seem to be in woefully short supply."

Uthvir: Their smirk, they suspect, is more than a little self-satisfied at her admission. But their interest has been piqued.

"Perhaps I can help clear some of the lingering fog," they suggest, and return their attentions to her. They soften the nails on their right hand, to give their mouth something of a rest, and sink two digits inside of her. They watch her bite her lip, the view up the length of her stomach and between the swell of her breasts quite fetching from their vantage point in the pool, as they slide and curl their fingers within her, and press a few lazy kisses to her thighs again. But soon enough they find they want to put their mouth back onto her, and so they do; adding swipes of their tongue, and sucking at the cluster of her nerves, until she tenses with the rush of another climax.

When she comes down again, breaths ragged and oaths lingering on her lips, they are tempted to push themselves out of the pool and take her on the tiles. Thrust into her until they are both insensible. She looks soft and spent and inviting, but then they think of the vague notions she had alluded to, and restrain themselves.

They _do_ climb out of the pool. But they give her a moment, then, settling beside her, enjoying the sight of her as she catches her breath. They run their fingers through her hair, and when the aftershocks have worn off, help her to sit up against them. The tiles are pleasantly cool against heated skin, and the bathing charms are already helping to dry them off. Uthvir rests their head against Aili's, and lets out a surprisingly contented sigh.

"You have been alright?" they ask, quietly, now that the game has fallen away, and they have a moment to spare for it. They think they know the answer, but Fear is niggling at them. Wondering how she fared while they were so far away.

Aili: "Better now," she hums, shifting slightly in their arms in order to press a kiss to their lips. Slow and soft this time. Melting.

"It was more boring than anything else," she continues a moment later, still mapping their face with lazy kisses. Twining her fingers in the slightly damp strands of their hair. "The highlight of last week was when one of the oxen escaped its pen. I was out chasing it around the courtyard with four other stable hands for the better part of an hour before Lavasal had the bright idea to bate the beast with sugar cubes. …but I suppose boring is a lot better than some of the alternatives."

Uthvir smirks, but the sensation that comes shivering up the tether of their bond is one of profound relief.

She runs her thumb over the apple of their cheek. Taking a few moments to really look them over. Searching for signs of lingering distress. New scars.

"And you?" she wonders, "Did you have… Did anything…happen?"

For a second, she thinks they are about to answer with something glib. Because obviously _several_ things must happen when one attends a festival in the city. But they seem to think better of it at the last moment, fixing her with an intense look of their own, before simply shaking their head in the negative.

She heaves a sigh. A weight lifting from the back of her mind. She thinks that they would tell her if something she suggested made them uncomfortable; she knows she pressed a few boundaries tonight. But there are times when she thinks they would try for a lot more if she really wanted it, regardless of their own feelings. And she will have none of that. Hearing that they have not endured any recent suffering is comforting for several reasons, not least of which is knowing that her game had not been plucking at any freshy healed wounds. Of any sort.

She cups their face in her hands, pulling them in for a deeper kiss than the previous ones. Long and languid. Sliding her arms around their neck and holding them to her. Not in desperation this time, but merely closeness. Drinking them in until her lungs burn for air.

"The bed," she reminds them between the brief chasing kisses that follow the first. The heat building in the pit of her belly is low and intense this time, and she finds she wants to savor it. Savor them. "We were going to- …the bed, I think."

Uthvir: The bed, yes. That sounds like an _excellent_ idea. They indulge themselves with a few more kisses, and then indulge themselves again when they stand and lift Aili into their arms. They catch her by surprise with the move, but the brief flash of it is quickly doused by more heat, as, with Uthvir's arms full, she takes full advantage of her ability to kiss and caress their face and neck and shoulders. They nearly fail to make it to the bed, when her lips find a certain spot at the side of their neck, and she begins to suck a bruise into the sensitive skin there.

But they manage not to just push her up against one of the walls and have their way with her there. Just barely. Aili grins against them, unrepentant as they make it through the doorway to their bedroom. They are light enough and lustful enough that they almost drop her playfully into the midst of the sheets, but Fear hisses up, and they tighten their grip on her for a moment instead. It has been months since they were here, and they do not want for enemies. They set her on her feet instead, raising a hand to request a brief intermission, and then go about checking and re-checking that their safeguards are still in place, and that the bed has not been compromised in their absence.

Aili knows them well enough by now to not be surprised, though her energy is edging towards impatience by the time they finish.

"All clear," they confirm, and barely finish the word before her lips are on theirs again. Her hands press against their shoulders, and after a moment, they let her push them down to the mattress; tumbling with them in a brief chaos of limbs. The move startles a laugh from them. They pull her to their chest, and frame her face, enjoying the warmth of her curves against them and the brightness of her own smile, before they kiss her - deep and slow, as the moment seems to want to go. When she pulls back a little to settle into a less awkward position, they steal her wrist, and press a kiss there, too. Right at the precious pulse point. Their own pulse is fluttering in recollected connection, and the bond between them is all but humming with a vague-yet-potent sort of want.

Aili straddles them, and they take a moment then to admire the view.

"So..." they say, leadingly. What is she after that would need the bed? Well, many things, they suppose. There are ropes on the bed. Perhaps she wants to be tied. Or to tie them. They think they could manage that, perhaps. But there are also toys over here, and all manner of supplies in the bedside table. They rub their thumbs along her hips, and give her a curious look.

Aili: She can feel the heat rising in her face, though she couldn't say for certain what has her embarrassed. There is some potential concern that this is something they will not like, of course. And also, that she may be offering something that she cannot deliver, in the end. But she had managed to hold it for nearly two hours the other day. Surely that will be enough to get through something they want to try.

Assuming there _is_ something they want to try.

"Well, I-" she begins haltingly, running her fingers in light patterns over their chest, potentially trying to distract both of them, "After I got my…um…unexpected little power boost, I sort of wondered if I should make some attempts to practice with my magic more, and push myself to master some new tricks and spells. I don't really have a lot of time for it with my duties, but…I managed. And, um, spending time with you made me think that maybe being able to change my features around a little might be something useful to learn. And then I was trying to think of ways to surprise you when you came home and…um. Well."

Her hips shift slightly as she reconfigures the shape of her genitals. Sometimes a visual is much simpler than trying to explain, but it does take a good portion of her concentration to maintain. She's soft at the moment, and she thinks her penis is probably on the smaller side of things, but the latter might be better in this particular instance. Especially since she hasn't really had the opportunity to wield one of these in a bedroom situation.

Uthvir's eyebrows launch themselves up in the direction of their hairline. She bites her lip. Nervous.

"We don't have to use it for anything, if you don't want," she assures them hastily, "But I know that some of your other partners are… I mean, that they have…"

She gestures down towards her crotch helplessly.

Uthvir: They're still visibly surprised, they know, but at the moment there isn't much need to disguise it. Aili is still settled atop them, only now there is a cock resting on their abdomen. And a good amount of focus, they think, being dedicated to keeping it there. Though, they have never seen Aili partially shift _at all_ , and changes like these - in limbs and in sensitive parts - tend to be very challenging to keep hold of. They listen to her explain some of her thinking, before she trails off in a flurry of nerves.

Her words strike them, and they glance back up at her flushed face.

"I am very interested in this development," they assure her. "Though, I had no complaints at all about your _equipment_ before, if that was ever a worry."

She shifts her hips, still nervous, they think. They run a hand up and down her hip, before examining the fruits of her recent labours again. Nicely formed, they think. It doesn't look like it is causing her pain, which an unsuccessful or partial shift might, and though she is obviously concentrating, she does not seem to be straining, either. With practice, they think, she could probably do whatever she wished with this new part of hers. But if she means to do anything with it now, they think, then it would probably be wise to do it quickly. And carefully.

She is still soft. Uthvir moves their hand from her hip to her new development, and carefully trails their touch over it. It feels like the most delicate skin of her inner thighs, and fits easily into their grasp. They look back at her face as they stroke her, slowly. Watching as she shifts, and bites her lip, and stares at their chest as if she is thinking very hard about some complex equation. Or trying to hold a shape she has yet to comfortably master.

"Did you have something in mind, for what to do with this?" they ask, teasingly, and tilt their own hips upwards. They can certainly think of something, given their current shapes - though they wonder if she would be able to manage penetrating them, under the circumstances...

Aili: For half a moment, the sensation of their touch on her most recent addition is almost too much, but she catches herself in time. Pulling in a sharp breath and staring down at their clavicle as she concentrates on holding the shape she has chosen.

She had made a few attempts at pleasuring herself in this form, but they had not gotten very far. Her own hands never seem to do more than tease and frustrate her in any shape. So, more often than not, she simply does not bother.

Uthvir's touch is another matter entirely.

Their hands are deft, and her skin seems to be almost abnormally sensitive. And before long she feels her cock stiffening in their grasp. They shift their hips beneath her, insinuating what they might try, and she finds herself intrigued and wanting all at once. The arousal from earlier seeping back out into the air, dripping down to pool low in her abdomen, burning and insistent.

It feels strange, but… Well. At least she is not quite so nervous anymore.

"Well, you…always seem to enjoy yourself when you take me in this shape," she manages to get out between a few gasps and the struggle to keep her focus. Her lips curl upwards as she meets their eyes. "I confess that I have always been a bit…curious."

Uthvir smirks, pointedly shifting their hips upwards again.

Perhaps this first time, she thinks, it would be best to keep things simple. They are both relaxed and aroused, but she thinks she would rather err on the side of caution. She reaches over to the bedside table to retrieve the oil they generally prefer as a lubricant, laying her body over theirs in the process.

The skin of their stomach is warm and smooth, and without really thinking about it, she finds herself moving her hips against them slightly. Seeking friction. She stops once she realizes what she's doing, the little bottle of oil still tucked into her palm, and a somewhat befuddled expression on her face. But then Uthvir slides their hands down her hips, taking a firm grip on her backside, pressing themselves up to meet her. Encouraging.

They offer her a grin that is perhaps more than a little mischievous, and she finds herself matching it. Leaning down to seal their lips with a deep lingering kiss. And then another. And then a third. And then she thinks she needs to pull away a little or she'll lose her concentration and they won't be getting anywhere at all.

"May I have you, Vhenan?" she asks in a low voice, pausing to press her lips to the bruise she left on their neck earlier, "Please?"

Uthvir: How many times have they asked her that very question by now, they wonder? Aili's cock is hardening against them, though she seems a little bewildered by her own responses at the moment. Not much practice yet, they don't think. Part of them suspects that they should put a halt to things, or limit them to something more simple, for now. Until she has adjusted more. But their blood is high and their arousal is thick, and she is asking and... well...

They do not find the prospect displeasing in the least.

She presses another kiss to their neck, and they turn their head; tangling their fingers into her hair, as their own lips find the shell of her ear.

"Fuck me, Aili," they request, voice low and throaty.

They rock their hips upwards on that note, and pull the bottle of oil from her grasp. Aili's hips jerk back, her breaths ragged as they pour some of the oil rather liberally into their palm, and then take her 'new development' in hand again. Carefully, which turns out to be a good idea, because at the feel of their slick palm against her, she gasps and stiffens, and they think she nearly loses the shape. Her grip on them tightens for a moment. They can feel the intensity of her focus through the bond, as the air thickens with pleasure and surprise.

"It is good, hm?" they murmur, just holding her for a moment. They let their free hand move to her lower back, and begin rubbing it in slow, steady circles. Waiting until her breaths even out, before they finally begin to stroke her. Slow and careful; it would be a tease under other circumstances, but it seems to be taking everything Aili has to not lose the shape.

They are impressed, in fact. One of Andruil's hunters had tried this kind of thing, back when they were much younger. He had been unaccustomed to having a cock, too. Uthvir had barely breathed on it before their shape had snapped back, almost comically - like a broken hairband, they had thought. Aili is doing much better, though her focus seems to be entirely consumed with keeping her shape. Uthvir can handle that, though. They are aroused enough, and she is small enough, that they do not spare any more time for preparations. Instead they shift their position, nudging Aili off of them for a moment, and spreading their legs wider apart. Lifting them, so that they rest atop hers, before lining her up with their entrance.

Her eyes are shut.

They give it a moment, and when she still does not open them, lean up to press a swift kiss to her lips.

"Aili," they say.

Finally, she looks at them again.

"It is alright, if you cannot," they assure her. After all, there are toys under the bed, and they can always change their own shape, and they know full well that there is a vast array of activities that the two of them never seem to tire of, already in their repertoire. As exciting as this is, there is no point if she is not enjoying it.

Aili: She blinks at them, startled by the assertion. But surprise quickly gives way to a rush of fondness. She smiles, and presses her forehead to theirs, letting out a deep sigh.

"I'm fine, I promise, "she assures them, "This is just a little more… _challenging_ than I anticipated. It takes some getting used to. We might have to take things slow."

She kisses them lightly.

"You are _quite_ the distraction, you know."

So saying, she reaches down between them, running her fingers over them teasingly a few times. Brushing her thumb over that little cluster of nerves with just enough pressure to make them hiss. Then her hand moves to herself, guiding, as she carefully pushes into them.

A low moan breaks past her lips at the sensation. Warmth and slick softness enveloping her. She can feel their muscles stretch and flutter around her. Welcoming her with hardly any resistance at all.

Her body stiffens. Leaning into them heavily and pressing her eyes closed. Breathing hard as she fights for some control. She wants to move, she thinks. Wants to rock her hips and feel them move against her. But she doesn't trust herself.

"Feels…too good. Too much," she mumbles into the side of their neck, "Just…just give me a moment."

They do. Stroking their hands down her back soothingly. Drawing some of her attention away from where their bodies are joined with soft touches and whispered reassurances.

Finally, her breathing evens out. Her heartbeat steadies. And Uthvir's hips stutter, just a little. Just enough to make her think that they are likely as impatient for a bit of action as herself.

She moves her weight onto her elbows, shifts her hips away from them slightly, and then thrusts back into them. Shallow and hesitant, but it sizzles along her spine even so. She gasps, struggling, but not wanting to stop, clinging to her focus desperately as she moves her hips again.

The third time she moves, Uthvir raises their hips to meet her. The rush of slick heat and mild friction is dizzying. Dazzling. Blanketing her mind in a haze of desire.

She lets out a strangled groan. Her concentration snaps. And just like that, her shape reverts to its original state. So fast she almost feels nauseous, almost like a ball of heat just exploded in her gut.

She slumps back into them, defeated and disappointed. Marginally embarrassed, more than a little frustrated, and still completely aroused.

"M'sorry," she pants out, "I should've practiced more."

Uthvir: It takes a considerable amount of effort to keep from cursing when the delicious pressure inside of them abruptly withdraws, vanishing in a rush of arousal and frustration and mild embarrassment. They can feel the moment when Aili's focus breaks, though. Too much effort, the part of them that is not preoccupied with their current, visceral state of arousal observes. It takes them a moment to adjust too, though, as Aili slumps against them, her limbs still tangled with theirs; her hips still positioned as if she might thrust back into them. Their own rock against her, reflexively, for a moment while they refocus their thoughts.

That had been... better than expected.

They press their lips to Aili's forehead, and shift the both of them into a less awkward position.

"It's alright," they breathe, heavily. They still feel lit half on fire, and even Fear is a bit frustrated - if only because this level of arousal is very distracting. They suck in another deep, long breath, and let it out again. "I have been told that I am a very good lay." They let a little smugness sink into their tone, though a certain hollow note escapes them, and makes it across the bond instead. Aili produces an odd sound, and kisses their shoulder. Still a little disoriented, they think.

At least she did not vomit on them.

A concept begins to form in their mind, as the heat once again becomes more persistent than the current situation can endure. When she had pressed into them it had felt very, very good. Good enough to tax their restraint, to make it a challenge to keep from pressing her closer, and moving their own hips; or rolling her over, and riding her until they came. There are toys to help with such things, of course, though Uthvir currently does not own any. Little enchanted tools that simulate the feeling of a cock, that can be strapped onto someone who does not have one, or can be slipped over an existing member that is, perhaps, smaller than one might like. Those might be worth investigating, later - but they will not avail Uthvir tonight. They have dildos, of course. And wands, and plugs, and all manner of interesting things that can be put in interesting places, but they think...

Hmm.

"I have an idea," they say, and roll over so that they are on top. Aili's arousal is as thick as their own. Before she can ask, they lean down, and kiss her. It will be easier to show as well as tell, they think.

Sensations can translate through their bond. So far, only big ones - only pain, really. But Uthvir knows the odd relationship between pain and pleasure, and there are few paths which one feeling can travel that the other cannot also find. They move their lips carefully over Aili's, and take the position over her that she had, only moments ago, had over them. Shifting their hips and shifting their shape, until their arousal translates into the weight of their flushed cock, pressing up against her stomach. They reach down, and find her entrance. Slick as if there had been no interlude between them eating her out by the pool, and her thrusting into them on the bed. Their lips part and an impatient sound escapes Aili, as she grinds her hips against their fingers, now.

No hesitation, then. Good. Changing back so fast hadn't hurt her, at least.

"It can be easier to focus when one knows what to expect," they say, lining themselves up with her. They pause, then, and look down at her for a moment. Something... hmm. Ah, they know. Reaching over to the bedside table, they pluck up one of the silken sash ropes, and pull it loose from where it is connected to the mattress. With a quiet pause to gain permission, Uthvir ties it carefully - and lightly - over Aili's gaze. Returning the favour, though, this will serve a dual purpose, they think.

They kiss her again, once her eyes are covered. Slow and soft; reassuring, though, she doesn't seem to need reassurance, if the way her hands are gripping their hips is any indication. They get themselves obligingly back into position, but steal another kiss. Too hungry to resist.

"Just keep your attention on what you can feel," they say.

She snorts in amusement.

But then they muster up their own focus. And as they thrust, slowly, into her, they reach for the bond between them. And with all the attention they can spare, they attempt to transfer the sensation of her warm walls, so tight and slick and magnificently scintillating around their cock, to her.

They are not sure if they have succeeded, until they hear her gasp in realization.

Aili: The sensations travelling through their bond nearly defy description. She can feel the sweet pressure of them sliding into her. But she can also feel the soft slippery heat of her own body around their cock, almost as though she was thrusting into them again. And with her vision impaired, the feeling is magnified to the point where the fire that had already been stoked within her seems likely to ignite the bedsheets.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Her hands grip their hips, rocking back into them. Attempting to urge them into a faster pace. But Uthvir continues on, slow and steady. Making sure that she can feel it when the muscles of her inner walls flutter around them. Not coming, not yet, but desperate for more of them. More touch. More friction. More movement.

She pants their name, almost begging, and they obligingly lean down to kiss her. Deep and hungry, and likely dancing along the fringes of their own control. They pull one of her hands away from them, using the sash they had not tied around her eyes to keep her arm in place, focusing even more of the attention on how their bodies move together. They tangle their fingers with her other hand, holding it in place themselves, before reaching down and lifting her hips slightly. Just enough to angle their thrusts to hit the place inside her that always seems to leave her seeing stars

Her voice cracks as an urgent moan scrapes out of her, but Uthvir still seems set on moving slowly.

Well. Two can play at that game.

She does not have much focus to spare at this point. Most of her mind is caught up in the haze of passion that is permeating the bedroom. But she does what she can to send back her own sensations of pleasure through their connection. She cannot see their face, but their hands on her suddenly tighten. Their hips stutter. Struggling to keep the pace they set earlier.

The broken gasp that follows is _extremely_ gratifying.

Uthvir: They are not expecting the trick she pulls - though in hindsight, they probably should have been. But it surprises them enough that a broken gasp escapes them, at the rush of sensation, along with a fresh flare of arousal. The feel of them, or her, coming from both directions, is as intense as they had supposed, and it is the last straw needed to unravel their restraint. They tighten their grip on her hand, and snap their hips forward. Thrusting in an almost frenzied fashion, then, less controlled and deliberate, but they know they are not hurting her at least. The flares of pleasure passing through their bond and sizzling across their skin attest to that.

They seek out more of it, not really pausing to think, just following the feelings, now, angling and moving in whatever way seems to garner the best results. It is messy and chaotic and fierce, and the headboard clatters against the wall, the mattress sliding a little as the intensity builds up and up. Aili is moaning, her tied hand pulling at one of the ropes, her fingers tight around theirs as her hips rise up to meet them. They can feel her crackles of pleasure every time they hit the right spot inside of her, and the clenching of her walls around them, increasingly frequent, draws ragged gasps from their throat.

They do not think it lasts very long, and yet, the moments seem to stretch on more than any others have this evening, building and building until finally completion bursts through both of them. Striking at the same moment, in their impromptu coordination, as Uthvir buries themselves inside of her and hits that spot one last time, and Aili's walls clench around them, her legs tightening and her heart pounding. The both of them struck by the duel sensations of pleasure, so overwhelming it is nearly painful. If only because their bodies do not seem to know how else to process it.

Uthvir holds her, and feels an unprecedented ripple of echoing aftershocks start to pass through the both of them. The bond is... wider, they think. Open in a way that they have not experienced before. For a few moments they can feel two sets of lungs expanding in deep, tired breaths; and in a blur of disorientation, they see the canopy of the bed overhead, as well as Aili's hair beneath their cheek. They feel themselves lying on top of them, and beneath them, and the rope around their wrist, and the hip beneath their palm, and a surge of confusion and worry behind the lingering waves of pleasure.

But then Fear comes, with needle-sharp touches, and plucks them away from the bright centre of the bond. It feels like pins and needles all along their insides. Aili winces, and Uthvir has to close their eyes for a minute. But when they open them again, they can only feel their own body, and the normal, sticky aftermath of their passions.

 _Dangerous_ , Fear tells them.

They suppose they will have to be careful with that trick, in future. Though it did feel very, very good, they think, as they turn their attention back towards Aili.

Her fingers are still tightly entwined with their own.

"Alright?" they check, breathlessly.

Aili: Alright. _Is_ she alright? She takes a moment to asses. She feels spent and sated, as she usually does after one of their bouts of fervent lovemaking. And about as sweaty ad sticky as one might expect after such activities.

Her blindfold had slipped when Uthvir's movements had become powerful and erratic, and in the height of their shared ecstasy she had seen… The canopy of the bed. The damp mess of her own hair falling across her shoulder and part of the sheets. The side of Uthvir's face lost to pleasure. Her own expression as she came back down from her climax, even with her eyes pressed tightly shut.

She had felt more than their heartbeat or the sense of their emotions. For a few moments, the line between their individual selves had blurred. It seems like the sort of thing to be romanticized in a novel somewhere, but the reality had been…a bit overwhelming. She is not entirely certain they would have been able to pull themselves out of each other, had Fear not intervened.

She trembles slightly, tightening her grip on their fingers as she pulls their hand to her mouth in order to kiss it.

"I…think I am alright?" she finally manages to answer, still breathing hard, "That was… I mean, it was amazing, but… I guess maybe I should have thought about it a little more before testing our connection that way. I…I have never heard of something like that happening through someone's bond before. And you? Are you okay? It didn't…hurt or anything, did it?"

Uthvir: They let out a breath of relief, and finish pulling the awkwardly askew blindfold away from her throat. They dislike seeing it there, as if it might tighten around her neck of its own accord. Their nerves settle a bit, as they untie her wrist, too, and press a kiss to her temple.

"It didn't hurt," they confirm, a little wryly. "And I think that one was my fault. I started it, after all. Too much spirit energy was involved, perhaps. It seemed almost like we were possessing one another for a moment there." Not, they think, that it has been unpleasant. It had been overly pleasant, if anything. They are not eager to repeat the experience, precisely. But Fear is not unduly perturbed, and that is the best gauge they have for the matter. It was hardly a disaster.

And a night for experimentation all around.

They press another kiss to the side of Aili's head, before rolling over to find some clean cloths. They entertain half a thought of going back to the bath, but their legs feel like jelly, and all their exhaustion seems to swiftly be catching up to them again. And their skin is still tingling, faintly, with the afterglow of their activities. Aili seems to have prepared for something like this, though, as she makes a sound of understanding, and fishes some clean cloths up from a basket on the other side of the bed. Gently enchanted, and sweet-smelling, and damp enough to help get them cleaned up. Uthvir takes one as she takes the other, and helps to reach some awkward places. Then they make a cursory effort of straightening the mattress, before resting back against the pillows, next to Aili.

The blankets may be a lost cause; they are _hopelessly_ askew.

"That," they offer, after a moment. "Was the very definition of a warm welcome, and then some."


End file.
